


Shattered minds

by Moonybird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Post-Thor (2011), Suicide Attempt, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 103
Words: 172,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: What happened between Thor 1 and Avengers 1?Loki has fallen into the void while Thor is left behind trying to understand why that had to happen.But Loki is not allowed to just fall forever and Thor has to find out what went so wrong.In just a year, both will be changed men.
Comments: 175
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

"Loki!" Thor cried his eyes wet, his heart hammering in desperation, his hands desperately trying to hold unto the spear in his hands. "Loki please!"

How had it come to this? How could it possible have ever come to this? The bridge bifrost shattered by his own hand, and now Loki was dangling just above the abyss, holding unto the royal spear with a desperate look in his eyes.

If it wasn't for Odins strong arms holding unto Thors torso, Lokis weight would pull the older prince with him down into the nothingness. Because Thor was not about to let go! He would not let go and he pulled with all his power as he looked down.

His eyes met a pair green orbs, scared and desperate as Loki held on. Thor pulled and slowly, ever so slowly Loki was being pulled up. It was working! They would be fine, Loki would be fine!

Thor grinned in triumph as he looked down at Loki but then he halted, Lokis eyes had changed. Instead of being scared and desperate, they were now defiant.

And odd look coming over his face.

Thor halted, his heart stopped. Loki couldn't mean… He couldn't possible mean. No, god please no!

A cold expression came over Lokis eyes, determination came over his face.

"No… Loki please don't." Thor asked, begged.

Only for a small grin to appear on Lokis face and then suddenly his hands opened up and he let go, simply let go.

"NOOOOOOO!" Thor screamed as he dived forward ready to jump after Loki to catch him.

"NO!" Odin screamed, Thor had forgotten that Odin had his arms around his torso and he pulled Thor back on the bridge.

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" Thor screamed as he tried to wrestle himself away from Odin.

Only for Odin to wrestle Thor unto his back and held him down on the ground, using his own weight to lay on top of Thor holding him down. "It's to late! He fell!"

"He was there! He was right there!" Thor screamed, tears running down his face. "He's just below the bridge! He."

"THOR!" Odin shouted as he held him down, demanding Thors attention. "He's gone." he stated now his one visible blue eye filled with tears as well, the anguish clear on his face. "He's gone Thor, you don't return from the void. He's gone."

Thor froze, his eyes up at Odin. His body frozen as his mind tried to catch up with Odins words, yet it failed him. Then, his body started to shake. "Why?" he asked.

"My son." Odin breathed.

"I don't understand. Why?" Thor sniffed, his eyes now filled with tears. "Why did any of this happen? Why did he try to destroy Jotunnheim? He told me not to. Why did he tell me you were dead? Why did he try to kill me? Why did he let go? Why did he let go father? Why? WHY?!" he shouted as he sat up forcing Odin a bit back.

Now Thor was sitting up, Odin sitting a little from him and Thor. Thor wrapped his arms around his own shaking body as he started to sniff, then sob. And then he opened his mouth to let out a loud cry, a scream while the thunder erupted all around them and then. The scream turned into sobs as Thor sat, wrapping his arms around himself. Sobbing, crying.

Slowly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Thors shoulders, Odins, and he held him. "I'm sorry my son. I am so sorry." he swallowed.

"Give him back." Thor asked. "I want him back."

Just then, a tall figure with dark skin walked towards them. "My Prince, my king." Heimdall adressed them in a sorrowful voice.

At ones Thors head snapped up, hope blossomed in his chest. "Heimdall!" he shouted as he stood up forcing Odin to let go. "You who see all! Look to the void!" he yelled grabbing the front of Heimdals armor. "Where is Loki. You see him right? He's falling? To where, I can go fetch him! Catch him! I…"

Thor halted as he saw Heimdals golden eyes, filled with resignation and he shook his head.

"But…" Thor tried. "You see everything across the realms. You can see a snowflake falling on Jotunnheim."

"Even my eyes cannot penetrate the darkness of the void." Heimdall informed. "What falls into the void, never comes back."

"But this is Loki!" Thor reasoned. "One of the greatest sorcerers in Asgard! Maybe he can.." he turned to Odin only to see Odin shake his head. "How do you even know?" he asked.

Odin sighed. "Thor…. In the past. One of our methods of execution was indeed pushing the prisoner into the void. Sorcerers so powerful that they couldn't just be decapitated. They were thrown in instead. It has been a method of execution which never failed."

"But.." Thor tried, he struggled. He tried to come with an counter argument, a reason. Loki had been there and then he hadn't. It made no sense, no sense at all. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be!

"Please Thor." Odin pleaded. "Let's move away from this horrid sight, I do not feel comfortable with you standing so close to the edge at this moment."

Thor turned his head to see the edge of the broken bifrost, and beneath them the endless darkness which had swallowed Loki.

Looking at it, Thor felt the urge. The urge to run and head dive right in, to try and see if he could still catch Loki and bring him back up.

He had been right there…. Right… There.

Odin picked up Gungnir then walked to Thor, he wrapped an arm around him as water flowed from his one eye. Thor leaned over, burying his face in Odins shoulder and then a golden glimmer enveloped the both of them.

As Thors sight cleared ones again he was in familiar chambers, furs on the floor and on the bed, hunting trophees on the walls, swords and daggers displayed. They were Thors own private chambers.

"You must be exhausted my son." Odin breathed as he gently slipped his hand through Thors golden locks. "You should lay down."

Thor shook his head. "No… No I should look for Loki. I should."

"You can't." Odin reminded him as he gently lead Thor towards the bed.

"No." Thor shook his head. "No-no-no. He can't be, no he can't." he objected as Odin managed to sit Thor down on the bed only for Thor to grab his cape and look up at Odin. "Why wont you do something?!" he asked desperately. "You're the all father! Ruler of the nine realms! You…"

"That doesn't make me all powerful Thor." Odin reprimanded him. "Not even the all father has any control over life nor death."

Thors eyes widened, his heart freezing. He was shaking, then slowly, slowly his hands let go of Odins cape and a cold darkness seemed to envelope Thors insides as he looked down without even seeing anything in front of him.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long golden hair as she gasped. "My son! Husband!" she greeted them as she rushed in. "What has transpired. What has happened?" she asked only for both men to look at her with deep despair in their eyes.

"What has happened?" Frigga asked again. "Where is Loki? Is he hurt?"

That only made the tears in Thors eyes double and Odin swallowed.

"Husband, where is my son?" Frigga asked.

Odin opened his mouth, but words had trouble coming out and he closed it again. Now Friggas face hardened. "Where is my _son?"_ she asked now firmly, her face in angry folds.

Odin shook his head. "He fell." he informed.

Friggas face changed in a second, into that of shock and disbelief. "What?" she asked.

"Into the void." Odin finished.

Friggas face was white as a sheet, she turned to Thor who turned his head away. Squinting his eyes as tears ran down his face. Then Frigga turned back to Odin who shook his head as well.

Frigga took a step, only to stagger. Then she fell to her knees. "My son." she breathed. "My precious son." her hands tightened, her face contorted and then her mouth opened as she let out a scream.

A scream making the entire room shake, books rattle, glass vibrating as Frigga grabbed her hair and she screamed. "MY SOOOOOOOOOON!" and her scream turned into sobs as Odin fell to his knees so he could wrap his arms around her.

"I… I'm sorry." Thor sniffed. "I tried to pull him up, I tried to." he sobbed. "It's my fault, I was the one who smashed the bridge. It was all my fault."

"No." Odin held up his hands to stop Thor while holding the sobbing Frigga with the other. "It's not your fault." he stated. "Don't even think that."

"But I had him!" Thor insisted. "He was right there, I could have pulled him up. I could have grabbed his arm! I could have."

"No!" Odin stated. "He chose to let go! It wasn't your doing! Don't think it was!"

"If I hadn't smashed the bridge." Thor pressed on.

"Thousands of Jotunns would have died, perhaps even millions!" Odin stated. "You did what you had to do! What was right!"

"But why would Loki even do that?!" Thor screamed. "When I decided to march to Jotunnheim he told me not to! He told me to leave the Jotunns alone! To not kill them. Why? Why would he do it? I don't understand!"

Odin was silent, he swallowed. "There is a lot to discuss." he admitted. "But now is not the time, you are exhausted and you are mourning. You need to rest."

"I don't wan to." Thor stated. "I don't want to rest."

"You have to." Odin replied. "I'll send Eir to you with a sleeping draught, she will make sure you take it. Then you will sleep and tomorrow, tomorrow we'll talk."

"Why not now?" Thor asked.

"Because I will say things the wrong way and you will take them the wrong way." Odin stated his arms around Frigga to support her. "Rest, my son." he asked as he took frigga with him out the door and closed it behind him, leaving Thor behind all alone.

Thor sniffed and then threw himself down on the bed, screaming into the pillow as thunder crashed outside.

This wasn't real! This couldn't be real!

Loki… LOKIII!

* * *

So, this was the void.

Just a waste empty space of nothing. No light, no wind. No life… Just falling. Falling endlessly into the nothingness.

It was almost soothing, how there was nothing here to disturb Loki. He would just keep falling until he either starved to death, or hit some sort of surface that would destroy his falling body upon impact.

Would he even notice it? Would he just go from one kind of nothingness into another nothingness?

Loki remembered, holding unto Gungnir while his heart had hammered in desperation and Thors screaming above him.

_Loki hissed as he hang there, dangling across the abyss below him, the void. His hands trying to hold unto the spear. Looking up Loki saw him, the thunder god Thor, desperately holding unto Gungnir. Not just him, Odin was there to. Holding unto Thor so Thor wouldn't fall down._

_Ah… Thor… That was it wasn't it? It was always about Thor. In that moment, everything became clear to Loki._

_All his life, he had just been Odins little puppet to parade around. Nothing more. He was there to make Thor look good. A mindless drone. That was what he had been, and was always going to be as long as he remained at Asgard._

_No… Not this time. This time these two fools would not have it their way. It was over, no longer would Loki be their puppet grovelling at their demand. Loki hissed as he looked up, what was left for him at this place anyway?_

_Thor gasped as he looked at him. "_ _No..._ _Loki please don't._ _" he asked._

_Loki sneered, no Thor. You wont have it your way, not this time. You fool! And then, Loki offered Thor a last look. A small grin on his lip. And then... He released his hold unto Gungnir and let himself fall, he didn't even hear Thors scream as the rushing wind filled his ears._

Loki smirked by the memory, it gave him satisfaction. There had been nothing left at that place. At least he had managed to give both Thor and Odin the finger with his last act. It would be an act they would be sure to remember.

No, he didn't regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thors body felt so heavy, unimaginable heavy. It felt like a blanket of pure led had been draped over him and his eyelids were glued together.

He had to struggle to find his way back to consciousness. Why? Why did his body feel this way? As he managed to move his arm just a little bit, it was aching and complaining, and so did the rest of his body.

He felt so tired… So very tired, and yet he couldn't sleep any-more.

Vaguely did Thor remember last night, they had given him a golden goblet filled with a purple liquid which smelled so sweet that it was overwhelming and nauseating.

They had also brought food, but while Thors stomach had been growling for sustenance Thor had been unable to eat. Didn't want to eat… Not while Loki was.

Thors eyes opened wide as suddenly the memories floated back to him, yesterday! All that had happened.

He'd been on Midgard in his mortal body. The destroyer had come, trashing the Midgardian city and Lokis voice. Lokis voice had come from the destroyer.

" _You're not ready Thor!"_

The voice… Had been hateful, filled with venom. Why? Why? Why did you try to kill me? Why?

The intend had been real, so real. And he hadn't gone away as they faced each other again. Lokis green eyes burning with hate and anger, his mouth sneering as his face were twisted in mad folds.

Why?

And then the bridge, shattered. Loki tripped, he tripped. But Thor just managed to grab Gungnir, he could still safe Loki! He could pull him up! He could do it… How-ever.

Thor closed his eyes, but the image would not leave him. Lokis slender white hands which had held unto Gungnir letting go. And then he was gone.

Slowly Thor sat up, the blanket falling away and he covered his face with his hands.

Why…. Why…. Why…

A soft knock on the door, Thor didn't reply. Then the door opened to allow a woman with golden hair inside. Thor could not lift his head to look at her. He knew what he was going to see.

Friggas despairing eyes, a face riddled with pain. Loki and Frigga always had a special bond, Thor knew it very well. He had been jealous of it. That they had a understanding with each other Thor could never grasp or even hope to understand.

Now though, he couldn't even imagine Friggas despair, and he was the one who had brought her this pain.

"My son." Friggas soft voice spoke.

Thor let out a shaking gasp, then he swallowed.

For a moment Frigga stood still, then she moved forward and sat down next to Thor on his bed. Thor swallowed, his body shaking. Then Frigga reached out, and grabbed Thors hand. Holding it tight. "It's not your fault." she said.

Thor turned his hand so he could grab Friggas, and now hold it firmly. "It all started when I brought him and the warrior three to Jotunnheim." he stated. "How isn't that my fault?"

"You've already been punished for that. What happened after has nothing to do with you." Frigga assured.

"What happened after." Thor breathed then finally he turned his head so he could look at Frigga whom was already looking at him. "What happened exactly?" he asked. "Loki visited me through one of his projections, he said Odin was dead. Why would he lie about that? Then the destroyer came and Loki was controlling it. Why would he want to kill me?" he asked. "And then when I return to Asgard Loki is trying to annihilate Jotunnheim. What is going on?"

"Oh my son." Frigga said in a pained voice, lifting her free hand so she could touch Thors cheek. "After Odin banished you. Loki uncovered a secret, a secret which had remained well hidden for over a thousand years."

Thors eyes widened. "Secret?" he asked. "What secret."

Frigga swallowed as she lowered her hand, then she closed her eyes.

"Mother." Thor implored.

Frigga looked up again, her eyes misty. "Ones, long ago." she began. "When you were but a babe. Barely had you taken your first steps. Asgard was engaged in full war with Jotunnheim. Odin was leading the troops."

"I know this story well." Thor assured. "It has been told to me plenty of times."

"Not all of it." Frigga informed making Thor silence. "You see, the day Odin fought the deciding battle. The battle that brought Jotunnheim to its knees and forced king Laufey to sign our treaty of peace. Odin he…"

Thor was silent, waiting patiently.

"Odin walked to the Jotunns most holy alter to retrieve the casket of winters, an object of immense power. But the casket was not the only thing he found there." Frigga breathed.

"What?" Thor asked.

Frigga swallowed. "A baby." she said. "A Jotunn baby, less than a day old. An offering to the Jotunns own gods, to aid them in battle. Rejected by Jotunn kind, we think because he was so small and sickly. But clearly the Jotunn gods had rejected this offering, the Jotunn babe was alive. So Odin did the only thing he could think of, he took him home."

Thor swallowed, a big lump in his throat.

"The moment I laid eyes on him, my heart cried." Frigga admitted. "I took him from Odin and laid him against my own chest. The poor thing was so small, so skinny. I sang to him, the same lullabies I would sing for you. Coach him to eat and then… He did." she swallowed, tears streaming down her face. "And I already knew, this child was mine! Maybe I hadn't given birth to him, but he was mine all the same! He was _my_ Loki!"

Thor froze, his body shaking. "Wait, are you telling me that." he gasped.

Ashamed Frigga nodded. "Loki is of Jotunnheim." she informed. "Was of Jotunnheim." she corrected herself. "Not just that, he was King Laufeys son by birth. Somehow Loki found out, I don't know how. He sat Laufey up, allowed Laufey entrance to Asgard and Odins chambers, only to kill Laufey before Laufey could take Odins life. Making it look like Loki had been Odins saviour. Only then did he send the destroyer to earth and then entered bridge bifrost to attack Jotunnheim." her hand tightened around Thors hand. "It seems like he was setting himself up, to look like Asgards saviour. Unopposed by anyone. Including you."

Thor was shaking, his entire body shaking. "Loki…. Loki is." he tried to wrap his head around it. "You're saying that."

"My son." Frigga breathed.

Thor let go of Friggas hand, only stand up. He walked to the wall which featured a large Biglesnape skull. He picked up the skull… And then threw it into the ground where it shattered into a thousand pieces. "You're telling me that you found him on Jotunnheim?!" he asked. "That he is born of their realm?!" he asked.

"Thor." Frigga tried.

"What? What am I even supposed to do with that?!" Thor exclaimed.

"It means nothing, he was your brother!" Frigga stated firmly.

"I know! Loki is my brother!" Thor exclaimed. "If Loki is a Jotunn. He is unlike any other Jotunn, obviously. He is Loki, he is my brother! I don't give a norns ass if he is a Jotunn or a ogress in disguise. Just give him back!"

Frigga looked at Thor. "You're both not wrong, and entirely wrong. Of course Loki isn't like any other Jotunn. But that is only because no two Jotunns are the same. Like no two Asgardians are the same. They are a people, same as us."

Thor was shaking all over his body. "Then why tell me at all?" he asked. "If it doesn't even matter."

"Because Loki is gone." Frigga stated. "And with Loki gone, you're the only one left. You will be the next king of Asgard. I hope at least Lokis memory will help you be a fair king. Then at least, his life wont have been for nothing."

Thor sniffed. "It should have been me shouldn't it?" he asked. "I should have been the one to fall."

"No Thor no!" Frigga stood up then grabbed his arms. "Don't ever think that! Ever!" she demanded meeting his eyes. "Neither should have fallen! Listen to me." she asked firmly holding Thors eyes in place. "Yesterday I lost a son, I cannot bear to loose another one. I love you! I always loved you Thor. From the moment I held you in my arms the first time. Just like with Loki! Don't you even dare leave me, not now."

Thor gasped, loosing all breath.

"Don't let me loose another child. Please." Frigga begged, tears running down her face.

And Thor swallowed, then wrapped his arms around Frigga and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry… please forgive me. I'm sorry." he gasped.

Frigga as well closed her eyes as she as well, wrapped her arms around Thor. "I have no hatred nor anger for you my son." she whispered. "Only sadness, that you must go through such torment."

"Why did he let go mother? Did he let go because he is a Jotunn?" Thor asked.

"I don't know dear heart." Frigga replied honestly. "I am afraid that secret is with Loki, and he took that secret with him to Valhalla."

And Thor broke ones again, nothing more to say. What could they say?

* * *

Soon after Frigga left, just in time for servants to arrive with breakfast. Thor was starving, beyond starving.

He was exhausted and he was starving, yet he didn't really enjoy his food, just mindlessly pushed it into his mouth and mindlessly chewed before swallowing. If you asked what he had been eating, he honestly wouldn't be able to answer.

Could have been the most exquisit beef stake in the nine realms or a piece of coal, Thor wouldn't know.

Thors mind was just as empty as he finally headed outside, his feet leading him to the entrance of bifrost where from where he could see the utter destruction of the ones great bridge.

And below was that vast emptiness of the void… so dark that all light was swallowed by it. Nothing, it was the nothingness.

"MY PRINCE!"

Thor didn't even look up as four individuals came running towards him. Sif and the warrior three.

"Thor! You did it. I knew you could!" Fandral beamed as he grabbed his arm. "Regained your powers, defeated the man who tried to take your throne. Back with us!"

"I thank the norns." Sif smiled as Thor winced.

"We ought to go drink and eat." Volstagg stated.

Thor though, was standing still. Like a statue starring down into the abyss below him, only Hogunn seemed to notice.

"My Prince." Hogunn finally spoke. "You won. You do not desire to celebrate?" he asked.

"Celebrate?" Thor asked slowly lifting his head. "My brother, my _only_ brother is gone. And you think it's time to celebrate." he turned to them, fury in his eyes. "You were supposed to protect him! You were the kings guards. Where were you?!" he asked.

Startled the four warriors stepped back.

Then finally Sif straightened herself up. "He had cheated himself to the Throne." she stated. "Through deceit he tried to turn himself into a hero, the saviour of Odins life and end _your_ life so none would ever challenge him again. He was not our king, it was supposed to be you. So we came to your aid."

"I did not ask you to come to my aid." Thor stated in a angry tone. "Odin was the one who banished me to earth! He would have known that left Loki as the heir. You were supposed to protect _him!"_

"The person who let Jotunns in to ruin your coronation?" Sif asked.

Thor halted. "What?" he asked, then turned to Sif, his eyes wide, looking for answers.

"Loki." Sif said again. "He let the Jotunns in ones, to ruin your coronation and set you up. He let them in again, a second time to set them up. Allow them an attempt on Odins life only for him to step in the last minute and be the hero. And then he tried to get rid of the evidence, all of Jotunnheim."

Thor shook his head. "No… He wouldn't, he couldn't have." he turned to the warrior three. All he got from them though was sorrow, and slightly apologetic eyes.

"He tried to kill you." Fandral said in a sombre tone. "The destroyer, he wasn't holding back or just trying to wound you. He was clearly trying to kill you."

Thors eyes watered, his throat tying itself together.

"Thor." Sif tried.

"Stop." Thor asked. "Just stop! What-ever happened, Loki is gone. He fell into the void. Or didn't the all father tell any of you?" he asked. "I don't want to hear it unless one of you, just one can tell me why." he asked. "Why would he do it?"

There was silence, awkward silence.

"Well, any of you?" Thor asked.

"He was jealous." Sif finally said. "He was always jealous of you."

"Heh, jealous?" Thor asked. "And you think that would be reason enough to cook up such a mad scheme?" he asked. "This is Loki we are talking about. My brother who always had backup plans to his backup plans and knew how to cover his own tracks. If he truly wanted the throne for himself, why go about it in such a half baked scheme huh? That's not like him at all is it?"

That silenced all four of them,

"Loki was the smartest, of all of us!" Thor stated. "So why? Why would he let go?"

There was silence between all of them, clearly no one had an answer to that.

"You think he let go because he was jealous? That makes no sense!" Thor stated. "None."

"Or maybe he couldn't bear to face the consequences of his own actions." Sif said.

"Watch your mouth." Thor demanded.

"You asked, I replied." Sif returned.

Thors eyes narrowed, yet Sif stood firm. Even if her mouth was starting to twitch, a bit unsure.

"Please forgive us, my prince." Fandral at last spoke. "You lost a brother, we should have thought more before we spoke."

Thor turned to the blond whom had the decency to look away in shame.

"Indeed." Thor said. "Next time you speak to me, be mindful of your words." he demanded as he turned his back to them and finally just walked away.

* * *

Vaguely Loki wondered if anyone would mourn him.

Would that big dumb oaf actually be stupid enough to mourn him? Loki could still see it for him, Thor right in front of the destroyer. Good as dead!

Loki had fired the beam, ready to kill Thor for good. It would have killed him, evaporated his mortal body to dust.

But of course… That was the moment Thors godhood returned to him. Odin would not see his favourite son perish, there was a fail safe.

Favourite son? … yeah right. Odins _only_ son. It was always about Thor…. Always.

Every task Odin had asked Loki to perform, Loki had fulfilled to perfection. All the miracles and wonders Loki had created just for Odin. All for him.

But it had never been enough, and it was never going to be enough. Why? Because it was all about Thor. It had always been all about Thor, and forever would be.

It was almost a shame, that Loki couldn't see it. How Thor would now have to handle himself without him.

No longer would Loki safe Thor from his own mess. No longer would he think in Thors stead… no longer…

See how long you last Thor. It wont be long…. You're going to fail. I wont be there to pick up your slack.

How long before Odin will be tired of constantly bailing you out Thor? You don't grow, you never grow. You'll never grow up.

You aren't ready… and never will be.

* * *

"Heimdall." Thor spoke to the all seer who stood in front of him.

"My prince." Heimdall bowed his head.

"Your sight, you are able to share. Allow others to see what you see." Thor stated.

"Indeed, is there something you desire to see?" Heimdall asked is golden eyes glittering as they searched Thors face.

"Jotunnheim." Thor stated. "I want to see Jotunnheim."

Heimdall frowned. "My prince, are you sure that."

"Not the court, not their soldiers or military. Show me a normal Jotunn family." Thor asked. "Surely they have families."

Heimdall was silent as he looked at Thor.

Thor smiled bitterly. "I never even thought about it before now, but of course. Jotunns have children, small ones. Families…." he looked up. "Show me." he demanded.

"The sight wont be pleasant." Heimdall informed. "Their realm has just been ravaged, they are scrambling to survive. Trying to repair the damage and heal wounded while mourning their dead. Not to forget, their dead king. They are in disrepair and without a leader. It is not a pleasant sight."

"All the more reason to see it!" Thor stated. "Show me!" he insisted again.

And finally Heimdal bowed his head. "Very well. As you wish my Prince."


	3. Chapter 3

In the big empty throne room the golden prince of Asgard was sitting on the stairs leading up to the throne. His head hung so his golden hair covered his face.

His shoulders slumped, Mjolnir was mindlessly laying on the ground next to him.

In this enormous room, the god looked small. So very very small.

A spear used as a cane, echoed through the throne room. As did each step as the old king slowly approached his young son.

He stopped only as he stood right in front of Thor, Odins long shadow covering Thors face and body. Then slowly Thor lifted his head as he looked up to meet Odins eyes.

"You spend a long time in Heimdals observatory today." Odin commented.

"Aye." Thor replied.

"What did you see?" Odin asked.

Thor shrugged. "First I asked to see Jotunnheim, an ordinary Jotunn family. I saw it, a family fleeing together from the area where they had been living. It is collapsing. I saw two strong Jotunn men, tearing each other apart for a scrap of meat. Pushing women and children aside so they could have it… But then I also saw this very old Jotunn, giving her very last piece of bread to one of the children even though she hadn't eaten herself the entire day. I saw a lot of Jotunns, some acting selfish. While others did not…. Then I asked to see earth. I wanted to see Jane."

"Jane?" Odin asked.

"A woman I met doing my banishment." Thor informed. "She… I can't really compare her to any other person I met. Her eyes are so filled with wonder as she looks towards the universe. Her mind is always full of questions, her eagerness is written on her face. She looks so small, so frail. She is a mortal and yet she is not sad. She is filled with wonder, eager to learn all the secrets of the universe and spend every waking moment exploring so she can be amazed and wonder." he swallowed. "I wanted to see her… And there she was, laying on her back looking up at the stars. Her eyes as always filled with wonder. It was nice… I dearly wish I could talk to her."

"They are quite something. Those mortals." Odin nodded. "Their lives are quite short, so I suppose that's why they scramble to make the best of it." he stated as he sat down beside Thor.

Thor smiled lightly looking down at his hands. "If she faced a seven foot long serpent with three rows of venomous teeth's. Her first instinct wouldn't be to kill it, her first instinct would be to ask what kind of venom the serpent has and if its teeth's will re-grow if it looses them." he commented. "Questions I would never care to ask myself… I would just kill it to proof what a great warrior I am." he closed his eyes. "Loki to, would ask what kind of creature it is. Where it came from and how it could arrive at this place."

"He was a very curious one always asking questions." Odin agreed.

"I took him for granted." Thor said. "I just assumed he would always be there by my side, for-ever. Loyal to the end… Is it any wonder he was frustrated with me?" he asked.

Odin closed his eye turning his head away.

"I said to him…. As we went to Jotunnheim. I said he should know his place." Thor said. "When he told me not to go, when he said you wouldn't approve. I said he should know his place.."

There was no reply. Honestly what could even be said.

"Mother said, you found him on Jotunnheim. He was Jotunn by birth, somehow he found out." Thor breathed.

"Aye…" Odin said sadly. "Somehow he found out. After you had been banished, I found Loki rumouring in the vault." he admitted. "He was touching the casket of winters. Deliberately it seems, the touch returned Loki to his Jotunn form… As if he was confirming a suspicion. There he stood right in front of me. Blue like the day I first found him… He asked me what he was, I told him he was my son. He didn't seem satisfied with the answer and we had an argument." he sighed deeply. "Only to fast did our argument turn into a fight… He was upset, I know that much and then." Odin shook his head. "It was an accident, the moment he stabbed me I could see it in his eyes. He was shocked. I slipped into Odin sleep after that and Frigga gave Loki Gungnir so he could take the reigns as king while I recovered." Odin hissed. "When I am in Odin sleep, my spirit sees all which happens in Asgards halls. Loki must have forgotten that I could see him. I saw him… I saw him talking with Laufey, inviting the Jotunns inside. I saw him opening the gateway between Asgard and Jotunnheim. I saw him going to the vault and send the destroyer to Midgard. His eyes shining in madness." Odins hands tightened around Gungnir. "I saw him opening the bifrost, turning it into a weapon and I knew I could not let it continue, I willed myself to wake up. This could not continue!"

Thor hissed, his hand tightening. Remembering one of Lokis last words. _"It was for you! I did it for you!" ..._ Lokis eyes had not been on Thor. No, they had been on Odin. For Odin.

"It was madness." Odin stated. "So perhaps this was indeed for the better. When madness is concerned, to often there is no return."

Thors eyes opened wide as he turned to Odin. "What?" he asked. "What are you saying?" he asked. "How can you say it's for the better?!"

"He was willing to kill millions." Odin stated grimly. "And he wasn't going to stop even when I demanded he should. Would he have stopped just because we asked him to calm down? Unlikely." he stated. "This was potentially just the beginning. At least this way, we can remember him for the great things he accomplished instead of the death he would have caused"

"You don't know that!" Thor exclaimed as he stood up. "Why are you talking like that? About your own _child?!"_ he asked.

Odin frowned grimly.

"Maybe Loki didn't see any other way out. You thought of that?" Thor asked. "Loki raised his objections calmly and we dismissed him, the both of us! And then… Then he found out that." Thor swallowed. "What would that do to a person?" he asked. "I… I used to day dream of killing Jotunns, be the peoples champion by doing so. And I was boasting about it as well. To Loki! I used to scare Loki with scary stories of the big bad Jotunns coming to take him. Oh by the norns." Thor grabbed his face. "I said I wanted to kill every last single Jotunn. I bragged about it. And then he finds out he himself is a Jotunn? Why _wouldn't_ he try to kill me?" he asked.

"Thor." Odin demanded in a deep voice.

"No!" Thor turned to him. "Unless the next words out of your mouth is a way to get Loki back. I don't want to hear it!" he stated.

Odin was quiet, his one eye stern as it rested on Thor.

"Good." Thor said. "I'm going to the feasting hall, I'll be drinking at least five barrels of mead and I don't want to hear any complaints about that."

"You are pushing your boundaries Thor." Odin warned. "Speaking to your king and father in such a tone."

Thor raised his hands. "Perhaps you should learn how to have an argument with one of your children. From what you just told, the last time it ended up in my brother going mad and then _dying!"_ he stated bitterly. "Loki did what he did, because he thought that's what _you_ wanted!" he shouted.

Odins one eye widened.

And Thors eyes widened as well as things clicked into place.... "It was for you." he breathed. "I went to Jotunnheim, because I wanted to impress you. Father." he stated. "That's what it was about. Loki, wanted to impress you. Wanted you to admirer him. But you turned the other way... So he grew desperate."

Odins blue eye was harsh, cold as Jotunnsheims ice as he held Gungnir tightly in his hand.

Thor huffed as he turned around and then marched out, his red cape swirling around him and Odin groaned grabbing his head.

A voice ringing within his own mind, a woman… A woman wearing green laughing.

" _Stop Hela, stop killing everything. I demand you stop!"_

But the laughter continued, loud and madly… And then it was male, sophisticated. A black haired prince with piercing green eyes.

" _Never."_


	4. Chapter 4

As tradition dictated, the third night after a warriors death. A ship was set ablaze and then released to sea.

It felt like such an empty gesture though, for there was no body resting on the ship. It was supposed to send the deceased soul to Valhalla…. But Loki had fallen to the void.

Thor was looking at an empty ship, sailing towards the horizon as flames was consuming it. As Thor watched, he couldn't stop his own body from shaking. Sobs escaping his mouth.

The ship burning made it all seem so real, the sails vanishing and the mast breaking and Thor sobbed like he was a little child… No, he cried harder than he ever had as a child.

Frigga moved closer to Thor, then wrapped her arms around him as she cried into his chest. "Maybe he was born on Jotunnheim and had the blood of a Jotunn." she swallowed. "But he had the heart of an Aisir! He was supposed to do so many great things. He would have changed the world… My Loki. My sweet little baby." she cried.

And Thor held her tight, he had no words to give. All he could do was cry.

The tradition said that after a soul had been send to Valhalla there would be an amazing feast. Foods served up, more than they could possible eat. And endless amounts of alcohol, people would eat and drink until they literately passed out. And that was fully what Thor intended to do.

And so he did! He drank mug after mug of the strongest mead they had to offer, he emptied whole bottles of pure whiskey.

He ate more meat with his fingers, and he didn't care how he was covered in grease, sweat and alcohol. He fully intended to keep it going until he passed out and he did.

"Do you know somefwing." Thor slurred to his friends, his mug filled to the brim with mead. "Loki said… He said. Excuse me." and he burped then went on. "He said I shouldn't get hammered as much as I do. I don't get it.." he said. "I mean, hammer is my thing right? If I didn't hammer then what would I be? Wow, that's a horse!" he looked in front of him where true enough a horse was dragging in a new portion of mead. "Why does that horse have eight legs?" he asked.

Fandral looked at Thor. "It doesn't." he informed.

"Really?" Thor asked Fandral. "Hey Fandral, you know I always liked you… You're my best… my great… You're a good friend." he stated.

"I'm glad you think that." Fandral smiled amused.

"You know… It sure is a good thing we have water." Thor stated

"And why is that?" Fandral asked.

"Because, if we didn't have water. I couldn't have learned how to swim, and if I didn't know how to swim. I would have drowned!" Thor stated in a gape.

Fandral couldn't help but laugh amused. "That makes so much sense!" he informed emptying his own glass of wine.

"I know right?!" Thor asked holding up his own mug of mead and chucked it all in one go before smashing the mug down on the ground. "ANOTHER!" he yelled and hammered his hands down into the table. "More mead! Your prince lacks mead! BRING ME MORE MEAD!"

On command a servant came rushing and a brand new mug was placed in front of Thor which he grabbed with both hands. "For you brother!" he stated lifting it to his mouth as he drank. Thor stood up as he kept drinking and drinking and then suddenly, he stated to sway as he let go of the mug and it fell to the ground, shattering.

"My Prince?" Fandral asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Aye." Thor informed in a dazed voice. "I think I'm just going to lay down for a second." and with that, Thor fell to the ground where he literately face planted down on the floor, the next second a huge snore escaped his mouth as Thor laid face down on the floor.

Fandral blinked as he looked down at the snoring prince. "Thor?" he asked. "My prince?" then he tapped Thor with his foot before shrugging. "Oh well." and continued drinking himself.

* * *

Loki gasped, gasped for air which wasn't there… It was so dark.

There was nothing here, no lights! No swishing wind.

Please something, just something. It would seem like the darkness itself started to eat itself into his mind. He wanted out of it! Out of the darkness.

Loki tried to reach out, he tried to scream. But even though he screamed there were no sounds to be heard, like there were never any sounds at this place.

Was that something moving in the distance? A huge monster floating in the void? Loki didn't know, he couldn't see.

But he felt his heart beating all the same… Please, just end it already. Is this my fate now? Falling for eternity, why does it have to be so dark? It's so dark… help me. Help me please!

* * *

"Urghh…" Thor groaned as he laid on a hard surface. It hurt, everything hurt. Mostly his own head, slowly Thor tried to sit up only to dearly wish he hadn't. The moment he sat up, the nausia hit him like a hammer and Thor bend over only for a stream of yellow substance to come out of his mouth as he convulsed. Barely had Thor finished vomitting before he fell down again, barely did he manage to fall to his side so he didn't land in the puddle of vomit.

Noises could be heard around Thor and he groaned as he rubbed his tendrils, each foot step felt like another hit to his head. "Please stop." he asked in a slur.

"My prince."

Thor opened his eyes to see something pink and blurry above him looking down, slowly the pink mess came into focus. There was black on top of the pink… eyes black.

"Hogunn?" Thor finally asked.

Hogunn smiled a little relieved. "About time you woke up." he sighed deeply. "Shall I help you back to your chambers?"

"Where am I?" Thor asked in a slur.

"The feasting hall of Asgard. Where else?" Hogunn asked a little amused as he crouched down. "You might have set a new record, I don't think even Volstagg has drunk that much in one go. Ever."

Then it came back to Thor, the funeral, the feast… And he groaned as he laid back. "So this is why Loki always warned me not to drink to much."

"That, and he always warned you you would humiliate yourself and loose your temper even more easily when drunk." Hogunn agreed. "What is it he would say? You are oafish enough as is when sober, no need to enhance that with a barrel of mead. Not my words, his."

Thor groaned deeply looking up at the ceiling. "Loki, if you are up there laughing your ass off. I swear to you. I'll never do it again, you were right. This was a bad idea."

Hogunn smiled amused then his smile faltered and he turned more serious. "How are you feeling my Prince?" he asked.

"Like someone hit me in the head with my own hammer." Thor muttered. "And like someone fed me three barrels of pure poison."

"It'll pass." Hogunn assured. "And that wasn't what I meant… How are you feeling Thor?" he asked again.

Thor halted, he swallowed. "A little better." he admitted.

"Good. Then the funeral and feast did its purpose." Hogunn nodded.

"I don't think I'm done crying yet." Thor swallowed.

"Of course not, it has only been three days." Hogunn nodded. "But you have now taken the edge off. That's the point." he offered Thor a hand and Thor reached up grabbing it, allowing Hogunn to pull Thor to his feet only for Thor to stumble until Hogunn managed to grab the thunder god. And put Thors arm around his own shoulder for support.

"Oh norns." Thor groaned. "I think all the rest of last nights feast will be coming up to."

"Tell me if we need to stop so you can vomit." Hogunn asked as they started to walk. "I'll have them bring some salted bacon to your room ones you have laid down, salted items help. And lots of water."

Slowly the two started to walk towards Thors chambers.

"Hogunn…" Thor suddenly spoke in a low voice. "Are you sad that Loki is dead?" he asked.

Hogunn was silent.

"You wanted to celebrate like the others." Thor continued.

"I wasn't aware Loki had fallen." Hogunn stated. "My loyalties are to you, not him. They were always to you, and I could not support the things he did." he stated. "How-ever, that doesn't mean I am happy about his demise. And I can see how it torments you, this brings me no joy."

"So you aren't personally sad he's gone." Thor concluded.

"I'm unsure. It's odd." Hogunn admitted. "I've known him for so long, hundreds of years. I suppose part of me hasn't even realized yet, that he isn't just on one of his long journeys and will be back eventually.

"Well." Thor sighed. "At least you're honest, and I do appreciate that."

"Thank you." Hogunn nodded. "Always being honest is part of my creed."

And Thor sighed deeply, cursing that his chambers seemed so damn far away right now. He just wanted to lay down in bed, go to sleep. And never wake up… Because right now, everything just sucked.

* * *

Loki gasped, the sense of terror now filling his body... This was it, forever. An eternity of nothing... Just nothing.

Anything but this, please. Anything but this!

And then suddenly, a crash. In a second, it felt like every single one of Lokis bones broke, a shock went through his body and then... he laid there.

Wide-eyed Loki looked up, he moved his hurting hands and felt something beneath his fingers... Solid... Solid ground. It was solid ground.

Loki smirked, then he chuckled. The chuckle hurt, it hurt so much. The bones in his throat seemed to have twisted in the crash, but it was pain! Honest to god real pain, and there was solid ground beneath him. and Loki laughed, he laughed and he cried.

So he wasn't falling forever! There was something here, just something. Tears streamed down his face as green sparks ran across his body to knit back together bones and wounds while Loki was screaming in laughter, embracing the pain he felt.

He was alive! The pain meant he was still alive!


	5. Chapter 5

With loving eyes did Thor look down, he was sitting in the observatory and looked down towards the abyss. But with Heimdals help he could see beyond it, beyond the darkness and to a little blue planet.

And there, far below was a woman. Laying on her back, her hair fanned out behind her as she was looking up at the stars above him.

Thor smiled warmly by the sight of her shining eyes that was clearly working over time while thinking and wondering. "Hi Jane." Thor spoke quietly. "You know… It's probably for the better you weren't here the last couple of days. I was being rather pathetic." he admitted. "I hope you're doing well." he then said. "Here things are… A bit of a mess." Thor sighed deeply. "With the bridge destroyed, all travel to all other realms is closed. We can't talk to the dwarfs of Svartalheim nor the wise light elfs of Alfleheim." he said. "They are saying it's going to take a while to repaire the bridge, two or three years they say…. Makes you think, take a second to destroy something. Takes a long time to rebuild huh?" he closed his eyes. "That is… _If_ it's even possible to rebuild." he opened his eyes again to look down at her. "Two or three years. I'll come back and we'll talk again, like I promised." he promised.

Janes lips was pursing, her eyes glistening as she was looking up and she spoke. "Hi Thor."

Thors eyes widened, could she… Could she somehow hear him?

Jane chuckled to herself. "Yeah I am doing well! It's been a crazy week though. Shield?! Well, the good news is I finally got my laptop back." she rolled her eyes. "Oh and Selvig has been offered a job with quite the pay raise. Me though? Shield can bite me." she informed.

Thor chuckled amused.

Jane sighed deeply. "I hope you're doing well, where-ever you are." she said reaching up a hand, stretching her fingers towards the stars. "Did you make it home safely? Big star man." she smirked. "Space man."

Thor smiled, a warmth spreading from his heart as he looked down. "Aye." he assured. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise." he said.

* * *

Loki hissed, with each step he let out a grunt, his left foot was dragging behind him and his right arm hang limply to his side while he was pretty sure he was leaving a trail of blood behind. Not that he would be able to see it, it was as dark as ever. No star light or suns at this desolated place.

There was something else though, now Loki could hear it. The growling, creatures all around him just measuring their prey before they would attack.

Loki gritted his teeth as he reached for a dagger still hidden in his cloak. Come out come out little creatures. He implored in his mind as his stomach was growling.

And then the first creature came jumping, Loki head the sound and he turned then he slashed it. Then another came jumping for Loki. "No!" Loki hissed as he turned and send a beam of magic at it. "I am no prey, you mindless creatures!" he stated. "And if you're not a prey, then what is left?" he asked as he bowed down, and picked up the first creature he had slashed. It felt soft and squishy in his hands, he had no idea what it looked like. Yet he put it to his own mouth and mindlessly tore out a huge bite. He chewed and he swallowed, finding that his hunger was only being sated a tiny bit.

The creatures around him though was drawing back having now gotten the picture and Loki grinned as he took another bite.

That's right you mindless insects. Here there be monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

Rarely was Odin allowed any restful sleep, way to often would he twist and turn while murmuring strained words.

It was a secret only the fewest knew of, one of those few being Frigga. Who knew how her husband had been haunted by nightmares for their entire marriage. But they only grew worse as the years passed by. And ones again she could only look at her husbands tormented face, gently laying a hand on his forehead. "My dear husband, you must rest." she breathed. "Rest…"

But not even her words could penetrate the nightmares floating in Odins mind, and the sight he was seeing in his dreams.

A field filled with blood, ravens landing on the corpses of falling warriors, ripping out death flesh. One Raven had dug out an eye and was now swallowing it and above it all standing on a mountain of corpses was a woman.

" _This is for you father! This is all for you!"_ The woman grinned widely.

Odin shook his head, but it didn't stop the blood which had turned into a river, swirling around his ankles but then rose towards his torso and he gasped. " _This isn't what I wanted!"_

" _It's what you asked."_ Hela smiled warmly as she reached her hand towards him. " _It's my gift to you father! The world kneeling before us! Kneel for the king! KNEEL!"_

The thunder erupted and the image of the woman flickered, male or female, either way wearing green and laughing that mad laugh.

* * *

Frigga sighed deeply as she wandered her private gardens, her long golden dress gently floating behind her as she walked.

Odins nightmares had grown in intensity after Lokis fall, and not only that. It seemed to affect his waking hours as well. He wasn't quite…. There.

Frigga bit her lip, this was not the time to raise such concerns. The realm was already in disarray and it needed order, something to gather around and trust in. A role which fell to the king. Odin had to appear strong and stoic, to make the people believe that things were going to be all right. Even if many had little idea about what had actually happened.

It was like that Thor found his mother in the gardens, her head lowered and her hands clutching. "Mother…" Thor breathed and Frigga looked up, a sad smile on her lips.

"How sweet of you to visit me my son." Frigga greeted him.

"I haven't seen you since the funeral, for that I apologize." Thor said as he took a step towards her until he stood in front of Frigga. "How are you?" he asked.

"I suppose I am as well as can be given the circumstance." Frigga replied in that sad smile.

Thor nodded. "I understand." he assured. "Listen, if there is something I can do." he offered. "I realize the realm is a disarray. I have a duty as Prince to help in what-ever way I can. And I have neglected this duty for far to long."

"I could use some help." Frigga said, her smile now looking more genuine. "The people need to be assured, that Asgard still stands strong. You ought to go talk to them, show them that you are still strong and ready to lead them at a moments notice."

"What about father?" Thor asked in a frown. "Shouldn't he do that."

"He…" Frigga halted. "He needs rest." she then finished. "The events which has transpired has left your father exhausted. He is not as young as he ones was."

"You're hiding something from me." Thor frowned annoyed. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Frigga said. "Lokis chambers will need to be cleaned out."

That at ones made Thor freeze, the breath stuck in his throat.

"I am afraid though that not even I know what kind of magic artefacts he has hidden away in there." Frigga sighed deeply. "We will need the best sorcerers of the realm to check every corner of those chambers. He might have left all kinds of traps all around the place. Knowing what he was like."

"Are you sure that…" Thor swallowed. "I mean, isn't it a bit soon to just…" he was lost for words.

Frigga shook his head. "I am afraid this is the way of things. Of course if there is anything of Lokis you desire, take it to your own chambers." she invited. "You always admired his Musphelheim dagger didn't you? The on where the blade becomes burning fire ones you pull it out of the sheath."

"I don't want his dagger." Thor exclaimed. "It's _his_ dagger!"

Frigga smiled, that smile which still looked so sad. "Of course dear heart. Forgive me my bluntness." she sighed, putting a hand on Thors chest. Then turned around and started to walk again.

Thor took some quick steps to catch up to Frigga so he could now walk next to her. "Are you taking good care of yourself mother?" he asked.

"Of course I am." Frigga assured. "I have a son, a husband and an entire realm which depends on me. I cannot afford to neglect my basic needs at a time like this."

"That's good." Thor nodded. "And father?"

"I am taking good care of him." Frigga assured.

"I haven't seen him since we set Lokis ship ablaze." Thor admitted. "And before that we only talked ones since Loki fell…" then he frowned.

"Thor?" Frigga asked.

"The things he said." Thor hesitated. "They were… Odd."

A wrinkle appeared in Friggas forehead as she frowned. "He was stricken by grief, you shouldn't think to much of it."

"He said that perhaps it was for the better that Loki fell." Thor stated. "How could he say that? About his own son? Even if Loki is adopted."

Wide-eyed Frigga looked up, then her gaze lowered again.

"Mother?" Thor asked.

"Of course that's not for the better." Frigga stated. "He was upset, you do not need to think more of that."

"You're hiding something from me again." Thor pointed out.

Friggas eyes were closed as her hands fiddled with each other.

"Mother. I am trying to understand." Thor stated. "I wish to understand."

"I know." Frigga assured. "That's why you spend so many hours gazing at Jotunnheim from the observatory. You're trying to learn."

Thor blushed as he glanced away. "I am not just looking towards Jotunnheim." he admitted.

"Yes, you are spending quite a bit of time looking at Midgard as well." Frigga chuckled. "And you even looked upon some other realms."

"Has Heimdal told you everything?" Thor asked annoyed.

"I asked him to keep me updated. I worry about you my son." Frigga said.

"That's no reason to spy on me." Thor huffed.

"Can you blame me?" Frigga asked. "If I were to loose another son, that would be the end of me. I would not be able to bear it."

Thor halted, then he sighed deeply. "Of course." he said. "Sorry… So. You really adopted Loki?" he asked.

"I did." Frigga nodded. "Made no difference to me as you grew up, you were both mine. I knew that with all my heart."

"Yet. He was Jotunn by birth, not just that. King Laufeys child by birth. Am I getting all of that right?" Thor asked.

Frigga nodded.

"And Loki was the one killing Laufey. Not just killed him, sat Laufey up. It was pre-planned." Thor continued.

Frigga squinted her eyes.

"I am just trying to figure out what happened exactly." Thor said. "You said you wanted Lokis life to matter right? To help me learn and become a fair king. I am trying to learn." he stated frustrated.

"I know, and I am happy that's what you chose to do." Frigga assured.

"So why not tell me what is going on?" Thor asked.

Frigga halted, then she shook her head. "Forgive me. Not now."

"Then when?" Thor asked. "You never told me about Loki! You never even told _him_ about it all. What else are you keeping from me?" he asked.

Frigga looked at Thor, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"You're not going to say anything?" Thor asked. "Why?"

"I swore an oath." Frigga breathed. "I'm sorry."

Thor squinted his eyes, then he sighed deeply as his shoulder slumped and he looked up. "What am I even supposed to believe anymore?" he asked.

"Believe in what you see for yourself." Frigga replied. "Don't trust what other tells you. Sometimes don't even trust what you see." she said holding up a hand a golden glimmer formed creating a beautiful image of a tree.

A mere illusion though as Thor already knew, he had seen this kind of tricks so many times both from Frigga and Loki. "Search for the truth my son, this is something you can only do on your own."

Thor swallowed. "What will I find?"

"That is not my place to tell you." Frigga said. "Even if I actually knew." and she held up a hand, touching Thors cheek and Thor closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of her hand against his face. "I love you my son." she whispered. "When doubting all else, you need never doubt that."

"I love you to mother." Thor breathed and Frigga smiled as her hand slowly retrieved.

"Will you walk with me?" Frigga asked.

"Of course." Thor replied as they continued walking. "Always."

And he swallowed as they walked, Thor remembering that Loki often would take walks like this with Frigga… Unlike Thor. Thor had never walked with her like this before. He had to remind himself to do it, at least ones a week. It was the least he could do.


	7. Chapter 7

The smaller creatures had learned, there was a new predator on their territory and they had to stay far away from him.

This though was a problem for Loki. It made it much harder for him to capture one he could eat, and the only thing more prevalent than the pain in his body was his burning hunger. He needed more fuel, he needed to eat.

He could still hear the growls around him, the creatures were observing him. Loki smirked, perhaps he would be in luck and one of them would dare to get closer to get a bite out of him.

But no, no such luck. They stayed at a distance.

Loki kept walking and then suddenly he stopped, he felt a warm wind on his face. Only for it to stop and then come again. Rhythmically. Not a wind… a breath.

Loki held up a hand, and then in a second a green flame broke through the darkness. All the creatures around them hissed and screamed as they crawled back away from the light, all except the massive creature right in front of Loki.

For it was massive, even though it was laying down it was towering over Loki. A form that looked like a cross between a naked mole rat and a leech, there was no eyes. Just a big gaping hole rounded with sharp teethe which was its mouth.

Then the breathing stopped, and instead it started to sniff. Sniff as it slowly rolled over to stand on twelve stumpy legs and it kept sniffing.

A sneer ran across Lokis lips. "What a disgusting creature." he commented. "Now I wish I hadn't turned the light on."

The creature kept sniffing, then it stopped only to let out an inhuman sounding screech as it launched for Loki, it's big round mouth going for Lokis body.

Lokis eyes narrowed and he stepped aside so the big creature crashed into the ground.

"Oh, so you are the king of this miserable rock." Loki concluded as he let go off his flame allowing it to raise up in the air illuminating the entire place in a sick green colour. "King of darkness and monsters. Well then, I am challenging you for your title."

The creature screeched as it came back and Loki easily dodged as he grabbed his dagger and burrowed it down what could be best described as the creatures neck only for a sickening purple goo to splutter out and the creature fell back as it screamed and wriggled around, only to come back Loki jumping up again, sending a flame now as an attack directly at the creature. Then levitated a rock and threw it as well and the creature came again now spitting a substance Loki barely even dodged.

The place the substance had hit gave a sizzling sound and Loki looked down to see the acid burning through the rock surface he was standing on then he glanced up. "That the best you got?" he asked.

"Well then." Loki hissed as he crossed his arms and suddenly his eyes turned red. "No holding back then!" and his body, his entire body turned blue then he roared as he send projectiles of ice after the creature, projectile after projectile, spearing the creature and it screamed as its purple blood splattered across the ground and Loki laughed.

Then finally the creature fell down, twitching and screeching before finally it grew limp.

Loki smirked as he walked forward, his skin returning to pale almost white and his eye green before he kicked the dead body of his kill. "Your title is now mine." he stated. "I am king of this miserable place."

Then suddenly a clap, a slow clap echoed through the air.

Loki twirled around, both hands now holding daggers. "Who's there?" he asked. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

"So…. It's you who have been falling unto my fathers land." A soft voice spoke. "I thought I sensed a disturbance. Never could I have imagined someone actually managing to breach our domain."

Loki turned to the direction of the voice, and slowly a figure stepped into the green light cast by Lokis green flame.

It was a strange alien creature, he had no nose. Odd looking eyes and just a bit of stringy hair. His skin was grey or white, hard to tell when all they had was this green light.

Loki stood up straight, though he didn't let go of his daggers. "Who are you?" he asked. "Your fathers land? Who is he."

The alien held up a long white finger. "Rude." he stated. "First you present yourself, then you ask for a name." he instructed.

Loki sneered and the alien smiled.

"Very well then, I suppose I shall start." The alien then placed a hand on his chest as he made a formal bow. "My name is Ebony Maw." he informed as he stood up again. "General of the black Order, champion of Dark Crysalis and son of Thanos." he said. "There, that's how you are polite. Now it's your turn." he encouraged.

Loki swallowed but he stood tall. "I'm Loki Odinso…" he closed his eyes, his body shaking. "No." he said as he looked up again. "I have no father, I am no ones son."

"Oh. Loki No ones son?" Ebony asked. "Now that has a sad ring to it hasn't it?" he asked. "So, you claimed kingship of this asteroid?" he asked amused. "King Loki No ones son. What a great name."

Loki hissed his grip in his daggers tightening. "Do not test me."

"Now now, _you_ are the intruder here Loki no ones son." Ebony pointed out. "This piece of land you have now claimed belongs to my father. This entire place is my fathers domain, and I don't believe you were invited here."

Loki didn't move a muscle as he looked at Ebony. "I fell." he admitted. "I never intended to come here."

"Fell?" Ebony asked. "How do you fall to this place? You would have to come from… Ooooh." he looked at Loki again. "You're from Asgard aren't you?" he asked.

Loki swallowed but then he gave a small odd.

"Strange, you took the form of a Jotunn not long ago." Ebony commented. "Those are not welcome on Asgard are they?" he asked.

"No, they are not." Loki stated. "Why do you think they pushed me off the bridge?"

And Ebony laughed amused. "I see. I see." he stated. "Well then, if you're from Asgard you should come meet my father."

Loki was quiet as he looked at Ebony whom turned then Ebony looked over his shoulder.

"Or you could stay on this asteroid forever, be my guest." Ebony invited. "Though be warned, there is no way off it without help. This asteroid is 17 km long, you have almost reached the edge. If you had kept walking you would have fallen right off."

Loki had to suppress a shiver, but nodded.

"Come on then." Ebony nodded with his head. "My father has been most eager to talk with someone from Asgard."

Loki frowned but finally started to walk realizing he didn't have much choice. "Why?" he asked.

"Well you know." Ebony shrugged. "Confirming rumours, hearing how things are faring in the wider universe. No need to be scared, my father is very kind to those who aids him in a satisfactory manner."

Loki frowned. "And what of those whom… aren't satisfactory?" he asked.

"Well that's just rude isn't it?" Ebony asked. "Especially for someone like you who intruded on us."

Lokis mouth was shut tight forming a thin line.

"Well." Ebony sighed. "My father is fair, he rewards those who aids him and punishes those who gets in his way."

"I am not sure I would call that fair." Loki admitted.

"My father is fair." Ebony insisted. "In all he does, he seeks balance and fairness. You are not here by choice, I understand." he stated. "My father will to, the outcome of this encounter will be entirely up to you."

Lokis eyes narrowed, somehow he wasn't convinced.


	8. Chapter 8

Sif narrowed her eyes as she looked towards the observatory, and ones again saw the same thing. Thor, sitting at the edge with crossed legs. Heimdals hand on the top of his head allowing Thor to see with him, his eyes aimed at the distance.

Sif huffed. "For how long is this going to last?" she asked annoyed, she couldn't even go out there to shake Thor out of it. The bridge was destroyed. Thor could fly with Mjolnir to get to the observatory, Sif could do no such thing.

"I suppose for as long as he feels it is necessary." Fandral commented as he to looked with Sif.

"What is he even looking at?" Sif asked. "You think he's actually trying to look for Loki?"

Fandral shrugged.

"He shouldn't be looking towards the universe! His place is here! At Asgard!" Sif stated.

"I don't know." Fandral mussed. "I mean… Odin is not just king of Asgard, he is the all father of the nine realms. He is supposed to protect them, and Thor is supposed to take over that duty right?" he asked. "And yet, we never really been to other realms. We barely know anything about them."

Sif huffed as she crossed her arms. "Even so, Asgard comes first! He is here, he should focus his time and attemtion. _Here."_

Finally Fandral turned to Sif looked at her with frowning eyes.

"What?" Sif asked.

"Sorry it's just… Something Loki said." Fandral admitted.

"Oh gesh." Sif annoyed rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Well erhm." Fandral swallowed. "He said that… It must be frustrating for Sif. Always putting herself on display for Thor yet he never sees her. And she has yet to understand he probably never will."

And Sif's eyes widened. "What?" she asked. "What did you just…"

"Loki said that! Not me!" Fandral held up his hands in defence.

Sif huffed. "All I am saying is, he is getting lost in the universe sitting there looking out towards it. But we need him _here._ At Asgard!" and she turned around and walked away Fandral looking after her and he sighed deeply shaking his head before turning back to Thor.

"Don't get lost my prince… The universe is indeed vast. And we _do_ need you." Fandral silently whispered then he looked up at the sky. "What did Loki always say as well? The universe is so much bigger than just Asgard, but you oaf brains probably wouldn't be able to comprehend the knowledge out there anyway." then he smirked. "Darn, it is going to be really weird ones I realize he wont be saying that stuff any more." and he sighed deeply. He send one last glance at Thor. "Take care my prince." he asked as he turned and walked away.

* * *

What was Thor looking towards? A great many things. Many realms and races, but it was still mostly Midgard… And Jotunnheim.

Now Thors eyes were upon Jotunnheim, a particular Jotunn had sparked Thors interest. This Jotunn was a young male.

Big and strong, but also rather lean among Jotunns. And he had stood up above the rest, getting the panicking masses into order.

He had stood up, shouted directions and Jotunns had fallen in line, grateful for direction. _Any_ direction.

At this moment. The group the Jotunn had collected around himself had been lucky enough to find a bunch of roots, the young man had heard news of this and had taken the precious food items, now he was guarding them.

" _You can't do that! Those are ours!"_ A young Jotunn woman was screaming.

The young man stood firm with crossed arms. _"You were planning to eat them all in a evening for a feast. Then what about tomorrow? And the day after?"_ he asked. _"Any food we find, we must ration and use carefully."_

" _You're just going to eat them all by yourself!"_ The woman exclaimed. _"You're all the same! You filth thinking you can just step up and be better!"_

" _Please calm yourself"_ Another Jotunn said as he stepped forward. " _My brother has not eaten for three days straight. He gave his own rations up though he didn't have to."_

" _Don't lie to me! You are just protecting your own kin."_ The woman snarled.

" _QUIET!"_ The young Jotunn whom had demanded leadership shouted. _"What you believe matters not. Food will be rationed!"_ he informed then reached into a bag beside him where he found a slap of meat and threw it to the woman. _"This meat can only last for another day, roots can last for moons. Take that instead."_

The woman sneered. _"Those roots were enough to sate five Jotunns hunger, this is only enough for one."_

" _It is enough to keep you alive for the day."_ The young man stated. _"Go."_ he waved.

Thor looked with deep fascination at the young Jotunn. He was leading this group, just fiftythree of them total. But he took it very seriously…. Also he hadn't lied. What his brother had said earlier was true, the young Jotunn had not eaten for three days straight.

Thor breathed. _"_ There's a river just fourteen miles west of them. Filled with fish." he commented.

"That river is newly created." Heimdal informed. "The attack with the bifrost shifted their landscapes."

Thor frowned. "Is there a way to tell them about the river?" he asked.

"There is, I can make it so you can speak to one of them. Like I often speak to you when you are far away." Heimdal informed.

Thors eyes widened. "You… You can do that?" he asked.

Heimdal nodded. "You want me to do it?"

Thor swallowed, then nodded. "Yes… Put me in contact with him. Their leader."

Heimdal nodded. "Very well my prince." he said and Thor felt a way tingling sensation and he swallowed. He looked down to see the young Jotunn walk across the camp, his red eyes looking over the others to make sure no trouble was happning.

Thor took in a deep breath and he spoke. "Urhm, hello."

The Jotunn halted, he stood straight. Then his eyes narrowed as he looked around.

"I'm sorry I am intruding like this." Thor whispered. "I am speaking to your mind."

The Jotunn hissed, his red eyes burning then he turned and walked until he was out of sight from the other Jotunns before he spoke in a low growl. "Who are you?" he asked. "Who speaks to me now?"

Thor swallowed. "I am… erhm. Fandral." he finally said. "Fandral Egjirson." he informed.

The Jotunn frowned as he looked up. "That sounds like an Asgardian name."

"Ah… yeah." Thor swallowed. "I am at the observatory of Asgard." he admitted. "From where there is a view of all of the nine realms."

The Jotunn fumed as he stepped back. "Why?" he asked. "Why would a fancy Asgardian lower himself to talk to a Jotunn?" he asked.

Thor swallowed. "I just… You're walking North." he stated. "But if you turn left and go west, there's a river only fourteen miles away." he informed. "It has fresh water and fish in plentyful. More than enough to feed your group for many days."

The Jotunn was quiet for a bit then sneered. "Why should I believe you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" Thor asked.

"Asgardians came to kill us! No more than a week ago!" The Jotunn exclaimed. "First their second prince sets up a bunch of Jotunn warriors leading them into a trap at Asgard. Killing them all. _Then_ the crown prince himself arrives and just kills what-ever Jotunn stands in his path! _Then_ our former foolish king actually falls for it as the second prince sets up Jotunns a second time, and _kills_ that foolish king. At last, after just killing our king and warriors. Asgard releases a massive attack on Jotunnheim itself, destroying the earth we walk on. For _what?!_ " he asked. "So now what? You desire to finish the job? Lead us into a ravine?" he asked. "Perhaps lead us towards a Ursa-Glacis? Or perhaps your own soldiers will be waiting for us at west and you are tired of walking, so you make us come to _you."_

Thor closed his eyes and he swallowed. "You have no reason to believe me." he then admitted.

"Then I ask again. Why should I go west?" The Jotunn asked in a snarl.

"Because…" Thor halted. "I'm not lying."

For a moment there was silence, The Jotunn huffing and Thor swallowing.

"There's nothing in the direction you are walking." Thor informed. "You will be walking for moons and find nothing. How-ever just half a day to the west. It's a perfect spot for camp, perhaps even a settlement."

The Jotunn was still silent, he huffed and then he took a step walking back into the camp, Thor was quiet.

"SKYLDA!" The Jotunn shouted loudly and immediately a young Jotunn male came running towards him. The Jotunn narrowed his eyes at the newcomer he had called upon. "Take a snow wolf, go fourteen miles west. Then come back and tell what you found." he asked. "We will be making camp here for tonight waiting for you. If you are not back by dawn tomorrow we will be leaving without you. And at a quick pace."

The other Jotunn blinked but nodded as he ran, presumable to get that snow wolf.

Thor sighed deeply as he sat back.

"You better not be lying." The young Jotunn murmered. "I rather not send one of my only warriors on a death mission."

"I am not lying." Thor assured then looked down. "So erhm… What can I call you?" he asked.

The Jotunn crossed his arms. "So you plan to stay in my head Asgardian?" he asked, then he rolled his eyes. "Canute."

"Canute?" Thor asked.

"Yes, that's what you may call me." The Jotunn replied. "Fandral Egjirson." he spoke in a spiteful tone.

Thor sucked in a breath as Canute turned and started to walk back to his own post at the front of their group and Thor retrieved from his head, recognising that their talk was over.

It would be fine though, Skylda would be back before evening and tell stories of the great place he found and the fish he undoubtedly would gauge himself in.

Then perhaps Thor and Canute could talk a bit more civilly.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki remained silent as he followed Ebony Maw over the stony surface of a different asteroid. Ebony had simply used some of his gifts, telekinesis, to levitate the both of them from Asteroid to Asteroid until finally they now seemed to be at the current one.

Here at least there was a dim natural light, like the surface itself was glowing. It wasn't much, but enough so Loki could see.

"My, it has been quite some time since we last had any guests." Ebony spoke in a conversational tone as he lead the way. "Forgive me if I seem rude, it has been so long. Even uninvited guests you need to be polite to, isn't that right?" he asked glancing at Loki behind his shoulder. "Should I serve up tea? Or some fine wine? Is that how you do it?"

Lokis eyes narrowed, his frown deepening.

"Ah, not one for conversation I see." Ebony commented. "I suppose normally when two people don't know each other, they will talk about the weather. But we don't even have weather here." he gestured around himself then chuckled at his own joke.

"BROTHER!" A shout sounded from above and Loki looked up to see a creature sitting on top of one of the tall rocks.

This creature how-ever didn't even seem to be the same _species_ as Ebony Maw, this one was smaller, and very skinny. He seemed to be basically skin and bones as he was crouched down on the rocks like a frog. Holding a big axe which was way taller than he was, and the axe head pretty much as big as his entire body.

"Ah." Ebony looked up. "Corvus, oh excuse me." he turned to Loki. "This is my brother, Corvus Claive." he introduced the newcomer. "Corvus, we have a guest! Loki no ones son."

Corvus grinned proving that all his teethe was sharp like sharks teeth. "Well what a pleasure." he grinned as his head tilted playfully. "So how did our _guest_ arrive here?" he asked.

Ebony pointed upwards. "Wouldn't you know it, fell right down. From the golden halls of Asgard no less."

And Corvus laughed as he fell down on his back holding his stomach. "HAHAHAHAHA! Fell from the golden city down to the abyss!" and he got back on his front as he crawled forward. "Well, has been a while since that golden city would feed us their scraps." he licked his lips.

"Now now, we mustn't be rude." Ebony held up a finger. "He is our guest, I believe father would much desire to talk to this one."

Corvus pouted in a childish disappointed manner. "There'll be nothing left of him then. Come on please, let me have him." he asked as he picked up his axe, and in spite of the weapon being so much bigger than him, he lifted it with ease as if it weighed nothing at all. "It feels like for-ever since I was last allowed a bit of fun."

"Father decides who gets what." Ebony replied in an even tone and Corvus groaned deeply.

Then Corvus grinned, a light coming over his eyes. His hand tightening around his great axe and then…

Corvus jumped, leaped up into the air with the axe. Spun one time while being in the air and then landed in front of Loki, Swinging his axe with great force right for Lokis neck.

The Axe came swinging down towards the neck and then… The Axe stopped, only a millimetre away from Lokis neck and Loki… Hadn't moved at all.

Corvus grinned as he was holding his axe in place then finally retrieved it. "Nerves of steel this one." he remarked only to launch again this time how-ever Loki stepped aside, grabbed the axe and used the momentum to thrust it and the wielder aside down on the ground.

Before Corvus could find footing Loki pulled out a dagger and came running, he was just about to strike as an invisible force grabbed him and held him back. Ebony's telekinesis.

Loki sneered as he was now caught in the air holding up his dagger ready to strike down, but couldn't move.

Ebony sighed. "I apologize for my brothers rudeness. Really." he stated. "That was uncalled for."

"Just a bit of fun!" Corvus grinned. "And yes, that was fun! Oh we could play some games. Fun fun games! What do you say?" he asked.

Loki remained quiet, as he had for this entire encounter.

Corvus frowned. "Is he a mute?" he asked. "Or perhaps he's just dumb."

"Neither." Ebony said. "This one is wise enough to keep his own mouth closed when no talking is required."

"But I like it when they talk!" Corvus complained. "Why are you doing this, where am I? Please stop." he quoted other unfortunate souls. "I like it when they squirm!"

"Ah but you forget, it is much more satisfying when you have to work for their squirming." Ebony reminded Corvus. "You have grown lazy dear brother, to comfortable. This might be good for you." he nodded. "Now then, let's not dawdle any longer. Father waits." he informed as he walked and Loki send one last cold glance at Corvus before he followed Ebony.

Corvus how-ever grinned as he picked up his axe again and came running straight after them, following towards this so called father of theirs.

* * *

Finally Loki had arrived, at a great stone throne, and on it. A massive being, power just floated around him as he glanced down with almost bored eyes. Yet Loki could feel the hairs on his neck rising just by being so close.

Both Ebony and Corvus bowed as far down as they possible could.

"Father." they both spoke in respectful tones.

Loki how-ever stood his ground, looking up at the great Titan whom now sat before him.

"Now." The Titan spoke in a surprisingly soft voice, and yet that voice seemed to only amplify the power coming from him. "What have we here?" he asked.

"It's the most curious thing father." Ebony spoke in that respectful tone. "A Jotunn disguised as an Asgardian who fell from Asgards golden halls and landed on your land."

Loki sneered annoyed, growling at them.

"Oh, from Asgard?" The great Titan asked now a new light in his eyes and he leaned forward. "How interesting."

"Father, I would like to introduce to you. Loki no ones son." Ebony gestured at Loki. "Loki no ones son, you stand in the honoured presence of Thanos the great Titan. Be honoured, this is a great privilege dear child."

"Loki…" Thanos commented. "Now where have I heard that name before?" he asked. "Ahh." he held up a hand. "Odins second son." he looked down. "Children, show respect. We have a Prince in our midst."

Lokis eyes narrowed, his eyes stern. "I am _not_ any son of Odin!" he informed.  
  
"Ah yes. No ones son." Thanos smiled amused. "That must be quite the story."

"How-ever I am Prince!" Loki continued. "Not just a prince." he informed in a cold voice. "I am a god, _Titan._ You are speaking to the god of Mischief!" he informed. "You do not wish to test me."

"A god?" Ebony asked amused. "And yet you couldn't escape that lonely astoroid on your own. Dear oh my." she chuckled to himself.

Thanos held up a hand and that at ones made Ebony silence. "A god?" Thanos asked. "Now, I am no god myself." he informed. "Just a humble servant seeking to end the universes suffering. Yet a god deems it fit to tresspass on my humble domain."

"I thought it was made clear, I did not come here willingly." Loki replied. "I desire to leave, if you let me out I swear never to come back."

Thanos smiled amused. "Now wouldn't that be easy?" he asked. "No, you trespassed. You must pay the price, how-ever it might not need be so bad. Maybe we could help each other." he leaned forward. "Tell me what you desire, then perhaps we can find a common understanding."

Loki chuckled. "What I desire?" he asked. "Get out of this miserable place, show Thor and Odin they made a mistake mocking me the way they have! Teach them their lesson. But that is not your place to offer me, just show me the way out and I'll figure the rest out myself."

"No little prince." Thanos shook his head. "I am afraid you don't understand, this is my domain." he said in that soft voice of his. "You leave only when I say you can." he stated. "How-ever, I could help you get your revenge, show those who mocked you how great you are." he said. "All you need to do is to pledge your allegiance to me. Kneel before me." he asked. "Become my servant, and the world will be yours for the taking."

Loki was quiet as he stood straight, Thanos smiled an almost kind smile as he looked down at Loki.

Then Loki smirked, and he laughed. "Kneel? Kneel to you?!" he asked in a great laugh and the grin turned sinister. "Never." he stated. "Never again shall I kneel to anyone, and I shall _never_ be anyones servant!" he stated taking a step. "I am Prince Loki! I am a _god_ you fool!" he stated in a sneer. "I answer to no one, least of all _you."_

Thanos looked at Loki, his face without emotions, no expressions. Then slowly he lifted a hand. "Take him." he simply said and Corvus grinned. "Teach our guest manners." Corvus's grin grew even wider showing the wide rows of teeth. "But do not break him to much, I might have use of him yet."

"Yes father." Corvus grinned.

"It shall be done my lord." Ebony bowed for Thanos and then Loki was grabbed to be dragged back, how-ever his green eyes kept burning as they looked at Thanos, sending hate in the Titans direction.

The big Titan how-ever was unmoved as he kept sitting on his stony throne while Loki was taken away, dragged back into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

All had gone like Thor had hoped. Skylda had arrived at the river and had been stunned then eager as he grabbed a fish to eat it raw. After that he had been clever enough to capture ten other fish and bring them back to Canute and their camp where the Jotunns had cheered for fresh fish, and as Skylda told about the river he had found there really was no arguing of where they needed to go, and here they were.

A beautiful clean river filled with Fish, Jotunns shouted in delight as they jumped in for a swim, freely grabbing fish and ate them up, laughing and chatting while Canute sat on top of an icy glacier observing them all.

"See, I wasn't lying." Thor spoke softly to the Jotunn.

"This place isn't safe." Canute replied. "It's to open, other Jotunns will want to claim this land for their own. We need a spot which can be defended."

"You can follow the river upstream." Thor said. "It leads to the mountains."

Canute frowned deeply.

"You still don't trust me." Thor observed sadly.

"Why in the name of Ymir would I ever trust you Asgardian?" Canute asked. "Why would any Asgardian ever want to help a Jotunn?" he asked.

Thor sighed deeply. "Well, after all that happened. I started to think that maybe… We have been wrong. Us Asgardians I mean, so I wanted to learn more."

"Oh… Oh guilt is guiding you?" Canute asked in a bitter tone. "Well fine, but don't expect me to crawl on my hands and knees praising you for your generosity, nor forgive you for all the suffering which has been brought upon my people by your kind!"

Thors closed his eyes as he swallowed, trying to steady his breath.

"I will never forget and I will never forgive. _Asgardian."_ Canute sneered with true hatred in his voice.

"That is your right." Thor finally admitted. "How-ever. Right now your immediate concern is the survival of those who follow you isn't it?" he asked. "A king… Any leader I suppose, must never think himself above his people. Pride must be put aside, for what is right."

"Oh I heard Odins speeches." Canute rolled his eyes. "Many times, his voice would ring throughout the land yet he would never show his face. And of course, allow his two precious sons to reek havoc on everything. Empty words, thank you for the consideration." he snorted.

"Oh." Thors heart sank.

"Let me show you what a true leader does. Are you watching Asgardian?" Canute asked as he stood up. "A true leader leads by example! If he asks his people to sleep on rocky beds, he to will sleep on the same kind of rocky bed! He will know, he truly cannot put his own wants nor needs above the people. My brother is all I have left in this world, he is the most precious thing to me. If anything happened to him, I would have nothing left." he stated. "MALIK!" he shouted.

And at ones the slightly younger Jotunn came running, his brother. Hurrying as fast as he could to stop in front of Canute.

"Take a snow wolf." Canute ordered. "Go upstream, see if there is a better place to make camp. Perhaps even settle for the time being. You have two days, if you have not returned by that time we will leave you behind and walk away from this spot!"

"Yes brother." Malik nodded and headed off.

Thor swallowed. "Your own brother, alone?" he asked. "What about Skylda"

"Skylda went the last time." Canute huffed. "I will not set my own wants above the others. Malik is a strong warrior as well, we will each take the burden! And next time, I will do the scouting myself." he said. " _That_ is living by the words you preach! Lead by example not empty words!" he huffed grabbing the bag with roots he had taken from the Jotunn woman the other day, and not a single root had been eaten or even nibbled at, they were all there.

* * *

"Must be stopped…" Odin breathed as he walked the long stony hall way. "It has to stop…. The blood… the screams… She must be stopped." he kept murmering to himself, walking in a rushed pace and yet he nearly stumbled. "No, she has to… She…"

"Odin!" A woman with long golden hair rushed towards him and Odin turned his head to see her approaching. "Dear husband, there you are!" she gasped. "I got worried."

Confused Odin looked at Frigga, there didn't seem to be much recognition in his eyes, but then it finally seemed to dawn on him. "Frigga." he finally greeted her in a satisfied smile.

"Dear heart, where are you going?" Frigga asked concerned.

"She must be stopped Frigga!" Odin stated. "She's killing all of Jotunnheim. Using the bridge as a weapon!"

Seriously Frigga looked at Odin, then reached forward a hand and touched Odins tendrils as she spoke. "Hela is not here." she spoke firmly as her fingers started to glow. "You banished her, ten thousand years ago. You worry for nothing."

Odin looked confused, very confused. "But I saw her in my Odin sleep… Using the bridge. To attack."

Sadly Frigga looked at Odin. "Loki is not Hela dear heart. Don't you even dare say that…Odin All father." she spoke her fingers touching Odins head glowing. "You are at Asgards halls, the war you fought is long since over. Come back."

Odin blinked and at last it seemed like his blue eye cleared up, the cloudiness vanishing and the eye became bright again. Odin groaned as he held his forehead Frigga letting go.

"It's getting worse dear husband." Frigga informed. "Odin sleep didn't even help this time."

"I'm fine." Odin assured. "There is nothing wrong with me."

Frigga frowned, a deep wrinkle showing in her forehead.

"You're not fine." Frigga stated clearly annoyed. "Even you realized as much as you finally appointed the next king. You realized at which urgency Asgard needed a new king!"

"I was wrong." Odin hissed. "Thor wasn't ready."

"Yes, and you knew already then. But you also knew you yourself cannot do this anymore." Frigga stated.

"I can! Because I must!" Odin stated. "Thor still is not ready, he cannot be king at this time. And Loki is allowing his pride to guide him rather than his reason, neither is he ready!"

"Husband." Frigga looked harshly at him. "Loki is gone, or do you not remember? You were there when he fell into the void!"

Odin halted, his one eye widen and he looked up. "Oh…" he seemed to realize. "Yes. That's true… I saw." he swallowed. "Swallowed by darkness. Loki… My son."

"You need rest." Frigga stated putting a hand on Odins shoulder.

"Yes." Odin sighed. "Forgive me… I feel so tired." he admitted. "Mind and body."

"I know." Frigga assured then she halted. "We ought to tell Thor, the true state of your health."

"No." Odin shook his head. "Thor has enough to worry about, and will have enough burdens when he becomes king."

Frigga bit her lip. "Husband." she tried.

"You swore to me!" Odin stated. "I would be honest with you, if you swore to me to keep my secrets!"

And Frigga sighed deeply. "Yes dear heart." and she looked up. "But this cannot go on, this will end in misery."

"I will hold on for as long as I can." Odin stated. "Thor has already learned, but not enough. Maybe… in just a little more time. He will be more ready."

Frigga looked stern, clearly not satisfied with her husbands judgement, her hand on Odins shoulder tightened.

"Where is Thor?" Odin at last asked. "I have not seen him in days."

Frigga sighed. "He has spend every day at the observatory with Heimdal." she informed. "Looking towards the nine realms."

"Oh." Odin blinked. "He never showed any interest in doing so before. That is more Loki doing those things."

"It is as you said husband. Thor has already learned, now he is seeking to learn more. Seeking to understand." Frigga informed. "Though I am afraid, some of the answers he seeks cannot be given."

Odin frowned. "How so?" he asked.

"Simple, not all questions has any answers." Frigga sighed deeply. "He desires to know why he had to loose his brother."

Odin silenced and Frigga looked down.

"He will never find an answer." Frigga spoke sadly. "But hopefully… He will find something else. Something just as valuable."

* * *

"So erhm…" Thor hesitated. "You say your brother is all you have left in this world?" he asked Canute whom ones again was sitting removed from the others to observe. "No other family?"

"My mother died three hundred years ago." Canute muttered. "My father died more recently. Killed."

"Oh." Thor realized. "Urhm… how."

"By an Asgardian." Canute seethed. "I already listed the events to you! Jotunns lured into the Asgardian palace, _twice._ All dead! The Crown prince coming to Jotunnheim just mindlessly murdering people. They are dead! And then the attack. A lot of Jotunns lost fathers, brothers, sons or even mothers, mates, sisters and daughters!"

Thor was silent, his head lowered. "I… I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your pity Asgardian." Canute seethed.

Thor swallowed. "I know this cannot compare." he admitted. "But I erh… I just lost a brother." he admitted. "My only brother in fact."

Canute rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to feel sympathy for the man sitting up there in the middle of the golden city while I am down here in the snow and ice scraping by for food?" he asked.

"No… No of course not." Thor said. "I just… I don't know how to make it right." he admitted. "I want to make it right, but there doesn't seem to be anything I can do."

"What? Was your brother a Jotunn or something so now you try to help Jotunns to make it all better?" Canute asked.

Thor silenced, his heart clinching.

"Wait…" Canute gaped. "I was _right?!"_ he asked honestly shocked. "I wasn't serious!"

"He was adopted." Thor admitted. "He lived here with me, looking like an Aisir. But he was Jotunn."

"Okay. Why?" Canute asked.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"Who in their right mind would bring a Jotunn to Asgard to adopt and raise him?" Canute asked. "What kind of hell must that have been, can you imagine? Having to hide your true identity every single day or someone is going to kill you! So what happened, was he discovered at last? Did they kill him?" he asked. "Or was he unable to handle it any-more and just ended it himself?"

Thor swallowed, the words stuck in his throat as his eyes watered.

"Yeah you don't need to answer that one. Either way. It must have sucked to be him." Canute stated in a shrug.

"We took care of him!" Thor exclaimed. "How-ever…" he quieted. "He always stood out from the crowd, he was different. Even if he looked Aisir."

"My heart goes out to him." Canute admitted. "You how-ever, can take a hike."

Thor chuckled amused. "Aye, I get that around now. There really isn't anything I can do to make you like me."

"Indeed." Canute informed coldly and Thor couldn't help but chuckle amused making Canute grumble annoyed. "Now that you are so busy talking my ears full. Then maybe you can actually answer a question of mine." he then said.

Thor nodded. "Yes of course. What do you wish to know?" he asked.

"Why?" Canute asked. "Why are you guys so intend on killing us huh?" he asked.

Thor silenced, just silenced. He swallowed. "Canute... if a lonely Asgardian somehow found himself in the middle of your camp. Would you let him live?"

"No." Canute replied. "He would be a threat to us, his kind kills our kind. So why would I?" he asked.

"And there's your answer." Thor informed. That actually made Canute quiet and blink. "Truth is... " Thor breathed. "Jotunns terriefies me, you can kill an Aisir just by touching them. We call it deaths embrace... If a Jotunn were to hug you, you would die. That's terrifying."

"And an Aisir able to just chop off your head in a single swoop isn't?" Canute asked then he quieted.

There was silence, but now both were contemplating.

"Is there any way out of this?" Thor asked. "To actually have peace between our realms?"

"Honestly, I doubt it." Canute replied.

"Aye, seems rather hopeless." Thor sighed deeply. It really really did... How could one possible bridge this massive gap.  
  
A Jotunn raised as an Aisir Prince? Would that really have been the answer? ... Obviously it had backfired spectacularly. And only misery had come off it. It really seemed absolutely hopeless.


	11. Chapter 11

"It really doesn't have to be like this you know." Ebony almost sighed, looking at the prisoner now standing in front of him. "It is a great honour, a great privilege which my father has offered you. Only the fewest would even get such an offer, to become Thanos's servant. He was most kind."

Loki sneered, he stood tall completely ignoring the chain wrapped around his foot. "What arrogance, to think you can just make a god your servant."

"Why not?" Ebony asked. "What is the purpose of gods but to serve the mortals who needs guidances? And that is what my father does. He guides, he brings hope, he does what must be done to safe the universe. What no other has the courage to do even if they know it's right, he will do it."

"As I said, what unbelievable arrogance." Loki spat back and Ebony chuckled. Loki though looked serious as ever.

Then Ebony halted, he looked up. "Wait… There's something."

Loki huffed. "Thanos is playing with fire."

"You're trying to distract me." Ebony realized. "Why?" he reached forward a hand, towards Loki.

"You're playing with fire to." Loki informed.

And finally Ebony's finger tips touched Loki, though they didn't touch him but went right through, a green shimmer appearing around his fingers and Ebony looked up. "Oh what's this?" he asked waving his hand through Lokis body. "A little trick of yours?"

"As I said." Loki stated. "You don't know what you're dealing with, so don't even try." and the illusion vanished in a shimmer of green leaving behind an empty chain.

Ebony chuckled. "Oh so putting up a fight are we?" he asked. "Good, good. A strong spirit, though if I might be so bold to ask a question. Where would you even run godling?" he asked.

* * *

Shit! Already Loki had been figured out, Ebony Maw had uncovered the illusion he had left behind in his cell. There had to be a way off this stupid rock, there were more people living here than Ebony Maw, not all of them had telekinesis. There had to be something.

A spaceship, a portal, a bridge SOMETHING! As Loki ran across the rocky surface he tried to use his magic to feel. Search after an Ygdrasil branch, just the tiniest one.

He could slip right into the branches of Ygdrasil and use them to travel, but he felt nothing! The air itself was cold and barren with this place with no energies flowing to draw upon.

Creatures were all around the place, sneering and growling while Loki hissed. Of course Ebony and Corvus had taken Lokis daggers away from him, he had no weapons.

No matter! He had his magic and if need be he would _create_ weapons!

Suddenly a creature came leaping for Loki from the left and Loki twisted, his skin became blue and his eyes red as he thrust ice-shards right at the creature spearing it and it fell to the ground, black blood pooling out as the creature whimpered why Loki kept running.

Then suddenly a creature came leaping, Axe bigger than himself and Corvus Glaive landed right in front of Loki holding up his big axe. "Oh… Running are we?" he asked.

Loki seethed as he took a step back, his skin still blue as he held up his hands, magic sizzling.

"How delightful! I love games!" Corvus grinned. "A hunt, a real hunt! I like it, I like it!" he said clearly happy.

Then without warning Loki shot his ice, Corvus jumped aside but he wasn't quick enough as ice speared him at several places, embedded into his flesh and made blood pool out.

Corvus staggered, but then leaned back over and stood. "Oh, he has some bite! That's good, we wouldn't want this to be boring!"

Loki hissed, ice blades appearing in his hands. Daggers of ice.

"I never fought a Jotunn before, this is great." Corvus smirked.

"Do _not."_ Loki seethed. "Even start to compare me to that brain dead race of ice brain creatures!" he asked. "I am _not_ like any Jotunn. I am Loki! Prince! God of Mischief! There are no other like me!" he stated crossing his arms. "BEGONE!" he shouted a big gust of icy wind escaping his arms and hit Corvus, so much that Corvus fell back and Loki turned around to run before Corvus could find his footing again.

Loki did not look back, he just ran. Ran as quick as he could, he had to escape the alien and find a way out. He could not be wasting his precious resources. Run… Run… Run.

Suddenly a new being was in front of Loki, a long spear with a shining tip launched for Lokis head, barely did Loki manage to dodge and roll on the ground to face his new opponent.

A woman, blue. With long black hair, shining white eyes and a smile on her lips. "Leaving so soon?" she asked. "And I have yet to even meet our guest."

"Proxima!" Corvus called as he came running, dripping blood from the holes left by Lokis ice yet that didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Darling!" Proxima lightened up by the sight of him.

Loki halted by her words…. What?

Corvus grinned. "So you came! Oh what bliss!" he beamed now in front of him, being crouched like he was Corvus only reached Promixa to below the chest, didn't help any by the fact that Proxima was a positive giant herself being half a head taller than Loki.

"Always for you my darling." Proxima smiled as she leaned over so she was able to kiss Ebony right on the mouth, smearing her own body with all of Corvus's blood and she smiled as she retrieved. "And what a wonderful gift, a hunt! We needed to do something together!"

"My thoughts exactly." Corvus grinned. "Though we are playing with a handicap, we are not supposed to kill him or break him to much. Father says he might still have use of him."

"We shall respect our father." Proxima nodded. "He shall live."

"Wait wait, hold on." Loki held up his hands. _"Your_ father?" he asked. "As in… You are both Thanos's children?" he asked. "You're siblings."

Proxima smiled sweetly. "Yes my sweet."

"But you're also." Loki tried to comprehend. "I mean… You're."

"Married darling." Proxima held up a hand showcasing a ring on her finger in shining blue material and Loki looked to Corvus's hand to find a matching ring, then Loki looked up… Were they serious? Were they actually serious?

"No need to look like that, we are not blood related." Corvus pointed out.

Well obviously… Loki looked from one to the other, quite clearly they weren't even the same _species._ Everything about this odd pair just looked so miss matched and off. None of it felt right, it actually made Loki feel slightly sick.

"Oh I shall always remember." Proxima sighed deeply. "The first time I saw my dear Corvus at an actual battlefield. How he piled up the corpses, hundreds upon hundreds. They kept coming at him and he kept building his hill, soon it became a beautiful mountain and he wasn't even tired." she looked lovingly at her husband. "I knew then, I had to be with him for all my days. Him or no other is who I would marry."

Corvus smiled as she took her hand. "My love." he said. "Want to hunt down a god?" he asked.

"Yes. Oh yes." Proxima breathed grabbing Corvus's hand with both her own. "Let's hunt down a god!"

Wide-eyed Loki looked at them, not quite believing what he was seeing and Proxima grinned as she grabbed her spear and thrust it right at Loki…

Only for the illusion of Loki to break and vanish.

Yeah… as if the real Loki was going to stay around to watch this freak show unfold! He had long since started running just to get away.

How-ever the two didn't seem disheartened by his vanishing act, they seemed delighted. Loki _really_ needed to find a way out of here! And find it fast.


	12. Chapter 12

Thor kept following Canute and his group of Jotunns with keen interest, though he hadn't spoken more to Canute since that evening.

Clearly Canute wasn't that happy about having an Asgardian in his head… Thor had a hard time blaming him honestly. He himself probably wouldn't be to happy having an unknown person in his own head, a person from an enemy realm no less.

As Thor was checking on Canutes group they were wandering upstream. Malik had returned and reported that there was safe passage to the mountains up ahead and now the group were on their way.

With water always running beside them there was no lack in fish or fresh water which eased a lot of the tension, the Jotunns were even cheerful now.

Every time Thor checked on them they were even closer to the mountains, after a couple of days they were now there and had entered the mountain terrain. Thus the walk wasn't so easy any more and Jotunns were getting annoyed.

"Like it or not!" Canute huffed at them. "It is much safer here than it was out there! Out there any creature or thief could come from any direction. Now come on!" he exclaimed and pulled up in the heavy bag he lifted himself.

Canute was true to his words, he carried just as much as the others and ate the same things and same amount. And Thor couldn't help but notice, that made the other Jotunns be more willing to follow. He was carrying the burden with them.

Thor could see where they would soon end up, but said nothing. Canute would just be annoyed. So he just kept watching and was sure to watch the day where finally, the Jotunns entered a valley in the middle of the mountain range. The river going straight through, a piece of land shielded by the rocks and the Jotunns gasped then they cheered happily as they ran forward and looked at this amazing piece.

"Brother…" Malik gasped. "Look at this, it's perfect." he said looking around. "We are shielded, here is food and water. We can make a much more permanent camp here."

Canutes eyes how-ever narrowed as he stepped down and looked around.

"Is something wrong brother?" Malik asked.

"I just need to be sure this place is indeed safe" Canute stated. "When something is to good to be true, it usually is."

Thor smiled amused by Canutes words. They were okay they were…

A big growl sounded making the entire ground shake beneath the Jotunns and Thor gasped.

"What was that?" A woman asked.

"Trouble." Canute replied as he dropped his bag and picked up a spear instead. "Stay calm." he demanded. "Don't shout or scream."

The ground was shaking, the roar grew louder and then suddenly from a cave burst a massive creature, it looked like a bear but was _much_ larger! Its fur shining silver, its eyes red and its teeth dripping.

"An Ursa Glacis." Canute hissed. "I knew it, this place is to good. Someone had to have claimed it, so it's you." he addressed the big creature itself. "You are the lord of this land."

Thor gasped, his heart all the way up his throat.

"Brother." Malik gasped.

"Stand back all of you." Canute demanded as he held his spear with both hands. "I am the challenger of this beast!" he stated as he stepped forward earning the Ursas attention.

The Ursas eyes were on Canute, Canutes eyes were on the big creature as they circled each other.

Thor heart was hammering. All Canute had was that spear, and it was a laughable spear, just a rock tied to a long pole. How was that supposed to penetrate the skin of that big creature.

Then the Ursa came launching for Canute and Canute jumped aside as people screamed, Canute turned and faced his foe again as they ones again took steps. Then Canute shouted and he ran, the Ursa roared as they ran towards each other. The Ursa launching for Canute and Canute fell on the snow and rolled around, to spear the Ursa from behind lodging his makeshift spear in its flank and let go as the Ursa roared.

Next thing blades of ice appeared in Canutes hands and he came back, jumping up on the Ursas back and held tight while the Ursa jumped around trying to get him off and the Jotunns all cheered.

It was a struggle as Canute tried to stay on, he almost lost his grip before he finally got a seconds break where the Ursa shook his head and he took the break to stab one of his ice blades into the Ursas neck which made the Ursa stand on its hind legs throwing Canute off down on the ground, down on his back.

The Ursa roared as he turned around and ran for Canute whom was still on the ground.

Thors eyes widened, the Ursa jumped with its long claws out, straight for Canute and then… Canute thrust up his hands and threw one long ice shard at the Ursa, hitting it right in the chest and penetrated it sending the Ursa back and to the ground.

There was silence, the Jotunns were all silent as Canute sat up in a groan before spitting out a bit of blood. Then slowly, he stood up. Staggered a little bit, he walked to the Ursa and looked down, then put a foot on its head before he looked up.

"I DEFEATED THE PREVIOUS LORD OF THIS LAND!" Canute shouted. "And thus, I now claim ownership. HENCEFORTH THIS IS THE LAND OF CANUTE AND HIS JOTUNNS!" he roared holding up his hands and people shouted as Thor as well raised his arms into the air.

"YES!" Thor shouted happily. "WOOOH! You did it!"

Heimdal chuckled amused. "It was an impressive fight." he had to agree.

Canute kicked the big beast he had slayed ones more. "And tonight we feast my friends. On Ursa meat we shall FEAST!" he shouted and they all roared again, their arms up in the air as they all chanted.

"Canute our leader! Canute our lord!"

Canute smiled as he stepped back and Malik came running towards him, smiling proudly. "Do you have any injuries brother?" he asked.

"Hah, if I couldn't defeat such a beast. Whom would I be to call myself any leader?" Canute asked then smiled. "Tonight we shall sing the old songs of our people and hear the old tales. They deserve it, a bit of rest. Tomorrow we will scour the area and familiarize ourselves with the land."

Malik nodded.

Curiously Thor leaned over… Old Jotunns songs? He had never heard a Jotunn sing before, or heard any of the stories. Already he knew he was going to spend the entire evening observing.

And so he did, listening to stories of old warriors and songs. They were honestly very similar to Asgardian songs, but not quite. And Thor listened as the Jotunns were all laughing and lamenting they had nothing good to drink at current time.

Thor kind of wished he could send a barrel of whiskey down there or something, they really deserved it. But the bridge was as broken as ever, barely had repairs begun.

"Remember." Canute spoke after he had finished a story about a legendary Jotunn. " _We_ are the Jotunns of Jotunnheim! Each time they try to bring us down, we shall rise again! Only we can call ourselves the masters of ice and snow! That is our mantle and pride. Again we shall rise, again we shall show the realms what we are truly made of. And it begins here. Today!"

And the Jotunns all roared as they raised their glasses though all they had was water and they drank as if they had mead in their mugs.

Thor tilted his head as he looked at the Jotunn.

"There's something about that one isn't there?" Heimdal asked.

"Aye." Thor nodded. "I wonder where he actually came from, he actually reminds me of someone."

"Oh?" Heimdal asked.

"But I can't remember who it is." Thor chuckled amused. "He is very proud isn't he?" he asked. "But also quite clever. Maybe a bit to clever… A bit to proud."

Heimdal nodded. "Aye, indeed."

* * *

Loki hissed as he pressed himself up against the rocks while Corvus and Proxima was roaming around. He stood still, absolutely still. Didn't even move a muscle.

"Come out come out, little godling." Corvus chuckled.

"Playing hide and seek are we?" Proxima asked.

No… Loki turned as he put his hand on the rock. They fell right into his trap and then he pushed. Wide-eyed Proxima looked up, just as the first rock fell and then the next. With just one loose rock it now became an avalanch of rocks spilling down and Corvus gasped.

"PROXIMA!" he shouted.

Proxima screamed as she held up her arms but rocks kept raining down on her, and then hit Corvus as well as he screamed and rocks kept coming at the two screaming creatures until the last rock fell and they were buried.

Loki hissed as he stood up straight, and then straightened out his coat. "I told you not to play with fire." he muttered as he walked away.

How-ever even as he walked, rocks were starting to move and a arm shut up from the rocks, then a face and Proxima hissed. "That bastard." he face twisted in a ugly grimace. "I'll kill him!"


	13. Chapter 13

For how long Loki had been running, he honestly couldn't tell.

Days… weeks… months… He had no idea. He just knew he had to keep moving, keep running.

Sometimes he had time to put up traps, but all that would do was to buy him a little more time. He had hoped he could buy himself enough time to get a little sleep, but there was no such luck. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't rest. He had to keep going.

Eventually Loki had started to feel hunger, but there was no time to stop. And even if there had been time to stop, there was no food.

His hunger would soon grow, more and more. Until it became all consuming, his stomach and body protesting with every step, demanding food. Demanding rest.

His throat as well was betraying him, he was thirsty… Or so very thirsty. But there was no water.

To often Loki had to shake his head to get some clarity back. When he tried to use magic, all he had were sparks and it felt exhausting.

Worst of all… A terrible thought had occurred to Loki. At first he had shovelled the thought aside, that couldn't be true.

But as he kept running and running, it became more obvious that he was right.

There was no way off this rock… He couldn't get off. He was trapped. There was nothing here.

That notion, that thought made Lokis stomach sink. His heart almost stopped beating and a breath escaped him as hopelessness was creeping into his mind. But then he dug deeper to find that fire, that feeling.

If there was a way off this god forsaken rock, he would find it! And if there wasn't, he wasn't going to be taken easily. He would go kicking and screaming to his very last, he would not give in to these people.  
  
At least that was what Loki told himself, but he was stumbling. Rocks which beforehand would have been easy to lift were no impossible to even budge. His minds were playing tricks on him... He was so thirsty... So hungry... He was out of breath. Each breath felt like burning daggers in his lungs and yet, he could not stop running... He couldn't stop.

"THERE HE IS!" Corvus laughed and from above he leaped landing in front of Loki whom stumbled back. "Run, run. Run little pray!" he sang.

Then from the left came the great spear and Proxima Midnight. "HIYA!"

Only barely did Loki manage to jump aside and roll on the ground. Only to grunt as he had to get up on his feet again. Normally that would have been a smooth roll and back up, but now he was struggling. He was staggering, he was out of breath. There were black spots in front of his eyes,

his lungs were burning like always.

Loki had been in the thick of it many times in the past, he had been forced to outrun orgers, he had been fighting against trolls five times as tall as him. He had faced dragons and sea serpents, but he honestly couldn't recall a time where his body had felt like this… His mind compromised and darkening.

And he had to admit. This time… He really was prey.

"No-where to run godling." Corvus smirked amused.

Loki gasped as he was staggering back and forth, his black hair glued to his face making his eyes look wild and mad as they peered through the dark strains, his clothes ruined a long time ago. Now barely rags hanging unto his already thin body.

"I…." Loki gasped as he took a step forward. "Am no ones prey." he put a foot on the ground. "I am LOKI!" he shouted lifting his hands. "Master of illusions! God of deceit and lies! I was a _king!_ King of the mighty Aisir. And _you_ will _not_ be taking me down!" he roared his hands glowed stronger and stronger and he roared as he released a shock wave pushing Corvus and Proxima aside. Then he reached out a hand and in his hand formed a long elegant sword made of beautiful ice. "So you cornered your prey, your mistake! Then there is only one option left. I will have to kill you!" he shouted as he came running, running for Corvus whom was so surprised that barely managed to block Lokis blade. Then pushed it aside sending Loki to the side only to meet Proxima who launched for him.

Loki ducked and came at her throwing his blade forcing Proxima to move aside, only for Loki to come from the other side and forming a new blade stabbing her in the side making Proxima scream.

Then Corvus's axe which Loki bowed to dodge and he jumped backwards. "Is that all you got?!" he shouted spreading out his arms. "COME AT ME!" he screamed. "I am a god you fools! You dare hunt me down like a common animal!"

And then suddenly, out of no-where Loki was grabbed from behind, someone grabbed him, twisted his arms and then threw him down on the ground and finally placed a foot on him pressing Loki down.

Loki wriggled, tried to get out but the foot was to heavy and Loki had used the very last of his energy. Why… Why…

"Stop playing games with the prisoner." A female voice sounded from above, it wasn't Proxima.

Corvus hissed. "Father just said not to kill him, and we aren't! Back away sister!"

"Father wishes to talk to the godling." The woman informed. "So I had to get all the way out here to find him. And then this is the childish mess I see. Honestly."

Loki hissed as he finally managed to move his head to get a glance up and saw a woman with green skin, her hair dark with just some red in it.

"You're always such a spoil sport Gamora." Proxima pouted. "I suppose though, if that is what father wants." she sighed deeply.

Loki groaned from the ground under Gamoras foot. Another one? How many children did this guy have?

He didn't get to ask that verbally as Gamora grabbed the neck of Lokis clothes and plainly dragged him back up on his legs, only for Loki to almost fall down ones she let go, if it hadn't been for the fact she grabbed him a second time and this time held him up.

Loki was gasping, gasping for breath. His vision was turning black, and he had to depend on Gamora holding him up. He cursed in his mind, why was he so weak now? Why.

"You sure talk big for someone whom can barely even stand." Gamora smirked amused.

"Shut… Shut up." Loki gasped and Gamora sighed as she reached to her belt and pulled up a sack of water.

"Here." she offered it to Loki.

Lokis first instinct was to deny, but he was so thirsty… So Damn thirsty. So he put his mouth to the sack and drank with an incredible thirst, gulping down the heavenly water that soothed his throat until there wasn't any more.

Gamora sighed as she grabbed Lokis arm pulling it over her neck. "And of course you would have to be all the way out here. That's a long walk back." she muttered.

"My apologies." Loki spoke in a hoarse voice. "Playing rabbit and wolfs with your most delightful siblings took us a bit further than anticipated." he spoke bitterly. "Though clearly not far enough."

Gamora smiled bitterly. "Don't speak. Safe your strength for walking. I am not really in any mood to carry you."

"Well I'll hate to be a burden." Loki replied dryly.

"Heh, no wonder my siblings likes to play with you." Gamora commented. "You're fitting in just fine here aren't you?"

"I always had an affinity for shadows and darkness." Loki admitted nonchalantly. "But I wouldn't say this is any place for me, this _rock_."

Gamora shrugged. "It's home." she stated as she dragged Loki with her, back across the rocks. And Loki had no strength left to try and run away.

Gamora was just as strong at the other two, but hadn't spend all this time hunting and running. Trying to run at this time would be utterly pointless.


	14. Chapter 14

The more Thor watched Canutes group of Jotunns the more his admiration grew, already the next day they had started to work.

Familiarize themselves with the area, finding grottos they could use and they had begun the project of building!

There were no trees in this area, instead they were finding huge stones and used them to build a big wall to keep them safe.

What remained of the Ursa Canute had slayn was quickly put to use. The skin was stripped and tanned to make use of, turning it into the side of a tent.

They went out to hunt more Ursas, none of which was as big as the big one Canute had killed. And this time several Jotunns worked together to get the beast down.

Thor was very familiar with hunting, he himself loved a good hunt. Out in the wild, just him and the rush.

How-ever one thing he had to admit… He had never hunted out of need. Any hunt he had ever been on was for entertainment.  
  
And Thor had never been at any true danger at those hunts, he had never been far away from the nearest city. These Jotunns, when they walked out in hunting packs their hunt could last for _days_ before they found anything worth killing. And eventually as animals would flee the nearest area, no doubt they would be gone for weeks at the time with no one to rely on but each other. And if they got hurt out there, it could be a death sentence. But they needed food and so they went and brought _everything_ back home with them. Unlike with Thors hunts, nothing was allowed to go to waste. 

Yes, Thor had always brought his kill with him back home and have the royal chefs cook it up for him, sometimes when he spend several days out in the wild he would even prepaire his own kill over an open fire.

But much to often he would leave pieces behind.

The Jotunns did no such thing, every last little scrape was used. The liver, heart, intestines and eyes which Thor would normally leave out, they ate.

The brain they boiled and turned into soap, the bones they turned into weapons and utensils.

The teeth they turned into jewlery and gifted to Canute whom graciously accepted and now proudly wore this necklace of enormous Ursa teeth.

Everyone was put to work, no one was allowed to be lazy. And as such, every time Thor checked in on them their little settlement would have changed. Day for day.

The lady whom had been so angry that Canute had taken her roots, she got them back. All of them. At first she had been suspicious and started to count them, but not a single one was lacking. At ones she had run to the Jotunn whom had said he used to make alcohol and he had brightened up.

Soon a pot was boiling and they were making their own alcohol from the roots, making all the Jotunns eager for the party which was sure to come.

And overseeing all of that was Canute. Canute whom carried the big stones with the others to make their wall. Went on hunts to slay the big creatures, just like the rest.

Leading by example… The Jotunn really was true to his words and it paid off.

His entire village had become incredible loyal to him, even the people who had been very complaining at first were now ready to lay down their life at a moments notice. And Canute had done it… By leading by example. Earning their loyalty.

Thor couldn't help but lean over, as if trying to get closer. Fascinated by the things he was seeing.

Each day scouts would be send out on snow wolfs to scour the area and sometimes they would find lost wandering Jotunns they would take with them back to the settlement.

These Jotunns were always given a choice, be allowed to stay if they swore loyalty to Canute and the settlement. Or be free to leave.

So far, each and everyone had sworn loyalty. Just thankful to find a place where they could be safe.

Today, they had found two Jotunns stumbling around out there. They were worse for wear though, both were starving and tired after their long walk finding nothing. This was nothing new.

What was though, was that one had lost an entire arm. Lost all the way up at the shoulder, his right arm no less. And it seemed very recent as his shoulder was covered in fur tightly wrapped around it to stop the bleeding.

By his side was a woman, whom he had to rely on for support to even walk.

Like all others they were brought before Canute whom stood tall in front of them, his eyes narrowed.

"Please." The woman begged. "Help us! My husband is hurt, he needs help! I beg of you!" she cried.

Canute looked at them both. "Swear loyalty to me, work like all the others. Live to support the clan of Canute." he demanded. "Then you may stay. You how-ever." he turned to the male Jotunn without an arm. "You must leave. You can rest for tonight, tomorrow you must be on your way."

Thor gasped, his eyes widened. His heart beating. What?

The woman as well gasped, her eyes widened. "No… Please no!" she begged. "He'll die!"

"Myri!" The male Jotunn spoke up clearly. "We'll do what he asks, there is a reason he says that. I am now useless to the Jotunn. I can't carry my own weight , I will drag everyone else down. And that cannot be afforded. Not now. He must prioritise his clan. You stay here, you have much to give these people. I will leave and face my fate."

"Then I will go with you!" The woman shouted grabbing her husbands hand, the only one he had left.

"No, you will stay." The Jotunn stated firmly. "I will go."

The woman cried as she turned to Canute. "Please. Please I beg of you!" she asked falling to her knees. "I'll work for the both of us, I'll work twice as hard. Every single day!"

Canutes eyes narrowed. "Everyone here are already working to their limits every single day, you will be required to do that to. No, he cannot provide for himself. There is no place for him here."

"You can't do that!" Thor suddenly shouted.

Canute halted, he stood up straight.

"Please." The woman asked in a sniff and Canute held up a hand.

"Stay there, excuse me a bit." he asked as he turned and walked away until he was alone behind some rocks before he hissed. _"_ You're _still_ in there?!" he asked. "I thought you _left!_ And good riddance!"

Thor halted… Oh… Oh Canute was hearing him right now. Thor glanced up at Heimdal who was touching his head and Heimdal smirked making Thor pout. Smartass. Then he turned back to Canute.

"I erh… I have been checking in." Thor then said. "From time to time."

"Then you know we are running things just fine." Canute huffed. "Stay out of it."

"You can't just leave that man out in the cold!" Thor exclaimed. "He'll die."

"Exactly, he can't handle himself." Canute stated. "We are few, our world is hostile. Food is scarce. For now we are building an oasis of our own. But it can be lost so quick. We _cannot_ afford death weight! Should I risk the life of all the others for charity?" he asked.

"It doesn't need to be charity." Thor insisted. "The man is clearly honourable and he still has one arm! He also have two strong legs and a good pair of eyes. He can still work and carry his own weight!"

"So you would have him face life as an invalid?" Canute asked.

"He doesn't have to be!" Thor stated. "One of our greatest warror, the mighty Tyr. He lost his arm a long time ago. And he is still one of our strongest warriors! He can kill ten Jotunns in thirty seconds… I mean erh… That's not what I meant. It's. Ahem." he cleared his throat.

Canute growled.

"At least you can put him to a test!" Thor asked hoping they could forget his slip up. "Maybe he'll be valuable. Allow him to heal. Then give him a test, let him hunt an Ursa for you or something. He doesn't need to live like an invalid at all. It's all up to him, willpower does much!" he stated and Canutes growl grew deeper. "What if that was your brother?" Thor at last asked. "What if it was Malik who lost an arm and another Jotunn clan just sentenced him to die even though he can still fight?" he asked. "At least… Give him a chance! Please."

Canute closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"I grew up always being told that Jotunns were mindless evil monsters." Thor said. "As I watched you, I really had to reconsider all of that. I really mean it. Please, don't prove those people right. The people who would tell me that."

Canute turned his head. "Listen Fandral Egjirson." he spoke. "We are not mindless monsters." he stated. "But we live in a cruel world where nature is harsh and uncompromising, where food and resources are scarce. Survival is not a given. Everything we have, we have to work for and protect with our lives or others will demand it. Everywhere you look there is danger. Death lurks behind every glacier. The world we live in doesn't afford us charity. We don't have that luxury, unlike all of you in the other realms whom think they are oh so good and high and mighty." he snorted "Easy for you to say when you can eat yourself fat and waste severals days at the time drinking." then he turned back and finally returned to the armless Jotunn and his wife whom both looked at him.

Canute crossed his arms. "Ten days." he stated. "Ten days you may stay and heal. Train your body and senses." he said. "On the eleventh day, bring me a beast. Slay it for me." he asked. "Drag its corpus to my feet, swear your loyalty to me. And you may stay."

The woman gasped. "You mean." she asked.

Canute looked harsh. "If you can do what I demand."

The woman fell to her knees and she cried. "Thank you… Thank you. He will do it, he can do it! I know he can."

The man as well swallowed. "I wont let you down." he stated and fell to his knee. "My lord." he gasped and Canutes eyes narrowed as he glanced upwards, up towards Thor.

And Thor had the feeling that Canute was about to give him the finger… Lovely. Well, as long as things turned out all right.


	15. Chapter 15

To Lokis utter humiliation… He did have to be carried the last bit to Thanos stony throne.

Gamora wasn't the one carrying him though, it was yet _another_ one of Thanos's children, this one by far the largest of them. A massive troll like creature with a stony grey hide and small beady eyes. His name being Obsidian Cull.

The large creature barely spoke, only replied with the exact numbers of words needed. One word answers most of the time, if any answer was even needed.

Gamora said. "Please carry the Godling."

And Cull simply picked Loki up without a single word. And now Loki was on his back, wishing to object but to exhausted to even lift his head.

Seriously… How many children were there? How many did Loki need to kill to get out of here?

Suddenly they stopped, and Loki was plainly dropped down on the ground where he groaned deeply.

"How good of you to entertain my children."

Loki hissed as he tried to lift his head, look up to see the Titan on his stony throne. Looking so casual and at ease sitting there. Ebony Maw standing at his left and now Gamora walked up to stand on his right closely followed by Cull now standing behind her.

"My… Pleasure." Loki gasped.

"For 42 days you could keep them entertained." Thanos smiled looking slightly amused. "Impressive, I don't think I can recall anyone else lasting for so long."

Loki groaned. So Thanos had been watching this whole time. Great.

"Surely you understand by now. There is no way out of this place." Thanos stated. "You only leave, when I allow you to leave."

Loki pouted as he looked up, finally managing to push himself up but quickly dismissed the idea of standing. Instead he sat up with crossed legs. Though he was forced to bow down to nurse his hurting ribs.

"I am though impressed with your skills." Thanos admitted. "Strength and endurance is one thing, but you're quite clever aren't you? And your control of magic is quite impressive as well. What pretty illusions you were making. Well… When you still had magic reserves."

Loki bit together.

"You could indeed make quite the valuable servant." Thanos plainly stated. "Join me. And you shall have everything your heart ever desired. You desire for Odin to burn in flames? It is yours. You desire to be king. It is done. All you have to do, is to swear you loyalty to me and remain loyal."

Loki sneered and then he spat, spat at Thanos's feet. A big ball of blood, slime and spit landing in front of Thanos's booted feet.

Thanos sighed deeply. "Still you insist on making this so difficult." he commented, sounding outright bored.

"What do you even need me for?!" Loki asked angrily. "Your children are all plenty strong on their own aren't they?!" he asked. "Wouldn't it be easier just to get rid of me? Or do you _all_ enjoy this?! Is it so much fun playing with me that it's worthwhile."

Thanos was silent, there was an eerie air around him then slowly he leaned over. "Do you know of the planet called earth?" he asked.

"Midgard?" Loki asked then rolled his eyes. "Yes, hopelessly underdeveloped. Populated by very average mortals. What about it?" he asked.

"Asgard has claimed ownership over it, they call it their own territory." Thanos stated. "There is an object on earth which I desire. How-ever if I were to send my children or go myself. The so called all father would know I am active ones more, and he would act against me. How-ever… If I were to send someone already well known to Asgard. Whom has a grudge against them. They wouldn't be any wiser would they?"

Loki glared up at Thanos. "So you want to use me as your scape goat to throw off Asgards suspicion? I am to take the blame for _your_ conquest?" he asked. "You think that's an argument to gain my favour. No, I will have my revenge against Asgard soon enough. And it will be of my own design."

Thanos sighed as he leaned back, leaning his head in his hand. "You truly are ungrateful." commented. "I am giving you everything you could ever want or desire, my proposal is mutually beneficial."

"Only one issue really." Loki replied. "I answer to no one!"

"For someone so clever, you truly are foolish." Thanos commented. "Well, you have now met all but one of my children. Allow me to introduce you to the last one."

"I would be delighted." Loki replied bitterly and then, foot steps, but with each one a mechanical sound almost sounding like Tony Starks iron man suite. The foot steps sounded small, yet heavy and then from the shadows she came.

An alien in blue, yet she seemed to be part mechanical. Her eyes deep black and looked absolutely dead.

Like the others, something seemed off with her. Completely off.

Ebony smirked, a sadistic light coming over his eyes.

"Nebula." Thanos spoke in a soft conversational tone. "Our guest is exhausted, please make sure he will be comfortable." he asked. "I should like to talk to him again. Perhaps in another 42 days." he suggested. "Let's see how willing he is to bow then."

Nebula stood still, then her face changed. Her mouth tipped upwards and turned into a smile. Her black eyes still looking as dead as before, but the smile was all over her face. "Yes father."

Loki glared at the blue alien at her entire walk over to him until she stood in front of Loki looking down. That smile not having left her face for a second. And then she simple grabbed the neck of Lokis clothes and started to drag him across the ground as if he was a sack of potatoes.

"I'm sure with some thought you will see reason." Thanos commented as Loki was being pulled out. "You dropping here now, at this time. Almost seems like a sign doesn't it?"

Loki only sneered as he was dragged out of sight. Ready to take on what ever was in store for him now.


	16. Chapter 16

Fandral sighed deeply as he looked at the glass of wine in his hand. "I miss Vanir wine." he muttered disappointed.

Thor couldn't help but stare at his old friend… It was true, because Bifrost was currently out of order they could not transport wares from other realms. And some food items had run out.

But nothing that was actually essential. They still had more food than they could possible eat, oceans of fine wine and mead. Fruits and meat.

And there Fandral was. Acting like the lack of his favourite brand was the end of the world.

Was the man serious? Was he actually serious?

Thor couldn't help but think of the Jotunns he had been following so keenly, how they didn't dare let a single thing go to waste.

How being able to make their own tiny portion of root alcohol that probably tasted horrible was an enormous victory causing endless celebration.

Everything those Jotunns had now, they had gotten through hard work. Using their bare hands and minds to get.

And what had Fandral been doing all day? Flirting with ladies, looking at paintings and drinking wine. And now he was complaining over the brand?! What was wrong with these people?

Then ashamed Thor couldn't help but admit that only such a short while ago he would have been the exact same, complaining endlessly over a minor inconvenience. He looked at his hands on the table… Not like he had been that useful either since Lokis fall. He had just spend endless days at bifrost looked across realms.

He had learned so much though… So very much.

He remembered what Loki would often say. Often the younger god would be frustrated as he ranted.

" _There is so much to learn out there! The universe is so much bigger than these old halls. But will you ever see that? No you wont. You're such an oaf!"_

Thor couldn't help but smile a bit by the memory. So this is what Loki had been seeing as he had looked across the realms… Yeah, it was rather wonderful. And so big. No wonder that Loki had been so frustrated that Thor refused to see it.

Hogunn sighed. "Finally Thor joins us ones more for dinner and you're complaining about wine?" he asked.

"It's a conversation starter." Fandral informed. The looked at his half empty glass. "Hey, didn't Loki have a wine stash hidden away?" he asked.

Thor looked at Fandral and Fandral grinned.

"He would only have the very best of wine in his chambers. Wouldn't it be a shame if it went to waste?" Fandral asked innocently. "We can drink in his honour!"

"Fandral, somehow I think Loki would rather that his rare wine would be gifted to mother than you." Thor commented. "Also she would be sure to enjoy it for a lot longer."

"Awww." Fandral pouted disappointed. "So what have you been looking at all this time?" he asked putting glass to mouth.

"Well erhm… A great many things." Thor blushed. "Nidvalir is doing pretty great and erhm."

Fandral lifted an eyebrow. "You spend nearly three _months_ going there everyday just to look. Clearly something got your interest. So… What is it? A lady friend?"

Thors eyes widened and his head turned away. He had been checking on Jane quite frequently, he couldn't deny it.

"Ooooh." Fandral whistled. "Is she pretty?"

Thors cheeks grew an even deeper shade of red as he looked at his own hands on the table.

"Of course she is." Fandral chuckled. "Thor the mighty thundergod can have any woman in all of the nine realms. I would really like to see for myself, the beauty who managed to steal his attention like that."

Thor kept quiet. Truth was Fandral already had seen her when they all encountered on earth. But Thor wouldn't give that away.

"I'm kidding Thor, I'm kidding!" Fandral laughed nudging him. "You've been so serious since… Well you know. That unfortunate stuff happened. We need to get some light back into you."

"I'm doing better." Thor assured in a small smile.

"Clearly." Hogunn replied in a smile of his own. "And that is very reassuring to see my prince."

"MAKE ROOM!" Volstagg suddenly announced his presence coming with a big plate filled with meat and dropped it down among them. "Feasting time!" he grinned.

Thor looked at the plate of meat, all of the best cuts from a bore. Then he looked up. "How is my father and mother doing?" he asked.

"The queen seems to be doing well, she has been soothing the people." Fandral informed picking up a piece of meat. "The all father though. Actually I haven't really seen him. Hogunn?" he asked.

"No." Hogunn admitted. "He has mostly been in his own chambers, they say he is still grieving the lose of his youngest."

Slowly Thor picked up a piece of meat. Should he go see him? Thor knew he probably ought to, but he didn't really have any desire to. Maybe later then, not today.

"Still, three months though?" Fandral asked.

Volstagg shrugged. "It's not like much is happening anyway, we are cut off from the other realms." he reminded the other two. "I'm sure ones the bridge opens up and we re-assume the relationship with the other realms. The All father will come out."

"And he is old." Hogunn reminded them. "The lose of a child now must be a heavy burden."

Thor swallowed, trying to suppress it. Odins words.

" _It was madness. So perhaps this was indeed for the better. When madness is concerned. To often there is no return."_

Heh… Madness. Honestly Odin had been the one looking mad at that moment.

" _At least this way we can remember him for the great things he has accomplished instead of the death he would have caused."_

As if Loki causing even more death had he lived was assured…. Those last moments of Lokis life. Those last days really. Still made so little sense to Thor. And it was true, Lokis green eyes had looked… Mad.

Thor had heard the stories now. From Friggas mouth and from Odin. The warrior three and Sif had each told their version of events as well.

At least Thor knew of the chain of events now. Didn't make it make any more sense. Perhaps it really was time to just let it go and look ahead instead.

Trying to remember the things Loki wanted him to learn and actually learn it.. Forget those last few miserable days of his life. Thor closed his eyes as he remembered, a young black haired boy. Just a child as he was laughing while twirling on the grass looking up at the stars.

" _Look Thor look! Each star is its own sun, and each sun has its own set of planets! Can you just imagine all the secrets hiding out there?!" The young boy laughed. "One day I am going to travel and see all of it."_

_Thor had lifted an eyebrow. "All of it?" he asked. "That's a lot isn't it."_

" _It is. So I better get started real soon!" Loki grinned and Thor laughed._

Thor in the present stood up, holding a piece of meat.

"Going already Thor?" Fandral asked.

"Aye, I need to check up on something in the realms." Thor informed.

"You're going to the observatory _again?!"_ Fandral asked then sighed. "Fine, do what you have to do." he muttered and Thor chuckled.

"I'm learning new things Fandral." Thor informed. "Gaining new insights. I'm sure Loki would approve." he stated offering them a wink and walked.

* * *

Thor was indeed quite eager. The Jotunn whom only had one arm. It was ten days since he had arrived with his wife. He had set out yesterday to hunt his prey. The one armed Jotunns name was Rygul. And Thor had witnessed him head out the day before. Speaking steadily to canute.

"My lord! Tomorrow I shall return with a worthy beast to offer you or not return at all!" Rygul had stated and Canute had nodded his approval.

How had it turned out? Thor was eager to see. Had Rygul succeeded in his task, he looked down at their small village but found no Rygul.

Myri how-ever was waiting anxious.

Thors heart sank… So Rygul hadn't returned. Thors eyes turned to the mountains around them, searching and then. His eyes widened.

It was Rygul! And he had a huge beast with him, dragging it with his one arm. His entire body was covered in blood and gunk from his kill, and a big trail of blood was dragged after him as he dragged his kill.

Thor gasped and kept following the Jotunn as he neared the village, the moment Myri saw him she screeched and ran to her husbands side, just about to reach for the slain beast.

"NO!" Rygul shouted. "I swore to lay it at Canutes feet by myself. No one shall help me. Not even you my love."

Myri halted then backed away with bowed head and Rygul kept dragging while Jotunns started to gather around him, on both sides Jotunns now stood making a path to Canute whom was standing in the middle of the village with his hands behind his back.

Rygul hissed as he dragged, step for step. Canute didn't move an inch, just stood until Rygul was in front of him.

And then roared as he lifted his kill and thrust it in front of Canute. Gasping for air, then fell to his knees.

Canute looked at Rygul. The one armed Jotunn had clearly spend the very last of his strenght getting the kill there. He couldn't walk another step. Thor now realized not all the blood was from the kill. Rygul was covered in wounds as well, there was a bite mark on his thigh and he gasped.

Canute stood still, not moving a single face muscle. The only sound to be heard was Ryguls breathing as he gasped for breath.

Myri swallowed, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes watered.

Then Canute nodded. "You did well. Rygul of the clan Canute." he stated and Ryguls eyes widened. "I will be relying on your strength and willpower. Now go rest up, heal. Your kill will be served for you tonight." and he turned around while all the Jotunns suddenly jumped up and cheered.

Myri came running and fell to her knees, grabbing her husband and kissed him passionately as she cried.

Thor smiled, silently cheering with the Jotunns. That's how it's done! Yes!


	17. Chapter 17

In the darkness, beneath the surface of an asteroid. In what was basically a cell carved into the rock itself was a pity full looking create… A man.

A body looking white as the purest snow laying on the ground, marred by wounds and scars. Black greasy hair covering his bloodied face, green eyes dull.

Naked as the day he was born, the man was laying on the ground. Each gasp clearly painful. There was no need for chains, it wasn't like he could move anyway.

A blue woman, half machine stepped inside the cell. She crouched down and then grabbed Lokis chin, lifting his head so they were now facing each other. Green eyes filled with hate burning into the black ones.

"Father is fair, and he have need of you." Nebula spoke. "All of this will stop, just bow to him. Kneel… Swear your loyalty."

Loki sneered as he looked up, his green eyes as alive as ever even if the rest of his body was destroyed. "Never."

Nebula let go and Lokis head fell back on the ground as he gasped for air, Nebula standing as she looked down at him.

Another alien stepped in, white skin and stringy hair. Looking down at their abused victim. "Not much of a progress huh?" Ebony commented.

"He is stubborn and arrogant." Nebula replied. "Even now, he is to proud to do the sensible thing."

Ebony nodded.

"He is going to die before he bends." Nebula plainly stated. "I would like to continue, but father wont be pleased."

"Seems to me." Ebony commented as he glanced down. "Other means are required in this endeavour."

Slowly Nebula and Ebony turned their heads until they were looking at each other, and then the both of them smiled. Their teethe showing and their dark eyes glistening in the dark. Then Nebula stepped back gesturing for Ebony to step inside.

Loki gasped for air as Ebony glanced down at him. "Now then." he reached a hand towards Loki. Long white fingers, coming closer to Lokis face. "What terrors lurks in the mind of a god?" he asked putting his fingers on Lokis head.

Loki hissed, squinting his eyes but then he grinned as he looked up. His eyes triumphant. "You think you are the only one with mastery over the mind?" he asked. "Such cheap tricks wont work on me you fool."

"Ah, forgive me." Ebony retrieved his hand. "That was presumptuous of me." then he frowned. "Hmm… What to do, what to do?" he asked. "Ah, I might have an idea." he held up a finger. "Though I shall have to go consult with father."

Nebula shrugged. "If you think it will work."

"Oh it will work." Ebony grinned. "It will work." he stated as he stood up and started to walk away.

Loki hissed. He tried to stay awake, stay conscious. But it was slipping away from him.. He couldn't keep his eyes open and so they closed.

* * *

Loki groaned, an odd light disturbed him. Going through his eyelids… It was uncomfortable. Turn it off… Please.

No such luck, the light was constant yet somehow pulsing and Loki groaned as he finally managed to crack his eyes open to see a sick blue light, filling his little stony cell.

What… where… Loki glanced and saw, there. Just out of reach where he couldn't touch it was a strange looking sceptre.

The design alien and the light, coming from the tip which was shining that blue light.

It seemed wrong somehow, like someone had taken it and twisted it into a position the light didn't want to be in. Like this wasn't its natural form.

Loki hissed as he fortiefied his mental barriers. What-ever this thing was… It wouldn't get to him. He would resist.

Loki closed his eyes to allow unconscious to take him ones more though as it did… sounds could be heard in the depths of his mind… Voices.

" _Loki stop! This madness!"_

" _I shall kill those Jotunns, every single last one of them!"_

" _You're not our king! I will never follow you!"_

_Loki hissed as he hang there, dangling across the abyss below him, the void. His hands trying to hold unto the spear. Looking up Loki saw him, the thunder god Thor, desperately holding unto Gungnir. Not just him, Odin was there to. Holding unto Thor so Thor wouldn't fall down._

_Ah… Thor… That was it wasn't it? It was always about Thor. In that moment, everything became clear to Loki._

_All his life, he had just been Odins little puppet to parade around. Nothing more. He was there to make Thor look good. A mindless drone. That was what he had been, and was always going to be as long as he remained at Asgard._

_No… Not this time. This time these two fools would not have it their way. It was over, no longer would Loki be their puppet grovelling at their demand. Loki hissed as he looked up, what was left for him at this place anyway?_

_Thor gasped as he looked at him. "_ _No... Loki please don't._ _" he asked._

_Those were Thors words, but his eyes told another story… Do it Loki… Do it. Free me of the burden. That burden which is you._

_Very well. I shall free you of the burden Thor. This untameable monster will be gone._

_And Loki let go, allowing the darkness to consume him._


	18. Chapter 18

From his spot at the observatory. Thor could see all realms, and he could see all of the realms. He could see _all_ of Jotunnheim.

And while Thor had taken a very keen interest in Canute and his group. Thor had also noticed others, similar groups which had formed across the realm and started to re-build.

Laufey was dead of course. His two sons had vanished, assumed dead. So now the remaining Jotunns were battling for power.

Those whom already had land were expanding and taking in lost Jotunns, others took it as an opportunity to claim new land. Battles were going on all across the realm as Jotunns fought for power.

And there were even some. Aiming at becoming the next Jotunn king.

These Jotunns were the most aggressive, doing their best to affirm their power and challenging others to combat to take over their lands.

It was only a matter of time really, before someone became aware of Canutes steadily growing settlement.

A lord called Skrymir whom already had a foretress and huge piece of land about three days travel from Canutes settlement.

Skrymir to had scouts on snow wolfs and they had approached Canutes settlement.

It had ended in confrontation quick.

"This land belongs to Skrymir!" The Jotunn all decked up in fine armour not available to Canute spoke. "You are squatting on his land."

Canute crossed his arms as he stood tall. "Your lord is a liar. This land was unclaimed until _I_ claimed it! This belongs to me and my clan!"

The Jotunn snorted. "Who ever heard of any Canute? You're not even of noble blood."

"This is _my_ land and _my_ clan!" Canute stated. "Tell your Lord that he can stick it up his ass. If he has any issues. He may come to face me himself. Or keep hiding away as a coward." he spat.

The scout sneered but turned to return to his lord. Only a week after the scout returned with several warriors in tow.

Canute and his Jotunns though were ready. They had been building a wall for a reason and this was it! They were ready with their defences.

Bows fired and raining down on their attackers.

Jotunns hiding in the rocks around them and surprised attacked and though Canutes settlement was outnumbered. They chased their attackers offer without loosing a single Jotunn.

A few days after and finally, Skrymir himself arrived.

He was clearly older than Canute. Bigger than him. Riding a massive snow wolf, bigger than any of the ones Thor had seen Canute using.

And he was surrounded by his guard. The very Jotunns whom had been send fleeing just a few days prior.

"Who?" Skrymir asked. "Who dares to defy lord Skrymir and steal his land?" he asked.

Canute appeared at the top of the wall. Standing there as he looked down. "I am no thief. This land is new and was unclaimed. But I do defy you. I do not bow to liars." he stated as he stood with crossed arms.

Skrymirs eyes narrowed as he held his sword, a long broad sword in steel. Glistening in the light. "You have proven yourself a fine warrior Canute." he admitted. "And your people as well. Join me! And you shall live. Defy me again, and your settlement will burn to the ground!"

"I have a counter proposal." Canute replied. "Leave and we shall not speak of this again. Try to burn down my village and you will die." he informed. "Unless you join me! Bow for me. Then I might have mercy on your soul."

Skrymir huffed. "You have moxy boy." he admitted. "But you are nothing. A no one little runt. And it is time you either learned your place or died!" he stated as he lifted a hand and roared. "BURN IT DOWN!"

And Canute shouted. "DEFEND OUR CLAN!"

And both groups of Jotunns roared as they entered combat. The wall kept Skrymirs men out as arrows ones again rained down, but this time they held up furs to shield them.

They brought a large wooden beam to beat in the gate and finally they burst in only to be faced with warriors waiting with long spears.

Canutes people forced Skrymirs people to the mountain and from above, a stone was loosened starting an avalanch burrying Skrymirs soldiers.

That only made Skrymirs eyes widen in anger and he roared as he swung his sword at Canute himself whom deflected with his home made spear.

"Who do you think you are?!" Skrymir asked. "I never heard the name Canute! You are a no one, _nothing!"_

"I am the one they chose to follow, simple as that." Canute replied as he counter attacked. "It wasn't my desire. But that is just what happened. And now I have a responsibility." he came for Skrymir again who roared and the two engaged in combat.

"You will die today!" Skrymir stated. "And soon I will be king of Jotunnheim!"

"King." Canute snorted. "If that is the title you truly desire you may have it. Just don't expect me to blindly follow a liar."

And the two roared as they ran towards each other. Skrymir swung his sword. Canute dodged and rolled in the snow getting back up on his legs with his spear. Skrymir swung again and Canute in a smooth movement bowed for a dodged and skipped forward with his spear the spear going right into Skrymirs chest and penetrated his heart.

Skrymirs eyes widened while Canute held the spear in place, blood splattering out, hitting his face and body and Skrymir looked down.

"You…" Skrymir gasped. "You're not what you… What you claim to be." he gasped. "Those moves. Only a seasoned warrior." he gasped and coughed, spitting up blood. "Who…" he asked. "Who is it, that took my life?" he asked.

"Canute." Canute replied. "That is who I am, and who I will be."

And then Skrymir fell to the ground, his eyes rolled back into his skull as he breathed his last breath. Finally Canute let go off his spear, now lodged in Skrymirs chest. Instead he bowed down and picked up Skrymirs sword which he held up into the air and yelled.

"SKRYMIR IS DEAD!" Canute roared demanding everyone's attention. "SURRENDER AND LIVE OR FIGHT AND DIE!" he shouted.

It took a few seconds but then Canutes people started to scream and cheer, celebrating their leader while Skrymirs men panicked. Some fell to their knees and they were spared. Others continued to fight in a panic and they were quickly dealt with while the shouts continued.

"Long live Canute!" "Long live Canute!" "LONG LIVE CANUTE!"

Thor was to engulfed to even speak. He had no words, he tried to comprehend what he was witnessing.

He knew what he was seeing down there. Canute wasn't just a Jotunn. He was a true hero, a true leader. One of those people you only heard about in old songs and legends.

He _was_ one of those people from legend.

Canute lowered the sword, _his_ sword he had now claimed for himself. Covered in blood, only wearing a worn leather loin cloth as well as the necklace made of Ursa teeth. And yet Canute stood tall and looked as regal as anyone Thor had ever seen.

Canute… He wasn't kind. His world and situation didn't leave much room for kindness.

He was uncompromising.

But he was fair… Above all else Canute was fair.

Thor realized. He did not agree with all Canute did, he could not agree with all of Canutes orders or way of thinking. But his respect for the man grew and grew.

It would be quite something, if one day they could stand face to face.

Thor sincerely doubted that would ever happen though… He was the crown prince whom had brought utter havoc and destruction to Jotunnheim for no reason. Most likely Canute would try to kill him on sight.

And Thor couldn't even blame him for it. Not really.

"My lord." Rygul approached Canute with a horn filled with their home made Alcohol he offered Canute.

Canute took it and drank out, only glancing shortly at the one armed Jotunn whom was also covered In blood from all the fighting.

"What are we to do with Skrymirs men my lord?" Rygul asked.

"Give them the choice." Canute replied. "I killed their lord, so now they can decide to swear loyalty to me or run away. By Jotunn law. Skrymirs land is now mine. _Ours."_ he stated. "Those who decides to become part of our clan. Ask them to bring me Skrymirs old treasures. Knowing his kind he must have a couple of barrels of mead. I think my clan deserves that loot."

"As you wish my lord." Rygul bowed for Canute. "Perhaps then tonight, I could ask you to give Myri your blessings?" he asked a small smile being on his lips as he looked up. "For in her body, grows a new life!"

Canute looked at him. "She's with child?"

Rygul beamed as he stood up. "Yes my lord! She informed me this morning!"

"You." Canute held up a finger at Rygul. "You get twice the amount of mead! This child is a sign. Our clan is growing. And as the child grows big and strong so will we!"

Rygul grinned, his entire face one big smile and he bowed. "Thank you my lord!"

* * *

It wasn't to soon after that Canutes clan still high on the rush from battle started to party and laugh. Roasting a big beast preparing for a feast to celebrate their victory.

Canute though had gone to the river and jumped in for a swim. First he swam a bit up the stream before going to a more sallow spot and started to scrub himself clean of all the blood.

Thor swallowed, his throat dry. "Let me speak to him." he asked.

Heimdal nodded. "As you wish my prince."

The familiar buzzing went over Thor and he swallowed. Then he spoke. "Canute."

Canute looked up, then his eyes narrowed and his entire face spelled murder. Which was quite something, because Thor had already seen him kill one person today.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." Thor stated.

"When will you leave?!" Canute asked annoyed. "What do I have to do to make you leave?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Thor muttered. "I just… What you are doing. It's…" he breathed. "I can't even find words."

"What I am doing?" Canute asked. "I am doing what I _have_ to do. Nothing more."

"You are a true leader." Thor breathed. "I thought I was… I was wrong."

"Oh, you are looking to try and learn?" Canute asked then his eyes narrowed. "So are you watching our every move?"

"No." Thor replied in a defensive tone. "I have things to do!"

"But you can see everything happening on our realm?" Canute asked.

Thor halted. "Yes." he admitted.

Canute groaned. "Imagine if this was a less knowledgable race. A being who sees everything talking inside of your head. You think maybe that's why people started to call you gods?"

Thor halted, his mouth opened then it closed… Well… Okay… Good point.

Thor cleared his throat. "You don't want to be king of Jotunnheim?" he asked.

"What for?" Canute asked.

"You could be a hero." Thor tried to reason. "Become a legend told through the ages."

"What good does that do me now?" Canute asked annoyed. "And being king automaticly makes you a legend? Please." He rolled his eyes. "Laufey died an idiots death. And he will be remembered as the moron whom lead Jotunnheim to its destruction. Until we wilfully forget him to bury the shame."

Thor halted… It felt odd hearing someone talking like that about their own king. Even if it was a former king. Thor could never imagine anyone raise any such criticism towards Odin. It was just wrong.

Being King meant you were wise and great! It meant…. According to Canute… Absolutely nothing.

"The way I see it now…" Thor halted. "I see all of Jotunnheim. What is going on. The kind of leadership you provide. It could safe the realm."

Canute silenced, he lowered down into the water so his head was now half covered.

"Jotunnheim is fractured, destroying itself. It needs a leader. It needs a king." Thor stated. "And that King can't just be anyone. It must be someone like you."

"Hmm." Canute smirked amused lifting his head above the water. "Am I chosen by god now?" he asked.

"No." Thor replied. "I am just giving you my perspective on things."

Canute rolled his eyes.

"You want to safe this realm. Don't you?" Thor asked. "That's why you are doing this. Just joining Skrymir would have been easy. You could have been protected and given riches for your skills. But the people who follows you would be under his thumb. You want more for them. To actually safe them."

Canute glanced down but didn't speak.

"I want to help." Thor stated. "I want to help safe them."

"Why?" Canute asked. "Why would an Asgardian care what happens to Jotunns?" he asked. "Is it because of your dead brother? Huh? Still feeling guilty?"

"That's part of it." Thor admitted. "Another part is that Asgard carries blame for this situation. But most of all… It's just right."

"What luxury you posses." Canute commented. "Having time and resources to care about another realm."

"Aye. It is a luxury." Thor admitted. "How can I help?"

Canute silenced, he looked in front of himself.

"Canute?" Thor asked.

"You can see what happens in the realm correct?" Canute asked. "Keep me updated. Tell me what is happening out there! Which houses are rising and which are falling. What happens at Jotunnheim ground?"

Thor nodded seriously. "Aye. A lot of things are happening." he admitted.

"I have time." Canute replied.

Thor smiled grimly. "Very well then." and then he begun telling Canute about what was happening in the rest of the realm.


	19. Chapter 19

_Loki hissed as he hang there, dangling across the abyss below him, the void. His hands trying to hold unto the spear. Looking up Loki saw him, the thunder god Thor, desperately holding unto Gungnir. Not just him, Odin was there to. Holding unto Thor so Thor wouldn't fall down._

_Ah… Thor… That was it wasn't it? It was always about Thor. In that moment, everything became clear to Loki._

_All his life, he had just been Odins little puppet to parade around. Nothing more. He was there to make Thor look good. A mindless drone. That was what he had been, and was always going to be as long as he remained at Asgard._

_No… Not this time. This time these two fools would not have it their way. It was over, no longer would Loki be their puppet grovelling at their demand. Loki hissed as he looked up, what was left for him at this place anyway?_

_Thor gasped as he looked at him. "_ _No... Loki please don't._ _" he asked_ _then though his eyes changed and Thor snorted. "What am I talking about. You wouldn't let go. You don't have the guts."_

 _Loki sneered. Oh so Thor didn't think he had it in him? He was just a cowardly little Jotunn was he?_ _Then let me show you Thor, show you what I am truly made off. And with that_ _Loki let go, allowing the darkness to consume him._

Loki sneered as he curled together in his cell… Thor… Thor!

This was all _Thors_ fault! Loki was stuck in this hell hole because of stupid Thor!

The blue light of the sceptre kept disturbing Loki, the bloody thing was giving him a head ache. Would someone turn that stupid thing off?!

* * *

Not far from them, a blue alien was looking towards the blue light along her white skinned brother.

Nebula snorted annoyed. "He hasn't even cried out yet!" she complained. "It's not working!"

"Patience, dear sister. We are dealing with a god." Ebony reminded Nebula. "And not just a god, a god whom has power over the mind himself. It will take time. How-ever, even if you only move a single inch with each step. All those inches together will eventually become a mile. We'll get there." he assured.

* * *

Loki hissed, he tried to sleep. Wanted to sleep, but the images wouldn't leave him. The memories.

_Thor was looking nonchalant as he was holding Gungnir, his eyes dull as if he couldn't even care less. "You can stop this game now." he sighed deeply. "It's not like you have the guts to let go."_

_Loki hissed as he held unto Gungnir. So you think I am weak Thor? Look at you, hoping you can just be rid of me._

_"Maybe I'll should just let you hang for a little longer till you learn your lesson. What do you say Loki?" Thor asked._

_Loki hissed. Don't toy with me Thor! I am not what you think I am. Not weak and I will no longer be under your booth!_

_Then let me show you Thor, show you what I am truly made off. And with that_ _Loki let go, allowing the darkness to consume him._


	20. Chapter 20

Wide-eyed Fandral, Sif and Volstagg were standing. They were just standing there gawking.

As a crown prince of Asgard right in front of them, was pulling a massive cart full of stone for the bridge.

It was impressive of course. Thor was doing the job of two horses just pulling. And this was the _fourth_ cart of stones.

As a result. Thor was completely covered in dirt and mud, he was covered in sweat even though his torso was bare showcasing all of his impressive rippling muscles.

The big question here was obvious though… Why? Why was Thor. Prince and future king of Asgard doing manual labour?

Why was he doing the work of horses?

It was good seeing Thor out and about though. He had spend an awfully long time at the observatory after Lokis fall. It was basically all of Thors day he spend out there. But more recently, Thor had started to engage with Asgard itself again. He would still go to the observatory. But now it was only every second day or so.

His behaviour ones he was back was weird though. Thor walking around in the city asking where he could help. And helped people raising up walls for houses. Carrying pots for them. Allowing children to ride on his broad shoulders and now this… Pulling massive carts of stones.

Finally Fandral lifted a hand. "Do you need help with that?" he asked.

"Finally you ask." Thor laughed as he pulled. "Yes indeed. This cart needs to be unloaded ones I reach the foot of the bridge. And then more stones must be gathered!"

Fandrals face paled. Already he was clearly regretting asking.

"Why are you doing this?" Sif finally asked. "Are all the horses sick?"

Thor laughed. "None of the sort. How-ever as it stands, I was the one who destroyed the bridge and it needs to be fixed. Sadly I am not smart enough to help with any of the technical stuff."

"You don't have to do this." Fandral pointed out. "There are servants who…"

"A true leader should lead by example!" Thor stated. "He should never view himself above the labour his people are going through to keep the land running! Every day our people are doing backbreaking labour. It is only right I do so to when there is nothing else to do!" he stated.

Everyone was stunned quiet… Was this Thor saying this? He had servants and warriors at his fingertips to order around. There had never been a point in him doing anything like this. And he had always found a way to get out of it even when Odin tried to make him do chores.

Sif's eyes were on Thors bare torso, sweat shining and glistening as it ran down his hard stomach and the heat rose in Sif's cheek.

"I think it's great." Hogunn stated. "It's great to see our Prince smiling again."

"It feels good! To help I mean." Thor stated. "So, were you going to help? I bet that if we all give a hand we can get ten carts of stone delivered today!"

Fandrals eyes widened, then he backed away holding up his hands. "That's erhm.. I'm sorry. I have an engagement."

Sif looked at him. "Weren't you the one to offer?"

"I was just being polite." Fandral stated, then he silenced. "I… I should go." he stepped backwards. "It was nice seeing you Thor!" he waved and ran of. He was actually running and they all looked after the blond who quickly vanished.

Thor blinked as he looked after him then returned. "How about you two? This is also good for training of muscles!"

Sif frowned. "Are you asking a warrior maiden of Asgard to carry stones?" she asked. "I am a warrior, my sacred duty is to defend."

"But we're cut off, who would you defend us against?" Thor asked and Sif halted. "Hey I got an idea!" Thor beamed. "Let's go for a hunt one of these days. It's been a while."

"Yes it has." Hogunn agreed. "It would be an honor my prince."

"And this time when we slay a prey, let's not let it go to waste." Thor commented. "Did you know the eyes are perfectly eatable? I wonder what they taste like."

Both Sif and Hogunn halted, their eyes widened.

"The tongue is quite the delicacy many places." Thor continued. Now Sif was growing slightly green. "I read a bit, how to use all the different body parts. I want to try it myself."

"Why?" Sif couldn't help but blurt. "We don't lack anything. Some cultures use the bones to make weapons but we have the best steel. And we can commission from the best forges in the nine realms."

"Well, someday it might be useful." Thor pointed out. "It'll be a good learning experience I think. Excuse me, I promised to have at least five carts done today! I talk to you later!" he grinned and continued to push his cart of stones leaving the two Asgardian warriors looking after him.

Hogunn smiled. "It is good to see him smile again." he pointed out.

"Also it's just nice he isn't spending the entire day at the observatory any more." Sif sighed deeply. "I started getting afraid he would never stop."

"We each deal with hardship in our own way." Hogunn pointed out. "Now Thor is pushing through. I'm glad."

Now Sif smiled as well, her eyes growing soft. "Aye… He is getting better. And truthfully that's all that matters."

* * *

Loki hissed, his entire body twitching. For how long had he been in this hole? It felt like an eternity.

His poor abused body showed bones sticking through the skin, he was covered in a thin layer of grease his hair now hanging in long greasy chunks around his face.

This was Thors fault! This was all Thors fault. He would kill Thor. _Kill him!_

_Thor was looking nonchalant as he was holding Gungnir, his eyes dull as if he couldn't even care less. "You can stop this game now." he sighed deeply. "It's not like you have the guts to let go."_

_Loki hissed as he held unto Gungnir_ _while dangling across the abyss_ _. So you think I am weak Thor? Look at you, hoping you can just be rid of me._

_"Maybe I'll should just let you hang for a little longer till you learn your lesson. What do you say Loki?" Thor asked._

_Loki hissed. Don't toy with me Thor! I am not what you think I am._

_Thor looked at Loki then his eyes lithe up, a grin spread across his face. "Perhaps I should just let go." he stated._

_You wouldn't even dare Thor! The throne was my right! Now you want to get rid of your competition? You coward._

_Thors grin only grow as he looked down at Loki. "It would solve all my problems." he breathed. "Yes… Why hold on?" The thundergod asked and then Thor… Thor let go. And Loki fell. The darkness consuming him._

Lokis eyes opened wide and he sneered. "I'll kill you… I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed as he sat up. "Even if it'll take me to the end of time! I'll kill you Thor! I'll kill you. The All Father. Everyone!"

Ebony grinned as he turned to Nebula. "Told you we would get him in the end." he commented. "And just in time to! 36 days?" he asked then whistled. "That's honestly impressive."

"Is it?" Nebula asked.

"Yes. That's an infinity stone we left him with." Ebony stated. "Any normal person would be under its power in less than a second."

"Fine then." Nebula sighed. "Is he ready though? Tomorrow will be 42 days since Father last demanded his presence."

"Oh… I think he is quite ready." Ebony grinned. "Just look at him." he looked towards Lokis cell. "An animal ready to be unleashed."

And Loki was sitting on his knees, seething as his hands were tied behind his back. His green eyes shining with burning hatred and anger.

Ebony and Nebula both grinned.

"Welcome to the family." Ebony spoke in a pleasant tone. "Loki No ones son."


	21. Chapter 21

What seemed like for-ever ago now, A prince of Asgard had been presented to Thanos.

Even though he had spend the last couple of days running and slaying creatures back then, he still stood tall.

He had looked proud and regal. His back straight, his clothes while being worn still empathizing his elegant yet strong build. And his green eyes though being filled with anger and distrust had been clear.

A creature was now presented to Thanos. Hunched over, seething and foaming at the mouth. Naked and covered in filth and dirt.

His skin was white as the purest snow, making the cuts and wounds stand in a sharp contrast to the whiteness of his skin. You could count the ribs on his body and see every bone as he was forced to hunch.

His hair black as the darkest night was mattered and obscuring his face, but even then static green eyes were shining through with their madness.

Oh excuse me green? No, there was a sick blue colour to them. Shining and crackling as if it was electricity.

Ebony looked with utter pride at the creature he presented. "My finest creation to date." he gasped. "The god of Mischief, now the god of Malice! Father. I present to you!" he stated spreading out his arms in pride. As if presenting the greatest circus act ever made.

Thanos though was unmoved as he looked at the sad pathetic creature standing in front of him. "We shall see." he stated. "Now then Loki No ones son. It has been a while since we last spoke." he stated and Loki slowly lifted his head looking up at Thanos.

His eyes glistening, shining in that unnatural blue light.

"Back then. I made you an offer." Thanos stated. "What-ever you desire. Tell me. What do you desire?" he asked.

"Kill…" Loki gasped. "Let me Kill Thor. I want to Kill Thor!" he stated. "Then Odin. But not before I've seen him suffer. Let them suffer!" he asked. "They humiliated me! The throne is my _right!_ I AM THE BE KING!" he shouted. "And they will grovel before me, then I'll end their pathetic lives!"

Thanos looked at Loki, then a smile spread across his face. "Tell me. What would you give to make this happen."

"Anything!" Loki gasped. "No price is to steep! Just let me kill them! I must be the one to put a blade to Thors throat and put a spear through Odins heart!"

Slowly Thanos stood up, then slowly he took a step and another until he stood in front of Loki, towering over the god in front of him.

"Will you kneel?" Thanos asked.

Loki looked up. "You promised me to give me what I wanted. Will you make me king?" he asked. "Will you let me kill both Thor and Odin?"

"Serve me faithfully, and it shall be yours." Thanos stated. "Only you must be allowed to kill those two, but kill them you will! They will be gifted to you to do with as you please. You will be king, over all the nine realms. Even if we'll have to conquer them one by one. All you have to do, is kneel before me."

Loki looked up, his eyes at Thanos. Then his head bowed down, and Loki dropped down on his knees. Then he bowed over so his head touched the ground in front of him while he bowed to Thanos. "I will serve you." he breathed. "My lord."

And Thanos grinned, his eyes filled with a light. Then he reached over a hand and gently put it on Lokis head. "Oh my child, how much you suffered." he sighed. "I do apologize. But it was necessary. We must suffer to be re-born. Rise again and be stronger. Be _better_ and thus survive." he stated.

Loki swallowed as he was still on his knees with his head on the ground.

"You may stand." Thanos invited. "It's quite all right child." he said in a kind soft voice.

And slowly, with shaking legs did Loki managed to stand back up. Though he was almost falling down.

"Now then Prince Loki." Thanos said. "I'm afraid you'll have to proof your loyalty, but it wont be hard. Serve me well, and everything you just asked for. It will be yours." he stated.

Loki smiled, his eyes almost sleeping as he looked up.

"How-ever." Thanos stated and Lokis smiled faded. "Let me down, fail me. And the consequences will be…" he let the words linger. "Severe."

Loki stood still, frozen in front of Thanos. His face impossible to read and Thanos smiled as he turned to Ebony.

"My child. Please show Prince Loki to a place where he can rest." Thanos asked. "He must be quite hungry, give him some food and some wine. Make sure a hot bath is ready for him as well. And clothing of course." he stated. "Is there anything you would like Prince Loki?" he asked. "A specific food? A specific drink?"

"I…" Loki swallowed. "It feels like an eternity since I had anything green. Or tasted the sweet taste of any fruit."

"Of course." Thanos nodded. "Grapes, apples. Salad." he stated. "Not easy to come by here. But for you my child. You shall have it."

Ebony smiled as he walked over to Loki and gestured with his hand. "This way please." he asked. "I made some rooms ready for you. I hope they will be to your liking."

Loki nodded as he took a step, slowly starting to follow Ebony out. Almost at ones they took a different turn. Gently Ebony touched Lokis arm and allowed them both to float away from the Asteroid soon landing on another and Loki looked up to see an actual building made a stone which Ebony guided him towards and let him inside.

Ebony guided Loki past a few doors and finally opened one to reveal a room bathed in a warm light created by actual oil lamps.

Loki blinked as he looked in.

"It's all right." Ebony assured. "This room is yours."

Loki swallowed as he shivered, like a scared rabbit he finally dared to take a few steps inside. Only to feel the soft sensation of a carpet under his bare feet.

Loki looked down, trying to comprehend this feeling. Something feeling honestly soft. Then he looked around. The room was sparse but nice.

There was a made up bed in the corner, with soft looking blankets and even a pillow. There was a wardrobe and a night stand, then another door.

"Bathroom is that way." Ebony showed. "A hot bath has already been made ready for you. While you bathe clothes and food will be made ready for you in here. You are free to go where ever you like. You are free now. Of course, it would be hard to get off this asteroid without any help but you know." Ebony shrugged. 

Loki looked at Ebony, a look of incomprehension on his face.

"See I told you." Ebony said in a soft smile. "My father is kind. And he is fair."

Loki looked at Ebony. Then a blue light became visible in the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see the same sceptre which had beforehand been in his cell, hanging on the wall opposite the bed.

"What…" Loki breathed.

"You will need a weapon. Wont you?" Ebony asked. "Daggers is hardly fitting for a true king such as yourself. A sceptre like this though?" he asked. "That's more approbate for a man such as you. A grand sorceress and rightful king."

Lokis head tilted as he looked at the sceptre on the wall. The blue light of the sceptre looking to reflect in his eyes.

"Rest up my friend." Ebony smied. "The Black Order welcomes one with your talents."

Loki turned back to Ebony, confusion still present in his eyes.

"Soon you will be put to the test." Ebony assured. "Until then. Bathe, eat. Rest."

Slowly Loki nodded and Ebony smiled. "Well, I shall leave you to it then." he said and finally left closing the door behind him leaving Loki standing there looking around the room in its warm brown and orange colours, looking so inviting and comfortable and yet… It didn't seem right at all.


	22. Chapter 22

With a steady pace Canutes clan was growing in numbers, and with the added hands buildings were springing up.

When Canute had first arrived with the first Jotunns, they had been living in tents and the grottos they had uncovered. The only thing they had build in stone was the wall, choosing to focus on their defence which obviously had been a good choice.

Now though, houses were being build in stone. They had managed to capture some animals which would work for livestock, and fenced them in.

Different jobs were held by different people.

Right before his eyes. Thor had been watching the creation of a _city._ Starting with just those 56 Jotunns, now they were closer to five hundred! Lost Jotunns coming and begging to be let in and they were informed of the rules.

Work as hard as everyone else, swear loyalty to Canute and you're fine. And true enough they were.

Of course some brave Jotunns would outright challenge Canute for leadership. Canute faced each of them head on in a duel. Each one he won easily.

It could not be denied that Canute was a seasoned warrior, he had to be. And it sure shut the challengers up.

Beside the loyalty among the original Jotunns were so great it rubbed off on everyone else. They proudly told stories about how Canute had lead them through snowstorms to this very place.

How he had fought and slain the old Ursa which had beforehand slumbered at this place and how he had defeated both Skrymir and his army.

The stories did indeed impress and the word was spreading.

This evening Thor was talking with Canute, as always in private as Canute didn't want to be a place where people could hear him.

"There is talk of appointing a new Jotunn King." Thor informed.

"Not surprising." Canute commented.

"It is believed it is necessary. All the clans are fighting each other for power as there is no King to Answer to." Thor informed. "There is plans of gathering all the clan leaders and appoint a king among them."

Canute closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"Believe it or not, your name has indeed come up. Skrymir was well known among clan leaders. And you have now taken over his clan. But then there are others, they don't really want to fight more for the title of King then they have to. So they rather invite as few clan leaders as possible."

Canute smirked. "I am a little upstart still. With no claim to the Throne. Of course they don't want to take me seriously."

"They should." Thor stated. "I've seen what you can do, what you have done."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Canute asked.

"I think you should demand entrance." Thor stated. "Even if you are not to be king yourself, you ought to have a say. You are a true clan leader now."

"Why get ourselves involved though?" Canute asked. "We'll be fine here. In our own corner. We're not bothering anyone."

"Yet even so. Skrymir came and tried to claim your land." Thor stated. "What if this new king is tyrannical? If you truly wish to protect your clan. I am afraid to inform you. You must become involved."

Canute groaned deeply as he threw back his head.

"Heh, you really don't want to go." Thor observed.

"Shut up Asgardian." Canute grumbled.

"Why not though?" Thor asked honestly confused.

"That's none of your business." Canute snapped.

"Oh… Okay." Thor blinked. "I'm sorry. I just, you know." he blushed. "I want to help, and I owe you."

"Owe me how?" Canute asked suspeciously.

"I have learned so much since I first talked to you." Thor admitted. "I feel like I have grown so much wiser. And I owe you for that."

Canute rolled his eyes. "You would have watched me whether I liked it or not. Pretty creepy if you ask me."

"Yeah that's a good argument… Sorry." Thor blushed.

"Are you watching me bathing to?" Canute asked in a smirk.

"What? NO!" Thor shouted and Canute laughed amused. Thor halted then he relaxed. "No I don't like you that way." he stated.

"Good." Canute stated. "Asgardians are so ugly. That pink colour of their skin? Don't get me started on that fur on the males chin. That's weird."

"You mean beards?" Thor asked.

"Yes. What is it even for?" Canute asked. "It looks so incredible weird."

"I think it looks good." Thor muttered touching his own short blond beard. "It makes a man look like a man!"

"It makes you look like an old dog." Canute replied and Thor chuckled amused.

"Hey you don't know that!" Thor exclaimed. "You don't even know what I look like."

"All Asgardians look pretty much the same." Canute shrugged. "At least their fur has slightly different colour from time to time."

"You're one to talk, you're all the same blue colour!" Thor exclaimed. "And have the same red eyes. How are you even supposed to tell you apart at a glance?"

Canute smiled amused then shook his head. Thor smiled as well as he chuckled. Was he actually getting somewhere with Canute? Could he make the Jotunn like him still? Just a little bit? Well, one could only hope.

* * *

"HAH!" Corvus shouted as he came jumping down with an Axe. It was blocked by a sceptre with a blue tip. Loki dodged and attacked in response, dancing around in a series of move as Corvus responded.

Blows being exchanged and each one getting out of the way.

Loki was ones again dressed, though the clothes given to him was rather simple. Black slacks, black tunic and black boots.

No golden cuffs or even some silver buttons, no dash of green. Just plain black and moderate fabrics hanging loosely on Lokis body.

But they were clothes! They were clean, they were not rags, and they did the job clothes were supposed to do.

Finally Corvus and Loki stood in a deadlock. Corvus's Axe at Lokis throat and Lokis sceptre at Corvus's chest. The two glared at each other and then at the same time, they both removed their weapons and took a step back bowing for each other and Loki headed back to the rooms given to him, just in time for Ebony walking over to Corvus.

"So…" Ebony smiled. "What do you think?" he asked.

Corvus glanced up at Ebony. "His attacks are far more direct and far more aggressive, he is much less calculated. Yet on the same time less surprising, not pulling any surprising tricks." then he turned all the way so he stood with his front to Ebony. "You made him dumber."

Ebony smirked. "Easier to hold him in line that way no?"

"Boring." Corvus muttered. Then he grinned. "I wonder why you let him keep the sceptre. Is it perhaps you are afraid?" he asked.

Ebony lifted an eyebrow.

"He might not be completely under its control." Corvus suggested. "If he was away from it for to long, then who knows what could happen. He might just wake up."

"It is a work in progress." Ebony snorted. "Not that you would understand the fineries of the mind." he rolled his eyes. "Father wishes to test him a few times before the big reveal. He ought to be useful to you for a while."

"So you want me to be a bloody baby sitter?" Corvus asked in a sneer.

"It is fathers desire." Ebony smirked back. "Put him to the test. Take him with you as you punish those who would defy Thanos. See what he is truly made off. And if this isn't just a very well acted ruse on Lokis part."

That made Corvus blink and he looked up. "You think it could be."

"We are dealing with a god dear brother." Ebony reminded Corvus as he rested a finger on his lip. "That shouldn't be underestimated. That's why he needs testing. Where were you headed?" he asked. "One of those colonies if I am not mistaken."

Corvus grinned. "Oh yes. They will be wiped out, naturally." he cracked his neck. "Fine. Let little Princey Pooh get his hands dirty before the big deal. It's probably good for him anyway."

And Ebony grinned. "Good of you to see it my way dear Brother."


	23. Chapter 23

Even in Lokis waking moments, he now heard those voices. In the back of his head, constantly. And when he closed his eyes he saw them…. Him.

He saw Thor, standing tall about him. Holding Gungnir while Loki was holding on in the other end.

" _Why don't I just let go?" Thor asked. "It probably would be for the better… It would be for the better."_

_Loki sneered. Hissing angrily._

" _You are not Prince Loki." Thor stated. "You are pathetic, weak and a coward. Learn your place!" and with that Thor reached down and grabbed Lokis wrist making Loki gasp in pain as Thors nails burried themselves into Lokis hand. Then Thor tore Loki away from Gungnir and held Loki up in one hand so they now were face to face and Thor grinned. "Finally… The throne is mine. And you will be where you belong!" and then, he threw Loki. Threw him directly into the abyss, into the void. And Loki fell as the darkness consumed._

Loki sneered, his hands tightened around the sceptre which had been gifted to him. Thor was going to pay, pay for what he did to him.

All those years. Centuries of abuse and for what?

Corvus glanced up at Loki. They were at a spacecraft, flying through the galaxy. Finally they were at a place where there was light outside, stars. Flying pass them. But Loki didn't care. He kept recalling Thors face. And remembered what Thor did to him.

Corvus looked at Loki, his face without any real emotions. Then he stood up and walked to the back of the ship, soon returning with an object in his hand which he reached to Loki.

Loki glanced up and saw a helmet in Corvus's hand. Black, covering the entire face.

Loki already was wearing all black. Even his hands were covered in long black gloves. If Loki put on that helmet, not a single inch of skin would be visible. Loki lifted an eyebrow as he looked up at Corvus.

"Would be a shame to spoil the grand reveal wouldn't it?" Corvus asked. "Asgard thinks you are dead. You want to keep the element of surprise."

Loki looked back at the helmet, then finally reached out and took it. Looking at the helmet in his hands. "I want Odin to know…" he stated. "I want him to know how dangerous I can be. I want him to fear me."

Corvus sighed deeply looking outright bored, then sat down. Leaning his cheek in his hand. "I'm sure father will provide as long as you serve faithfully. Father never breaks any promise. He said he would give you what you want. You're going to get it." he rolled his eyes.

"When?" Loki asked in an impatient hiss.

"When he knows you can be trusted." Corvus replied in an annoyed tone. "Just do what he asks, and you will get it. Geesh." he muttered.

Loki sneered, his hands tightening around the helmet. A vein was starting to pop in his forehead as his electrical blue eyes seemed to almost crackle.

"Oh I got an idea!" Corvus held up a hand. "Why don't you leave behind a message?" he asked.

Loki looked up.

"You know, something that wont give away who you are. But build up the mystery, make them nervous." Corvus suggested. "Father said nothing about leaving behind messages."

Loki looked at Corvus, his blue eyes looking surprised. Then slowly, a grin spread on his lips and he grinned as Corvus did the same. Their face expressions outright mirroring each other.

"You know." Loki spoke in a calm tone. "I think I just might…"

* * *

"My king." Heimdal bowed his head for Odin whom he had asked to join him at the observatory.

Odin groaned, exhaustion all over his features. It was how he looked every time he was seen these days… When he was seen.

Ever since Odins fall which was quite a while ago now. Odin had barely been seen.

"Speak Heimdal." Odin sighed, even his voice sounding so tired. "What is it you think is so important that I should come here."

"An outpost." Heimdal said. "On an otherwise inhabited moon, build by a group of Centuriis."

Odin groaned. "Heimdal, we do not concern ourselves in the conflicts of others. The Centurii are not even part of the nine realms. This is not our place to interfere."

"I am aware my king." Heimdal breathed. "But a message was left behind, I think you should see it."

Odin looked at Heimdal, then he frowned. "Very well then. Show me."

Heimdal nodded as he reached forward a hand and touched Odins forehead and then Odin saw.

What had ones been a settlement, now in ruins. Burning, corpses laying everywhere. Maimed and burned and there. In what was clearly Asgardian runes! Written across the ground, massive runes shining in a sickly looking blue light.

" _Soon the rightful king will demand his throne. Death to Odin."_

Odin gasped as he saw, his body shaking and he swallowed. "Who… Who wrote that."

"I'm sorry my king." Heimdal replied sadly. "I only saw what carnage had happened after the attackers had left. I can only see one thing at the time and my eyes were elsewhere. As you said, this wasn't Asgardian territory."

Odin hissed as he pushed Heimdals hand away from his head allowing his normal sight back. "Keep a look out!" he demanded. "Find out who is behind this! A threat on the All fathers life is a serious crime!"

Heimdal nodded. "Of course my king." he stated. "I shall keep looking. If this person leaves another message. I will be sure to watch him in the act!"

Odin nodded seriously. "Good." and he turned around to made a short teleportion spell back into his chambers. The moment he did though he staggered, and then fell down on the ground as he dropped Gungnir which fell as well in a clank.

Odin grabbed his head as he hissed, trying to suppress the memories but to no help.

" _Mark my words father!" A woman in green, a horned helmet on her head, and a mad look in her eyes. "I shall return! The throne is my right! **I** shall be King! The rightful king shall demand her throne!" _

"No." Odin shook his head. "I locked you away… It can't be."

But those words… Those words written in ancient Asgardian writing.

" _Soon the rightful king will demand his throne. Death to Odin."_


	24. Chapter 24

From his perch, ones again Thor was observing his favourite Jotunn as Canute was preparing himself to head out.

Five snow wolfs had been made ready for Canute and the men he had chosen to follow him, currently Canute were having a few final words with his little brother Malik.

"I am leaving the clan in your hands brother." Canute stated. "Keep them safe, each have chosen to follow us."

"Follow you brother." Malik corrected him. "I shall do my best! I wont let you down!"

Canute smiled lightly. "I know." he stated. "You will do well."

"Thank you. That means a lot." Malik replied then he halted. "Are you quite certain you should go?" he asked. "Someone will recognise you there, the secret will be out."

Canute sighed deeply. "I am afraid I must. These people chose to follow me so I have a responsibility. If a tyrannical king is chosen. He could demand our annihilation or subjugation. That cannot happen. It must be assured that a fair king is being chosen."

Malik halted. "Brother… Are you considering to... You know?" he asked.

"Not if I can help it." Canute muttered. "But I may have no choice, we'll see."

Malik sighed deeply. "What-ever you decide to do brother. You know I am with you. Always."

Canute nodded putting a firm hand on Maliks shoulder. "I know. And I will be forever thankful my brother."

Thor sucked in a breath, a big lump in his throat. He knew… This, this was what he and Loki should have been. But he had messed it up, destroyed his own chances.  
  
He had kept an eye on Malik as well. It was funny really, Malik was a bit more of a quiet sort easily overlooked in the settlement. But he had clearly been proud to follow his brother and freely gave advice which Canute would always take very seriously. Malik was one to do more contemplating all around. And Canute always invited Maliks thoughts with open arms... Thanked Malik for his insights.... Appreciated his little brother even if Malik could often come across as almost unasuming unlike Canute. 

He shook his head, there was no helping that now. Not any more and he looked as Canute walked to the four warriors who awaited him, and would follow him to the great clan leader summon.

Canute turned to Rygul whom in spite of his missing arm had proven himself to be one of their strongest warriors, just like Thor had predicted.  
Not just that, Rygul seemed to be the most loyal out of any of the clan members. Perhaps with exception of Malik, as Rygul had said. It wasn't just that Canute had saved his life when no other clan would have.   
It was also that here Rygul was not treated as an invalid, he had been allowed to prove that he was still just as strong and capable as any Jotunn, and could do his bit to defend his clan and his future child. He was exspected to work just as hard as any other Jotunn in the clan, and he appreciated it every single day. 

"I apologize for taking you away from your wife while she bears your child." Canute said to the one armed Jotunn.

"No! I will follow you anywhere my lord." Rygul stated. "It is because of you I will even have a chance to meet my child! And any future children will be because of you."

Canute glanced at Rygul. "You may want to reconsider those words, secrets may be revealed on this journey which could change your mind."

"Never!" Rygul stated. " _You_ are my leader. No other. And I will follow you."

Canute smirked. "Very well then." he went to his own snow wolf and jumped on. "We were not invited to this meeting, but we will force ourselves in." he stated. "They will not be allowed to choose a new Jotunn King without us being present."

Thor nodded firmly, his fist tightening. This was important, this will determine the future of Jotunnheim itself. Norns guide you Canute!

If the decision was left to me, you would be King of Jotunnheim. The others may have noble blood, but you have something far more valuable.

An honest desire to see Jotunnheim itself rise ones more, and the _will_ to make it happen.

The others, they want power. They want riches and an easy life. Not you! You never took the easy way. You walked the hard path and faced every hardship with a raised head. Getting into the dirt together with your people. Not for a second have I seen you thinking yourself _above_ your people. You are always _with_ them.

Raised the walls of your houses, together with your people. Fought the battles, _with_ your people.

I learned much from you. Canute… I have started to think about what kind of King I myself want to be.

Ones I thought a kings duty was to sit on his throne, far above his people. From where he could look down and observe.

You though, you never sat above your people. You walked with them, every single mile they walked. You walked to. And you never thought yourself better than them.

I desire this. That's the king of King I desire to be! I know now there is much more to learn. About life! About living. Just a regular life with regular people. And I will learn. I swear I will.

Loki… Thor looked towards the abyss. You always sought to learn. And you would chew me out for refusing to ever learn. You called me an oaf, and said my stubbornness and refusal to learn would be my undoing.

You were right… You were so right Loki! I promise, I will do better! Look over me Loki. I wish to make you proud!

Your life will _not_ have been in vain! I will remember the things you tried to teach me. And this time, I will learn. By the norns I swear to you brother!

* * *

Behind the helmet Loki was grinning. His entire body was soaked in blood, though it was hard to see on the black clothes. He looked at the blue runes he had left behind. Behind the helmet his eyes were glistening in madness as he proudly looked at his handywork.

" _The true king will Rise again. Death to Thor!"_


	25. Chapter 25

Canute and his four warriors road none stop for six nights and six days to their destination, even through a snow storm where Thor lead Canute in the right direction and the other four followed Canute without even questioning it.

Finally they faced a massive fortress created by ice, recently created by Jotunn sorcerers belonging to the larger tribes.

Canute and his following stood in front of the massive gate looking up, he breathed a deep breath. "I HEARD THAT ALL CLAN LEADERS HAVE BEEN SUMMONED TO THIS PLACE TO APPOINT A NEW KING!" he shouted. "I myself am a clan leader! CANUTE! Of the clan Canute!" he shouted loudly. "Let us in!"

For some time there was silence, then finally up above a hatch was opened and a Jotunn looked down.

"I never heard of any Canute! Or Clan of Canute!" The Jotunn above huffed.

"Nevertheless. That is who I am, and the clan is mine." Canute replied. "Let us in! You would want _all_ clan leaders to acknowledge the new king!"

The Jotunn above sneered as he closed the hatch and vanished.

It took a while, from his perch Thor could see what was going on inside of the foretress. How Jotunns were running around, and then suddenly Jotunns started to accuse each other.

"I didn't invite him, you must have!" "I did not!" "How could he have known we had this summon." "Let him in, his clan shows promise, it would be good to have him swear loyalty to the new king as well." "He is going to claim Kingship." "We wont let him, he has no right to it!"

After a lot of buggering and huffing finally, the gate was opened and Canute along with his following road inside on their snow wolfs.

He road in with a raised head, not looking at the Jotunns whom stood to greet them. All sneering and huffing until Canute was finally in front of the biggest Jotunn of them, the one who seemed to be the leader here. He was even bigger than Canute and Canute had to looked up to see him.

The Jotunn who stood in front of Canute narrowed his eyes. " _You."_ he hissed. "So you live after all."

Canute smirked. "Good to see you again. Hyma." he spoke. "So, finally you have your shot at being King."

Hyma sneered, his hand tightening around the hild of his sword.

"I know that is always what you wanted." Canute commented amused. "You were jealous of Laufey, you wanted his throne."

Hyma huffed, his eyes burning.

"But the throne was never yours to take. _Hyma!"_ Canute huffed. "And I will not let you have it! I know what you are like. Stepping on those weaker than yourself to assert your power. Not out of need, but out of malice. To make yourself feel bigger than you are. Jealous and greedy. For as long as I breath. You will _not_ be king!"

Hyma seethed. "You threw away your claim as you ran!" he exclaimed. "Where have you even been?" he asked in a sneer. "hiding in your new little settlement. Coward!"

Rygul and the other warriors huffed and the bystanders were standing ready for the conflict to come.

Thor gulped, the tension was immense, at any time it could break out.

"You really think they will give you the throne? After what your father did?" Hyma asked.

Canute. "I had nothing to do with that! He was a fool, I wash my hand of his foolishness!"

"You think it is that easy?" Hyma asked. "You think changing your name will just wash away the sin? No. You had been better served staying hidden. Bylestir Laufyson!"

Thors eyes widened, his heart stopped. A big gasp sounded from the people around them, people were wide-eyed looking at the young Canute… No. Not Canute. Bylestir!

Thor couldn't believe it. This was Laufeys son? So that meant… That meant. Thor looked at the young Jotunn again and noticed his slender build. His angular face and long fingers.

They looked similar… They _actually_ looked similar!

And now Thor remembered, one of their earlier talks.

" _My father died more recently. Killed…. By an Asgardian."_

Frigga had told Thor, that Loki had killed Laufey! That had happened only a week before Thors talk with Canute… By the norns!

What was going on? Was this fate or chance? Thor had a hard time grasping it.

"I cast away my title of Laufyson!" Bylestir shouted. "He was the utter fool who lead Jotunnheim to its destruction. I have vowed to do the opposite, to re-build Jotunnheim anew so we may rise again. The city I made, I made with my own two hands! It is rightfully mine. Not given to me, build _by_ me!" he stated. "I no longer want anything Laufey ever had to offer. I only want the things I can rightfully say I created myself."

Rygul nodded. "My lord speaks truth! I saw it with my own eyes. He build our city, he protected our people. All by own hand! I have _no_ loyalty towards Laufey. But my lord? No matter what his name is. I shall follow him."

Bylestir glanced at Rygul then back at Hyma. A sneer on his face.

Hyma sneered as well, fuming. The tension was high. Then finally Hyma stepped aside. "Show Laufyson to some guest chambers." he muttered. "Let's see how the spoiled Prince will hold up."

Bylestir huffed. "I told you. I am no Laufyson." he stated glaring at Hyma. Before finally following Jotunns the way he was shown. His four warriors faithfully walking behind him with their hands on their spears.

Thor swallowed… Canute had been Bylestir this whole time. So Malik was actually Helbindi. Obviously.

And they were Lokis biological….

Thors heart squished, a lump formed in his throat as his eyes grew misty. This could not be a coincidence, Thor was supposed to see this. To witness this. Learn from it..

Thor shook his head as he tried to wipe away the tears. No wonder he had felt so attached to Canute.

Not only did Bylestir look like Loki. They had the same pride, the same wit. They were not the same, of course. But they were similar. And Thor smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Who-ever allowed me to first see him." Thor breathed. "Thank you."


	26. Chapter 26

Odin was shaking, his entire body soaked in cold sweat.

Across planets, across galaxies. Carnage had been left behind and message, in a sick blue light.

" _The true king shall return! Death to the All father!"_

" _Death to the Prince of Asgard!" "Death to Odin." "Death to Thor." Death…. Death… Death…_

Odin gasped as he squinted his eyes, and at ones it was like he was back there.

In front of him was an ocean, a mountain of corpses. Rivers of blood.

The screams of the dying surrounded him.

" _For you father!"_ A woman in green proudly displayed as she stood on top of a mountain of corpses. " _This is all for you! I told you. I told you I could do it! This is all for you!"_

Odins eyes were wide, every inch of his body filled with horror and he stepped back.

"No… This isn't what I wanted." Odin stated. "You were supposed to bring peace."

"But I did…" Hela smiled as she stepped forward. "Look around you. No more is there any war or suffering. I ended it, just like you wanted."

"Because everyone is _dead."_ Odin exclaimed.

Hela tilted her head, blinking confused. "Yes. So?" she asked. Then smiled. "Come father, let's spread our peace to the rest of the universe. Together."

"No… No…" Odin stepped back. "Stop… Please stop." he asked. "Hela stop."

"It is what you wanted though? Isn't it?" Hela asked stepped forward, stepping on skulls that crushed beneath her feet. "I am the rightful king. Of all the nine realms. The throne will be mine, and I will bring the peace you so desired. For all of eternity."

"No… No… No." Odin cried and Hela she laughed, roared in laughter as Odin grabbed his head while the blood flowed towards him, threatening to drown him.

" _Odin.."_ a voice called, it sounded so distance. So far away. "Odin…" Odin looked up, trying to find the voice. It was calm, serene. "My husband. Come back."

Odin gasped his eye widening and a golden glow enveloped him as he felt himself being pulled from his own waking nightmare and finally stood in front of a pair of concerned blue eyes belonging to a beautiful serene face. "Frigga." he gasped.

Friggas eyes were filled with sorrow as she removed her hand from Odins forehead. "Oh husband… For how much longer can this go on?" she asked.

"For as long as it needs." Odin hissed as he squinted his eyes.

"It can't." Frigga stated. "You _must_ tell Thor. Your health is failing, your days are growing short. You are unable to control your own mind!"

"Not yet!" Odin stated firmly. "Thor has finally begun to learn. This is _essential._ He has sought to learn about the realms rather than destroying them! If he knew he would stop learning about them and spend time on me. No! The realms are far more important than I am!"

Frigga looked at him. "Odin… If I weren't here to bring you magic aid. You wouldn't know what you had been doing ten minutes ago. What if I am prevented from aiding you when this happens? What if a disaster strikes? You are playing much to dangerous a game." she stated. "Thor is your son! He is the only child you have left. He deserves to know!"

Odin shook his head. "He must not be distracted. Not now." he stated.

"Then when?" Frigga asked. "Odin… You always said we ought to tell Loki about his origins. But it needed to be later. When he got older, when he were wise enough to understand. But then it was to late. Don't you see?" she asked. "You can't keep pushing these things back. Suddenly it'll be to late!" she stated. "Last time it meant we lost a son. What could happen this time?" she asked.

Odin closed his eyes, he hissed as his hand tightened around Gungnir.

"Husband…" Frigga sighed deeply.

"Soon." Odin sighed deeply. "Thor is aiding Bylestir, the rightful king to Jotunnheim. When Thor has done his due helping Jotunnheim restore balance. Then he can concentrate on other things."

Frigga nodded sternly. "Very well." she said. "But then you _must._ Or I swear by the norns I will do it for you."

Odin nooded, looking utterly exhausted. "You were always wise my queen." she stated.

Frigga sighed, then took Odins arm. "Come now, you look like you can barely stand up. You must rest."

Odin nodded. "I'm so tired." he admitted.

"I know." Frigga swallowed. "Soon you can rest husband. Just a little longer." she said as she guided Odin back to his chambers.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanos was sitting still, his eyes fixated in front of him at Loki whom was kneeling before him. There was a cold air around them.

"I ordered… That you only killed half of that colony." Thanos spoke in a low voice, yet it seemed to echo through the cosmos around them.

"I merely thought." Loki breathed. "It would send the greater message to finish the job."

"Those were not my orders." Thanos said as he stood up. "Listen. Loki No ones son. I give you an order, and you will follow it. You will not fail me." he stated as he walked towards Loki until he was in front of Loki. "You have grown to comfortable, fallen godling. Serve me well and you will be rewarded. Fail me like this and..."

And then, without warning Thanos grabbed Lokis head, his massive hand easily wrapping itself all around Lokis head and he lifted Loki up. Only to smash him down into the ground.

Loki gasped as he laid in a crater formed in the ground by the sheer force.

Then Thanos kicked, only barely did Loki manage to dodge only for Thanos to grab him again and smash him to one of the cliffs which shattered upon impact, and another one also smashed before Loki was smashed right back into the ground and there he laid. All of him hurting, he hissed for breath but could not breath.

Thanos… he had been so strong. And so quick, in spite of his large seize Thanos was much quicker than Loki. Much stronger. And Lokis eyes widened in pure terror as Thanos bowed over him as his eyes burned.

"I say you kill half." Thanos spoke, his tone sounding so soft and kind though his eyes and body seemed to be burning with that fury. "Then you will kill _only_ half. No less, no more. You understand?"

Loki whimpered as he finally managed to nod.

"Good." Thanos replied. "Be glad that I am not punishing you for the messages you left behind as well. As it happens, those messages suite me well. But if they didn't…"

He let the word linger and Loki was shivering.

"Oh child..." Thanos breathed softly. "Know I have no joy doing this. But you must learn.... Perhaps it is indeed time you learn of our true purpose."   
  
Loki could not response, his body was broken, his mouth dry and he could only wide-eyed look up as Thanos pulled out his duel blade. "Look at this. Beautiful isn't it?" he asked. "Balance... Perfect." he let the blade rest on his finger and true enough it balanced perfectly. "Balance must be archieved. You've seen it before, havn't you?" he asked as suddenly their astoroid seemed to change around them, showing some sort of city and the children standing ready around Thanos. "A planet, with a population ever growing. It has lost its balance, to many people. To few resources. Balance must be restored, at any cost."

Loki froze, just froze and then he saw it... Saw the people. Divided into two sections, one on the left and one on the right. Split up in half.

"To safe a half the other must be sacrificed!" Thanos proclaimed. "I have no favorites, fate will decide!" he shouted as he threw up his duel blade, it swung around in the air and then planted itself into the ground with one side, the other pointing to the left.

Thano's children grinned and then... They begun. Moving down people. Man, woman or child. Didn't matter. Every single one on the left side and Lokis eyes were horriefied as he was forced to watch, finally the image went away and they returned to their barren astoroid as Thanos sighed.

"It must be done." Thanos said. "No sacrifice is to big. And any liability must be disposed." he said as suddenly he kicked Loki and Loki flew right into a stone pilar which crashed upon impact and Loki... Loki was left on the ground. Gasping for eye, his eyes and mind filled with pure terror.

Then Thanos turned and just walked away, so did the others. Leaving Loki alone in the crater he had helped creating.

No one helping him, no one coming to his rescue.

He was alone, and shivering while horror filled his being.

For how long Loki laid there, he couldn't tell. Eventually he managed to find enough strength to get up, and limp back towards his rooms as he tried to summon a bit of magic to patch himself up.

It took Thanos less than a minute… He was strong, so much stronger than any Asgardian or Jotunn.

As long as Loki kept himself in line he would be fine… But if he failed.

Loki shivered, he almost cried. But then shook his head. Reminding himself of what he was doing here and why.

It was Thors fault he was here. It was _Thors_ fault that Lokis only option for escape was falling in line with the Titan.

And as long as Loki obeyed. Thanos would be kind, allow him to punish Thor and Odin. So Loki had to go on… Move on.


	28. Chapter 28

Politics… No matter on what realm or in what time it happened.

Was always incredible… _incredible_ boring.

The talks between the clan leaders of Jotunnheim had gone on for over a _week_ now. And they were no closer to find an agreement than when they all arrived.

Thor had to shake his head to keep his focus on the group, but it was just the same talking points over and over going in a circle.

The Jotunns would all sneer and snap at each other, discussions would evolve into heated arguments and then finally a brawl would erupt between all these clan leaders until they all retrieved in a sneer, only to repeat the same cycle the day after.

Over… and over…. And over…

They needed a leader all right, A king so to speak. Or at least a moderator! Something.

At least Thors own man Bylestir was above becoming a part of the brawls, but clearly his own impatience and annoyance was rising. Not helped by the fact that Hyma was the dominating force of the room.

And Hyma would often enough question Bylestirs spot in the room. Claiming Bylestir had no right to claim the throne after having left his own name behind.

And the identity he had taken as Canute was also a no one.

Some Jotunns would nod at that, others though would tell Hyma to shut up. But only because they knew Bylestir was opposed to Hyma and they didn't want to give Hyma more power in the room. Or allow him to take the title as king.

Ones again, the brawl had broken out. Clan leaders roared and attacked each other. Bylestir how-ever calmly stood up and then walked out of the room, knowing that no more talking would happen that day.

Calmly he walked to the room he had been given, though ones he was in there. Bylestir hissed as he slammed the door and roared out his deep annoyance before throwing himself on the bed.

"Yeah… I don't envy you." Thor sighed deeply.

"This is pointless." Bylestir hissed. "They are never going to agree let alone appoint a new king!"

"Aye." Thor had to agree in a rather defeated tone.

Then there was silence. Bylestir fuming as he was laying on his back and Thor sucking in a breath.

"So erhm…" Thor hesitated. "You're…" he halted. "Laufey was your."

Bylestirs eyes narrowed.

"You're the prince of Jotunnheim." Thor finally said.

" _Was."_ Bylestir corrected him. "Why would I ever want to associate myself with that name again? Laufey lead Jotunnheim to its doom! And for what? Revenge. Over something that happened long before I was born. He dragged everyone down with him and his stupidity. This entire situation is because of him and his foolishness." he muttered. "But now I am here, where people recognise my face. And I can't escape my fathers name. What joy." he muttered sarcastically.

"Well." Thor breathed. "I can see why you would want to free yourself from your title and start over. This way at least, you can say with certainty that all your accomplishments as Canute were your own. None of that was given to you. It's something to be actually proud of." he commented closing his eyes. Trying to find things he himself was proud of, things Thor could say for sure were his own accomplishments and had nothing to do with the privilieges people had given him due to his title…. Sadly Thor came up pathetically short.

Which just meant. Observing was one thing. Thor had to go out there. To a place where his title didn't matter. And do things. For himself. Like Canute… Bylestir had done.

"Exactly." Bylestir replied. "I created those houses and that wall, with my own two hands! I killed that Ursa and Skrymir. It was _my_ doing! I will not be caught in my fathers shadow! I will be my own person and my accomplishments will be my own. I swear by the ice of Jotunnheim."

"I admirer your will." Thor breathed. "To free yourself from your fathers legacy that erhm." he halted. "Bylestir… I… Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"I can't really stop you can I?" Bylestir asked. "I can't even make you leave my damn head."

Thor chuckled, but then he grew serious. "Bylestir… Malik must be Helbindi, obviously. Laufy's second son. Did he.. Did Laufey have a third son? Did you ever have a second brother?" he asked.

Bylestir blinked and he looked up. "How do you know about Loptr?" he asked.

Thor gasped. "So you did?" he asked.

"Yes and no." Bylestir commented. "He didn't even get to live a day."

Thor swallowed a breath. "What… What happened. If I may ask?" he asked.

Bylestir sighed. "Another of my fathers foolish fancies." he commented as he stood up, putting his hands behind his back. "When I was a child. My father used to tell me a story.. When Laufey was young, he ones met a Volva. A female witch able to glance into the future. Laufey asked her, if he would ever be able to defeat Odin and she told him… That Laufey would father three sons. His first two sons would become strong and proud Jotunns. It's the third son though, who would be the strongest of all. And this son, would have the power to end Odins life. You can imagine how exstatic my father was. I was the first born, then came Helbindi. Both were strong proud Jotunns just like she said." Bylestir informed. "Then my mother became with child for a third time, and Laufey was overjoyed. He would keep repeating his story to me and Helbindi, over and over. Our new little brother that he had already named Loptr would become the strongest of all of us. The future king of Jotunnheim and sure to finally end Odins life for good!"

Thor was quiet as he listened and Bylestir glanced down.

"We were at war back then, battles were fought all over Jotunnheim against Asgards armies. I was just a child but I remember. The night before the big final battle which would determine the victor, my mother gave birth. At first my father was happy, he said it was a sign. His strong son and the future king of Jotunnheim would be born the morning of his victory, or so he said… Then the child was delivered and it was small… Weak… sickly. Laufey was furious. He shouted he had been tricked and he took the child and walked to our most holy alter, to offer it up to our ancient gods to aid him in battle."

"I… I'm sorry." Thor swallowed.

Bylestir shook his head. "Don't be. That child would not have lived for long regardless. He was to small."

"You're wrong." Thor informed and Bylestir looked up. "I…" Thor halted. "I already told you right. I lost my brother not long ago. How-ever my brother was not an Aisir like myself. He was adopted from Jotunnheim. A Jotunn."

Bylestirs eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. "Wait. Are you saying that… Loptr!"

"Grew up on Asgard. Aye." Thor replied.

Bylestir gasped for breath, then he silenced. A frown appearing on his face. "But then he died."

"Aye." Thor replied.

"So he had a short miserable life regardless." Bylestir concluded.

"I…" Thor halted, then he swallowed. "His life was… Not easy." he admitted. "He had many struggles, and often he didn't quite know how to fit in. How-ever, we spend many evenings laughing in each others company. Many days we would spend exploring and go on adventure! He would teach me about the mystics of our realm and I would drag him out of the library." he swallowed. "There doesn't go a day by when I don't miss him. He was loved. Believe me."

Bylestir was quiet, then he nodded. "That's good to hear." he admitted. "When-ever I have re-called that day. How Laufey would just rip Loptr away from my mothers arms in anger and take the child with him out in the snow… I felt shame. I will never forget my mothers scream, or how she cried until she fell a sleep. That was the day, when I first realized… My father was blinded by hate. He allowed rage to guide his actions. He never cared about who would get hurt or what price he had to pay to see Odin killed. That's what made him foolish. And it is not surprising he would loose his life in a foolish way due to this blind rage…. It had to happen."

"I'm glad you're not following in his foot steps." Thor said softly.

"I try not to." Bylestir sighed. "But it's a struggle."

"Aye. I understand." Thor nodded understanding. "My own father is…" he halted.

Bylestir frowned.

"My father is a great man here at Asgard." Thor informed. "Considered a great leader. I am supposed to follow in his foot steps…. Ones I thought I… I wanted to be him. You know? Now though, I'm not so sure any more. I just don't know."

Bylestir shrugged. "If you don't want to be in his shadow, forge your own path." he simply stated.

Thor smirked amused. "Well it worked for you."

"Hardly." Bylestir snorted. "I am right back here. Of all things fighting for the bloody throne!"

"You really don't want it huh?" Thor remarked.

"No." Bylestir muttered. "But what choice do I have? Those idiots out there would bring disaster to Jotunnheim."

"Aye." Thor agreed.

Bylestir groaned as he sat back down on the bed. "Question is if they will even let me become king."

"We have to figure something out." Thor stated. "You're literately the only choice."

"Thanks." Bylestir snorted.

"I mean that as a compliment, you would be a good king ensuring the rise of Jotunnheim." Thor stated.

Bylestir groaned deeply. "That's not what I want to hear Asgardian!"

Thor chuckled. "My apologies." he said. "It's true though."

And Bylestir sighed as he laid back in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Fine." he muttered annoyed.


	29. Chapter 29

Bylestir fumed as he ones again was seated with all the other clan leaders.

It felt like an eternity and a half ago since they had their first meeting. And now Bylestir had finally concluded what he should have known all along.

This was a farce. A complete and utter farce.

They were never going to agree on a king. All of these people were clan leaders and never wanted to answer to anyone but themselves.

As soon as a small majority started to form supporting someone, everyone else would jump up and shoot it down.

Why had Bylestir let that stupid Asgardian in his head talk him into this? Now his true name was revealed, he had to face the scorn from everyone around him. And he had honestly just been wasting these weeks. Those were weeks of his life he was never going to get back.

Enough, it had to be enough and Bylestir looked up as people were shouting at each other again. Soon another brawl between them was sure to erupt.

He hissed as he stood up, then took in a deep breath and yelled. "ENOUGH!"

All halted, all looked at Bylestir.

"This is getting us no-where!" Bylestir stated. "So let me ask you all a question." he stated. "Answer me this! What would it take for you to accept someone as king? What would this person have to give?" he asked.

Hyma looked up. "Are you suggesting a challenge?" he asked.

A female Jotunn leader lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of challenge?"

"I don't know." Bylestir stated. "What kind of challenge would you find acceptable?"

There was silence, the clan leaders looked at each other. Then suddenly, a smile crept over Hyma's face.

Bylestir didn't like the look of it, as Hyma's red eyes glistened.

"I have an idea." Hyma stated and they all turned to him.

"Don't tell me you want a tournament?" Another clan leader snorted.

"Not at all. How would that benefit Jotunnheim itself?" Hyma asked. "No… How about this?" he asked. "Who-ever brings the casket of winters to this room will be king!"

There was silence, stunned silence. Bylestir was gaping.

"Are you stupid?" Bylestir asked. "The Casket is in Asgards vaults! _Asgard!"_

Hyma grinned. "It wouldn't be worthwhile if it was an easy task now would it?" he asked.

The clan leaders all looked at each other, then started to nod in agreement and murmur.

A very old female Jotunn, the oldest Jotunn in the room nodded. "It makes sense." she stated. "The casket of winters was gifted by Jotunnheim itself to the first king! I always sensed that it was the casket itself which left Laufey, for he was unworthy of it!" she stated. "If anyone here is worthy to be king, let the casket choose."

Bylestir barely kept back his own scowl. What a load of utter bull! The casket had been taken by Asgard as token of war. And was now hidden away in their guarded vaults. It would be impossible for any Jotunn to ever get his or her hands on it. If this was what they decided upon, there would _never_ be another Jotunn king.

But it seemed it was the direction it was going, for the first time since they began. Most seemed to be in agreement.

Jotunns whom realized they would never themselves win the battle of being King. This way they would never have to answer to a king again. Completely neglecting the _point_ of this stupid meeting of clan leaders in the first place.

And finally, an agreement had been reached.

The oldest Jotunn, the old woman nodded. "And thus was have agreed. He or she who brings the casket of winters to this room will be king of Jotunnheim. We all agree?"

And one by one the clan leaders nodded. Bylestir fumed but finally nodded as well. At least this way Hyma wouldn't be king either.

It just meant Bylestir had wasted all this time on bloody _nothing._

* * *

It was with anger that Bylestir walked to his room, just looking forward to head home. Though as he reached the door, Bylestir halted. A strange energy seemed to come from the door, a pleasant energy. Cooling and nice.

What?

Bylestir hesitated, but finally pushed open the door to look inside.

And there… Right there on the table was. The casket of winthers.

Bylestirs eyes widened, quickly he slipped inside then closed and locked the door behind him. Then wide-eyed looked at the casket in front of him.

It was… Beautiful. And the energy, life giving energey. He could feel it just standing there. Slowly Bylestir took a step, then another one. He halted in front of the casket then slowly reached out a hand, and finally touched it as a familiar deep voice sounded in his head.

" _I know this in no way can make up for the harm Asgard has done to Jotunnheim. But at least it's a start."_

* * *

Thor looked down at Bylestir whom was touching the casket with closed eyes, he swallowed. What was Bylestir going to say. Was he going to be angry with thim.

Then Bylestir opened his eyes. "The casket was in Odins vault, wasn't it?" he asked.

Thor swallowed then nodded. "Aye, I took it without his permission." he admitted.

"You are no ordinary Asgardian, are you?" Bylestir asked. "A normal citizen wouldn't be allowed use of the bifrost bridge so frivioulesly, and certainly he wouldn't be able to just walk into the vault." he stated as his eyes narrowed. "Odinson."

Thor shivered, then he swallowed. "Aye…" he stated. "I'm Thor Odinson." he finally admitted.

"You brought death and destruction to my realm." Bylestir sneered.

"Aye." Thor breathed.

"Your brother _killed_ my father. And then unleashed a devastating attack on Jotunnheim itself! Destroying our realm." Bylestir stated.

"Aye…" Thor admitted.

"Your brother. Loki Odison… or Loptr Laufyson, his first name." Bylestir commented. "So that's why. Revenge, my father left Loptr to die the day he was born. He had his revenge, a life for a life."

"I suppose so." Thor replied in a sad tone. "Will you… Take the casket?" he asked.

Bylestir huffed as he put his hands on the casket. "Loptr was right to search revenge upon the man who left him to die. But he had _no_ right attacking Jotunnheim itself, or it citizens. _You_ Thor Odinson, had no right!" he stated. "We had done _nothing_ to you. And you killed my people in cold blood!"

Thor squinted his eyes. "Aye." he stated in a shiver. "I'm sorry. I was wrong… I was so wrong."

"You cannot buy my forgiveness with this." Bylestir stated pointing at the casket. "I have _not_ forgiven you Thor Odinson!"

Thors eyes widened.

"How-ever… I have seen what being controlled by hatred does to a man." Bylestir stated. "My father, spend his entire life searching revenge. Revenge on Odin. It made him blind to anything else, foolish! He neglected his own people in his lust for revenge. In his eagerness to show he could best Odin. He started a _war,_ left his youngest son to die. Allowed thousands of Jotunn lives to go to waste and for _what?!"_ he asked. "I will not tread the way of my father." Bylestir stated. "I have not forgiven you, Thor Odinson. But I am choosing the well being of my people _over_ my hatred of you. That's all there is to it."

Thor nodded. "I understand." he said. "You will be a great king. Bylestir."

Bylestir smirked. "Not that I have much of a choice."

Thor sighed. "That makes two of us." he commented.

"Ah yes. The only heir left to Asgards throne." Bylestir nodded. "So someday we might even meet face to face."

"We will." Thor assured. "I will do right by Jotunnheim."

Bylestir shrugged. "We'll see." he stated.

* * *

The counsel of Clan leaders were all gaping as Bylestir stood in front of them. His following of Four warriors behind him and the casket of winters in his hands. "I bring you! The casket of winters!" he stated. "Gifted by Jotunnheim itself to the rightful king. What are your response?"

First, the oldest Jotunn in the room. The old woman fell to her knees. "I kneel to you! King Bylestir of Jotunnheim!" she declared.

Then the next came, a warrior leader and he repeated the sentence. "I kneel to you. King Bylestir of Jotunnheim."

And one by one, they all fell to their knees until finally Hyma was the only one left standing.

Hyma looked at Bylestir, meeting his unwavering eyes. Both seemed to stare with an intensity and neither breaking away.

Then finally, Hyma lowered his head and he to fell down on his knee.

"I kneel to you." Hyma spoke with bowed head. "King Bylestir of Jotunnheim."

And then a shout. "Long live the king. Long live the king. LONG LIVE THE KING!"

* * *

"Come this way please." Ebony gestured with his hand and Loki glanced up. "Father has a gift for you." he informed.

Loki nodded then walked with Ebony through the hallways, at last Ebony pushed open a door and stood aside.

Loki hesitated, but then finally walked in and halted for there in front of him, was a beautiful armour in Asgardian design.

Green and gold! Lokis favoured colours. A golden helmet with two long horns, just like the ones he had been wearing at formal occasions at Asgard. Loki gasped as he looked at the armour presented to him. It looked like it was made for him and him alone.

Ebony smirked. "We must look good for our great reveal, mustn't we?" he asked. "The time has come. Prince Loki! For you to claim your throne."

Loki stepped forward, he reached out a hand and touched the armor with his fingertips while Ebony grinned.

It was time.


	30. Chapter 30

Ones, long ago. A woman had stood upon her own pile of corpses as she spread out her hands and yelled on the top of her lungs. " _KNEEL!_ "

Odin… could not comprehend what he was seeing. He saw it, but he couldn't quite understand it.

A young man, wearing green armour. Wielding a scepter shining in a blue magic light and he yelled. "KNEEL!"

There was silence, Odin gasped as he saw the young man who smirked, walking between the kneeling Midgardians. "Is this not simpler?" Loki asked. "Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave subjication."

Odin squinted his eyes, turned his head away. But Lokis word continued, cruel and cold.

"You were made…. To be ruled."

Heimdal removed his hand and Odin looked up at Heimdal, a tear falling down his face.

"I'm sorry my king." Heimdal spoke.

Odin swallowed. "The true king will rise again… It was him." he breathed. "It wasn't her like I thought it was. It was him."

Heimdal nodded. "Aye. What do we do?" he asked.

"Call upon Thor. Get him here now." Odin asked. "This must be stopped."

Heimdal nodded. "Yes my king."

* * *

Thor had no idea what was going on. Heimdal had called him with such urgency. Had something happened to Bylestir?

Thor decided it was time he stopped looking to Bylestir and allow the new king to make his own way. It was time Thor got his eyes back on his own realm and problems, he had intended spending the next week re-connecting with his friends and make a plan on what to do. Didn't seem like that was going to happen though.

Thor flew across the broken bridge and landed at the observatory stunned to see not just one but two men there. "Father?" he asked Odin.

Odin looked grimly at Thor and Thors heart sank.

Had Odin found out? That Thor had stolen the casket of winters and given it back to Jotunnheim? Thor bit his lip. He was in so much trouble right now.

"You must go to Midgard. _Now._ " Odin stated.

"Huh?" Thor looked up in surprise. "Midgard?" he asked. "But the bridge is broken." he gestured.

"I will gather every last bit of my strength, it should be just enough." Odin stated. "It will be a one way trip though. To come back here you must retrieve the object called the Tesserect, it can transport you back."

"Okay." Thor blinked just as confused. "But why. Why am I going to Midgard?" he asked.

Odin closed his eyes, his hands tightened around Gungnir as he hissed.

"Father?" Thor asked.

"The Tesserect, an object of incredible magic has been stolen. You will retrieve it." Odin informed.

"Okay." Thor said again, still not getting the urgency.

"The man who stole it he… He is attempting to conquer Midgard. He desires to rule it as king!" Odin informed.

Thor gasped in shock.

"For the last few months." Odin swallowed. "Messages has been left across the galaxy. Colonies where the people we massacred. And messages that the true king of the nine realms will claim his throne. He finally made his move! He is trying to take Midgard first. And with the Tesserect." Odin looked up. "This object Thor, it is one of the most powerful objects in the universe! It was hidden away because it was to powerful for anyone to wield! He _cannot_ get away with having it!"

Thor nodded firmly. "I see." he stated. Then he frowned. "You say this has gone on for months? Why havn't you told me?" he asked.   
  
"We didn't know who the culprit was." Odin huffed. "And you were occupied. I thought maybe..." he shook his head. "It matters not. He finally made his presence known! Already he has killed a number of midgardians and he has stated his intend to conqour the entire realm to crown himself king."   
  
Thor paled and he swallowed. "I understand. I will stop this man. Father, who is this man?" he asked. 

Odin looked up, his blue eye meeting Thors two. "You know him well." Odin breathed. "The man... Who has left messages. Stated he desired his throne, to become king of the nine realms. He already tried to take out his competetion ones before."

"Huh?" Thor asked. "Who father? Who?" he asked growing even more confused.

"A year ago, he tried to kill you. So he could have the thrown." Odin swallowed. "You already know, you must... It is Loki."

There was silence, absolutely silence.

Wide-eyed Thor looked at Odin. "What?" he asked. He looked at Heimdal who looked deadly serious then he looked back at Odin. "I'm sorry I... I think I missheard." he said. "I don't understand. It sounded like you said..."

"Loki." Odin repeated and Thors eyes widened. "He lives Thor." Odin informed.

Thor gasped, it felt like a great punch to his stomach. "Loki is… He's…" he gasped. "He's alive?" he asked as his entire body was shaking. He didn't even dare to believe.

Odin nodded. "Aye."

And Thor turned to Heimdal.

"Indeed." Heimdal informed. "Prince Loki lives."

Thor gasped, his eyes turning misty. "This… This is wonderful. A miracle. I have to get him home. At ones!"

"THOR!" Odin shouted and Thor turned to him. "Didn't you hear what I said? He has left carnage in his wake. Killed thousands, left messages that desires death upon both you and I. While stating the true king will claim his throne. _Asgards_ throne! He tried to _kill_ you a year ago! He was ready to kill all who lives on Jotunnheim! And now he is attempting to conquer Midgard! He will do what-ever it takes. He'll _kill_ anyone in his way. He is _not_ the Loki you ones knew!"

"No." Thor shook his head. "There must be some sort of mistake. I'm sure that if I just talk to him.."

"My prince." Heimdal demanded Thors attention. "I've seen him." the dark skinned all seer said. "Your father speaks truth. His crimes are many, and he has blood on his hands. But he doesn't seem ashamed of it. In fact he seems proud."

"So did I when I first walked to Jotunnheim to kill. I was proud because I was a fool!" Thor stated. "Loki was the one trying to talk me out of it. I'm sure that if we just talk!"

"Thor." Odin said and Thor turned to him. "When madness is concerned, there is no return. A year ago. Loki went mad, and he has only fallen further into madness since. You cannot just talk to him. You must stop him. By any means."

Thor halted, stunned. Then he hissed. "I'll get him." he stated. "And then I'll try to at least _talk_ with him first!" he stated. "Only if there is no other way will I fight him! This is my _brother!_ and he..." he swallowed. "If he's alive, if this is not some truel trick then... Then." he couldn't even finish his own sentence. 

Odin though, remained harsh. "Thor... Listen to me." he asked speaking slowly as he repeated himself. "Loki is capable. We've seen it, he killed Jotunns with his own hands. His father by birth included. He was ready to kill you, and any Midgardian who just happened to stand in his way."  
  
"That was different!" Thor insisted.   
  
"How? Thor?" Odin asked. "His intend for murder was planned and it was real! It happened. And now, for months, Loki has walked from planet to planet. And he killed." he stated. "He wrote the messages, that the true king will soon reclaim his throne. This was a warning, and showed his intend clearly! He means to take Asgards throne, and all the rest of the nine realms. He has already killed Midgardians. And stolen this object he very well knows is forbidden to wield due to its power. A power which can destroy, so much. It can take thousands of lives in a second, even Asgardians can be killed using its power. Easily. And he _took_ it. Do you understand me?"

Thor stood still, he swallowed, his mouth feeling dry.

"My prince." Heimdal spoke. "Loki is currently on a small Midgardian Airplane, I will send you as close as I can."

Thor swallowed. "I... I don't understand this. But i'll do what I can." his fist tightened. "There has to be a way." his eyes squinted. "There has to. I'll get the Tesserect, that much I swear." 

Odin nodded seriously. "Remember, you need the tesserect to come back here." He lectured. "Loki stole it, and then he hid it. First you apprehend Loki, then you make him tell you where he hid the Tesserect. Then you take both him and the Tesserect back to Asgard. That's all you need to do."

Thor let go of a breath. "Take him home?" he asked. "Okay. I can do that! I'll find the Tesserect and i'll take him home! I swear father!"

Odin took in a deep breath as he reached out his hand and placed it on Thors shoulder. "May the norns protect you my son." he breathed as he closed his eyes and started to mumble ancient words.

Slowly the energy gathered around Thor and Odin. Odin hissed, pulling on every last little bit of strength he had and finally. Thor vanished from the spot in a flash of light, that flash shooting across space like a shooting star. Towards Earth. And Odin fell down on the ground.

"MY KING!" Heimdal shouted running to Odins aid as Odin laid on his side, gasping for breath.

"Send…" Odin gasped. "Send for Frigga." he asked. "No other. Do not call upon Eir, only Frigga."

Heimdal hissed as he squinted his eyes then looked up. "Very well then." he said. "Just… rest my king." he asked.

And Odin groaned as his eyes rolled back into his skull and he laid there, with not the tiniest bit of energy left in his old broken body.


	31. Chapter 31

Loki chuckled to himself as he was sitting in this little so called jet.  
Pathetically primitive, the thing couldn't even break the atmosphere for a short visit to the Midgard moon.

It truly was amusing that these Midgardians honestly believed these handcufs could hold him. The second the man of Iron had clasped this 'High tech' Hand cuffs of Loki. Loki had already devised eleven different ways he could get out of them. Five of those ways required no magic.

Loki sighed deeply as he leaned back. He could feel how the man of Iron was looking at him, with deep disturbance and even some disgust. While the Captain was trying to be more polite just looking the other way. And Loki chuckled.

He wondered if his little stunt had gotten him the attention he _actually_ wanted. It ought to, Heimdal ought to have seen him and run straight to Odin… And Thor. Oh Thor. How Loki remembered, and he would never forget.

_Thor roared as he grabbed Loki by the throat and mercilessly threw him around on the bridge. "You are nothing Loki! Learn your place!" and he threw Loki down on the bridge._

_Loki hissed as he turned and tried to crawl away only for Thor to grab his foot and pull him back._

" _You are a disgrace Loki! A stain on Asgard! It is time you learned your place!" Thor stated as grabbed Lokis arm and pulled him back up so they now stood face to face. Then suddenly a light came over Thors eyes and he grinned. "I know where you belong…"_

_Loki hissed as he looked at Thor._

" _In the abyss." Thor stated as he walked over, pushing Loki backwards until suddenly Loki stood by the edge, one step more and Loki would fall. Loki gasped as his heart hammered and Thor grinned. "Goodbye Loki." he stated, then grabbed Loki and threw him! Threw Loki down the bridge bifrost and down into the void where darkness quickly consumed him._

Suddenly a thunder strike snapped Loki out of the memory and he looked up as thunder was striking outside. Loki tried to shake the memory but his heart was still hammering. Apparently it was evident on his face as the Captain turned to him.

"Scared of a little lightning?" he asked.

Loki turned to him. "I am not overly fond of what follows." he simply replied. And the next second, as if on cue. A big thumb sounded from the top of their jet, as if someone had landed up there.

Loki sucked in a breath, bracing himself for what he knew was going to come next.

The man of Iron foolish as ever, opened the hatch door seemingly intending to go out and have a look himself. It saved Thor the hassle of tearing off the roof.

For there he was, the thunder god in all his glory right in the hatch. Thunder erupting all around him as he threw his hammer at the man if Iron, thrusting Stark into the wall before the hammer returned to Thor and without a word he walked over to Loki and grabbed him. Simply tore him out of any seat belts or chains and then, the next moment. The two were out of the jet and flying away.

Loki fumed, trying to contain his rage. So Thor had come by himself? Well…. If you insist Thor.

Soon they hit ground, Loki harshly landed on his back and he groaned. Then he chuckled as Thor took a step.

"Where is the Tesserect?" he asked.

Loki chuckled amused as he laid there, rain falling down on his body. "I missed you too." he chuckled.

"Do I look like to be in a gaming mood?" Thor asked, clearly furious.

"Oh you should thank me." Loki commented as he finally sat up. "Now with the bifrost gone. How much power did your father have to conjure to get you to your precious earth?"

At that Thor dropped the hammer, took three steps before he grabbed Lokis collar and dragged him back up so they could look each other in the eyes. "I thought you were dead." Thor said, and for a moment. Loki actually thought he heard hurt in Thors voice.

But then he remembered, what Thor did. Thor wanted him dead and Loki could only mock him. "Did you mourn?" he asked coldly.

"We all did." Thor said. "Our father."

And Loki hissed holding up a finger. "Your… Father." he corrected Thor and finally swatted Thors hand away so he could stand by himself. "He told you of my true parentage did he not?" he asked as he took a few steps away. And then, he walked away.

Only for Thor to follow. "We were raised together!" he tried. He almost sounded sincere. "We played together. We fought together! You remember none of that?"

And finally Loki stopped. "I remember a shadow." he informed and he turned, his face filled with the hurt and anguish. "Living in the shade of your greatness." His voice was almost breaking. "I remember you tossing me into and abyss!" he said. "I was and _should_ be king!" he hissed in angry tears.

Thor huffed, his anger rising again. "So you take the world I love in recompense for your imagined slights?" he asked. "No!" he stated moving closer. "Earth is under _my_ protection Loki."

"Hahahaha." Loki laughed honestly amused. "And you are doing a marvellous job of it Thor. Just look at it. The humans slaughter each other in droves. While you idly fret. I mean to rule them. Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

Thor looked at Loki. Confusion in his eyes. "You think yourself above them?" he asked.

Loki frowned, now he was the one looking confused. "Well yes." he plainly stated.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling brother." Thor swallowed, his voice nearly shaking. "The throne would suite you ill."

Loki hissed as he smacked a hand at Thors chest and walked past him. "I've seen worlds you never known about!" he informed. Rembering the abyss, Thanos's world with all the monsters and all the twisted soldiers that lived there. All the colonies he would visit in Thanos's service. The things he had seen. "I have grown! _Odinson!"_ he spat in distaste, turning to Thor. Then he halted.

For on Thors face, was a look of utter misery. From Thors shining blue eyes was no anger or pride. Only sadness.

Loki huffed as he continued. "I've seen the true power of the tesserect! And in my hand."

"Who showed you this power?" Thor asked. "Who controls the would be king?" he asked and Loki seethed, he burned.

"I AM KING!" he shouted.

Only for Thor to grab him, the sadness in his eyes replaced with anger. "Listen to me!" he demanded as he grabbed Loki. Shaking him with a desperation in his eyes. "You give up the Tesserect! You give up this poisonous dream!" and then, as if they were children again. Thor put a hand to Lokis neck, not harshly. But just firm enough to support him, to give him reassurance. Like when Loki had been a small child who had woken up from a nightmare. And now he was looking at Thors eyes which were filled with tears. "Come home." Thor asked, his voice pleading. "Just... Give me the Tesserect. And let us return home."

For a moment. Loki was stunned, Thors eyes they… Then Loki shook his head. No, it was an act. He remembered what Thor did. He would not give in so easily.

"I don't have it." Loki finally said. "I send it off. I do not know to where."

Thor hissed, reaching out his hand so the hammer returned to it and he pointed it at Loki. His entire body shaking. "Listen well… Brother."

Thor didn't get to say another word, the next second a man in a iron suite zoomed from the sky, grabbed Thor and crashed them both down the cliff leaving Loki just standing all alone with nothing there. He looked at the empty spot Thor had been just a moment ago. "I'm listening." he finally stated, then snorted at his own joke before walking to the cliff side having a look down at where Thor was playing with his new friends.

Loki shook his head. Always so distracted Thor. Then he sat down with crossed legs. Well he supposed he had to just sit and wait here until they were done with what-ever they were doing. He still needed them to take him to where the rest were! The rest of the so called heroes of earth.


	32. Chapter 32

There was footage… Footage for Thor to see.

Against his better judgement, he had asked. Hoping beyond all hope that the footage would provide him with a clue, an explanation for what was going on.

But all Thor got was security footage from Lokis theft of the Tesserect where he nonchalantly had killed anyone who just happened to be standing in his way.

And then several cellphone videos. From when Loki had held his speech.

From all ankles, both from above and below. It was Loki as he smiled, his face twisted in derangement while he spoke with conviction.

" _You were made to be ruled."_

Thor squinted his eyes as he turned his head away. "Turn it off." he asked. "Please." he added, his voice breaking with the last word.

"See I told you." The man of Iron, Tony Stark, commented as he casually pressed the button turning the video off. "Your brother is cuckoo for cocopops!"

Thor couldn't say he was familiar with that term of phrase, but he understood the meaning of it. He had no response, instead he turned away.

"And this isn't even his first time offence!" Tony pointed out. "New Mexico? Weren't you there yourself? He would have destroyed that entire town! And everyone living in there. Puff!" he spread out his arms.

"Stop!" Thor demanded in a loud voice making Tony halt, then Thors voice lowered. "Please." he asked in a more quiet tone.

Tony blinked, then he shrugged. "Sorry dude." he said. "I don't know what to tell you. Your brother is crazy man. And he needs to be locked up before he hurts anyone else." he stated as he turned and finally left. Leaving Thor alone in the room here at the Helicarrier.

Thor shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. This last year…. He had been thinking a lot about Loki. But had clinged unto all the good things. Now he realized he had simply overlooked the bad, even forgotten.

Suddenly it all rushed back to Thor. The last few days before Loki had fallen from the bridge.

Loki whom had willfully and delibately told Thor that Odin had died. He had lied to Thors face. For what? To bring him despair before killing him?

Because yes, Loki _had_ tried to kill him. And he had indeed been willing to take that entire Midgardian town down with Thor, just because it happened to be there.

When Thor finally saw Loki again. Loki was trying to destroy Jotunnheim, _all_ of it! And all the people living there.

Thor rembered what Bylestir had said.

" _Loptr was right to search revenge upon the man who left him to die. But he had_ _ **no**_ _right attacking Jotunnheim itself, or it citizens."_

Odins words as well echoed through Thors head.

" _When madness is concerned, there is no return. A year ago Loki went mad. And he has only fallen further into madness since. You cannot just talk to him. You must stop him. By any means."_

Thor hissed, his body was trembling as he tried to keep back a hopeless sob. He rememberer what Odin had said, a year ago. Only a few days after Lokis fall.

" _He was willing to kill millions. And he wasn't going to stop even when I demanded he should. Would he have stopped just because we asked him to calm down? Unlikely. This was potentially just the beginning. At least this way. We can remember him for the great things he has accomplished instead of the death he would have caused."_

At that time, Thor had been absolutely horrified by Odins words. He couldn't believe them!

But now he had to reconsider, that Odin had might known something he didn't. Or seen what Thor had simply refused to see for himself, even though it was right in front of him.

The automatic door opened ones again for another person to step inside. Thor didn't turn to acknowledge this intruder.

That was until the intruder was all the way up beside Thor, and then offered him an object.

Thor looked down to see a white mug with a brown sweet smelling liquid in it. And he looked up at the man who offered it to him. One of the Shield agents, he had been at their meeting… Ah. Agent Coulson.

Coulson smiled kindly. "Hot chocolate." he offered. "It always helps me relax when stressed."

Thor blinked then looked down at the mug again and finally accepted. "Thank you." he said quietly, then took a small sip to be polite. The second the liquid hit Thors tongue he blinked and looked down. "This is delicious." he stated.

"Of course it is." Coulson chuckled sipping at his own mug of hot chocolate. "One of the things universally beloved here on earth. Coffee is a bit more of a gamble, either people hate it or they are outright addicts."

Confused Thor looked at Coulson and Coulson smiled amused.

"Your highness." Coulson finally addressed Thor.

"Oh, Thor I fine." Thor assured.

"Thor then." Coulson nodded. "I just wanted to thank you. I thought at least someone ought to. I realize this entire situation can't be easy for you. But you are doing the right thing."

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Thor pointed out. "Without the Tesserect I can't go home, I am stuck here. And Loki wont say what he did with it." he sighed deeply looking down at his mug. "And it's not like I can keep an eye on Loki every second of the day." he stated taking another drink of the hot chocolate, enjoying the sweet flavour on his tongue and the warmth it provided his body. "I need your help as much as you need mine."

Coulson nodded thoughtfully. "Regardless. It is just polite to say thank you." he pointed out.

Thor smiled amused, ones again taken aback how peculiar humans could be.

"I promise, your brother will be safe until we know more of what is actually going on." Coulson assured.

"Well you know." Thor swallowed. "He's… My adopted brother."

Coulson looked up at Thor. "That doesn't make him any less your brother does it?" he asked.

Thor blinked, then smiled a little defeated. "No." he said. "He is as much my brother as he ever was… Even though." he closed his eyes. Coulson didn't interrupt, just waited patiently. "You know I… I thought I knew him." Thor swallowed. "But now I am not so sure. It feels like I don't know him at all after all." he stated. "How can that be though? We spend a thousand years together! We fought through hordes of enemies together. We played with each other, he would play pranks on me. And I would capture him to get my revenge. Though by the end, we would always be laughing. Together! I don't understand… How?" he asked.

Coulson sighed deeply. "A thousand years is a long time." he commented. "People change all the time. A person can change so much in just a year, what could happen in a hundred years. Let alone a thousand?" he asked.

Thor swallowed.

"Sorry." Coulson blushed. "That's not what.." he halted, then shook his head. "Hey maybe then not all is lost." he pointed out. "You people live for like ten thousand years right? Who knows what could happen in such a time span. Maybe it'll be good!"

Thor smiled amused, touched by Coulsons optimism.

"Thor." Coulson sighed. "I have been in this business for a very long time. Trying to protect the world, and sometimes that means confronting bad people. Very bad people, the worst scum of the earth." he stated. "Sometimes it's easy to forget why I am doing it in the first place. So I have to remind myself of all the _good_ things here on earth. _Those_ are the reasons why I do it!" he looked up meeting Thors eyes. "It's not always easy doing the right thing…. Often it would be so much easier to just turn away and follow your own self interest." he stated, then smiled lightly. "But you are doing your best to do the right thing, I can see that. So. Thanks again." he stated.

Thor smiled amused. "You're welcome." he replied. "And thank you for your aid." he said putting the mug to his lip and emptied and sighed deeply. "This potion is wondrous, it really worked. I am much more relaxed now." he commented.

"Hot chocolate, always works." Coulson winked and Thor smiled.

Yes, with people like this on Earth. Earth was certainly something worth protecting… Even from Loki.


	33. Chapter 33

It was when Thor saw that body, that his mind finally settled. It was in that moment, that Thor finally conceded to facts.

Until now. Thor had still been in doubt, on the fence. He hadn't quite believed what Odin had told him, he hadn't entirely believed the footage right in front of him. He had still been confused, and hesitant to fight against his own brother.

But in this moment… As the agent whom had been so kind to Thor only thirty minutes ago was laying on the ground. Blood spilling from his wounds, and his eyes empty.

Thor didn't know Phill Coulson. They had only met two hours or so ago. He didn't know anything about Phill Coulson. The mans past or dreams of the future. His habits or his pet peeves.

And Thor was never going to know. Because the man was dead. The only thing Thor did know about him was that he had been a kind and decent person. That had been obvious from their short interaction. And now his life had been snuffed out. Like all the other people Loki had killed. Each one a person, and none of them had willingly engaged any battle.

Loki wasn't defending himself… No. _He_ was the attacker, _he_ was the invader. These humans had done nothing. Just minded their own business.

This… This had to stop. Thor _had_ to stop it.

He could not afford their bond to distract him, he could not afford to hesitate and he would not.

"Thor." A firm voice sounded and Thor turned to see a blond Captain standing next to him, hurt in his eyes. "Loki is still out there, he is going to attack again and soon. People will die."

Thor hissed.

"I'm sorry Thor, but I have to ask you. And you need to answer honestly." Steve said. "Will you help us fight against him?" he asked. "Will you follow our lead, and not try to pull some trick to give him an easy time. You have to go in with all you have. Will you do that?" he asked. "If you can't do that. I must ask you to stay put."

Thor looked up, his eyes hard. His face firm. "I will do it." he stated. "Earth is under my protection. Loki came from Asgard, he is _our_ responsibility. As Prince of Asgard. It is my duty to stop this madness." and he swallowed hard. "No matter what it takes."

Steve nodded shortly. "Good." he said. "I'm sorry. You gave him the choice, you tried talking to him. He made his choice. Now he must face the consequences."

"I know." Thor replied. "Thank you Captain."

Steve nodded ones again and finally started to walk. "Come on Thor."

"Aye." Thor nodded as he walked with Steve. "Time to go to battle."

* * *

The destruction upon New York was real. Aliens and alien spaceships flying all over the city, the center of it all. Stark Tower where Loki was powering what would become a huge portal which would lead the way for an even bigger army.

Thor hissed as he jumped from flying ship to flying ship, smashing Chitauri while he worked himself upwards. Up towards Loki! It had to stop, it all had to stop!

Finally Thor made it up to the roof, to where Loki was standing. Sceptre in hand, his coat flowing behind him.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted earning Lokis attention. "Turn off the Tesserect or I'll destroy it!" he informed.

Loki smiled amused. "You can't. There is no stopping it!" he said pointing the sceptre at Thor. "There is only the war!" and as Loki spoke, he was grinning. His eyes shining in sheer anticipation over that horrible prospect.

It was true… the Loki Thor had known was gone and Thor looked at the man he had always loved as his brother. "So be it." he stated.

The next moment Loki came jumping down, spear first. An animal roar from his throat. Thor hissed as he jumped aside, lifting his hammer and then… For the first time, something he never thought he was going to do. He aimed his hammer at his own brother, and swung it with as much strength as he could muster.

Their weapons clashed, they dodged and hit each other. Sparks were flying all over, finally Loki tripped and Thor picked him up. Raised Loki above his head to threw him down on the ground and Loki hissed.

They both knew who was going to win. Thor had always been the stronger one. Loki hissed as he offered Thor a last hateful glance, then rolled to the edge and let himself drop, only to fall down on one of the many flying jets beneath them and he was gone.

Loki had fled.

Thor closed his eyes, it didn't matter now. He had other concerns. And so he turned to the machine powered by the Tesserect.

"Oh Brother." he sighed as he raised his hammer. "What have you done?" and he roared as he smashed Mjolnir towards the machine, with all his might. This had to stop… This had to _stop._

* * *

Destruction… death… the battle was over. The battle was won.

To Thor, there was nothing funny about this. Nothing to smile about. Everything was in ruins, people had lost their lives and Loki.

Loki was all smiles and giggles. He had been put in handcuffs at ones, but was doing everything in his power to piss everyone off. And Thor for the life of him did not know why.

"You must all feel so proud." Loki smirked. "You won! Hurray! Good for you." he spoke in a condescending tone.

And he started to make fun of the avengers, shape shifting into their forms repeating their words. Finally Thor just had enough as he pulled out a mechanical gag and slapped it on Lokis mouth. "Shut up." he demanded.

Loki though, was still grinning from behind his little gag. His eyes glistening like before. And Thor tore his eyes away as he grabbed Loki and pulled him with him. To a room which could function as a makeshift cell while Thor hatched out details with the others.

This time, Thor left Mjolnir on Lokis left hand. The magic of Mjolnir would prevent Loki from leaving, he wouldn't even be able to teleport away with the hammer holding him down.

With a painful look did Thor looked at Loki. "Why?" he asked. "Loki… Why?"

Loki sneered behind his gag, his eyes filled with hate.

Thor sat down on his knee so he was slightly below Loki. "You can't talk, so now you have to listen." he stated. "You didn't let me finish when we talked before. Father… he barely left his own chambers the entire year. Every since you fell, he hasn't been the same."

At those words, Lokis eyes widened and he seethed. Sparks flying all around him.

Thor was startled, Loki had not calmed down with those words at all. Instead his eyes were as filled with rage as ever as he seethed under his gag.

Thor swallowed, trying to supress the lump in his throat. "If you had just heard how mother screamed when she first heard that you fell. I never heard such a horrible sound in my life." Thor informed in a desperate tone. "You let go Loki. And now you re-appear and do this. Why?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "When you let go, it felt like a piece of my soul broke off. Do you understand that?" he asked. "And now, doing this?" he asked. "It feels like you are chipping away at me bit for bit. Is that what you want?" he asked. "This last year… I just wanted one thing. I wanted you to come back! To come home! There didn't go a day by where I didn't wish things had been different. Why is all of this happening?!" he asked. "Please." Thor looked down. "Let's figure this out. Somehow." he asked as tears welled up in his eyes. Then he lifted his head but all he saw were Lokis green eyes burnig with anger. "Loki.... Please." Thor whispered. "Talk to me." Then slowly he reached forward his hands, and removed the mussel from Lokis face.

The moment he did Loki spat. And a thick disgusting line of saliva landed on Thors face. Right between his eyes.

Then Loki snorted, and he laughed. "Hahahahah!" he laughed. "You should see your face!"

Thor hissed as he wiped away the spit with his arm. "Loki! I am _serious!"_

"Oh yes, yes. Ever playing the hero of the tale." Loki rolled his eyes. "Always so perfect, always so _good."_ he stated. "You know what you did Thor. Don't lie to me. _I'm_ the liar out of the two of us."

Thor sucked in a breath. "I know I did you wrong." he then admitted. "I took you for granted, and I made fun of you when I shouldn't have. I didn't listen when I should. I was brash and foolish. And for that, I truly apologize." he stated.

Loki blinked as he looked at Thor. Then he sneered. "You are a bad liar Thor. It does not suite you."

"I'm not." Thor closed his eyes and he sighed. "You still haven't answered my question." he finally stated.

"Oh yes.. Why. Why Loki. Why would you do that." Loki imitated in a mocking tone. "Why shouldn't I?" he asked. "I'm king. And I am a god! I can do what I want to these measly realms. It is my right!"  
  
Wide-eyed Thor looked at Loki, trying to find a sign of security. Something to prove those horribel words wrong, but there was nothing. Loki was grinning, a mad shine in his eyes that made it run cold through Thors bones. 

"Loki... Listen." Thor tried. "We are not above the humans on this realm. We are not above the Jotunns or anyone else. We are no better than any of them."

Loki snorted. "How soft you have grown oh mighty thunder god." he commented. "Weak." he grinned, then licked his teeth. "It will be a delight to see you fail."

"Do you really hate me that much?" Thor asked. "Do all of this. Just to spite me?"

"This and so much more." Loki grinned as he leaned forward. "Happily... and eagerly."

Thor closed his eyes, then took the gag back up and put it back on Lokis mouth while Loki sneered.

"We're going home Loki." Thor said. "There you will have to answer for what you have done." and he stood up, then turned around before walking out. And as the door closed behind Thor, it really did feel like another piece of him was shattering.

It hurt… Why did it hurt so much?

When Thor was finally able to hand over the chains to the guards of Asgard. Thor couldn't help but exhale a breath of relief. He had done all he could, it was all out of his hands.

"Do you not wish to attend the trial?" Odin asked Thor.

Thor shook his head. "No." he said. "I did what I had to do. Now it's your turn." he swallowed. "Just…" he tried. A lump formed in Thors throat, a lump that seemed impossible to swallow. "Have mercy." he asked. Tears in his eyes. "Have mercy on Loki. He's still my brother. My only brother!"

Odins face grew hard. "It is as you said." he said. "You did what you had to do. And now it's my turn." and with that. Odin turned away and walked with Gungnir in hand.

Thor ones again feeling like his world was collapsing around him.


	34. Chapter 34

Loki snorted as the Asgardian Einherjers were dragging him towards the holding cells. Literately dragging in the chain not allowing Loki to decide the pace.

That only made him stubborn as he started to put his heels into the ground making life difficult for the guards and they all grunted annoyed.

What an absolute farce! Thor, the ever good prince of Asgard had just handed Loki over like some farm animal. Why would he even be surprised by that?

No doubt Odin would set up trial in no time at all. Then the all mighty all father could finally put a stop to this stupid circus and quite honestly. Loki was looking forward to it.

A sharp axe swiftly to the head and let's just get it over with. Norns!

Even before the thought had been finished, Lokis mind involentarily went back to Thanos. And the promise Thanos had made before Loki had been send to Midgard.

" _There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice you can hide from me. And you will be wishing for such a sweet release as death. But it shall not be granted to you."_

Even through his gag Loki whimpered, a pathetic whimper.

He had no doubt in Thanos's words. What-ever the Titan would do to Loki, would be far _far_ worse than any punishment Odin could ever hope to dish out.

So… Loki was defeated and humiliated. At least he would get to spit Odin in his stupid _face_ before he went out.

"Loki!" A womans voice yelled across the halls as high heels clacked over the stony floor. The guards all stood straight and Loki was forced to stop in his tracks as he rolled his eyes. Great, what did _she_ want?

The all mother herself, Frigga. Came running, golden hair flowing after her and the many layers of silk billowing around her. "My son!" she cried as she ran.

Loki sneered as he looked at her. She was as much of an accomplish as everyone else! She bloody _knew!_ She to had mocked him. Filled his head with lies for his entire life.

If his death was going to hurt her, that suited Loki just fine.

Finally Frigga reached them and didn't hesitate as she reached out and pulled Loki into a embrace. "Thank the norns." she whispered.

Loki stood rigid as a board…. The infernal woman was touching him. Not just that. She was _hugging_ him! Let go… _Let go!_ And Loki started to struggle as he cursed under his mussel.

"Oh forgive me!" Frigga asked as she let go. "Let me get that for you." she asked as she reached up behind Lokis neck and removed the mussel.

The moment she did Loki sneered. "What do you want? _All mother!"_ he seethed.

Frigga stood still as she held the mussel. "I wanted to see my son." she stated in a firm tone.

"I am not your son!" Loki pointed out leaning over. The moment he did though, Einherjers grabbed Lokis chains and pulled him back making Loki growl and sneer.

And Frigga, she stood. Just stood, her blue eyes misty as she looked at Loki. "Oh dear child." she whispered.

"Do _not_ take that condescending tone with me Queen Frigga." Loki sneered. "I know what you are now. What kind of _liar_ you have always been! So I learned from the best afterall."

"You're in pain." Frigga breathed and Loki halted. "Not just pain… Agony. Loki… What has happened?" she asked.

Loki sneered as he turned his head away. Not able to look at Frigga anymore.

Then slowly, a small hand. Soft and gentle. Touched Lokis cheek… Loki was shaking. Suddenly it became so hard to stay on track. But he had to! Remember the hate, remember what they did. And _she_ was a part of it!

"Oh, my sweet son." Frigga breathed her hand moving to Lokis tendril. "What torment you must have gone through." then her hand was removed and Loki had to keep back a shiver, as he felt starved. Starved for such a gentle touch, desperately wanting it back. "Even so, you _have_ to pay for the crimes you have committed. This cannot be helped."

That brought Loki back and he growled as he looked up, his eyes burning as he looked back at Frigga, betrayal filling his stomach and gut.

Frigga stood firm, looking back at Loki. Meeting his eyes without wavering, not the least bit scared. Rather she looked stern. Like a mother just giving her unruly child yet another stern lecture. "Loki. I hope you will make your own case. When you speak with Odin. At least be sensible." she said. "Odin… He thinks you should be executed."

"And he is probably right about that." Loki smirked.

"I wont let him." Frigga stated making Lokis mouth shut tight, and then it became a thin line as his eyes burned. "I will _not_ allow him to take you from me. I will _not_ loose my son yet again."

"I already told you!" Loki sneered. "I am not.."

Loki was silenced by Friggas finger placed on his lip, and her burning eyes starring right into his. "I will not loose my son." she repeated. Her finger still preventing Loki from speaking.

"All mother." A guard then spoke. "Forgive us, but we must get the prisoner to his cell."

Frigga sighed deeply as she finally removed her hand. "I understand. Forgive me that I halted your march." she asked as she stepped back. "Loki… My son." she said and Loki seethed. "I love you." Frigga simply said.

Loki struggled, he twisted and turned trying to come up with a retort, an insult! A comeback. But he came up short. And then they pulled in his chains again. Making Loki nearly trip as the Einherjers continued to drag Loki towards the cells.

* * *

Loki couldn't say he was to surprised.

There was no jury… No defence or a prosecution.

This wasn't even a mock trial, it was even worse than that.

Odin… All mighty Odin on his golden throne.

Judge, Jury and executioner. All wrapped into one neat little one eyed bow. Loki would laugh if it wasn't so pathetic.

So there Loki was. Standing in chains. There was even a nice collar clasped around his neck symbolising his status.

A fallen Prince, a traitor of Asgard, a Jotunn runt in Aisir guise…. A black disgusting blotch on these golden halls.

With each of Lokis step, the chains were making their clinging sounds.

The all mother had left the all fathers side, to stand down on the ground…. This time. Loki would not be so easily taken by her sweet words. "Loki…" she spoke as he passed her.

Loki smirked as he turned to Frigga, his eyes glistening. "Hello mother. Have I made you proud?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Frigga stood tall, her eyes serious. Even harsh. "Please don't make this worse." she asked.

"Define worse." Loki asked slightly amused.

"Worse enough!" Odins voice cut in. "I will speak to the prisoner alone."

Frigga glanced up at Odin, then finally offered Loki a final glance. As if she was trying to reprimand him into getting in line. To behave. And finally, she walked away. Leaving Loki alone with the golden king.

Loki smirked amused as he stepped towards Odin, playfully he swung his feet. "I don't really understand what all the fuzz is about." he commented.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin asked, sitting so proudly on his throne. Gungnir in hand. "Where-ever you go, there is war and ruin and death."

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of earth as a benevolent god." Loki calmly explained. Then smirked amused. "Just like you." he pointed out.

"We're not gods." Odin replied. "We are born, we live, we die. Just like humans do."

Loki shrugged a bit. "Give or take 5000 years." he commented.

"All this." Odin spoke in a calm voice. "Because Loki desires a throne."

"It is my birthright." Loki stated.

And suddenly, out of no-where Odin shouted. No screamed. "Your birthright." He halted, as if he realized what he had just done. Then Odin leaned over, his blue eye looking odd. "What's today. As a child cast out unto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me… Your birth right. Was to die on a ice cap."

So this was what Odin felt. What he truly felt. Loki was a blotch, an embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to live. So for norns sake end it! Loki stepped forward. "I'm for the act!" he plainly admitted. "Then for mercy's sake! Just swing it!" Loki glanced down as he sighed. "It's not that I don't like our little talks. It's just…" he glanced up. "I don't love them." he commented in a slightly mocking tone.

Odin lifted his head. Proudly. "Frigga is the only reason you're still alive and you will never see her again." he informed. "You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon."

It was like Loki lost all his breath, so much so he had to step back or he would fall down. What kind of cruel punishment was this?

Odin wasn't even kind enough to just end this stupid farce! Just pick up an axe and swing it, that's all it would take.

To think Frigga would be this cruel, to the man she had just called son.

"And what thought…" Loki breathed. "You'll make the witless earth king while I rot in chains."

Odin understood the slight, Loki was not speaking about himself. No… Thor. A witless king who had claimed he was earths protector.

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. And he will bring order to the nine realms." Odin stated firmly. "And then yes… He will be king."

Then Odin turned away, as if he couldn't be bothered to look at Loki for another second and the guards grabbed Lokis shoulder as Loki hissed. Squinting his eyes.

It was for you… You old fool. Loki hissed under his breath, tears stinging in his eyes.

I wanted you to be proud, to be considered an equal. Thor said he would kill all Jotunns and you cherished him. I was the one willing to carry out the action and you were happy to see me cast off a bridge.

I would have been king. A _good_ king. But you would not see it. It's Always Thor isn't it? It's all about Thor.

Why did you even take me in the first place, if this is all I am to you? Loki hissed as he was brought out of the room, lifting his cuffed hands to his head.

And now Odin wouldn't even let him die in peace.

Curse you Odin! Curse you and the ground you walk on! Curse you and all you hold dear.

Curse your golden throne and your platitudes. I would have done anything you asked me to do, anything at all.

But it was never enough. It was never going to _be_ enough. And Loki hissed as he looked up, his eyes red from tears he had tried to hold back.

Very well then… I swear then. If Thanos doesn't find me first. I will end you! I will _end_ you Odin Borson. And destroy your legacy. Every last bit of it!


	35. Chapter 35

A dark air seemed to be laying across Asgard as a thick blanket. It ran up Thors skin as he looked out at the dark sky leaving the entire realm in semi darkness due to the heavy clouds.

Standing on his balcony, Thor looked towards the sky. Dread filling his body, though he could not put words on it.

All he could do was assuming this feeling had to do with Loki. Because indeed, Loki kept creeping into Thors mind.

His grin, his words. The lack of any regret or remorse in his eyes.

"Thor…" Frigga called from inside of Thors chambers and Thor turned.

"Out here mother." he called.

It didn't take long for Frigga to join Thor at the balcony and she to looked up towards the clouds. "Disaster will soon strike." she commented.

It ran cold down Thors back. His mother… She had the gift of foresight, able to see shadows of what was going to be. She would be vague, but always correct. If she said disaster was about to strike, it was worth taking seriously.

"Do you know what kind of disasters?" Thor asked.

Frigga shook her head as she placed her hands on the railing. "I know, that the three people I cherish the most in this world are all suffering." she said. "And yet, the curtains of fate tells me that their suffering is far from over." she looked up at Thor. "Forgive me, my son." she breathed.

"It's not your doing mother." Thor assured, then he swallowed. "Erhm… So erh. Loki has been." he tried.

"The All father has sentenced Loki yes." Frigga nodded. "A lifetime in the dungeons."

Thor let go of a breath of relief, the tension he didn't know he had kept leaving his body and his shoulders slumped down.

"Alone." Frigga continued. "With no one allowed to visit him."

That made Thor halt. "No visitors allowed?" he asked. "Why? Isn't that… unnecessary?" he asked. "And." he didn't want to say cruel, but it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Your father is…" Frigga hesitated. "He is not.." she closed his eyes. "He may not be thinking entirely sensible these days. Stricken with grief ones more." she finally said.

"I don't really know what to think of this myself." Thor admitted. "I tried talking to Loki, I really did. But he didn't want to listen, or even talk to me."

"Yes. It was the same when I tried to speak to him." Frigga nodded. "It seems like he has build himself a cage of hate and rage. A cage he can hide himself within so he wont have to face the hurt of the world or the reality of his own actions."

Thor swallowed then nodded. "You think that…" he halted. "Will he ever change?" he asked. "I mean, realize what he did was wrong and you know. Become better!"

"Who knows." Frigga sighed. "He build this cage for himself, only he can break it and escape. How-ever, this cage provides him protection from the world. He doesn't want to leave, at least not at this time. Maybe he never will. For leaving will mean facing all consequences for all his actions, and admit to himself that he has done wrong. To face all of this, would be an incredible feet." Frigga glanced up. "A feet most people wouldn't be able to face. How-ever. This may just be a mothers foolish thoughts. But I believe he can." She admitted. "Some day... I trust in him. He is my son." 

Thor couldn't help but smile softly, hearing Friggas words did warm his heart.

Frigga chewed on her lip. "Thor…" she caught Thors eyes. "You did what you had to do. I do not blame you for what has transpired. I only regret that now you have to suffer. And that your suffering is far from over." she gently put a hand on Thors chest. "I love you." she said. "You are my proud foolish son. And though you were ones blind, you always had a good heart. Ones your eyes opened up, you sought to learn and help fix the damages. I am so proud of you Thor."

Thor swallowed, then reached over to place his own hands over Friggas. "Thank you." he whispered. "That means a lot."

Frigga smiled though there was sadness in his eyes. "I know this is a lot to ask." she said. "But I… I want you to look over your brother." she said.

Thor sucked in a breath. Then nodded. "I… I understand." he said. "Truthfully, I feel responsible as well." he admitted. "Perhaps if I had not taken him so much for granted, perhaps if I had taken him seriously. And remembered to appreciate him, in all the years we spend together. Then perhaps, it would not have come to this."

Frigga sighed. "It is no use being trapped in the past." she said. "We must look to the future. And try to do better, become better versions of ourselves. It's all we can do." she said as she looked up, then smiled lightly. "And it is exactly what you have done. I am so proud." she smiled. "And, if you can do it. Who is to say it is not within Lokis power as well?" she asked. "I have elected to believe in him still. He's to, is my beloved son." 

Thor smiled fondly, lifting a hand to pull a strain of Friggas golden hair behind her ear. Frigga reached up a hand, placing it on Thors neck as she had done so many times before. Thor had to bow down a little bit, so finally his forehead could meet hers.

"Be strong." Frigga whispered. "My son."

Thor nodded. "Aye." he breathed. "I wont let you down. Mother."

* * *

In his cell, Loki hissed as he twisted and turned. Images ran through his mind.

" _You are a disgrace Loki! A stain on Asgard! It is time you learned your place!"_ _Thors big thundering voice sounded._

_And Lokis lip twitched as he ones again saw the memories playing in front of his eyes._

_"I know where you belong…"_ _Loki hissed, the image of Thors raging face. And then, suddenly Thors face was desperate, crying as he was holding unto Gungnir._ _"No! Loki…. Please don't"_

_Surprised Loki looked at Thors face. Thor holding unto Gungnir and Odin holding unto Thor._

_What? …._

_"Loki…" Thor hissed, tears falling down his face._

Lokis eyes opened wide as he gasped for breath… What… What was that? His memories.

Slowly Loki lifted a hand touching his own tendril, then he hissed. Squinting his eyes.

" _When you let go, it felt like a piece of my soul broke off. Do you even understand that?"_

" _If you had just heard how mother screamed when she first heard. I never heard such a horrible sound in my life."_

The pain was incredible, it felt like hot iron speared through Lokis brain.

" _You are a shame to Asgard!" "Loki. Come home! Please!" "There is no place for you here, these golden halls are not for the likes of you." "I love you.""Please Loki please! Don't!"  
_

Loki rolled from side to side holding his head as all the conflicting voices stormed through his head… No… Stop… Stop. "STOP IT!" he roared, not even realizing he had screamed that last one out loud and then Loki fell down on the ground in a thud.

Urgh… There Loki laid, drenched in his own sweat. Hissing.

No… He wasn't in the wrong. How could he be?

These people didn't know what he had been through. What he had seen in that twisted abyss of darkness with all its growling creatures.

" _Failure is not tolerated. Loki No ones son."_

Lokis eyes widened, the soft voice of the titan ringing in his head and his body trembled.

" _Your birthright! Was to die on an ice cap!"_

And Loki gasped for breath… Odin… It all came back to Odin regardless. It started with Odin, and would end with Odin.

" _Where-ever you go, there is war and ruin and death."_

Loki blinked as slowly he sat up… Odin had made it sound like Loki had started several wars in his time.

That wasn't true though, he had started only one war. The one on Midgard.

Of course, knowing Odin. Odin would blame Loki for the war Thor nearly started on Jotunnheim…. Still, the way Odin had said it… It didn't seem right.

Loki frowned deeply. It was almost like Odin had accused Loki of things he hadn't actually done… Was Odin blaming him for things done by others?

Loki wouldn't put it past him. He went back to their short pathetic conversation in the throne room, going over it point for point.

Something was off… Odin had stood tall and proud as always, but there had been a moment where he nearly lost control of himself. That wasn't like Odin, he would always maintain the picture of being such a wise king.

Odin…. Had not been acting rationally. He had tried to look like he did. But Loki knew pretences when he saw it.

Odin was hiding something, but what?

Frigga as well, she had seemed on the verge of saying something. Something about Odin, but then kept silent in the last moment.

And now he remembered! Thor had outright told Loki that Odin had barely left his own chambers for an entire year.

Of course the big oaf was to stupid to realize that couldn't be a coincidence. Odin wouldn't grieve Loki, not like that.

Loki turned to the golden force field keeping him in his cell… Not just keeping him locked up, his magic as well. He couldn't even send an astral projection outside of this miserable room, or try to connect to the branches of Ygdrasil to have a look around. Slowly Loki crawled towards the forcefield, and put his hands up against it.

Ignoring how it burned his hands as he seethed. "You think you can hide from me Odin Borson! You think you can just lock me away?" he asked. "No… You will learn."

* * *

"It has to stop…" Odin gasped. "All this war it.. Don't you see it?"

Gently Frigga put her hands on Odins forehead. It was a daily occurrence now, at least ones a day Frigga had to offer Odin her healing magic to make his blue eye clear up and as his eye landed on Frigga Odin smiled softly. "Ah, Frigga. How lovely it always is to see your face."

Frigga removed her hands and put them in her lap. A moment ago Odin hadn't even been able to recognise her. He was deteriorating so fast now, and still the stubborn fool insisted on hiding his true condition.

Frigga swallowed, that dread filling her entire body. It was coming, and coming fast. Please… Norns protect us.


	36. Chapter 36

Dark elves…. Creatures Thor had only heard about in legends. The stories about the dark elves were just as vicious and bloody as the stories of the Jotunns.

This time how-ever, Asgard weren't the attackers. No, the dark elves came for them.

The convergence, ones every ten thousand year this thing apparently happened. And had no opened rifts between realms, letting the dark elves out from their place of banishment.

That was not all though. Jane had somehow stumbled into the place where King Bor had ones hid the Ather, the Dark Elves most sacred treasure and secret weapon able to wrap all the realms in darkness.

And the Ather had slipped into Janes body, now it was eating her up from the inside. Bit by bit.

There was no choice, Thor _had_ to bring Jane to Asgard. If she was left on earth she would die.

Thor knew it came with risks. The dark elves were dragged towards the Ather like moths were dragged towards flames.

Bringing Jane to Asgard meant bringing the dark elves, any time Asgard would have had to prepare defences was now gone.

There was no time to think it over. Thor would not let Jane die, not like this.

He heard how Odin fumed and shouted at him, he saw the scared faces of the Aisir as he carried Jane through the palace. But Thor kept steady as he brought Jane to the healers. He was _not_ going to just sit idly by while watching her die.

Ones Thor stepped outside the healers room he faced Odin again. Anger eminating from Odins body.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Odin asked. "You put _all_ of Asgard in danger. For _one_ mortal woman."

"I know." Thor replied. "And I shall defend Asgard while they work on Jane." he stated grabbing Mjolnir firmly. "I will protect our people, with all my power." and he walked out towards the opening portal where ships with dark elves were about to enter and Thor raised his hammer to face his duty, as the prince and protector of Asgard.

* * *

Curiously Loki looked up at the ceiling, the palace was shaking while the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Was there a fight going up there? How peculiar. Not that it had anything to do with Loki and he sighed as he flipped another page in the book he was reading.

Ah yes, Frigga had insisted he should be comfortable. And she had provided him with books, a small mountain of them.

It was a mix of titles. Some were Lokis favorite titles and others were books he hadn't gotten around to read yet.

No books on sorcery though. Were they afraid he would learn some new tricks and become even more dangerous?

That was pretty sensible actually. If there were any books of sorcery here he would probably learn every single new spell out of pure boredom.

Suddenly the doors to the prison opened up and new prisoners were brought in, weighed down by heavy chains.

Loki looked up to have a glance at his new cellmate and blinked at what he saw.

Odd creatures. With grey skin and long white hair. Their build were slender and tall, long pointy ears and shiny golden eyes. Were those… Dark elves?

There were still living dark elves? Huh… Loki had only ever seen them in illustrations. And he had been told that King Bor, Odins father had killed the last one about ten thousand years ago. So what was this then?

Loki could not deny that his curiosity was peaked. Sadly though, no one was going to tell him what was going on. When he tried to talk to the guards, they would just snort at him. And Odin had denied Loki any visitors.

Of course Frigga had openly defied that rule and send a projection anyway but still.

Loki grinned as he looked at the dark elves marching by, then one halted. It turned and looked at Loki. Narrowing his yellow eyes.

Lokis grin only widened as he looked at the dark elf, offering him one single wink and then the guards pushed the Dark elves further into the cells where Loki couldn't see them.

What a shame. The only conclusion Loki could make was that dark elves had attacked Asgard, but had lost that battle and now they were here. Perhaps Loki could have worked with them, who knew.

If they wanted Odins head on a platter, who was Loki to deny them that wish?

* * *

And as if Lokis wish was being granted, a big exploison. And guards whom were being pushed back right where Loki could see them. The dark elves were merciless though. The ways they killed the guards were cruel and looked quiet painful.

At lot could be said about Loki himself, but at last he had been granting all his own victims swift and mostly painless deaths. Soon all the guards were death and Loki was just standing with his hands behind his backs as he grinned.

Then a dark elf turned to him, his eyes narrowing at Loki.

"Hey… Hey you." Loki spoke.

The dark elf lifted a hand, ready with that same brutal weapon which had turned the guards into dust in the most painful manner. "You wish to join your fellow Asgardians prisoner?" The Dark elf asked.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I fear I must decline your kind offer." he commented.

"Then keep your mouth and feel lucky we don't have time to bother with you." The dark elf responded.

"Oh come now, perhaps I'll be able to help you. We might even have a goal in common."

The dark elf sneered.

"Hear me out." Loki held up his hand. "Odins death." he said. "Odins _agonizing_ death. How does that sound for you?" he asked.

That made the dark elf halt and he looked at Loki.

Loki smirked. "You don't know the palace do you?" he asked. "What do you intend to do. Run around in circles until Thor captures all of you again?" he asked and the Dark elf huffed while Loki grinned. "Let me guide you the way. I'll even throw in some secret passages. The quickest path to the royal chambers. _Odins_ chambers! I hear he barely leaves them these days."

The Dark elf was silent, he looked at Loki. "And what do you want in return for this information?" he asked.

"Nothing." Loki replied. "Just make sure that Odin dies. That's all I ask."

And now it was the dark elves turn to smile. "You have yourself a deal." he said making Lokis green eyes glisten in the dark.

* * *

Loki was revelling as he laid in his cell casually reading one of his books.

His revenge was being carried out and he didn't have to lift a single finger. He could hear all the chaos going on upstairs, and here he was in safety while that stupid idiot Thor was probably being thrown around. Loki chuckled to himself, amused by the image.

Then eventually, it became quiet… Loki could only assume it was done. Odin was dead.

Then the quiet continued, stretched on for what felt like an eternity. Hours… became an entire day. No one came to see Loki. Probably busy mourning their dead king. Two full days it took before guards finally came.

Loki was ready for them, standing tall with his hands behind his back. Happy to see the mournfull faces on the guards as they looked up.

"Prisoner Loki." The guard in front spoke. "I carry a message from Prince Thor. He insisted that you deserved to hear the news. And know what has passed."

Ah yes, here it came. Thor couldn't be bothered to come himself to tell him that Odin was now dead.

"The All Mother. Quenn Frigga has passed." The Guard finally spoke.

Loki froze, he looked up. It felt like that in a single second, his world had frozen to ice.

"The All Mother died defending the royal chambers." The guard continued. "She fought valiantly and took three dark elves with her in death as she protected Lady Jane from harm. Alas she was overwhelmed. Their leader Malakith was to much, even for the All mother"

Lokis mouth opened and closed… Why? It was supposed to be Odin. Not her. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. Finally Loki glanced down and offered the guards a small nod and the guards finally moved on as Loki just stood.

It wasn't supposed to be her… That wasn't the plan. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. Loki was shaking, his hands tightened into fists and then he let out a shout releasing a burst of magic which send furniture and books flying in all directions.

That wasn't enough though, Loki screamed as he ran for his own bed and picked it up. Then slammed it down on the floor where it broke in half. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ODIN!" he screamed as he kicked the ruined bed, tore down books. Threw them in all directions.

He screamed as he rammed his own body towards the forcefield, started to hammer and shout. "You cheated! YOU _LIED!_ " he shouted and screamed. He started to pull his own hair as he screamed, then finally rammed his own head towards the wall while images flickered in his mind.

Some images of a cruel Thor, others of a crying one. The same memory and yet the two were different.

Why… Why… WHY?!  
  
And he slammed his head against the wall, again and again. Each time the memories playing, but one getting weaker while the other took form. And then he gave a final slam into the wall, and it felt like a little crack gave away. Spilling over his head, if he had a mirror he would have seen his own eyes flicker a final blue before it returned to a full green color. But that didn't matter, nothing mattered. 

And then finally Loki just broke down in tears as he fell down on his knees. "Why wouldn't you just have done it Odin?" he asked. "You should have swung your axe quick and swiftly like you first suggested!" he hammered his fists on the ground. "Why… Why… _why?!"_ he cried.

And suddenly Loki felt the emptiness. The true cruel nature of Odins punishment. No one was going to visit Loki ever again.

Thor would never come… Odin would never come. No one would. Loki was all alone and he would remain all alone in this stinking rotting cell!

If Loki could be granted one wish, just one… Let me kill him! Let me kill the man who took her from me!

She was the only one left, the only one who had a care for me. And you _took_ her from me! Let me kill you!

_Let me kill you!_


	37. Chapter 37

" _I FORBID IT!"_

The words rang through the ruined halls of Asgard as the king had screamed them on top of his longs. His white hair was looking strange, almost standing up. His one blue eye was wide and looked unhinged and Thor…. Thor was stunned. He didn't know what to say, how to respond.

This was madness. They were under attack. People were _dying._ And Odin wouldn't allow Thor to do the one thing which had a chance of stopping it.

"It's Ygdrasil itself which has been powered. Creating these portals." Thor patiently tried to repeat himself. "Only one person in the nine realms has the knowledge and skill to navigate through it branches. Pin point Malakith. He has that power!"

"No!" Odin waved his hand. "You release him and death will follow!"

"DEATH IS ALREADY ALL AROUND US!" Thor shouted. "I am not saying to trust him. But make a deal."

"No." Odin stated. "He will not listen, he will not stop! Loki will never stop!"

"You're saying that as if it's a fact already." Thor stated.

"You will _not_ go see him!" Odin stated, his blue eye almost looking flourishent, the white looking odd. " _No one._ Is to ever go see him! Or he will spread his madness! I will not hear another word of it!"

"But father." Thor tried.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Odin shouted.

Thor halted, his mouth closed. His eyes though looked harsh. "Very well then." he said. "I wont bring it up again." and he bowed for Odin before he turned and walked out, his red cape billowing after him.

Already outside the warrior three and Sif were waiting for him, all had heard the argument.

"So. It was a no." Fandral commented. "So what now?" he asked.

"What else." Thor sighed. "We need him. So we'll break him out."

That made the four warriors silence and they all looked at Thor.

"But…" Sif looked at him. "That would go against the all fathers orders. His _explicit_ orders!"

"I know." Thor stated.

"You do remember what happened the last time you did that right?" Fandral asked.

"Oh I remember." Thor stated. "Back then I thought I could get away with it. This time… No I wont be getting away with it. It doesn't matter though. I have to put the needs of my people above my own wants! I have no desire to see Loki. At least not yet, it still hurts. But I must." he stated. "I must face him, talk to him. See if we can make a deal of sorts. It's the only way out I see."

"So you are deliberately going against the all father." Hogunn concluded.

"I am." Thor stated. "His orders makes no sense. I don't know what he is doing, but for each minute we hesitate another Asgardian could die. We have to act, and we have to act _now."_ he stated.

And the four warriors all nodded.

"We are with you my prince." Volstagg stated and the four others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Loki let out a breath, it turned to damp in front of his eyes. He held up a hand, watching it as he allowed the fingers to turn blue. Then he turned it as he duly looked at his own hand.

All around him there was a mess. Every piece of furniture had been broken, books had been frown across the cell. Yet of course the walls didn't have a single scratch.

And Loki… He just felt empty. So very empty.

What was the point of all of this? Was there even a point? Was this just one… big… cruel joke.

Suddenly foot steps sounded, heavy ones. An electrical surge eminated the air making the hair on Lokis arm stand up.

Loki glanced up… So Thor was finally coming. What did he want.

Loki sighed deeply, he felt to tired to stand up. And yet, he didn't want Thor to see this. His weakness.

With a weak hand did Loki draw a rune. And at ones, the entire cell looked pristine. A figure seemed to be standing at the forcefield. This figure wearing armour rather than these prison garbs. Hands behind back as the illusion stood ready.

Just in time for the thunder god himself to round the corner.

Loki lifted an eyebrow… He really wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. But Thor looked like shit.

Thors hair looked tangled and mattered, there were deep bags under his eyes and it almost looked like a shadow was haunting his face.

Thor stepped in front of the cell as he looked up at Lokis illusion.

Loki couldn't help but smile a bit by the sight. "Thor." he commented and the illusion moved its lips to match his words. "After all this time you come to visit me." he commented. "Why?" he asked. "Have you come to gloat?" he was almost amused. Here Loki was, destined to rot. Why wouldn't the golden prince be gloating?

"To mock?" Loki asked.

"Loki enough." Thor spoke. His voice was firm, but also tired. Like Thor had had enough of dealing with this kind of stuff. And Loki needed to stop bothering him.

Funny, considering the fact that Thor was the one who had come to _him._

"No more illusions." Thor asked.

Loki sighed. So Thor had seen through the illusion. Fine… Loki was to tired anyway. And he flicked a hand to dispel the entire illusion and it revealed… Everything.

The broken furniture, the books strewn across the place. And Loki himself… In the corner. Looking like an exhausted mess himself. He knew his eyes still had to be red rimmed, there would be some scratches on his body from all his thrashing. And he sighed deeply looking up at Thor. "Now you see me brother." he said shortly.

And Thor, walked around the cell. To reach the wall closest to Loki, his eyes never leaving Loki as he walked.

Lokis head as well followed Thor and he swallowed, one question burning on his mind. Perhaps the only time he would even be allowed to ask. "Did she suffer?"

"I did not come here to grief." Thor admitted. "Instead. I come here to offer you a far greater sacrament."

Loki turned his head, suddenly in a flicker it was like the emptiness was gone and a flicker was turned on in his chest. Could Thor possible mean? "Go on." he asked.

"I know you seek vengence as much as I do." Thor continued in a low voice. "You help me escape Asgard and I'll grand it to you. Vengence."

Loki sucked in a breath. To think Thor… Thor of all people would come here and give Loki such sweet whispers. The flicker in Lokis chest grew, becoming a fire and he felt the hate… The rage.

"And afterwards." Thor let the words linger. "A chance to leave this cell."

Oh such sweet words Thor… How you tempt me. I didn't know you were capable of it dear brother. And Loki grined as he moved closer. "You must truly be desperate. To ask me for help." he commented as the bricks started to fall into place.

Thor _needed_ him. That was why he was here! Thor could not leave Asgard on his own. Bifrost was still destroyed. Odin had locked the Tesserect away and clearly hadn't allowed Thor use of it.

The only one able to leave Asgard through other means… Were Loki himself.

"What makes you think you can trust me?" Loki asked slightly curious. Surely Thor wasn't stupid enough to think he could still trust him.

"I don't." Thor plainly said. Then he looked at Loki, catching his eyes. "Mother did." he said and he kept looking directly into Lokis eyes. Looking so serious. "You should know that when we fought in the past. I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you." he plainly stated. "If you betray me. Then I will kill you."

Ah… So Thor knew. Thor had figured it out. How the dark elves found their way to the royal chambers so easily.

Loki had told them the way. Friggas death was on him. Thor knew, and Thor had accepted that they could no longer call each other brothers.

This entire time, Thor had been serious. Dead serious… No games. No illusions… No pretend.

Loki was actually impressed. He couldn't help but smiling, how refreshing. So… They had one goal. Just the one.

Find Friggas killer… _Kill_ Friggas killer. And Loki smiled, the fire in his chest now roaring. He was ready! Ready to take down the beast who took her from him.

"When do we start?" Loki asked.

And Thor moved to the panel which controlled the forcefields on the cells and then slammed the button which made the golden shield evaporate. "Come on." he stated. "And do not waste my time!"

Loki grinned as he stood up and took a few steps, even that though wasn't fast enough for Thor as Thor grabbed Lokis arm the second he was in reach and harshly pulled Loki with him.

Clearly Thor wasn't in a gaming mood.

A shame really. For Loki felt _great!_ Malakith… Was going to die!

* * *

Honestly. Loki couldn't remember ever having this much fun before! Odin sure didn't want them to leave, and here they were flying like madmen across Asgard. Bumping into statues causing them to fall down and break.

And for the entire time Thor looked like someone whom had just been swallowing a lemon.

Man, since when had Thor become such a serious pete? Back in the day, Thor never took anything seriously. Loki had been the one to take things seriously. This was all well and good, but Thor needed to lighten up. Seriously!

And as they finally reached Niffleheim, the place where Loki could feel Malakiths present. A plan had already been formulated in Lokis head.

The most important thing was to kill Malakith! That's all the truly mattered.

But what about after that? Should Loki go back to his cell and rot?

In the white light where no one would ever visit him because no one cared for him anymore…. No. Then it would better to either die or…

It all went to plan. It felt great as Lokis knife planted itself into Malakiths chest.

Yes it was a gamble. If the tiniest thing went wrong Loki would die. But it was a gamble he was more than happy to play. And it all went to plan.

Gleefully was Loki hiding behind an illusion as an illusion of his dead body was laying on the ground. Thor sitting next to it. Tears falling down his face. Then Thor looked up and Loki halted.

Suddenly he remembered. In the cell! Thor had been able to tell it was an illsuion. How though? What Thor had never been able to do that before. Had he done the same now?

Oh… So Thor saw through the illusion. Was he going to kill Loki like he said?

Well, fine then. I played a gamble and I lost… You gave me what I desired Thor and played a fair game. I'm actually… Okay with that.

Thor looked up as finally he spoke in a firm voice. "The brother I knew died when he fell off the bridge bifrost." he stated then he stood up. "Do what you want. Just don't let me see you on midgard nor Asgard again." was his last words as Thor turned and walked through a portal, leaving Loki behind as the portal closed.

Loki blinked as he looked at the empty spot Thor had vanished through, he let the illusion vanish and then just stood there.

Had Thor just… Had Thor let him go?

But… Why?

* * *

Thor hissed as he stood in front of Odin. Odin looked sternly at Thor.

"I'm leaving." Thor simply stated.

Odins hand tightened around Gungnir. "You can't just leave your duty Thor."

"I'm not." Thor stated. "When-ever Asgard needs my help. I shall come at ones." he said. "But you. All Father Odin. I can no longer follow your orders."

Odins eye widened.

"You told me ones. That when madness is concerned. Rarely there is any way back." Thor stated. "At the time, I thought that was a ridicoules statement. Now… I am more inclined to agree." he stated. "These last days, and even before that. I have seen madness. And it wasn't just Loki." he looked seriously at Odin. "You're mad father." he said. "And I wont have any part in your mad rule." then he turned, and he started to walk.

"Thor." Odin called after him. "Thor come back here."

"No." Thor replied. "I'll come when Asgard needs me. Until then. Goodbye father." he said as he swung his hammer and then, he flew off. Away from Asgard, away from the realm. Towards Midgard where he would spend his time from now on.

"Thor… THOR!" Odin shouted after him, but Thor was gone. Long gone.

Odin stepped back, he dropped Gungnir. "Thor." he asked. "Thor, where are you?" he asked as he turned around. "Frigga?" and he started to walk. "Have anyone seen the all mother? Where is my wife?" he asked.

People looked confused at Odin as he stumbled across the hallways and his voice echoed across the massive halls. Calling names, but no one answered.

"Thor… Frigga…" Confused Odin looked around. "Loki?" he asked. "Where are my sons? My wife?" he asked confused.

The massive stone halls were silent for all but the echo of Odins own voice. As he kept calling those names.

But there was no one to answer, no one to come… In these great halls of gold and marble, with jewels shining from the golden statues and paintings telling stories of history past. Of grand warriors and legendary battles. Of an amazing legacy told by the greatest painters who ever lived framed in frames made of pure gold.

Odin was alone.

Completely, and utterly alone. While he kept calling, for three people who would never come.

Perhaps… All except one.

In the shadows, a prince dressed in green was waiting for his time. A dagger was clutched in his hand.

So Thor had been foolish enough to think he would just go away? No… Not yet. Loki still had one last job to finish.

The very last one.


	38. Chapter 38

In the dark of the night. Loki slipped through the hallways of Asgard. Easily he took on the shape of one of the many Einheijers around him patrolling the halls in the night. They didn't even turn their head to look at him. His disguise was perfect. Of course it was.

He would do his deed, and they wouldn't even know it before it was to late. He movied with grace and purpose. There was only one thing on Lokis mind, one thing to guide him. Soon Loki was at the big door leading to the royal chambers where Odin would be sleeping peacefully doing the night.

Loki looked over his shoulder to make sure no guards were nearby, then pushed open the door just enough so he could quietly slip through into the royal chambers then pushed them close behind him.

Finally Loki turned to take in the massive room. White marble floors, a golden ceiling far above him and the west wall being tall windows.

The moon was shining through those very windows illuminating the room in a cold white light. The furniture casting long shadows and in the middle of the room was a big and very empty bed.

Loki hissed… Empty? Why would the bed be empty? Where was Odin?  
  
Loki moved closer to the bed to examine the blankets... they were a mess. The pillows in a dissaray. So the bed had indeed been slept in tonight. Servants would always fix the bed first thing in the morning. 

The bed was more than large enough for two people. And there were two sets of pillows. Loki tilted his head looking at the left side of the bed, where the pillow was untouched.

Lokis eyes fixated on the untouched pillow his hand tightened around the dagger in his hand, turning his knuckles sharp white.

Then suddenly Loki heard it, a gentle humming sound from the balcony. Loki grabbed his dagger as he moved towards the balcony, the door stood wide open and just outside there was a man with long white hair sitting with his back to Loki, humming a gentle melody, seemingly lost to the world.  
  
Loki was quiet, he didn't make a single sound... It was him. He was right there. Odin.   
  
This is all _your_ fault! Odin All father! 

Quietly Loki snook closer, he raised his dagger so it shined in the moonlight above the old mans head. Finally. Loki would have his final revenge! For all the humiliation and hurt he had gone through. For the lies crafted. Even if Thanos came and took Loki back. He would still have this. It was time for Odin to pay. And it would be him, Loki. To send the All father himself to Valhalla.  
  
Suddenly Odin stopped humming and lifted his head. Loki halted, then stood absolutely still. The dagger still raised, shining and glistening in the moonlight while he stood in shadow. There wasn't a single sound to be heard, except the wind between the trees outside and Odins own deep breath. 

"Frigga?" Odin asked.

Loki halted, frozen in shock. Then he cleared his throat. "No." he said as he let the illusion slip away revealing his true self. Long black hair, framing a pale white face. Lips thin and eyes shining in a green haunted light. "I am the only one coming for you now. Odin All father."

"Ssshh." Odin suddenly shushed Loki. "Quiet, you're waking the babe."

That made Loki freeze even more so yet again. Huh? Was Odin holding a baby of some sort? Why?

And ones again Odin started to humn while gently rocking something in his arms.

Loki frowned as he lowered the knife, then finally moved around Odin to the other side and looked down to true enough see a bundle in Odins arms that the old man was gently rocking back and forth.

The bundle wasn't moving though, there were no sounds of breath or any kind of sounds a child would be making. Critically Loki looked over the bundle to get a glimpse of a little face or a little hand. But there was nothing there. Odin was literately rocking a bundle of empty sheets.

What sort of trickery was this Odin was trying to pull? Was he trying to make some sort of point. Then Loki looked up at Odins face. Only to see Odin looking down at his bundle of sheets, softness in hisone blue eye as he hummed that same old melody.

Loki tilted his head, confusion washing over him.

"Have you seen Frigga?" Odin finally asked Loki not even looking at him. "I think he might be hungry, that's why he wont sleep."

Lokis frown deepened. "Frigga?" he asked. "Frigga is not here."

"What?" Odin finally looked up, confusion in his one eye. "Really? That's odd, it's not like her to be far away from her children. She can't even bear being away from them more than a day at the time."

Loki blinked as his face faltered. If Odin was putting up an act… Loki had to admit it was a damn good one. But why? Why would he do it?

"She can't be far away. She'll be back soon enough." Odin smiled gently. "Well little one." he looked down at the bundle in his arms. "I'm afraid you'll just have to take the bottle from me. I know you prefer Frigga. But I'll have to do I'm afraid. How was it?" he asked looking out in the air. "It musn't be to hot. No the milk must not be to hot. It will hurt the babe." 

Lokis eyes widened, his body was shaking. Then slowly, he sat down on his knees in front of Odin looking up. "Odin?" he finally asked. "Father?"

Odin blinked as he looked up, looking at Loki again. "I'm sorry?" he asked. Looking clearly confused.

Suddenly it felt like Lokis heart was tightening, his throat was in an odd knot and he didn't know why. Why was his eyes suddenly stinging then he hissed. "No… This is a trick." he hissed. "You're trying to trick me, make me feel bad for you. I wont have it, I wont be fooled by your tricks."

"Ssssh." Odin hushed Loki again, then he frowned. "Frigga." he called. "Maybe you should take the babe." then he halted and he turned his head. "Frigga? Where's Frigga?" he asked confused. He even seemed... Startled. 

"I just told you!" Loki hissed annoyed. "She..."

Odin turned to Loki, blinking in confusion and shock and Loki hissed. Then slowly, Loki looked up.

"So, you would like to see Frigga. Wouldn't you?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Odin smiled. "Do you know where she is?" he asked. A hint of desperation in his voice.

"Yes." Loki said as he stood up. "I know where Frigga is." he said as he took a few steps to get back behind Odin. "And I can make sure that you will soon see her."

Odin smiled as he held his bundle. Sighing in relief. "That's good. So when will that be?" he asked.

"Soon." Loki breathed as he stood behind Odin, raising his dagger ready to strike at Odins neck.

"That's nice." Odin sighed and then he started to humn again as he rocked his bundle.

Loki held up the dagger. A moment, that was all it would take. He knew exactly what spot to strike and it would be done! Loki would could leave and he would never have to look back! Just one blow, a single little blow!   
The moon glistening in the metal as Odin hummed the melody… A very old melody. And suddenly Loki remembered, long ago when he had been a child. When he had been sick and stuck in bed, an old man. His father would sit by his bed side, he would seem so strong… Odin was always so strong. When Odin was next to Loki, Loki would feel safe. Protected. Nothing could ever take down his father. And Odin would humn this very melody to lul Loki back to sleep.

Loki hissed, his hand with the dagger was shaking while Odin kept humming and then…

The dagger fell to the ground, the metal clattered against the bricks and Loki pressed his hands against his face.

Why… Why did nothing ever turn out as planned? Why this?

"Young man, are you hale?" Odin asked confused and Loki looked down to see Odins confused eye looking up at him. Loki swallowed.

"For how long has this been going on?" Loki asked.

Odin blinked confused.

"Thor wasn't ready. You knew he wasn't ready." Loki breathed as he fell to his knees. "But if your health was failing even back then. I mean it has been fragile for centuries but Odin sleep fixed that right?" he asked desperately. "Last time though. It lasted for so much longer and it barely helped any. Isn't that right?" he asked. "You knew... You bloody _knew!"_ he exclaimed then halted. He swallowed. "Which is why an heir had to be crowned with such urgency. Even if he wasn't ready.... Why?" he asked. "Why wouldn't you say anything?" 

Again Odin blinked just that one time.

"How though could you keep it hidden?" Loki asked. "How is this even possible!" he swallowed. "Thor said, you had barely left your own chambers. For an entire year. So that's why." he hissed. "But how could you hide it?" he asked. "Even if you hid yourself away, someone must have..." And he halted as he looked up. "The All mothers healing magic… Of course." and he turned to Odin again. Odin though had his full attention on his sheet bundle.

Loki hissed as he squinted his eyes… Fuck. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't bring himself to kill Odin.

But neither could he reveal himself. Was he just supposed to leave Odin here? He couldn't do that either. He was trapped…. What could he do?

Then finally Loki got an idea and he glanced up at Odin again. "How about a trip?" he asked.

"Oh?" Odin looked up. "A trip to where?" he asked.

"Some place nice." Loki stated. "Both you and Thor seem to really like this realm. Odin." Loki reached forward a hand, then touched Odins forehead. A green glow coming from his long white fingers. "Listen to my voice." Loki whispered. "Listen and know.."

Odin looked up, his one eye slightly wide.

"Your name…" Loki breathed. "Is Owen Bonston." he informed.

"Owen.." Odin breathed.

"Yes." Loki said. "You are from a city on earth. A city called Jersey City, in a country called America." he said.

"Jersey." Odin repeated.

"Exactly." Loki said. "Owen Bonston. That's you. You grew up and lived in Jersey. You worked as a gardener. Providing for your wife and two sons."

"Ah yes." Odin smiled warmly dropping the sheets in his arms. "My sons." then he looked at Loki. "where are they?" he asked. "My sons?"

Loki reached over his hand so both his hands were touching Odins head. "Nearby." he replied.

"That's nice." Odin smiled.

Loki swallowed as he nodded, tears stinging in his eyes and then they dripped down his face. "Yes." he said. "It.." he looked down then hissed. "Come on then." he said.

* * *

As Loki brought Odin to the elder home.. Loki had to realize it wasn't just Odins mind which had gone to the dogs. Odin couldn't walk that far by himself either, his walk was slow and he heavily dependet on Lokis support, holding unto his arm as he gasped for breath.

Finally they reached the home and Loki went to the front desk where a kind looking woman was sitting. "Erhm hey." Loki blushed while Odin was managing to stand, only by tightly holding unto Lokis arm while Loki spoke. "I'm Lucas Bonston, I called earlier."

The woman nodded offering him an assuring smile. "Yes, and that's your father right?" she asked.

Loki nodded. "Yes." he said. "I read this was the best place in the entire state for someone in his." he cleared his throat. "You have received the first deposit correct?" he asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes it's all in order. And we can talk about setting up monthtly payments." she assured. "There's a few questions I need to ask. But don't worry, he will be in good hands here."

"That's good." Loki said. "I erh… I don't really find myself in a position where it would be possible to take care of him." he admitted.

The woman sighed. "You don't have to feel so guilty." she assured. "It is very common, families tries to take good care of them for as long as they can. But eventually it just becomes to much."

Loki sighed. "The truth is I had no idea how bad it was." he admitted. "My mother took care of him. But… She died last week."

"Ah." The woman looked sadly at him. "Believe it or not, that story isn't uncommon either." she informed then turned to Odin. "And you're Owen. Good afternoon sir."

Odin smiled very kindly in return. "Afternoon." he replied.

"Well you seem like a kind gentleman." The woman smiled ever so kindly.

"You have a garden here right?" Loki asked. "He always liked sitting in the garden."

"Yes a small one." The woman nodded. "The new place we will be moving to will have a much larger one, I'm sure he will enjoy it."

"Good, good." Loki nodded dismissing most of the sentence as he turned to Odin. "Erhm, father." he said. "These people are going to take care of you. You understand?" he asked.

"As I would expect by good hosts." Odin commented.

The woman behind the desk smiled sadly. "I'll have Andrew show Owen to his room. Then I'll help you with the papers. After that, Andrew can show both you and your father around the entire place. Any questions you have, any at all. Don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you." Loki breathed as a younger man came. A young man with dark skin whom kindly took Odins arm getting it away from Loki. And oddly enough, as the weight was finally lifted from Lokis arm. Lokis chest was tightening. They were taking Odin away.... And he was letting them.

"So you're Owen?" The Dark skinned man asked now holding Odin up. "It's so nice meeting you. I hope you'll like it here."

"I think I will." Odin smiled. "Will my wife be joining me?" he asked.

Andrews smile was plastered on his face, as if this was a conversation he had had a thousand times with a thousand different people. "Of course she will. Why don't you rest until then."

Emptily Loki looked at the interaction. Loki always had a gift for being able to tell when someone was lying. Andrew was obviously lying. The reason though was clear. To tell Odin the truth would be a foolish errand, he would just forget it again in a matter of minutes. It wouldn't benefit anyone to reprimand him. At least this way he could have peace of mind.

As was clearly confirmed as Odin smiled. "Good idea. I do feel rather exhausted." he admitted and allowed Andrew to take him away.

Loki swallowed as he looked at the door where the two had disappeared and then turned back to the lady at the desk.

The lady smiled understanding. "You're doing the right thing sir." she assured. "I'm sure you father wouldn't want to burden you."

Loki shrugged. "Our relationship has been…. Complicated." he finally admitted.

"Still. You took him here, so you must care. And I am sure he cares about you." The woman said. "Come this way, we can sit down while you sign the papers. And if you have any questions at all! Oh, and if there is something you want for your father. If he has a favourite food you want him served ones in a while."

"He really likes honey glaced pork roast." Loki informed.

"Well, that's mostly at Christmas meal. But we can figure something out a little more often." The woman smiled kindly as they walked into the small office.

Loki nodded. "Sounds good." he said.

* * *

Loki swallowed as he looked at Odin.

He still didn't know what to say or even feel.

How could this be Odin? All father Odin? This weak old man whom didn't even know where he was. There he was just sitting, on a bench outside in the little garden of this nursing home.

The woman had insisted that at least Loki had to say goodbye to his old father before heading home. It would seem weird if he didn't do it... What was he supposed to do though?

It didn't seem real. It seemed ridicules. Part of Loki still felt like some sort of prank was played on him, it had to be.

Finally Loki sighed as he sat down on the bench beside Odin, knowing that he at least had it make it look like he wasn't about to just run the hell away from there… Though he was.

Odin though was smiling as he looked at the birds in front of him, chirping away under the tree.

"So erhm…" Loki hesitated. "You'll be fine here." he stated. "The user reviews on their website were great. Which I can't really say about many of the other places. It better be good, it's also one of the most expensive places in the entire country." he rolled his eyes. Then he glanced at Odin whom didn't seemed like he heard him. "So erhm, I'll be going shortly…"

"Young man." Odin suddenly spoke and Loki silenced. "It's okay. You must have a lot of things you wish to do. You don't have to entertain an old man like me."

Loki exhaled deeply. "Well… I erh. I do have quite the schedule." he admitted.

"Don't get to busy though." Odin said his eyes on the birds. "Enjoy the small things ones in a while, that's what life is really about.... Just, the small moments. The flowers blooming at spring. The birds." he reached a hand towards the chipping birds as he smiled then retrieved the hand again.

Loki halted, then he looked at the birds.

"Do you have any children?" Odin suddenly asked out of no-where.

Loki sucked in a breath, then finally shook his head. "No." he said. "I don't."

"Don't deny yourself the opportunity." Odin advised. "Having children is the most wonderful thing." he smiled a dreaming look on his face, then his face faltered. "I worry about them… My sons." he admitted.

Loki was quiet.

"They are both… So filled with pride." Odin commented. "Busy trying to prove themselves to the world. When you get caught up in that mindset, you end up doing pretty foolish things." he sighed deeply. "I hope they remember to stop and watch the birds ones in a while. Instead of always being so busy chasing after glory. They'll have it soon enough."

Loki chewed his lip as he glanced up at the birds in front of them.

"Do you know something?" Odin asked looking at Loki, a mischivous light in his eye.

"No. What?" Loki asked.

"Last night. My youngest son stole the chocolate cake from the table in the feasting hall. I saw him do it. He really thought I wouldn't see." Odin chuckled. "Don't tell my wife I saw it though. If she finds out I didn't stop him, she'll have my head."

Loki chuckled amused… Yes he did remember a time where he would steal treats. It would be like a game, to see if he could get away with it. It wasn't really about the treat, it was about seeing if he could actually outsmart Odin.

So the old fart had spoiled the game for him and let him win on purpose. And now he was sitting there smiling at Loki, his blue eye glistening with humour. Loki shook his head.

"She's afraid we're spoiling them rotten." Odin commented. "She's probably right. Still though, they will only be children that ones. You know?" he asked amused. "Soon they wont even want to ride on horseback with me anymore, so who am I to deny them?"

Loki swallowed as he nodded. His eyes misty.

"Oh you must be really annoyed listening to my rambles." Odin shook his head. "I'm sure you have things to do."

Loki glanced at Odin and Odin smiled.

"Go on." Odin encouraged. "I can handle myself."

Loki swallowed… He still couldn't believe it. This kind hearted and slightly bumbling old man. Could this really be Odin? Then Loki couldn't even control himself as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Odin, hugging the old man tight while tears were falling down Lokis face.

Odin blinked surprised, then smiled as he padded Loki on the shoulder making Loki squint his eyes.

Then finally Loki let go as he sat back, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand while Odin looked at him with concern.

"I have to go now." Loki then finally said as he stood up and Odin nodded. "I…" Loki swallowed. "Goodbye." he finally said as he padded Odin on the shoulder. "Father."

And with that Loki turned around and walked out with closed eyes and hands in his pockets. Everyone was respectful, clearly his situation wasn't all that unique.

Honestly, Loki just looked forward to get the hell away from there.


	39. Important Authors note!

**Please read this Authors note before continuing!**

Ok. So far, this fic has been all about staying as close to the movies as possible while filling in any blanks left by the movies themselves.

I even transcribed key scenes from the movies. You can probably tell which ones because their language slightly changes.

But I have to say…. This is to depressing. Even for me. I am very proud of the last chapter, but also darn it hurt. I think it is quite possible the saddest thing I ever wrote.

And well, if I keep sticking so closely to the movies… We all know where this is going to end.

And yeah no…. No. I am the author, I am the god of this fic… F that noise!

Up until now, the story was all about sticking to the movies. But from now on… We are going AU…. We are going off script.

I hope people will be okay with that, but I honestly cannot bring myself to have Thor and Loki finally come to terms with each other after all this… And then Loki dies.

No… nuhu… nope! I am god, I am changing the story. At least in this fic. For my own mental healths sake!

I hope that's okay with all of you. Feel free to write your own feelings. Thank you all for sticking so far with the fic. Love. Moonybird.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm going to go AU now guys. Screw this shit. 
> 
> Readers: Oh thank god! 
> 
> .... I love you guys. Thank you for sticking to it. I wouldn't blame anyone for stopping reading because this bullshit is just to depressive.

Loki laid on his back, looking up in the ceiling of a luxury hotel room in New York.

The entire wall was glass, showcasing a brilliant view of the city beneath him and all the blinking lights.

On the night stand was two wine bottles, one empty and the other only half finished. The crystal glass standing next to it half filled with the ruby red liquid and next to it, a plate with the fineries of this realm.

Small dark chocolates complete with real gold on top.

It was a complete and utter waste of the metal, only there to give the treat class. Which honestly spoke to Loki. It was amusing.

Even that though hadn't been able to distract Lokis mind for long.

Here Loki was… Basically free. He could do what-ever he wanted. He thought he wanted to kill Odin, but now found he couldn't do so.

Odin was fine now, he would be taken care of. Loki had sat up a bank account with plenty of money in it which would naturally just transfer what the elder home asked every month. There was money enough to last Odin for five decades…. If he would last that long.

Loki glanced down. There was no people left.

Frigga was gone, Thor had turned away and Odin was basically gone to. Nothing to hold Loki down or demand he act a certain way.

That just begged the question… What now? What was Loki supposed to do with himself?

For so long he had been so filled with rage. His wish had been to see Odin and Thor gone from this world.

Now though? … No. He actually. Didn't want that.

And Thanos? Loki swallowed as he looked up at the ceiling… Loki had been safe for as long as he had been in Asgards cell.

Thanos had been using Loki, only because Thanos was scared of Asgard. Asgard was the one place Thanos wouldn't dare to attack.  
  
  
Loki had been used... He hissed as his memories finally became clear. Finally, now as his rage aimed at Odin and Thor had subsided, the memories of the true events emerged.

True, him and Thor had been fighting. But one extremely important factor Loki had gotten wrong.

Thor had not thrown Loki off the bridge… Thor had tried to pull him back up.

By the end of the day. Thor had tried to safe him.

And Loki remembered, Thors pleading words from all their confrontations.

" _Did you mourn?"_

" _We all did." "Come home… Please."_

Loki exhaled deeply. If there was something Thor had always been completely incapable of. It was insincerity.

To think, Loki had been so filled with rage that he had forgotten. Thor could not lie to safe his own life. So what Thor had said back then, was real.

And so was Thors words as they later spoke in the cells of Asgard.

" _You should know that when we fought in the past. I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you."_

The meaning was clear… Thor had given up on Loki. And when Thor had left Loki behind on Niffleheim, he had basically told Loki to get lost. He no longer cared.

Loki closed his eyes… Damn that stung. It actually really did.

So yeah… What now?

Loki opened his eyes and glanced at the big flat screen television on the wall opposite the bed. Bored he flickered his finger turning the television on, only to see a group of midgardians fighting over a ball none of them were allowed to touch with their hands.

Boring… Loki snapped his finger switching the channel. Some man in a studio making a very bad joke and yet the audience were laughing. Urgh what was this?

Snap, a group of teenagers in bikinis whining over who kissed who. Snap, a dark skinned man speaking nonsense word in a fast rhythm while the music was beating and even _more_ bikini girls danced around him. Snap… snap… snap… Snap.

Cringe… Boring… Cringe… Really cringe.

For norns sake didn't Midgardians have any decent entertainment?! No wonder they were all so dumb if this is what they filled their heads with!

Loki skipped through the channels faster and faster, six hundred channels and nothing of worth. Really?! And then suddenly Loki halted, he had to go back to see if he had gotten that right.

He did! Thor! Thor was standing right there, wearing pretty decent Midgardian clothes actually as one Tony Stark was speaking.

"We are glad to have point break join our Avengers initiative on a more permanent basis." Stark spoke making Thor glare at him. "The initiative will stand by to face threats aimed at earth. Extra terrestrial or otherwise. Got anything to say big guy?" he asked.

Thor nodded as he stepped forward. "The destruction my brother brought happened under Asgards watch. I will take residence on earth in Stark Towers while do all I can to make it right. I know it never will be right, the lives lost will never come back. But at least I can lend my aid defending earth for the time being."

"What about Asgard?" A journalist suddenly shouted. "Wont they need you there?"

"Asgard can handle themselves for now." Thor stated firmly. "For now. I take residence at earth."

Slowly Loki sat up, his eyes on the television. Hold up… Thor had left Asgard? And he was taking _residence_ on earth.

So that meant… Odin had now vanished from the halls of Asgard. Thor wasn't around to uncover any tricks. Frigga was… Gone.

Loki shook his head trying to forget the last one, but then he looked up at Thor again whom was talking about how he was so happy that earth would allow him to help them.

Oh dear. Looked like Thor was going to be busy. To busy to pay any mind to Asgard at all.

This was to good… To good to pass up.

Thor wouldn't have to know! Thor was on earth. Loki just had to make sure to make himself scarce before Thor caught wind of anything.

Beside it would be doing everyone a service. Asgard couldn't be without a king. Thor clearly thought he needed a break away from Asgard.

And Loki… He would be at the one place where Thanos didn't dare to go. And then have time to figure out a plan for the future.

Perfect! It was to perfect.

* * *

In Asgards halls there were panic, everyone was running around. Odin had gone missing, he had been missing for three full days.

Thor was no-where to be seen.

Where was Odin?! How?

Guards started to work themselves up in a frenzy, council men looked nervous. They needed to rebuild Asgard. But they couldn't even start before they had someone to lead the projects. Anyone.

"Where is Odin?!" A council man suddenly shouted.

"Ahem." a deep voice sounded.

The council man jumped, so did they all and slowly they turned to look up towards the golden throne which was suddenly occupied.

In it was sitting what looked to be a wise old king, holding Gungnir in his hand as he sat proudly on his golden throne.

"O… Odin." A guard asked. "My king!"

"I see you were looking for me." Odin commented. "I apologies. I had matters I needed to tend to." he stated as he stood up from his throne and everyone fell down on their knees making Odin smile. "Now… Asgard is in quite a shamble isn't it?" he asked. "We need to rebuild these halls. And several statues have been shattered, that wont do." he shook his head. "How-ever, some of those heroes were ancient. Maybe this is a good opportunity to redecorate." he smiled. "Why make it the same, rebuild and make it better!" he grinned from ear to ear. "I know just the thing!"


	41. Chapter 41

Perfect!

If Loki had to say so himself, that was one good looking enormous golden statue. Loki had to stop himself from hiding his snicker

Oh he only wished he could stick around to see Thors face ones Thor came back. This was the best sign Loki could have imagined.

Basically spelling out with big enormous golden letters.

" _Loki was here."_

The workers and guards all looked confused, but as it turned out Odins previously failing health and weird behaviour absolutely played in Lokis favor right now. Apparently Odin hadn't managed to hid it quite as well as he had hoped.

Guards and servants had noticed Odins odd behaviour in the years, and just assumed this was more of the same. On the same time, they didn't really dare go against the all fathers wishes. So Loki just got what-ever he pointed at…

_Anything._

The big warriors ring had been destroyed in the dark elves attack. Who needed warriors ring anyway? Let's build a school of sorcery. Dedicated to Queen Frigga!

Yup. Friggas school of sorcery had opened its doors for a curious youth.

Let's have some more culture around here to. Asgardians favourite entertainment had always been tournaments.

Why though? It was just big sweaty men beating on each other over and over. None of that, let's do what _I_ want for a change.

"Erhm… My king." A council member carefully addressed Loki. "Do you really think that."

"Do you dare question the all father?" Loki asked and the poor man shook his head. "Good, that's what I thought." Loki grinned behind Odins long beard.

As soon as the council man scuffled off, Loki sighed deeply as he laid down on one of the long couches stretched his arms and put them behind his head as he sighed.

Perhaps someone would accuse him of over indulging. But didn't he deserve this? After all these years of misery and hurt.

A childhood of living in the shadows of Asgard, striving to find acceptance but never archiving it as it was never going to happen.

Then falling and… Thanos. Then all the other things. Heart ache upon heart ache, hardships.

Loki deserved this. Who was he to deny himself good things when they were offered to him for ones in his life.

To bad it couldn't last, ones Thor decided to come back Loki would have to skedaddle. Until then though. Loki yawned as he stretched his arms. He was going to milk this for all its worth.

Why not? By the end of the day he was doing Thor a great favour. Asgard needed a king, and Thor was busy doing what-ever the hell he was doing on Midgard.

It knocked on the door and lazily Loki lifted a hand.

"Enter." Loki asked an a council member stepped inside.

"Your majesty." The the older women bowed. "Pardon the intrusion, but I fear I have to remind you. The court of Affleheim wishes to continue the trade talks."

Loki sighed deeply with his hands on his chest. "The bridge bifrost is still closed is it not? We can't even go there, and they can't come here. What's the point?"

"The repairs of the bridge will soon be finished." The council member commented. "We must re-negotiate our trade deals as it opens."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Fine, schedule a meeting. Go." he waved his hands.

"Sir." The woman bowed as he backed.

"Oh and could you ask the servants to bring me a goblet of wine and some grapes?" Loki asked. "Thank you." he smiled as he leaned back not even having gotten any answer.

The council woman frowned annoyed but finally left and closed the door.

And Loki groaned, urgh… Right. The bureaucracy part of being royalty. _Fine_ he did have to keep up pretences.

And heck, wouldn't it be sweet to proof them all wrong? He could be a good king. Wouldn't it be nice. Thor would arrive, receive the message in the form of a golden statue that Loki had been in power. Be pissed… But then slowly having to realize Loki had actually done a good job.

A sweet goodbye present.... Even if.

Loki closed his eyes as memories washed over him, now that finally he had some peace he had managed to unravel events bit for bit. Sort through his memories a bit at the time and realize how and when that cursed sceptre had influenced him. Every evening Loki would meditate and clear his head to get it back in order so he could do a decent job doing the day.

I can be a good king Thor. Just wait and see. I'll be benevolent, like you wanted. Fair.

And Loki yawned deeply as he laid back. He would get right unto that after his nap. And as he drifted off, Loki sighed deeply.

For ones actually feeling a bit of peace…. Odd, that it was now he walked around looking like Odin he started to feel more like himself again.

Oh well. As Loki had pointed out before. Who was he to deny himself good things?


	42. Chapter 42

Time moved on and Loki was quite honestly mostly enjoying himself as the year just slowly moved by. Feeling like this was a long overdue and very well deserved rest.

People rarely wanted to disturb or question their old grieving king. I mean, the king had just lost his wife. His youngest son had died finally showing his true colors. A hero of Asgard! The man who defeated Malakith who threatened these golden halls and killed our people.

Loki… Loki that sweet boy was the one willing to pay with his own life to see Malakith gone and Asgard protected.

Oh how wrong I was! How I wish I could make it up to you Loki! Truly this is a tragedy. The greatest of my life. We shall honor you Loki. For all time Asgard will remember your noble sacrifice.

After all the miss treatment you endured, and you still stepped up in our hour of need. It's so beautiful, I can't talk about it without crying.

Also Thor had abandoned them. What-ever.

Was Loki overdoing it a little bit? Probably.

Did he care… Pff, no.

And so. After three full years of Thor not showing his face, it looked like the proud crown prince didn't care that much after all. And Loki had done a fine job ruling Asgard, thank you very much. the reconstruction of Bifrost was finally complete, and all the kings and queens of the nine realms were invited to celebrate its reconstruction as well as negotiate trading.

All seemed to go according to plan. They were making the halls ready, food was being prepaired. In just a few days the royals of the other realms would arrive. And that's of course when Loki ran into a hitch as a scribe came to the throne room and bowed for Loki.

"My king." The scribe spoke.

"What is it?" Loki asked in a bored tone. No doubt one of these soon to be visiting royals asking if their particular rooms were having the things they had demanded. Like their favourite brand of wine or specific silk sheets or what-ever.

"We have gotten a letter from Jotunnheim." The scribe informed and Loki lifted an eyebrow. "King Bylestir of Jotunnheim has heard news of the invitation of King and Queens from across the nine realms to come to Asgard. And in his own words, he wonders if his got lost in the mail."

Loki groaned as he rubbed his eyebrow. So this new King of Jotunnheim thought he should come here and sit with the other kings and queens now.

"King Bylestir has expressed his belief it was merely an oversight, as not inviting the sole king of this realm would be quite the insult. He looks forward to arrive the same days at others, and looks forward to the chambers he is sure you have made ready for him."

Loki huffed. Little bastard! So this King Bylestir thought he was being smart huh?

Making it look like Bylestir was doing _him_ the favour overlooking the clear insult.

Who the hel was this Bylestir anyway? Laufeys oldest son right? Great! So basically another Thor. Born the oldest, born to have the throne. No doubt just given to him like everything else. And now he thought could be such a smart ass pulling this sort of stunt.

Fine! If the Jotunn King so badly wanted to come to Asgard. He could come to Asgard.

Finally Loki nodded. "Make chambers ready for king Bylestir and his following, ensure he has a seat at the kings and Queens table." he ordered.

The scribe looked up. He seemed nervous. "We will allow Jotunns inside of Asgard?" he asked. "My king, Jotunns has not been allowed to set foot here for the last five thousand years."

Loki couldn't help but smile amused. It was amusing, the poor scribe claiming no Jotunn had been allowed here for that long.

Little did the poor man know who he was speaking to. What Loki truly was. Yes he was wearing his disguise looking like Odin, but underneath it all at his core. Something blue was hiding.

"My son was a Jotunn, remember?" Loki asked. "King Bylestir is demanding that we offer him his rightful place at the table of kings and queens. It would be a great insult if we are to deny him. Send a message back. Tell him I truly do apologize and that I shall look forward to shake hands with the new King of Jotunnheim. Hopefully he will turn out to be less foolish than his father."

The scribe blinked. "Should I include that last bit in the letter?"

"You may." Loki smirked behind his beard. "You can remind him that his father tried to sneak in here and take my life while I was in Odin sleep." at that he made his voice sound like it was choking. "All ready back then. Loki saved my life. My little precious icicle."

The scribe blinked. "Aye… erhm. I'll figure something out." he then said. "My king." and he bowed for Loki then headed out making Loki chuckle to himself.

Sometimes this was way to easy. He wondered if he would ever get tired of messing around with these people.

Probably not, it was just to amusing.


	43. Chapter 43

In Thors mind, deciding to spend a couple of years away from Asgard had probably been the best decision Thor had ever made in his life.

It was like Asgard itself had weighed down on Thor with heavy restraints. His role as prince, his idea of becoming a hero always trying to live up to this ideal.

The need to always follow his fathers rule.

First now did Thor realize, he had never ones been free in his life. Free to make his own choices, free to explore. Free to… Find out who he actually was.

Take away title, status, family and who was Thor Odinson?

It was actually kind of exciting to figure that out, who he was capable of being when deciding for himself.

Happy had Thor joined the Avengers iniative and aided earth going on many adventures with his new friends.

This time… Thor was no longer the unquestioned leader. Only the outsider offering his help. Steve usually took the leader role on missions.

And Tony handled technical things at home… Actually Pepper handled technical things while Tony got all the credit.

When Thor had asked if Pepper wasn't annoyed she had shaken her head and informed she rather not get the attention anyway. She didn't really want anyone to know who she was or give her any attention, she would rather just mind her own buisness and help in small ways to make the world a better place.

That was incredible…

On Asgard. People would always brawl and grab for recognition for glory. And here lady Pepper was, she easily could demand it but just didn't want to. What an amazing lady.

Steve Rogers was a bit like that to, he was kind when people met him in the street but wasn't really that great a fan of the attention.

The greatest hero on earth. A legend in his own right. And all Rogers really wanted was to do the right thing, then go home and read a few chapters in one of his favourite books. Perhaps drink a beer in the afternoon and have some fries.

Steve loved it when he was allowed to just sit calmly like that and enjoy the moment, that's all the man ever asked for himself.

He to could have it all. Huge mansion, cars and women at his fingertips. But Steve already knew he didn't really want any of it. So he didn't bother, and enjoyed all the small good things he could have.

And Thor tried to do the same, he found that he quite enjoyed helping out same as Steve. Even if it wasn't big heroic things. But just helping the community.

He liked going to human sports bars and cheer on teams. Rugby was an amazing sport as far as Thor was concerned.

Of course, the best thing of all was the MMA.

It was the greatest thing going to the local sports bar Saturday evening while the MMA was on and cheer with the other guests. Then eventually fall into chatter and even make some friends at the bar while they recounted the matches they had watched.

So this was what normal life felt like? Thor was glad he got to experience it. One day he would be king, this could not be helped.

But now he appreciated he got to have this time, to at learn how it was to be… somewhat normal.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. Thor was helping Steve out in the local park. It was a local charity for wounded veterans. Something Steve as a veteran of course took quite personally and the two heroes were hanging out. Playing soccer with the kids while parents watched from the sidelines with light in their eyes.

Steve had invited Thor to make the matches more fair, a hero on each team! But of course both Steve and Thor were holding back anyway. Not only were they big adult men, they also had super human strength… So yeah.

As the sun was setting Thor chuckled finally sitting down on a bench while having a drink of water. This had been such a nice day. He turned his head to see a glimpse of a group of elderly people walking in the park.

They to all seemed to enjoy the weather as they were feeding the birds and chatting to each other.

Thor smiled as he looked at the group and how amused they were by the birds, he quietly scanned across them and then… Thor halted. His eyes widened.

Steve turned to him. "Thor?" he asked.

Thors mouth was hanging open as he sat up straight. "Father?" he asked.

For there, right in the middle of the group of elderly was an old man with only one eye. Odins hair had been cut short, and his beard as well had been trimmed. As well was he wearing normal Midgardian clothes. A plaid shirt and comfortable looking pants. Thor rubbed his eyes then looked again.

What in the world?

"Are you all right?" Steve asked concerned.

"I need to check something." Thor stated as he stood up and walked towards the group.

As Thor neared the group they didn't really seemed to notice him, he had to walk around same water to finally reach them from behind, and the man who had looked like Odin stood with his back to Thor. That's when Thor started to doubt himself.

Perhaps he had been wrong. Perhaps it had just been an old man with an eye patch. Odin couldn't be the only old man in the world with an eyepatch.

What would he be doing here? Unless… he came to see Thor. Was that it? Had Odin been spying on him?

No, that didn't make any sense. He could do that through Heimdal if he wanted to.

Finally Thor reached the group and stepped between them. "Erhm, excuse me. Sorry." he asked and they stepped aside until Thor was behind the man who stood at the shore. Then Thor cleared his throat. "Sir. Excuse me."

The older man lifted his head and Thor held his breath. Then slowly the old man turned around and revealed his face making Thors eyes widen. It really was him. "Father!" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Odin looked up at Thor, looking rather confused. "Can I help you young man?" he asked.

Thor frowned. What was going on, he looked around at the older people who all looked rather startled at Thor now.

Then finally a younger person came running. A young woman with golden skin and dark brown hair. "Sir!" she adressed Thor looking annoyed herself. "Can I please ask you not to harrash these people?" she asked.

"That's my father." Thor pointed at Odin.

The woman blinked. "You're Owens son?" she asked.

"Huh?" Thor asked.

"You should be ashamed!" The woman suddenly lectured and Thor gaped. "This poor man, he is always talking about his wife and two sons and no one ever comes visiting him. You have the sweetest father you could ever ask for and this is the thanks you give him! I hope you are proud of yourself!" she poked at Thors chest with a finger.

Thor was gaping. There was so much here for Thor to comprehend.

Someone describing Odin as sweet? Yeah, not even Frigga would describe Odin as sweet. And Owen? What was this about. "I didn't even know he was here." Thor finally said. Then he turned to Odin whom looked very confused, and even scared.

"Is everything all right?" Odin asked. "I hope I haven't been a bother."

"No Mr Bonston, of course not." The woman said as she gently took Odins arm. "This young man here came to see you. Isn't that nice?"

"Really?" Odin asked then looked up at Thor. "I wonder what such a strong looking man wants with me." he chuckled to himself.

"Erh, father." Thor looked at him. "It's me Thor." he pointed at himself. "Your son."

"Oh you jest." Odin chuckled. "My sons are just lads. So full of energy." he said.

Thor blinked, deeply confused then turned to the woman.

"You really didn't know?" She asked.

"No." Thor said. "What is this? What is going on?"

The woman sighed deeply. "I heard it was his son who signed him in. If that isn't you, then it must be your brother. You should probably talk to him." she commented. "Not that he is any better. Not even visiting his own father." she muttered.

"Oh… My brother did." Then Thor halted, his eyes narrowed, his mouth tightened and he hissed. Okay that's it. You think you can get away with this, think again. _Loki._

* * *

In the grand halls of Asgard. Kings and Queens from the nine realms were gathered. All wearing their finest in silk and the most beautiful jewels in gold, diamonds and things even more fancy and expensive than that.

Guards were wearing golden armours, ladies in waiting were wearing long flowing dresses. Kings and Queens each tried to out do each other with their beautiful fancy getup.

…. And then there was Bylestir.

Bylestir whom drew all the attention to himself as he just stood there, wearing nothing but a small leather loin cloth. A necklace made out of beast teeth, and he had an old rusty sword strapped to his back.

Loki had a really hard time stopping himself from laughing. Loki wasn't the biggest fan of Jotunns, but he really had to admire the blatant moxy of this guy.

Bylestir just standing there, tall and proud with crossed arms. Practically naked. The loin cloth didn't look like anything special either, just worn leather. His red eyes looking straight forward while all the nobles were gaping at him. And Bylestir didn't seem like he cared. He stood his ground.

One by one, Loki greeted all the kings and queens, bowed his head for them and adressed them by name. Until at last Loki landed in front of Bylestir as the last one.

Everyone eyes were on them. Bylestir glaring down at Loki and Loki couldn't help but smile as he looked up at the frost giant in front of him.

Then Loki put a hand on his chest, and bowed his head for Bylestir. Like he had done with the others. "King Bylestir, you honour us with your presence." he said. The same thing he had said to all the others.

"Odin." Bylestir shortly replied. "Finally we meet. I spend a life time hearing tales of the mighty all father. A pleasure." he offered Loki a hand.

Loki glanced at the hand… Blue with black nails. Even from where Loki stood he could feel the cold coming from Bylestirs body, he could almost feel his own body reacting to it just standing there and Loki looked up. "It is about time Jotunnheim claimed its seat. Welcome to Asgard." he said as he turned around, ignoring Bylestirs out stretched hand.

And Bylestir was left standing with his hand, his face looked like it was carved in stone. His red eyes burning as everyone was looking at the Jotunn, then finally Bylestir lowered his hand, while slightly lowering his head.


	44. Chapter 44

Truthfully, if it hadn't been for Bylestir, this would have promised to become an incredible dull affair. But because of Bylestir, it was hilarious.

Every single king, queen, prince and princess _had_ to act respectful towards the Jotunn in their midst, he was a king himself afterall. A rightful king.

But clearly nobody really wanted to. Also not helped by the fact that Bylestir was basically naked. Just one tiny little worn out loin cloth in the midst of all this extravagant silk. Seated at the big table in front of a gold plate and the queen of Affleheim whom was seated right next to him had to pretend she was okay with this.

Loki would scream in laughter if he could.

Finally someone dared to speak up, the king of Vanaheim sitting opposite Bylestir. "Forgive me king Bylestir but aren't you…. Cold?" he finally asked, trying to be as respectful as possible. While also trying to hide his distain behind a white handkerchief. 

Bylestir looked directly at the Vanir king. "Jotunns do not feel cold." he replied, his face looking as stern as ever. Was he even capable of making any other facial expression? 

The Vanir king coughed into his hand. "Of course. I suppose you are not very used to the Aisir court."

"What I wear is good enough for the Jotunnheim palace." Bylestir replied. "Forgive me if it's not worthy of the court of Asgard. I wasn't informed of any dress code."

Loki had to bite his lip as he turned his head away. He was almost convinced that Bylestir was doing this on purpose. The way all these nobles were squirming sure was delightful. It almost made Loki happy enough to forget what a brat Bylestir had been in his letter, pretty much forcing himself into this court. And now when he finally showed up… He looked like this.

The Vanir king opened his mouth, then closed it as he started to look annoyed. Bylestir though was quiet. Sitting with a straight back and stern eyes.

The Queen of Affleheim turned her head away, clearly trying not to look to much at Bylestir while her fingers fumbled with her dress.

"Please." Loki finally cut in as he lifted his glass of wine. "We each represent a different realm, each realm has different values and traditions. I am sure some of _your_ traditions must seem quite vile to Bylestir as well, Queen Dagni."

The Queen of Affleheims eyes widened. "All father!" she gasped horrified.

"All I am saying is that we must respect each others traditions." Loki continued. "For to long Jotunnheim has been denied its rightful seat at this table. Now as Bylestir is with us for the first time, we ought to treat him kindly and with an open mind."

Bylestir looked at Loki, his eyes slightly narrow and his mouth firmly shut. It looked like he was glaring.

"Is that not why you are here?" Loki asked. "King Bylestir."

"I am here to demand the respect which has been denied my people." Bylestir replied firmly.

"Demand?" Loki asked. "That's a harsh choice of words is it not?" he asked.

"It's the truth." Bylestir replied. "I demand that the kings and queen sitting around this table will show my people the respect they have denied us. My people, watched their realm being ruined. First by war, lead by you Odin. And then only a few years ago, the murder of our former king and then an attack on our land. Yet from the ashes, my people stood up and rebuild. Not a single one of you offered any help. We did it ourselves, and now we. The Jotunns of Jotunnheim. Demand your respect."

Loki lifted his head. Bylestirs eyes hadn't left Loki for a single moment, looking as stern as ever… Geesh, the sheer gall of this man. Loki hated to admit it, but he was actually starting to like him. And this was his biological brother? Huh. With renewed interest did Loki look the other man over. His body was tall and strong, filled with muscle as well as multiple scars of different kinds.

This man didn't look pampered at all, he looked like a war torn warrior. Which would also explain why he held his ground so steadily.

"Few would outright make demands of the all father." Loki then spoke. "That's quite the arrogance young king."

"No." Bylestir replied. "I think in this instance it's fair."

Loki sat still, his face hard as ice.

"King Odin. You sat by and allowed your sons to wreck havoc upon my realm and my people." Bylestir said. "You allowed it to happen, and then you never came to help. Yet you claim yourself all father of all nine realms, including Jotunnheim. Yes. I demand." he said.

Loki was quiet, then he put down his glass on the table glancing down before he looked up again. "Don't push it king Bylestir." he warned. "You might be king of your own realm. But your realm is a pond, in that pond you might be a big mighty fish. This though, is the ocean. And here there are such things as sharks and other dark monsters."

If Bylestir was intimidated by those words he didn't show it. "This realm?" he asked. "Is a realm of sunshine and grassy fields. I how-ever come from a world of ice and darkness, I was born by this world and lived in it. Every day I had to fight for my own life. On Jotunnheim, death lurks in every direction. It is a harsh and cruel realm with no mercy for the weak. And this is the reality my people face every single day. It is true, if you wanted to you could crush my entire realm with a snap of a finger." he commented. "But only because you have such grand weapons at your fingertips. If you were to be put in the situation of my people. Walking the ice of Jotunnheim while having nothing. I wonder if you would ever be able to survive."

Loki looked at Bylestir, his own face now harsh. "Darkness?" he asked. "Trust me king Bylestir. I have seen darkness." he informed. "I have visited a world inhabited by monsters you can't even imagine. I was trapped there, and hunted down for sports. I had nothing. But I lived." he informed. "I lived to make it back here and reclaim my throne. Do not assume. King Bylestir."

"Same goes to you." Bylestir replied. "King Odin."

"Of course not." Loki replied. "I admit I may have been presumptous." he then admitted picking up his glass again. "I am glad you're here king Bylestir. At least your company ought to make these days very interesting."

"Hmpf, is that a compliment?" Bylestir asked in a grim smirk and Loki chuckled.

"Make of it what you will." he replied and all the other kings and Queens looked extremely uncomfortable and like they had no idea what to do with themselves.

Ah yes, very interesting days indeed.


	45. Chapter 45

Ah yes, the next few days were indeed a blessing. Bylestir would humiliate the other kings and Queens over and over again without even trying.

Some of it had to be on purpose, it just had to. So perhaps there was a bit of family resemblance there after all.

It did make Loki curious.

So much so, that on one of their breaks as all the kings were walking around outside with their drinks and Bylestir was standing by himself as he usually would. Loki got curious, and approached the Jotunn. Looking towards what Bylestir was looking at.

Ah yes. Lokis little message to Thor. A huge golden statue of the most handsome man in the nine realms.

"What a tacky thing." Bylestir commented.

Loki almost objected but managed to hold his tongue. "That's my youngest son." he finally said. "Prince Loki who gave his life to defend Asgard and offer the final blow to defeat the dark elves which attacked our realm."

"Ah." Bylestir commented. "So that's Loptr. Must be taking after a distant grandmother or something, I don't see the family resemblance."

Loki frowned, a deep wrinkle in his face.

"Ah, you wouldn't know." Bylestir realized. "My father named him Loptr even before he was born. Of course, the moment he _was_ born and came out small and weak. Father decided to sacrifice him to the old gods."

Loki stood still, his face hard as his hand tightened around Gungnir.

"I'm glad he didn't get away with it." Bylestir admitted.

Loki halted, confusion filled him. Bylestir was glad Loki hadn't died back then? This Jotunn was confusing.

"To bad he grew up to become the man destroying Jotunnheim." Bylestir shrugged. "Well, I suppose that wasn't really in my hands." he glanced at Loki whom stood still. His hand holding tightly around Gungnir.

"I hear you raised him as your own." Bylestir commented.

Loki didn't reply, just stood still.

Bylestir smirked. "Well _both_ your sons ended up Jotunn killers. So I suppose it all fits doesn't it?" he asked. "Jotunn killers like their father."

Lokis currently one eye narrowed. Bylestir though was unimpressed.

"That war you fought." Bylestir stated. "That war belonged to you and my father. I rather not have any part in it. Respect my realm and leave us alone. That's all I ask."

"You came a long way to ask that." Loki commented.

"I had to." Bylestir stated. "You wouldn't have listened if I just stayed in my realm. None of you would."

Loki lifted his head, he was just about to answer as suddenly a voice could be heard ringing across the entire realm making everyone look up.

King, Queens, guards, servants and everyone else as one single word was being shouted in a loud, thunderous and very angry voice.

"LOKIIIIIIII!"

Loki looked up, Bylestir blinked and Loki turned around to see a mess of golden hair and red cape come zooming directly towards him. Loki only managed to say two words.

"Oh shit."

And then the human seized bullet rammed right into Loki, taking him with him into the wall where Loki was now pinned up against the wall. A golden prince holding him by the throat and anger shining from his eyes while Bylestir and all the other royals were wide-eyed looking at them. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ODIN?!" Thor shouted.

Loki gasped for breath, he blinked his eyes only to realize he still only had one because he was still looking like Odin. "My son. I do not understand." he tried.

" _Loki!"_ Thor shouted, slamming his free fist into the wall beside Loki, creating a big hole with his bare fist.

"Okay! Okay!" Loki screamed as he changed shape back into his true self making all the royal gasps, some even screamed.

Thor seethed as he glared at Loki, then at last let go of Loki which made Loki drop down on the ground and he hissed. "Urgh"

"Get up." Thor demanded standing above him.

Loki hissed, his entire body aching. But finally he managed to push himself up… No one moved to help him. Ungrateful bastards. And finally he got up on his legs, wobbling slightly.

"Loki." Thor spoke sternly demanding Lokis attention. "I told you I didn't want to see you on Asgard again."

"Well you know, if you wanted to keep me away from Asgard it probably wasn't a good idea to just let me go. What made you think I _wouldn't_ go straight back here?" Loki asked only for Thor to take a threatening step forward and Loki jumped back. "Wow-wow-wow!" he held up his hands.

"The spell you cast upon Odin." Thor stated. "You will go with me to earth, and you will remove it. _Right now."_

"Errrh." Loki swallowed. "Well you see. There may be a few issues with that request."

"Such as?" Thor asked.

"Well… erhm." Loki tapped his fingers together. "Would you believe me if I told you I found him like that?" he asked.

Thor raised his hammer, electricity crackling all around him.

"IT'S TRUE!" Loki shouted. "When I came to Odin. He didn't even know who I was! He kept asking about mother. And he thought he was holding one of his infant sons in his arms. It was a bundle of empty sheets. He was singing a lullaby to empty _sheets."_

That made Thor blink and finally he seemed to calm down. "What?" he asked.

"It's not like there was much I could do in my position." Loki pointed out. "So I did the best I could. I put him somewhere where people would take care of him. That's good right? He seemed happy there."

Thor stood still. Then slowly he lowered his hammer, though his eyes were still angry. And still everyone were gaping at the spectacle taking place right in front of them "Then tell me. What were you doing in Odins chambers in the first place?"

"Ah… Well…" Loki swallowed. "I erh."

" _Loki!_ " Thor demanded making Loki jump.

"I erh… I wanted to kill him." Loki then finally admitted and Thors eyes narrowed. "I came with the intention of killing Odin." Loki then continued in a more steady voice. "A final job I thought I needed to do before leaving for good. But the Odin I found there wasn't the man I expected to find. I am telling the truth. He was rocking empty sheets… Saying it was his babe. Singing to it. And well, I couldn't do it. It wasn't right." he sighed deeply. "Neither could I leave him. What was I supposed to do?" he asked. "I couldn't stay and take care of him, they would arrest me on sight. Maybe even execute me. I couldn't bring him with me. So I did the only thing I could think off. I put him somewhere where people could take good care of him. And well it just so happened that Asgard was now without a leader so I thought… Well better me then nothing right?"

Thor looked at Loki, his eyes were narrow. His body was crackling, then finally he let go off his hammer so it fell to the ground in a big clunk and he turned around. Taking a few steps towards the stairs where nobles moved aside for Thor. Before he sat down on the stairs, grabbing his face as he groaned.

Loki looked at Thors back swallowing. Then suddenly realized, they had an entire audience. Loki glanced up to see the royals of the nine realms all looking at him and he smiled nervously. "Greetings." he commented looking around and then halted as he saw a Jotunn. Bylestir glaring at him with burning red eyes. "Errrh…" Loki halted then lifted a hand. "Hi."

Bylestirs eyes narrowed, his face looking like it was carved in stone.

"So erhm. Nice meeting you." Loki addressed him. "I hear we're brothers. That's nice right? You wouldn't want to kill your newfound brother would you?" he asked.

At that Bylestir without saying a word, his eyes not leaving Loki, pulled out his sword.

"HEY!" Loki shouted stepping back. "That's taking it a bit far isn't it?" he asked. "I allowed you to come here right? And sit at the table as an equal just like you wanted. That's good isn't it?"

"You tried to kill my people." Bylestir said in a low voice taking a step with sword in hand. "You tried to kill _all_ of them."

"Listen, things were confusing back then. I had a really bad couple of days." Loki informed as he was walking backwards.

Bylestir lifted his sword.

"Hey Thor!" Loki shouted. "Aren't you going to stop him?" he asked.

Thor didn't reply, just sat with his back to Loki.

"Thanks a lot." Loki snorted then suddenly found himself backed into a wall and Bylestir came closer and closer. Then Bylestir lifted his sword and swung it, planting it in the wall right next to Lokis face. Now his face inches away from Loki.

"You tried making a fool of me." Bylestir breathed. "Posing as Odin himself. I do not care who your birth parents _or_ your adopted parents are. Actions is what determines ones character." he stated. "You had a right, to kill the man who left you for dead. But you had _no_ right killing my people."

Wide-eyed Loki looked up at Bylestir, Bylestirs eyes looking directly into Lokis keeping him in place and then finally Bylestir stepped back and away from Loki while Loki fell down on his knees, gasping for air.

Meanwhile Bylestir turned and walked over to Thor. "Prince Thor." he spoke. "If Odin truly isn't here. I will answer to you. Which suites me well. I would rather answer to you anyway."

Thor smirked from where he sat. "So we meet at last Bylestir King." he commented looking up. "Not quite how I imagined our first true meeting to go." he admitted.

"That makes two of us." Bylestir snorted and he looked back at Loki still sitting on his needs. "So that's Loptr?" he asked.

"Aye." Thor sighed. "Do you want him? You can have him."

"No thank you. He seems more trouble than he is worth." Bylestir commented dryly and Thor laughed.

"Hey!" Loki finally managed to stand up. "That's not fair! I've done pretty well these last couple of years. I got Bylestir here to work on equal terms with all these other leaders right?" he asked. "And I really did all I could to make sure Odin was doing well. What else do you want from me?" he asked.

Both Bylestir and Thor turned to Loki, neither looked like they had to much patients for this.

"I'm serious!" Loki exclaimed. "I did my best. I really did." he stated. "Look I'm sorry okay."

"Sorry isn't going to bring the dead back Loptr." Bylestir informed.

"I know that. Why do you think I gathered all the royals here to work on trading and peace deals?!" Loki asked. "I know I can't bring the dead back. All I can do, is trying to work towards a better future. _Dammit!"_

Finally Thor turned around, oddly looking up at Loki.

"I know. You think I am beyond all hope." Loki hissed. "So what would you have me do? Jump off the bridge again?" he asked pointing at bifrost over his shoulder then he groaned.

"Loki…" Thor hissed. "Shut up."

And Loki halted, he froze to the spot as he just stood.

Then finally Thor turned his head, his blue eyes misty. "I want to believe you're earnest." he stated. "I want to believe you're here to help. But I cannot bear the disappointment of another betrayal. You understand? I cannot take that risk. If I chose to trust you again and you betrayed me, that would be the end of me. I am giving you a chance. _Leave."_ he asked. "And I shall pretend this never happened." and he turned back, his face away from Loki.

And Bylestir stood there to with his back to Loki. Their entire audience silent.

Loki looked around… He was free to go. Ones again. He could leave. Everyone was watching him, and yet they would let him go. He could get right out of here. Then he turned to Thor and a fire lithe in his chest. "No." he said.

Thor hissed, his hands tightening on his legs.

"I am not going anywhere!" Loki stated and Thor hissed. "You need me." Loki continued. "Odin is sick, and that isn't my fault! He hid his sickness for _years._ Only because Frigga helped with her healing magic could he hide it. But ones she was gone, he was to. Bye bye Odin." he waved.

Thor gritted his teeth as he bowed over, his entire body tense.

"I spend the last three years trying to fix things. Don't I get any credit for that?" Loki asked. "I didn't make any trouble what so ever. Doesn't that show I am sincere? What else do you want."

And finally Thor stood up, turned around. His eyes burning. "I want for you to do what you're told! Just ones! Loki, get out of here!" he pointed to the left. "GO!"

" _No!"_ Loki shouted back. "I'm not going anywhere until you heard what I had to say!"

Thor halted, he looked at Loki. Then hissed as he turned his head away.

"Hear me out." Loki then asked in a more quiet voice. "If you still don't want me here after you heard what I had to say. I'll leave." he said. "I'll leave the nine realms, and never come back."

Thor let out a hollow chuckle. "As if I can trust any promise you give."

"True." Loki then admitted. "I could never give you a guarantee that I would _never_ come back. I mean forever is a really long time isn't it?" he asked. "It's also… A really long time for you to wonder what it was I wanted to say. You gave me an opening to leave and I didn't. So what I have to say must be pretty important right."

Thor hissed as he bit his lip, Loki stood stern. Looking at Thor with challenging green eyes. At last Thor groaned.

"Fine!" Thor stated. "Say what you need to say. Then leave."

Loki looked around, at all the people looking at him. Then at Bylestir. "Would you mind we go somewhere with less of an audience?" he asked.

Thor groaned deeply, his eyes squinted. "Meet me in the throne room. Ten minutes." he then finally asked. "And this better be good."

Loki exhaled deeply.

And Thor turned to Bylestir. Then he bowed for Bylestir. "King Bylestir, you honour Asgard with your visit. And I truly apologize for these unfortunate circumstances. Also do I apologize that I must leave you so soon to…" he glanced over his shoulder. "Talk to my brother." then he turned back to Bylestir. "I hope you will join me this evening how-ever. For a good dinner. Until then, what-ever you ask it is yours. I trust you have rooms for your stay."

"Yes, I was given rooms when I arrived." Bylestir nodded.

"Good." Thor sighed deeply. "What-ever you ask, it is yours. Just ask the servants." he asked.

"I appreciate it Prince Thor." Bylestir replied. "And yes I shall join you for dinner. That is, if your schedule permits. I imagine you have your hands full at the moment." he commented looking at Loki with a cold glare.

"I'll make it permit." Thor stated in a deadpan voice. "I'll handle this… Incident. As swiftly as I can. Thank you for your understanding your majesty." he said in another bow, then finally sighed as he walked away. Bylestir shortly glancing after him, then turned to Loki.

"Erhm." Loki halted. "I'll just… I have a meeting in ten minutes." he commented. "Nice meeting you." he waved at Bylestir and then ran off. Quick as his feet could carry him.

* * *

Ten minutes after. And Thor was in the throne room, sitting on the golden throne. He did not look happy… He looked furious.

Loki poked his head inside the door, then offered Thor a nervous smile.

"Well hey Thor." Loki greeted him awkwardly as he stepped inside. "It has been a while hasn't it? You look good."

Thor glared at Loki. There was no humour in his face. Only deep annoyance.

"You can't tell me you're not just a little bit happy to see me." Loki then said. "Come on, just a little. Give us a smile."

Thor did not smile, if anything his frown deepened. "Loki. I was done playing your games several years ago. Neither am I in a mood for games now. If you intend to waste my time, I shall have to throw you in the dungeons after all. The place where I most likely should have left you back then."

Loki swallowed just as the door closed behind him nearly making Loki jump. Well, now he was in the thick of it. "Ahem. Well. Let's not be hasty shall we?" he asked.

Thor looked just as serious as before and Loki sighed, then finally Loki dumped down in one of the chairs. His hands folded in front of him. "Thor… I don't think there's anything I can say to make this look much better." he admitted. "I can't change what happened in the past. I send the destroyer to earth with the intend of killing you. This is true, as well did I turn the bifrost into a weapon against Jotunnheim itself."

Thor lifted an eyebrow as Loki looked down at his hands.

"I brought a war to Midgard… Send the dark elves in the direction of the royal chambers. Mothers death is on my hands." Loki admitted.

"If you desire to confess, perhaps you should pray to the norns instead. You're wasting my time Loki." Thor said.

"What else can I do?!" Loki asked as he looked up, his green eyes teary. "What can I possible do to make you give me a chance?" he asked.

"What can you do?" Thor asked as he stood up then walked towards Loki. "I tell you what you can do… There's a question I asked myself. I asked it the first time those years ago, as you send the destroyer to kill me. I asked it when you let go of Gungnir and fell off the bridge. Many times, again and again. I have been asking this question. As you attacked Midgard. As you spat in my face. Do you know what that question is Loki?" he asked.

Loki looked up, meeting Thors eyes. "No." he replied honestly. "What is that question?"

"Why Loki?" Thor asked as he swallowed. "Why would you ever do such things? Why would you do any of it."

Loki sucked in a deep breath as he looked up at Thor. Thor though stood firm, his blue eyes piercing. They looked a lot like Odins…. Back when Odin had been at his full senses. Strong and determined. Never wavering.

Loki swallowed. "It's a simple question. But I have no simple answers." he admitted. "The reasons why I let go of Gungnir are very different than the reasons I attacked Midgard."

Then Thor grabbed another chair and pulled it down in front of Loki, then sat down. Looking at Loki.

Slowly Loki looked up.

"I'm waiting Loki." Thor informed.

"Oh." Loki blinked. "Erhm… What erh. What do you want to know first?" he asked.

"Why not the beginning?" Thor asked. "Let's start with your first crime. You set them up. The Jotunns. You let them inside of Asgard, to ruin my coronation. Why?" he asked.

"Because I didn't think you were ready to be king." Loki replied. "I knew how you would react, with anger and hate. Acting on your emotions at ones. I tried to tell Odin but he wouldn't listen. He kept ignoring my advice. Ignoring me. I got angry… Very angry. So I decided to show him. If he wouldn't listen to me, I would show him. And it all went according to plan. You went into a mad rage, just like I had predicted… I had hoped it would proof my point to Odin. I will though admit, it wasn't part of my plant that you insisted we went to Jotunnheim. All I had really intended were for you to become mad, look like an idiot. And force Odin to reconsider."

"And you would sacrifice Jotunn lives for that?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Loki replied. "I wont say I was right, I will just tell you what happened. Neither of us appreciated Jotunn life at that time."

Thor nodded. "True." he admitted. "Then what happened?" he asked.

"What happened?" Loki asked. "You dragged me to Jotunnheim, we were attacked and we were in over our heads. A Jotunn grabbed me. Then as I expected excruciating frost burn something else happened. This." Loki held up a hand and allowed the white skin to turn blue. "Before my very eyes, my body changed without my consent. I was…" he swallowed. "Scared."

Thor kept looking at Loki, though his face didn't change.

"Then I got angry." Loki admitted. "I didn't want to be a Jotunn nor a son of Laufey. I wanted to be a true Odinson. But I knew as long as you were in the picture, Odin would never accept me. Not really. I was a shame in his eyes." Loki hissed his hands tightening as they shook, one of them still blue. "I wanted to show him. I _could_ be the son he wanted! I could be everything he desired. A true Odinson. I could defeat the Jotunns like he desired. But as long as you were there, it wouldn't matter. He would always pick you first so I… So I…" Loki hissed. "So stupid." he hissed banging his own head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. You ask me why. I don't even know why?! I just." he grabbed his head. "For all of my life, you would always say it over and over, that you would kill every single last Jotunn and they _praised_ you for it! Odin loved you! I thought that, if _I_ was the one doing it instead you. Then maybe... But no, I did wrong. Ones again all I did was just wrong!" Loki swallowed. "And then as I hang across the abyss, holding unto Gungnir… It felt like it was all over anyway. You were there, you were the hero like always. And there was no room for me. It was all a mockery. And I didn't want to be mocked anymore… What was left for me? All I ever did was wrong, _I_ was wrong. So I let go." Slowly Loki glanced up. Hoping Thors face expression had changed… It had not.

Loki hissed annoyed, then he had to sweep away his tears. "Did you know another world is hiding beneath the void?" he asked. "A world of darkness and monsters?" he asked. "There is no light, no stars. And as I landed, it was on a small asteroid shrouded in darkness with monsters lurking in all directions. Little did I know, those monsters were nothing." Loki gasped. "That world belongs to a Titan, he calls himself Thanos. His sons and daughters rules by his sides and are these twisted.." he shook his head. "First they invited me in, and presented me to their father the Titan Thanos who asked me to kneel and become his servant. I told him no. As I told him no, he allowed his children to hunt me across his world like I was their prey. No rest was me allowed, no food or water as they hunted me for sport! For how long they did it I do not know, it felt like an eternity. They brought me before Thanos again and he asked me the same. To kneel for him and become his servant, I spat at his feet! Then they cast me into a cell and started to cut me. I watched them doing it Thor! And they left the blue sceptre in the cell with me. It whispered to me, showed me things. Memories! But the memories started to twist! At first I remembered how I had let go of Gungnir and let myself fall, but then I remembered how _you_ had let go. And eventually how you had thrust me! I became convinced." Loki admitted. "That you had been the one throwing me, and that Odin had watched while he laughed. It was so real. Little by little, they had changed my _memories._ And as I stood before Thanos a third time. I kneeled before him and swore loyalty. Then he send me on missions, to test me before sending me on my true task. He send me to lead his army… To Midgard." Loki swallowed, he was quiet.

He could hear Thors breath, then slowly Loki looked up. And this time Thor looked different, he looked shocked.

"I..." Loki swallowed, his throat constricted. "Rage was fuelling me, all I could think of was seeing you and Odin suffer. I knelt for the Titan and did all he told me to do. The fake memories kept playing, your mockery of me. I know part of it is born from my very real emotions but not... It was to far." He hissed. "I don't even know. If Odin wasn't going to appreciate me I desired for him to fear me, at least that's what I thought. It all twists and turns." he hissed grabbing his head. "It wasn't supposed to be mother. It was supposed to be Odin." Loki choked. "And yet, as I stood before Odin. He was right there, I had the knife in my hand. It would have been easy. But I couldn't do it!" Loki looked up at Thor tears falling down his face. "I couldn't do it... I didn't want to do it. I just... I." he halted, lost for words.

Thor hissed as he squinted his eyes, then shook his head. "Loki. Is this a lie?" he asked.

"No. It's not." Loki replied. "Thor I…" he swallowed. "I'm sorry…" he whispered then squinted his eyes. "Odin was right. I bring death, war and destruction where-ever I walk. I wish I knew how to fix this but I don't… I." he opened his eyes and saw that Thors were now misty. "Thor?" he asked.

Thor swallowed, then he held up a finger. "One." he said. "One last chance. Loki." he said. "I am giving you this one chance. If it turns out, that what you just told me is a lie. If this is part of some plan… Then I swear to you Loki. I swear! I'll be sure to send you away. A very _very_ long way away, so I can be damn sure that I am _never_ going to see you again."

Loki gasped, then he swallowed. "One is all I need." he said.

Thor nodded as he stood up. "You shall have to apologize to king Bylestir." he informed. "For trying to fool him like this _and_ for your attack on Jotunnheim in days past."

Loki groaned only to be reprimanded by a stern look. "Fine!" he held up his hands.

"One chance Loki." Thor reminded him. "That's all you get." then he turned and walked out, allowing the heavy doors to slam behind him.

Only as Thor was outside and the doors closed did he squint his eyes, his shoulders shaking and he hissed. Thor had faced impossible odds before, and yet this had been _hardest_ thing he had ever done! He had almost lost it, burst into tears from hearing Lokis pleas. He had to stop himself from jumping forward and hugging Loki tight. But he couldn't... Loki had proven he would lie and cheat. Thor could not allow himself to become so vulnerable yet again. And Thor looked up, now tears freely streaming down his face as he swallowed. "Please don't let this be a lie, please don't!" he asked. "Don't give me hope only to take it away again. I want my brother back." he swallowed. "If I can have only one wish, let it be this.... Let him be sincere. Just this ones. Please."


	46. Chapter 46

If Thor thought confronting Loki would be the end of his troubles at Asgard… He was wrong.

It felt like Thor had stepped right into a giant beehive. A beehive of kings, queens and nobles who for some reason were all here on the same time. And they were all _pissed._ Yelling at Thor and demanding he solved their problems for them.

"THIS IS AN INSULT!" The Vanir king shouted. "I thought I drank to Odins health and that was Loki!"

"This leaves our trade deals null and void!" The Prince of Svartalheim stated. "We have to start over!"

"You only say that because you were unhappy with your deal." The Queen of Affleheim exclaimed. "I say we keep to it."

"Because you got the _better_ deal." The Svartelheim Prince snorted.

"So we should just agree these last few days of meeting was wasted on nothing?" The Affleheim Queen asked. "You must be joking! You agreed to the terms."

"When I thought _Odin_ put on the pressure! I wouldn't have given in if I knew that wasn't Odin!"

And the shouting continued, all the royals looking red faced and angry. They seemed like they were almost starting a big brawl right there in the middle of the court yard.

The only one not entering was Bylestir whom stood at the sidelines with crossed arms looking amused. Thor looked up at the taller Jotunn with tired eyes.

"This feels like home." Bylestir commented amused.

Thor turned around to see Loki hiding behind one of the big pillars, peering out with slightly nervous eyes. And Thor groaned as he rubbed his face. "LOKI!" he called making everyone silent. "Come here." he asked.

Loki snorted slightly, his face retrieving in distrust.

"I said come here." Thor demanded.

"You're just going to let them loose on me aren't you?" Loki asked. "No way. I'm staying here thank you."

"This is your mess Loki." Thor stated. "And you're going to help me sort it out. Come _here."_ he demanded.

Finally Loki sighed deeply as he finally came out from his hiding place and walked over to the group with hands behind his back and a pout on his face. Finally he stood in front of Thor who stood with crossed arms looking at Loki. "So tell me Loki. What are all the Kings and Queens of the nine realms even doing here?" he asked.

"The bifrost has finally been repaired." Loki replied. "That means all the trading routes has re-opened and they are all here to re-negotiate trading. I decided to hit two birds with one stone and has this event both be a celebration of our reopened path ways, a chance for the kings and queens to bond, as well as negotiate our trading deals."

Thor nodded, okay that was all very sensible. Even rather kingly. "And you have spend those last couple of days making trade deals?" he asked.

"Yes." Loki replied. "I believe I've been quite fair to everyone."

"THAT'S A LIE!" The prince of Svartalheim suddenly shouted.

"SILENCE!" Thor shouted making the Prince Dwarf quiet. "What-ever meetings you had planned for today are cancelled while I myself go over what you have agreed upon thus far. Then based upon the agreements you already made and what slights you may have, we'll talk about that either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."

The royals all halted, then finally they nodded murmuring their agreements.

"Well that seems like a decent approach." Loki commented only for Thor to grab the neck of his clothes. "AUW!" he shouted.

"You're going to help me Loki." Thor stated. "Come on, we got little time to waste." he muttered as he walked without letting go of Loki, so he was basically just dragging Loki behind him.

"Auw-Auw-auw!" Loki complained. "Is that a way to treat your own brother?" he asked.

Thor rolled his eyes then looked up at the huge golden statue towering above him. "Someone get that ridicules thing down." he then finally asked.

"Oh come on!" Loki complained.

"Why would you even build that?" Thor asked.

"It's funny!" Loki smiled. "I had planned to be out of here before you returned. To see your face when you saw that was supposed to be hilarious."

And Thor yanked in Loki making Loki squeel.

"Come on then." Thor said dragging Loki with him.

Loki pouted. "When did you loose your sense of humour seriously?" he asked. "I'm the god of Mischief right? This is the stuff I am _supposed_ to do! I'm no god of Malice. Mischief Thor, _Mischief."_

Thor halted, he just stood straight, his hand still holding part of Lokis clothes. Then Thor squinted his eyes as he shook his head. Finally he let go of Lokis neck only to grab his arm instead. "Just come on." he hissed.

* * *

Thor hissed as he tried to go over the trade deals made… _tried._

But norns was it hard! His body was shaking, his eyes constantly threatened to spill tears, he wanted to tear the entire palace apart in rage and then run out. Thor was a huge confused _mess._

The truth was, that even when Thor had left Loki behind on Niffleheim, when Thor had gone to Midgard to make his own way.

Deep inside, Thor still had a hidden secret. That one day, one day in a much distant future. His and Lokis paths would cross again. And at that day, just maybe. A little piece of the Loki Thor had ones known was to be found.

Thor had hid his desire away, not wanting to even hope.

The man Thor had encountered on Midgard was murderous and malicious, with no care for the lives lost in his journey for revenge.

And revenge for what? Loki had talked as if Thor and Odin had done Loki a great injustice, an injustice great enough to justify… THAT!

And even if it was true, that Thor and Odin deserved Lokis hate. And maybe they did… Midgard sure as norns didn't!

And neither did Jotunnheim.

Even then though. Thor had still a hope, that he could reach Loki… Somehow.

But then Dark elves had found their way into the royal chambers of Asgard. They had come through _secret_ passages. Passages that _only_ the royal family was supposed to know about.

The Dark elves had come from the cells through the secret passages to the royal chambers. And who would be in the cells able to tell them the way? It was Loki… Loki had given the dark elves directions. He had admitted it too.

And now Loki just stood there acting like his old self!

_"I'm no god of Malice. Mischief Thor, Mischief."  
_

Yes… Loki had always been very mischievous. Malice had slowly been sneaking its way inside the last few years until the coronation. And then it seemed like Loki had been consumed by it.

Thor remembered the very last private conversation he had with Frigga, they had talked about Loki… Of course they had.

_"He build this cage of hate for himself, only he can break it and escape. How-ever, this cage provides him protection from the world. He doesn't want to leave, at least not at this time. Maybe he never will. For leaving will mean facing all consequences for all his actions, and admit to himself that he has done wrong."_

Those had been Friggas words, and they had seemed very true. Thor looked at Loki whom looked back at him and… He didn't see any hate.

When they had spoken in Lokis cell, he did indeed some filled with pure rage and hate. That same malice.

When they had travelled to Niffleheim… Same thing.

But now it seemed to be lacking… How though? It was such a big change, _to_ big of a change.

Thor shook his head. It was ironic really, for it was Loki whom had lectured him over and over in the past.

When something seems to good to be true. It _is._

Thor wanted to believe this, he wanted to have his brother back! The real Loki. He wanted it with every single fibre of his being.

But he could not believe it, he could not make himself believe it. It was to much… Far to much.

"Thor." Loki finally spoke and Thor looked up at him. "Erhm… About father. I really didn't lie, that's how I found him." he said and Thor hissed. "It actually all makes sense now. Odins health was failing even back when your coronation failed. He knew you weren't ready, but he also knew he couldn't keep his failing health a secret anymore. That's why he pushed for your coronation and… Ignored my advice." he bit his lip. "You said he barely left his own chambers in the year that went by since then… You probably thought it was because he was grieving. And while that may have been part of it, no… He was hiding, to keep his secret. When I stood trial before Odin, he seemed unhinged. Barely able to control himself… Even with the all mothers Magic still aiding him. He was loosing control."

Thor shivered, and he remembered what he had said to Odin when he left. " _You're mad Father."_ Those had been Thors words to Odin. The last words he would say to a understanding cognitive Odin before Friggas magic would wear off.

And it was because Thor _had_ noticed, the unhinged side of Odin. After Loki had first fallen and Odin spoke of madness, but spoke like he was talking about someone _else_ than Loki. Thor had indeed noticed Odin had seemed out of it. But Thor had thought it was grief… Why hadn't he dug more into it? Asked more? Pressured for answers.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Thor asked hopelessly.

Loki shrugged. "Why wouldn't he tell me I was adopted?" he asked. "I mean for norns sake. I am not just adopted, I am a different _species!_ So that's why I get allergic reactions desert suns, it would have been nice to know." he pouted. "Seems to me our father always had a difficult time confronting harsh truths."

"Wait…" Thor blinked. " _Our_ father?" he asked.

Loki held up his hands in the air. "The man raised me, he even took me horseback riding when I was a kid. So fine, he's my father." he groaned. Then he quieted. "Erhm Thor."

"Aye?" Thor asked.

"Look… I know you probably want to take Odin home." Loki said. "And maybe being in familiar surroundings would indeed be good for him. But I want you to consider carefully before making a decision." he said. "Odin is older than any Asgardian who ever lived before, he cheated death itself through the power of Odin sleep keeping himself alive for much longer than he should. This though is the side effect of it, he still aged… And he suffers from something which Asgardians has never encountered before. They wont understand why Odin can't just be king. They'll be knocking on his door and asking him questions he can't answer. At least those on Midgard knows how to take care of a person like him. He has peace in his final days."

Thor frowned as he looked at Loki. "Mothers magic helped him didn't it?" he asked. "Couldn't we make him better?" he asked. "With the right magic."

"Maybe, but I find that extremely unlikely." Loki stated. "Thor, the facts are simple. Odin is much older than he ever should have been. Age finally caught up with him. He is not getting better. All we can do now is to make him comfortable until he meets the end."

Thor hissed. "How can you say that?"

"I can say it because it's the truth." Loki replied. "The father we know is gone Thor! And he's not coming back. We are now without mother or father to guide us, we're just us. It was always going to end up like that eventually… True it's sooner than I would have expected, but now we are here. And I hate to say it, but we need to be practical. There is literately a dusin of kings and Queens out there and Asgards future depends on their good will."

Thor looked at Loki, trying to take it in…. Was Loki supporting him? Giving him good advice? Thor shook his head.

Maybe he had fallen and hit his head. And now he had woken up in this weird reality where his one deepest desire had magically become true.

Sure made a heck of a lot more sense than… This.

"Oh by the way I banished Heimdal." Loki finally admitted.

"WHAT?!" Thor shouted looking up.

"He was threatening my position!" Loki exclaimed. "Look it's fine, I'll get him back I promise. I think he's somewhere on Vanahaim, it's all good. If I'm lucky I'll find Sif to when looking for him."

"Sif?!" Thor asked.

"Well… She also started to become suspicious, I just had to cover my bases you know." Loki chewed his lip. "It's all good, they can take care of themselves."

"Loki… You will find those you wrongfully banished. You will apologize to them and get them home. Do you understand me?" Thor asked.

"Loud and clear!" Loki exclaimed. "So what do you want me to do first, sort out these trade deals or go on a backpacking trip on Vanaheim in search of our lost friends?" he asked.

Thor looked down at the papers spread all across them and he groaned. "Trading." he finally admitted and Loki smirked.

"Somehow I had a feeling you would say that." Loki grinned only to get a fist right in the head.

"AUW!" Loki shouted. "What was that for?!"

"You're giving me a head ache, now you can suffer one to." Thor replied going back to the papers as Loki pouted nursing his poor head.


	47. Chapter 47

"I really do apologize for this." Thor sighed as he sat opposite Bylestir in a private dining room for a more private dinner. "I truly wanted to dine with you in private and speak to you on equal terms. But I fear I do not dare to leave this one out of my sight just yet."

Bylestir turned his head to the third occupant in the room. Loki whom was sitting in his own seat with a big pout on his face.

"So what are you planning to do in the night?" Loki asked. "Are we going to share a bed to?"

"No." Thor replied. "You will be sleeping on the couch."

Lokis eyes narrowed, dismay painted on his face.

"And my chambers will be warded so you can't leave." Thor then said picking up a piece of meat with his fork.

"Thor I am not some dog you can keep on a leash." Loki replied dryly.

"I got no reason to trust you Loki." Thor reminded him. "All I have, is your word that you want to do better. But your word has been known to be untrustworthy. You have not put me in any easy position."

"Well how can I give you any proof that I am trustworthy if you wont let me out of your sight?" Loki asked.

Bylestir for all this time hadn't said a word as he was picking up his glass of wine, casually taking a small sip.

"I'm so sorry King Bylestir." Thor sighed deeply.

"It's quite all right, I do not blame you Prince Thor." Bylestir replied. "Clearly it is Loptr who wont sit still and keep his mouth closed when asked."

"Would you stop that?" Loki asked in a hiss and Bylestir looked at him. "My name is Loki. You got that? _Loki."_ he said. "I only met you for the first time a few days ago, we are not brothers, Laufey is not my father. He doesn't get to name me. My name is Prince _Loki."_ and he sat back with crossed arms and an angry pout on his face.

"Loptr was the first name given to you, whether you like it or not." Bylestir commented casually. "Very well then, Loki. Would you mind quiet down?" he asked.

Loki seethed, clearly not happy. "King Bylestir, I already have one elder brother always telling me to behave, I don't need another one!"

"Loki." Thor spoke in a warning tone.

"See what I mean?" Loki gestured.

"Oh you are _definitely_ brothers. That much is obvious." Bylestir commented making both Thor and Loki look at him. Loki with a look of outrage, Thor with a look of shock.

Then Thor smiled lightly as he turned his head away and Loki scowled.

"Though I thank the old gods that my own little brother isn't this misbehaved." Bylestir commented dryly making Thor smile amused and Lokis scowl grew even deeper. "I mean the _both_ of you Prince Thor." Bylestir stated.

"Huh?" Thor asked. "What did I do?"

"You mean after you came to Jotunnheim to mindlessly kill?" Bylestir asked. "How about spying on me for an entire year? And you wouldn't stop intruding in my head when I clearly told you not to. You kept disturbing me with your questions and demands. Prince Thor."

"Oh…" Thor blinked.

Loki turned to Thor. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Well you see." Thor cleared his throat a little embarrased. "After you fell off the bridge bifrost, and we all thought you were dead. First then was I told you were Jotunn and… I wanted to make sense of it all. So I started spending my days observing Jotunnheim." he said. "And erh… I…"

"He wouldn't leave me alone." Bylestir said in a dry tone.

"Heh." Thor smiled awkwardly.

"Oh really?" Loki turned to Thor. "You missed me so much that you started stalking my biological brother?" he asked as he pursed his lips. "Why I'm touched."

"Shut up." Thor muttered his entire face red as his eyes were fixated on his plate.

"It almost makes up for you guys having emptied my rooms." Loki sighed. "Who took my wine. Please tell me it wasn't Fandral."

"Loki, we thought you were _dead."_ Thor reminded him.

"And you couldn't wait a year before clearing out all my chambers?" Loki asked.

"Believe it or not, it's actually not a natural nor a healthy thing to wait an entire year before clearing up a deceaseds rooms." Thor groaned. "Can we please not do this right now? Bylestir is here!"

"Don't mind me." Bylestir replied sipping his wine.

"Am I embarrassing you Thor?" Loki asked in a grin leaning his head in his hand. "Please tell me I'm not embarrassing you!"

Thor groaned deeply. "I can't believe I actually missed this. Why did I miss this?"

"Oh so you _did_ miss me." Loki surmised.

"YES!" Thor shouted. "Of course I did! There didn't go a single day by I didn't miss my brother! After you fell, after you appeared on Midgard. When you were locked in Asgards cell and when I decided to live on Midgard for a bit. I missed my brother. Yet all he seems to do is mocking me. If it's going to be like that you might as well just leave! I did give you the option of leaving didn't I?" he asked.

Loki halted, he just sat there. Looking honestly to stunned for words, wide-eyed looking at Thor.

Bylestir looked from one to the other. "May I have another glass of wine?" he asked.

Both Thor and Loki shuffled back, shaking their heads. "Yes, of course." Thor said grabbing the bottle from his side of the table and poured for Bylestir. "I… I'm so sorry." he apologized again.

"Oh I am learning more about the both of you in one evening than I would have if I spend an entire year asking around." Bylestir replied. " _Knowing_ the regents of Asgard can only be good for my realm. If for nothing else, leverage."

"Oh…" Thor blinked. "Well erhm."

"Loptr." Bylestir then spoke.

"I told you it's Loki." Loki snorted.

"May I see your hand?" Bylestir asked.

Loki halted, he grabbed his own hand retrieving it to his body. "Why?" he asked.

"Call it mild curiosity." Bylestir said. "You did refuse to shake my hand earlier. I wonder why."

Loki hissed as he sat there. "You already know why! There's no need to mock me."

"Do I?" Bylestir asked. "Then entertain my fancy, Prince Loki."

For a moment Loki sat, Thor swallowed and finally Loki offered Bylestir his hand. Bylestir looked down at Lokis hand and then brushed his fingers at Lokis palm, as he did it was like the color transferred. Lokis hand became blue, it spread to his fingertips and then slowly it started to dissipate leaving Lokis hand pale and white.

Then finally Loki took his hand back. "I am not a Jotunn." he said firmly.

"You say that as if there is a shame in being a Jotunn." Bylestir commented in a dry tone.

"I'm sure Loki didn't mean to insult you!" Thor exclaimed. "Right Loki. That's not what you meant."

Loki though hissed.

"You are Jotunn all right." Bylestir stated. "Like it or not, it's just facts. Though I am unsure such a pampered troublesome man could ever survive in our realm."

Loki seethed. "You have no idea what I have survived. What I have seen!" he stated. "You say on Jotunnheim death lurks in all directions. In Thanos's world... There is no light, no shadows... Just the dark. And in the dark monsters lurks with every step. You can't see the monsters, but you can hear them! All around you they growl and either you become the hunter or their prey! The people who rules that land are not like you and I. They take _pleasure_ in the pain they inflict! And still think themselves the saviours of the universe! They believe that through death and misery, they are saving the world! They justify themselves to excuse their sick pleasures. I've been there!" he pointed at himself. "They took me and made me their play thing! They cut my body and warped my mind. Yet even so, I am still here. Bylestir King!" he said as he stood up. "I am alive, and I am _still_ here."

Thor was stunned, he was shocked. The rage in Loki again seemed real. Bylestir though as always, remained stoic. He never gave away any shock, if he did Loki had never seen it.

"Hmm." Bylestir commented. "If what you say is true, you may indeed be stronger than you look."

"I am a god of tricks and illusions." Loki then stated as he waved his hands and from them flew a group of birds. "With me, what you see is rarely what you get. Do not think you can learn to know me in just one evening." he said as the birds flew across the room and then transformed into butterflies made of light which made and incredible show and then exploided into a thousand lights, gently falling down on them like soft snow flakes.

Bylestir looked at the spectacle, his face not giving away any surprise. "Well I suppose if that is the case, it makes sense for you to hide your true species." he admitted and Loki huffed.

Thor sighed deeply as he poured himself a very healthy glass of wine. This sure seemed like it was going to be a long long evening.


	48. Chapter 48

Thor groaned as he curled together under his blankets.

He didn't want to wake up, he wasn't entirely sure why. He just knew that when he woke up, he would have to face a world of hurt.

Norns Thor had had a weird dream. Odin with a group of Midgardian elders feeding ducks at the pond like some sort of normal person.

Loki strodding around at Asgard with his nose high in the air, making jokes and being all around mischievous like in the old days. Making slights of all the nobles left and right, which sometimes they would catch unto, but other times it would go straight over their heads.

Also Bylestir had been there for some reason.

Loki and Bylestir in the same room, now there was an amusing thought. Both so filled with pride, quick to make snide remarks of those around them and he doubted either would ever be willing to back down when faced with the other.

Man it seemed so real though. Loki glaring and scuffing at Bylestir while Bylestir had coldly been looking down at Loki.

Thor sighed as he turned to his side and slowly cracked open his eyes only to look across the room and see a figure curled together on his couch.

Thor froze… The figure laid with his back to Thor, ebony black hair falling down this persons shoulders. He had wrapped himself into a thick grey blanket.

Oh Norns it had been real…. It had actually been real.

Thor held his breath as slowly, and as quietly as he could he sat up, and then stood up wrapping his blankets around himself. He tiptoed towards Loki and glanced down to true enough see the face of his younger brother.

Loki didn't look like he was sleeping peacefully though, he really was curled together almost like a ball. His face was scrounged, his eyes squinted shut and his breath was a bit raspy.

Thor tilted his head as he studied Lokis face, his skin was as pale as ever standing in stark contrast with his long black hair. He looked healthy though. Much better than he had the last time Thor had seem him, when the Dark elves attacked.

Thor sighed as he stood up, straightening out his neck. Then remembered his chambers had been warded from the outside.

To contain Loki for the night had been a bit of a conundrum. Thor had promised to give Loki a chance so… He wasn't about to just throw Loki into a cell, even if it was only doing night time.

Thor could of course also have ordered some magic binders for Loki and demand he put them on… But somehow that felt like stepping over an invisible line. To lock a magicians magic away seemed like one of the most horrible things you could do to a person.

And deep down Thor had wanted to give himself this chance, if there was the slightest chance that Loki had been honest. Thor didn't want to ruin this. But neither could he trust Loki.

If Thor had warded the chambers from the inside himself, Loki would have been able to break the wards with the snap of a finger.

So Thor had asked the mages to ward them in from the outside, and break the wards in the morning. So yeah, right now they were both locked inside of here.

That honestly suited Thor fine, it meant he had a good excuse for not going outside at ones.

Urgh, the last time he had woken up an early morning, he was looking forward to play some Soccer with the Midgardian children and now he was here.

He would have to tell the Avengers as well what was up, that he couldn't be available to them for a while. It had to look strange to them. Thor had shortly talked to Odin, went back to Steve and said he needed to go and then just flew off to space, and now he was here.

Going from earth to Asgard the long way really was… A very long way… Through space.

Thor sighed as he headed to the bathroom deciding a nice bath would probably help him wake up. And indeed, just soaking up in the hot water helped all of Thors sore muscles relax.

By the time Thor made it back to the main chamber, drying his hair with a towel Loki had woken up and was blurry eyed sitting on the couch.

"Morning Loki." Thor addressed him, trying to be nice.

"You snore." Loki replied in a sullen tone.

Thor couldn't help but smirk, it was a familiar complaint Loki had aimed at him many times. "So sorry." he said in a tone that indicated that he wasn't that sorry.

Loki looked up at Thor. "You do know this isn't really going to work long time right? You can't keep an eye on me all the time every day. That's ridicules!"

"I know." Thor replied. "But as I said yesterday, multiple times yesterday, you have put me in a very difficult position Loki."

"No I haven't." Loki replied. "Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. That's rather simple is it not?"

"I can't trust you not to do any tricks, that's the issue." Thor hissed frustrated. "Even at Niffleheim you tried to stage your own death! You wanted me to think you had died yet again!"

Loki quieted.

"My good will towards you has been spend Loki!" Thor stated. "I was willing to trust you with my _life_ back in the day. But now I know you wouldn't hesitate to stab me in the back. It's not something I want to believe, but it is what life experience has taught me!"

"Maybe that's a mutual feeling, you thought of that?" Loki asked as he stood up.

"How?" Thor asked.

"How? HOW?!" Loki shouted. "As we grew up, every single time. I would work, I would work so hard to earn recognition. I would finally succeed at slaying a beast or bring home Sleipner and then _you_ would take the credit!" he exclaimed. "What do you think that feels like? Being stabbed in the back over and over. You're not worthy Loki, you are a cheat Loki, what you did doesn't count Loki because magic is cheating! You never were and never will be good enough Loki. That's what I heard, every single day. Even if I put my heart and _soul_ into every struggle. Worked day and night to perform miracles for you. It never counted."

Thor swallowed as he stood in front of Loki, he was slightly shaking. "That though, doesn't excuse trying to kill me."

"I know." Loki hissed and squinted his eyes. "I know… I just want you to understand. You're not the only one who has been hurting. It hurt Thor! All your slights and subtle mocking. For years and years, with not one word of praise. It _hurt."_ "

Thor silenced.

"When I was a child. I wanted Odin to look at me, look me in the eye. And say I did something good, that I made him proud." Loki said quietly. "That's it, that's all I wanted. I wanted him to be as proud of me as he was of you. I worked day and night to make it happen. But it never did." he said. "I wanted _you_ to look at me with respect, to take me seriously. But you never did. I hated it, I _hated_ that shadow I was caught in and yet there was no escape. I admit it, I wanted out." he said as he stepped back. "I wanted you to see that I am worth taking seriously, if Odin wasn't going to be proud of me I wanted him to fear me. Was I in my right?" Loki asked. "I admit, likely not. But my malice wasn't born out of pleasure nor lust Thor. For a thousand years, I had tried it the right way, by working hard and do what-ever Odin asked of me. But it didn't work… I was desperate."

Thor stood in silence in front of Loki, Loki looked at him with challenging eyes. "What do you want then?" Thor asked.

"Your respect Thor." Loki replied. "I want you to _respect_ me."

Thor stood, his mouth thin before he spoke. "You will have to earn my respect, and you're starting over. From zero." he stated.

"Fine!" Loki threw up his hands. "Then let me earn it! What can I do?" he asked.

Thor silenced.

"See there it is again." Loki pointed. "I ask and I ask, what can I do. Tell me what to do! And you guys wont ever answer. Like father like son."

Thor hissed as he closed his eyes, it was true though. Loki was asking a very good question. Thor had asked Loki to help out with the trade deals the other day and he had.

Loki had yet to bring Heimdal and Sif home like he had promised, but that would be a difficult task when Thor didn't want to let Loki out of his sight. "There is one thing." he finally said.

"Okay." Loki nodded.

"When all of these trading negotioans are over and the other nobles has gone home. Come with me to Midgard and visit father." Thor asked.

"What?" Loki paled.

"I… I don't know if I can confront him on my own." Thor swallowed. "But I have to see him anyway, to figure out… What to do. Maybe you're right, maybe we should leave it as it is. Even so, he deserves to be visited. We are his _sons."_

"He doesn't even recognise us." Loki pointed out.

"That doesn't matter." Thor stated. "We owe it to him! They told me you hadn't even visited ones since the day you left him there. That's cruel Loki."

"I was busy!" Loki objected. "Beside what am I supposed to do? Just sit there and let him tell about how he allowed his toddler son to steal cake the other day?"

"Yes!" Thor stated. "Sit and listen. _Loki."_

"But…" Loki looked up. "I don't like seeing him like that." he finally said in a pathetic voice.

"I don't either." Thor sighed. "But we owe him… Please." he asked. "Be with me when we go to see him. I don't know if I even could if alone."

Loki sighed deeply. "If I go with you will you allow me to sleep in my own chambers?" he asked.

Thor swallowed.

"I have a suggestion." Loki held up a hand. "Put magic binders on me in the evening, just remove them first thing in the morning again. That'll make sure I'll behave doing the night right."

Thor lost his breath, he couldn't believe Loki himself had just suggested that. "You… You would agree to that?" he asked.

"If you _swear."_ Loki hissed. "That I wont have to wear them one second more than I have to!"

Thor nodded. "Deal."

"Good, then maybe I'll be able to get a decent nights sleep again after all." Loki snorted as he turned around.

"Come on, surely my snorring isn't that bad." Thor muttered.

"Your snorring is loud enough to wake the dead!" Loki proclaimed.

"You're one to talk, you don't make a single sound when you sleep." Thor stated. "I always have to check you aren't dead or something."

"Well, at least none of my deaths has been that permanent just yet." Loki smirked.

And Thor sighed just as his door clicked indicating that the ward had been removed. "Well Loki, time to eat breakfast with all the nobles."

Loki groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Thor stated. "Come on." and he grabbed Loki ones again pulling the younger god with him ignoring Lokis scowls behind him.


	49. Chapter 49

The next few days went largely as well as they possible could given the circumstances.

Meaning all the royals were bickering and constantly nearly started to fight each other. Interacting with Loki was only ever confusing and frustrating.

And as such, Thor ended up spending 70 percent of the time being extremely frustrated. The remaining 30 percent of the time he was left being deeply embarrassed over all of this.

Not at all helped by Loki, whom due to his very nature couldn't help but deliver underhanded slights all the time.

Part of Thor was really annoyed… Another part of him which Thor had to hide away at all cost was nearly chocking up, because yes indeed. It was how Loki in the old days would behave, it did feel like having his brother back.

But again, it couldn't be so easy… It just couldn't. Loki was just waiting for the right moment, he had a long term plan which hadn't flourished yet. This was Loki, it's what he did.

Finally it was all over, the trading deals had been made. Basically they had been walking in one huge circle only to land right back where Loki had been at when Thor had arrived. Well largely, Asgard had given up on some advantages and offered the others better deals to apologize for this entire mess.

Finally as the last noble left, Thor just wanted to sink down on his knees, then lay down and not get up for the next twenty four hours.

"I thought they were never going to leave." Loki groaned mirroring Thors thoughts exactly. "Well if you don't mind, I would like to go for a nap." Loki said offering Thor his wrists.

Thor looked at Lokis pales wrist, still honestly amazed that Loki had gone along with this. When Thor and Loki weren't together Loki was wearing magic binders, always placed by Thor so they could only be removed by Thor.

At first it had only been doing night time so Loki could sleep in his own chambers, then Loki had suggested they could do it in day time to when needing to be two different places. Thor had honestly been afraid it had been some kind of setup, but thus far there didn't seem to be any tricks involved and Thor sighed as he found what looked like two slim silver bracelets from his pocket, then opened them up to put them on Loki.

Loki hissed as the binders clasped around his wrists, clearly not liking the feeling of having his magic suppressed.

"Why are you doing this?" Thor at least asked.

"You don't trust me." Loki hissed rubbing his wrists. "Which honestly is proof that I was wrong all these years. You're not as stupid as you look after all. Though as much as your company is a delight, I do appreciate some alone time. If you understand."

"That's not what I…" Thor halted then swallowed. "I gave you the option of leaving. You could have left." he said. "I wouldn't have pursued you, you could have gone anywhere. Why didn't you?"

Loki looked up, his swallowed as he stood a bit straight.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"I erh." Loki looked down, still holding his white wrist, scratching at the bindings almost as if it was an unconscious thing. "For all that happened… For all the things we lost. Asgard is still." and finally Loki looked up meeting Thors eyes. "This is all I have left Thor." he said. "My bridges has been burned. It is indeed irony Thor. That you of all people, would be the only thing I have left in this world."

Thor gasped, then he swallowed. "You could start over." he said. "You could go anywhere and start over. With your gifts you could make well for yourself pretty much anywhere."

"To a strange land where I know not a single soul." Loki replied. "Yes, it is a possibility. So call it sentiment if you truly wish. I don't want to go. For all its faults, Asgard is still my home. And you're still… " Loki sighed deeply, but didn't finish the sentence as he finally said as he turned and started to walk towards the palace and his own chambers for that nap he had talked about.

And honestly, Thor could only agree that Loki had been unto something there. He to was exhausted and a nap sounded so nice.

Of course, this wouldn't be the end of it. Thor still had so many things to sort out, he had to get Sif and Heimdal back, he had to get the realm back into order and he had to… Figure out what to do with Odin.

It hadn't really sunken in yet, what did this mean? Seriously.

* * *

"Loki, is there a reason why you look like you are going to a funeral?" Thor asked looking up and down Loki whom was wearing all black Midgardian clothes. Black pants, black form fitted jacket even a black _shirt_ and a black tie. Oh yeah and of course, blank polished black shoes.

Black, upon black with more black. The only thing not black was the magical binders Thor had been kind of embarrassed about asking Loki to put on before they went. Surprisingly though Loki had just rolled his eyes and accepted. So that was good.

Loki snorted as he looked at Thor. "Is there a reason you're looking like a hobo?"

Thor lifted an eyebrow, he was wearing very normal Midgardian clothes as far as he was concerned. A big soft grey hoodie, comfortable jeans, sneakers and his long hair loosely tied up. It was comfy!

"I think I am the one standing the least out here." Thor then pointed out.

"Really?" Loki pointed over his shoulder at a group of extremely fancy looking business men carrying their suitcases while they headed for some meeting.

"Erh, yeah." Thor pointed over his own shoulder at a group of young men laughing as they walked down the street, slinging their arms around each other in a casual manner and all wearing clothes very similar to Thors.

The next thing they knew a third group came around the corner wearing only hem fabrics and to many necklaces to count. Tinted glasses in different colours and flowers in their hair looking very different from the two other groups as they just walked by.

Finally Thor shrugged. "Midgard is a very diverse place, especially New York. I think that's part of what makes it so amazing."

"Chaotic if you ask me." Loki shrugged. "Come on, it's right this way." he sighed as he waved Thor with him towards the elder home where he said Odin was.

How-ever as they arrived they were both left stunned… All they saw, was an old ruin. A building which had been torn down. "I swear it was right here!" Loki exclaimed. "And I sat up a bank account with more than enough money!"

Thor just glared at Loki.

"I swear to you!" Loki proclaimed and Thor sighed as he pulled out a cellphone. "What are you doing?" Loki asked.

"Calling Tony, he should be able to help us figure this out." Thor muttered,

Loki didn't reply but stood back as the phone bipped.

Almost immediately the phone was picked up and Tony's voice loudly sounded.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?"

Thor sighed deeply. "An emergency came up."

"Well of course, emergencies always comes up." Tony commented. "But you have been gone for over a _week._ At least leave a note! Cap has been worried sick about you. You just ran off!"

"Oh." Thor realized. "Erhm. I'll explain later, right now I need your help."

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"The nursing home for elderly at Greenwick street. What happened to it?" Thor asked.

"Jarvis." Tony asked in a sigh. "Look it up please."

"Yes sir." The familiar mechanical voice sounded. "Reading from their website… Greenwick nursing home is proud to open the doors for their new building. More space, bigger garden, less traffic and the same price! All it costs is a small car ride outside of New York. The calm of nature is sure to please the people enjoying their golden years."

"That's fine." Thor said. "How do I get there?" he asked.

Immediately Jarvis gave directions and buss's they could take for their destination.

"Thank you." Thor sighed deeply. "You have been a great help."

"Meh, it's nothing." Tony replied even though it was Jarvis who had done all the work. "So what do you want with a nursing home?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Thor groaned. "I'll tell you later. I need to sort this out first. Thanks again, I'll see you later Tony."

"Sure. See ya." Tony replied and Thor hung up.

Thor turned to Loki. "You didn't even know where father was!" he accused.

"I thought I did!" Loki defended himself. "I put him somewhere safe."

"You should at least have kept an eye on him." Thor stated. "Come on let's find a bus stop." he sighed deeply.

"Or… hear me out." Loki asked making Thor turn back to him. "I could teleport us." he pointed out lifting his hands with the magic binders, inviting Thor to take them off.

Thor snorted softly. "No Loki, we are on Midgard. We'll travel by Midgard means. Come on, it's not that far." he said as he took Lokis arm, like he had done many times the last couple of days and just pulled Loki with him.

* * *

Thor had to admit, the building they arrived at was really nice. And it was surrounded by pretty amazing nature. It looked like it had been a good investment and as they entered the lobby it was big yet very cosy looking, with a light opened space, soft looking chairs, coffee at the ready for visitors and a big desk with a women behind it whom was nervously looking around.

"Hello." Thor greeted the woman raising his hand and she looked up.

"Hello." The woman replied. "How may I help you."

"We're here to see our father." Thor informed then shot a glance at Loki. " _Owen_ Bonston."

The woman looked up at them then exclaimed. "SO THEY DID MANAGE TO CONTACT YOU!"

Thor blinked. "What?" he asked.

"The phone number, no one replied. And not on the e-mail either!" The woman exclaimed. "I am so sorry, we havn't found him yet."

"What?" Thor asked and the woman halted.

"You don't know?" She asked. "Owen he… He vanished last night. And we don't know how! The security cameras they… One minute he was in his room and then he was gone. We think it might have been a glitch of some sort in the cameras we don't know. But he's gone! I assure we have contacted the police and searched the area but… I'm so sorry."

"WHAT?!" Thor shouted then turned to Loki. " _LOKI!"_ he shouted.

"I have nothing to do with this I swear!" Loki exclaimed. "I've been with you the last few days remember? And when I wasn't I had these things on!" he held up his arms to showcase the binders.

Thor groaned deeply. "We have to find him." he said. "Ms, do you have any idea where our father might be?" he asked.

"We really don't know." The poor woman hopelessly said. "We can only believe it's somewhere in the area. He can't have gotten that far right? Even though, we haven't found him yet. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we'll find him." Thor assured. " _Right_ Loki?" he asked.

"Lucas, my name is Lucas." Loki said holding up a hand. "But yes." and he hurried outside again soon joined by Thor whom he turned to. "Okay, hurry!" Loki held up his hands with the magic bindings on them.

"What?" Thor asked.

"A location spell you oaf!" Loki hissed. "I can't do it with these stupid things on."

Thor hesitated. "I don't know…"

Loki glared at Thor as he lowered in hands. "You think I planned this?" he asked. "How in the all fathers name would I be able to plan this?" he asked. "I couldn't leave Asgard the last couple of days even if I wanted to. How could I possible get to Odin between your return to Asgard and now?" he asked.

Thor silenced, he had to admit that made sense.

"A location spell, and then teleportation. That's all we need." Loki said holding up his hands again. "Thor… Please." he asked. "I left him here because I thought it was safe. I want to know what is going on, just as much as you do."

Thor hesitated slightly as he looked at Loki, Loki though looked seriously back at him still holding his hands up and finally Thor gave in with a sigh, reaching forward and removing the binders.

Without saying another word Loki turned to his side and closed his eyes, holding up his hands as a green shimmer came from his fingers.

Thor stood in silence, looking at his brother as Loki mumbled ancient words he didn't really understand and did his craft with expertise.

At always, the thought was incredible. To think that Loki with a single whisper or a turn of his hand could create such amazing wonders.

Thor never knew how, and he had felt the envy inside of him. Then he had snorted and said it was nothing special…

Now Thor swallowed remembering what Loki had told him the other day.

" _I wanted him to be as proud of me as he was of you. I worked day and night to make it happen. But it never did. I wanted_ _ **you**_ _to look at me with respect, to take me seriously. But you never did."_

That wasn't true… Thor had always been in deep awe of Lokis gifts but… Had he ever said it out loud? Admitted it? No… Thor didn't want his little brother who was so much more gifted than he could ever hope to become, to overshadow him. So Thor had put him down instead.

Shame filled Thor as Loki finished his spell and lowered his arms.

"Well?" Thor asked.

"If I am getting this right." Loki hesitated. "He's on the other side of the planet."

Thor blinked. "How?" he asked.

Loki turned to Thor. "Old and worn down as he might be, he is still one of the most powerful beings in the nine realms. Magic flows from Ygdrasil itself and into his veins.

Thor swallowed. "Can you take us to him?" he asked.

"That's not an easy task Thor. To the other side of the planet is going to be very difficult and taxing." Loki said.

"I can ask Tony to lend us a jet." Thor said.

"I didn't say I couldn't." Loki snapped. "I just didn't want you to take this for granted okay!" he said as he grabbed Thors arms and closed his eyes. "Hold on, this might be a rough ride."

Thor nodded and Loki mumbled words as they stood, then slowly the glow started to come, it crawled over their bodies and soon consumed them turning Thors vision white and then as it cleared Thor was on some sort of cliff facing with ocean, next thing he knew Loki fell to the ground.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted as he fell to his knees over his brother. "Loki are you hale?"

Loki groaned deeply. "I told you." he hissed. "It was going to be taxing." he groaned.

Thor smiled softly. "You did very well brother. This was an amazing feet. Thank you."

Loki looked up at Thor with dazed eyes then Thor looked up and halted, Loki turned his head and followed his eyes to see a lonely figure sitting on a bench facing the ocean.

"Oh thank the norns." Thor sighed deeply by the sight of the old man. Slowly Thor stood up then offered Loki a hand which Loki accepted allowing Thor to pull him up, only for Loki to stumble until Thor grabbed him to support him.

Loki didn't object, and the two made their way to the lonely bench right at the edge.

"Father." Thor sighed deeply as they reached the old man with only one eyes. "Thank the norns we found you."

Odin didn't reply, his eye looking towards the ocean waves.

Loki groaned as he freed himself from Thor and plummet down on the bench next to Odin, leaning back as he groaned deeply. "Don't scare me like that." he asked. "Norns." he cursed slightly rubbing his face.

"She's calling me." Odin suddenly said making them both look at him. "Frigga… My dear wife."

That made both Loki and Thor swallow uncomfortable.

"Father." Carefully Thor sat down next to Odin on his other side. "Erhm… Frigga is."

"Yes." Odin looked down. "She has left this world."

And both silenced, deeply stunned.

"My sons." Odin spoke in a broken voice. "You came. For that I am eternally grateful… Forgive me." he asked squinting his eye. "I'm so sorry."

Loki was to stunned to speak as he wide-eyed look at Odin, so did Thor. That is when Loki noticed, the edges of Odins body was glowing in a soft light. As if Ygdrasil itself was shining through him, like his body was becoming one with this energy and... Lokis eyes widened. "Father!" he gasped. "Your body! It's…"

"Vanishing. Aye." Odin replied. "I used Ygdrasils power to keep me alive, now the world tree claims my body in recompense. What-ever little energy I have left to give. It belongs to Ygdrasil. And as for the rest of me, it's time to leave."

"Wait." Thor asked. "Are you saying that… Father?" he asked.

Odin turned his head to Thor, his one eye clear. But misty, his face hurtful. "I'm glad I got to see you again. My sons." he said. "Forgive me, I wasted my time and all I can do now is ask forgiveness. For leaving you with so many burdens, and yet not spend any time preparing you when there was still time left. I wasted it."

Thor sucked in a breath and Odin turned to the ocean.

"Do you know I used to come here?" Odin asked. "A long time ago when I was young. There was always something about this place, it lingered in my mind. Beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

Thor and Loki both turned to the big grey ocean which seemed to reach endlessly, and the waves kept rolling towards the shore.

"Aye. It is." Thor nodded.

"Do you realize Asgard could be anywhere?" Odin asked. "It could be right here. It isn't a place you know. Asgard is the traditions, the old tales. And most importantly of all. It's a people." he held up a finger.

Thor nodded seriously and Odin lowered his hand.

"That's your duty now, my sons." Odin said. "To protect and take care of the people… Even from… Her."

That made both Thor and Loki look confused at Odin.

"I'm so sorry." Odin whispered. "There's another… I…" he hissed. "Long before you were born, I had a daughter." he said and both their eyes widened. "Her name is Hela. And she is the goddess of death. She slaughtered all in her path and she would not stop. I asked her and then begged on my knees, but she wouldn't stop. At last, I banished her to a lonely realm. I should have ended it back then, but I could not…. I couldn't kill my only child." he swallowed. "So she lives still. And ones I am gone, the chains which holds her will be broken. And she will come to claim her throne."

"What?" Loki asked. "You had another child! And you never told us?" he asked. "Oh that's typical! Yet another thing for you to keep hidden how many…"

He halted as Odin looked at him, his blue eye filled with sorrow and pain. It made Loki halt.

"I did you a great injustice Loki." Odin breathed. "I was afraid that another Hela would be created. Frigga kept telling me, you are not her. But I was afraid, I allowed that fear to rule me so I never took the time to step down and see. How much pain I caused you… I'm sorry." he whispered. "I caused you so much pain… I…"

Loki swallowed. "I… erhm." he tried. "You saved my life. I mean, things weren't always… But you tried." he at last said. "I appreciate you tried."

Odin chuckled slightly. "Always so elequaint my son." he stated. "Loki. I want you to know… I love you." he said. "And I am proud of all the things you have accomplished. Just coming here, you shown you can look past hatred. You should be proud of yourself. You have come back from a dark path few would be able to turn from. Hela could not, but you... You _could._ And you _did._ Words cannot describe how proud and relieved I am."

Loki sucked in a breath shaking slightly and Odin turned to Thor.

"Thor…" Odin spoke. "You will be carrying a great burden. An entire realm will from now own depend on your guidance. It will not be easy. You must find people you can rely on, trust. You must listen to Loki." he said. "You will need Lokis guidence." and Odin glanced at Loki. "Loki, just between the two of us. Thor is going to need you far more than you are going to need him."

Loki smiled slightly amused, they all knew Thor could hear them just fine. But Thor didn't mind, he to was smiling amused.

And Odins eye turned to the ocean again as his body simmered in gold. "I love you both." he said. "I am so glad I got to meet you, and know you as you grew… Many things in my life I regret. But not the two of you." he sighed as he leaned back, slowly his eye closing. "Take care of each other.." he asked as the glow came and then his body, started to turn into flakes of light.

Thor gasped as Odin started to vanish right in front of their eyes, and the lights he was becoming floating towards the ocean. And then suddenly, he was gone.

Thor was left stunned, he gasped for breath. "Father?" he asked.

Loki hissed as he turned his head away, squinting his eyes.

"Loki…" Thor asked as Loki hissed, his hands tightening. Slowly Thor scooted over and then, wrapped his heavy arms around Loki, pulling Loki into a deep hug.

And then finally, Loki sniffed as tears ran down his face. He wasn't alone as Thor sobbed, and slowly Lokis arms wrapped around Thors body returning the hug.

"He loved us." Thor swallowed. "He loved us both."

"I know." Loki choked. "For all his faults… For all his flaws. He did…"

They were not allowed a long time to grieve though as a portal opened and through it came a woman.


	50. Chapter 50

Both Thor and Loki stood up to face the woman who walked through, nonchalant and with a raised head while a smile graced her lips.

Thor was stunned, trying to take this in… Only a few moments ago he had been told. Odin had another, a first born.

And suddenly in a second, she was there.

Thor tried to take her in, the woman was tall and very thin. Not just thin, outright skeleton. Yet strenght seemed to emanate from her body, with every step power seems to radiate from her.

Thor had always teased Loki for being pale, but this woman, her skin seemed outright ashen like a dead corpse. Her blue eyes were shining deeply from within her skull, looking odd and fluorescent. Her long black hair fell down in lifeless dead lumps around her shoulders and back. While the amour she wore was black and green, clinging to her slim body as she walked.

"Hela…" Loki breathed. "The goddess of death."

And the woman smiled as she stood in front of them. "Oh so you heard of me?" she asked. "Then you know what you ought to do. Kneel!" she demanded.

Loki huffed. "Beg your pardon."

Thor held out a hand, holding Loki back before Loki could start to rant. "Hela." he spoke. "I'm Thor Odinson. This is my brother Loki." he said.

"Oh so you're my replacements." Hela snorted. "Pathetic." and Loki seethed.

Thor moved his hands to his hammer, then laid it across the handle holding it tight.

"My you do look just like him." Hela commented. "Odins image in his prime."

Loki coughed into his hand as he stepped forward. "Look, surely there is a way we can figure this out peacefully." he commented. "Let's make a deal to benefit all parts yes?"

Hela looked at Loki, unimpressed. "You sound just like him." she commented and Loki spluttered.

"Loki is right." Thor said as he held Mjolnir. "We have no need to fight."

"True." Hela replied. "Odin is dead, I am the rightful Queen!" she stated. "Kneel and give me the throne which is rightfully mine. It doesn't have to be any harder than that."

Loki and Thor glanced at each other then back at Hela.

"I'm sorry." Thor spoke. "I don't know you, so I don't know what sort of Queen you would be. I cannot just hand over Asgards people to you. I need to know they will be protected."

Hela seethed, an odd energy rising around her. "It is my right!" she stated. "The throne is mine!"

"Stand back." Thor warned as he lifted his hammer.

Hela smirked amused. "Oh so you want to play with the goddess of death?" she asked as two long black blades appeared in her hands.

Loki stood straight, he swallowed. "Thor… I don't think this is a good idea. Something is wrong."

"What choice is she giving us?" Thor asked in a hiss.

And as on cue Hela came running straight for them, and damn was she quick! Loki jumped back and spread his arms, allowing his black attire to change into armour and two daggers appeared in his hands as Thor barely managed to black Hela.

Then Hela came from beneath as she laughed, and jumped up kicking Thor in the head, he didn't even have time to lift his hammer. At last she was behind Thor with a raised blade and would have thrust it into Thors back, ending Thors life in less than a minutes combat if Loki hadn't screamed.

"NO!" As he thrust for Hela and managed to kick her away.

Hela though grinned as she skidded across the ground. Finally Thor actually managed to lift his hammer to counter attack and threw it right at Hela.

Though surprisingly instead of dodging Hela just stood her ground as she dropped the blade and then grabbed the hammer with her bare hand.

Thor halted, Loki as well. They just froze as Hela smirked amused.

"Silly fool." Hela commented. "Who do you think this hammer was _made_ for in the first place?"

Thor felt his heart sinking as despair started to fill him.

"You are my cheap replacements." Hela commented dryly. "What was supposed to be mine, gifted to you. You are a joke." he said as suddenly the hammer crumbled in her hands and then what ones had been Mjolnir but was now just pathetic dust laid at Helas feet.

"THOR!" Loki grabbed Thor. "We need to get out of here! We need to get out of here _now!_ "

"But…" Thor tried.

Hela chuckled amused. "You should listen to your brother, clearly he's the smart one." she said as her blades appeared. "To bad there is no place to run." she said as she shouted again.

"GATE KEEPER!" Loki screamed. "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

And suddenly the light enveloped the both of them and Thor gasped as the light took them away, Loki still holding unto his body. Only to late did they realize they weren't alone, Hela had jumped right in with them and she grinned as she came from below raching up and grabbing Thors foot.

"Get off!" Thor screamed in panic. "GET OFF ME!" he tried to kick her off but Hela grinned as she held on with one hand and held a blade with the other.

Loki hissed as he pulled out a dagger of his own, then let go of Thor so he could drop down and stab Hela in the shoulder making her scream as she let go of Thor.

"LOKI!" Thor screamed trying to reach for him.

"You rotten bastard!" Hela hissed as she hit Loki making Loki almost fall outside and Thor gasped as he came back and a brawl between the three in mid air happened before suddenly, Hela kicked Loki and this time, Loki disappeared outside the rainbow bridge.

"NOOO!" Thor shouted only for his throat to be grabbed by Hela.

"You're next. Little cheap knock off Odin!" Hela informed as Thor gasped for breath and then… She just threw him, threw him outside and Thor found himself falling through darkness and he didn't know to where as he tried to reach for the beam of light which was now further and further away.

Then, Thor felt himself being sucked into a strange hole and suddenly he found himself plummeting again to a place where there was light, until suddenly he landed in a big crash in a heap of trash and Thor groaned.

Norns…. What now? Then Thors eyes widened as he sat up the trash falling off his body. What about Loki? Where was Loki?

* * *

In a big crash Loki landed on ground, and then rolled several times in the white snow all around him before finally landing on his back and Loki groaned as he was left looking up at a grey sky.

And all around Loki… There was snow… Ice… Snow and even more snow.

Great, just great. He was on Jotunnheim! Could be worse Loki reflected, he could have gone straight back to Thanos's world falling off the bridge like that. Yeah no thanks, at least by that standard Jotunnheim was to be preferred.

That was Lokis thought until several spears was pointed right at him and Loki looked up to see several Jotunns standing in a circle all around him, all with their spears pointed right at Loki.

One Jotunn sneered. "An Asgardian has fallen down on our land." he sneered.

"Kill him." Another Jotunn urged. "Before he starts killing us."

And there was a murmur of agreement as the sounds came.

"Kill him now." "Spear his guts." "Slit his throat."

Slowly Loki raised his hands in surrender. "Now now, no need to be so hasty." he said. "I'm sure we can figure a way out of this, something which will benefit all parties." only to get a spear tip right up his throat nearly poking a hole in him.

Loki groaned… He tried, he really did. But apparently no one wanted to do diplomacy any more. Honestly, what is the world coming to?


	51. Chapter 51

Next second Loki knew, a spear was thrust directly down towards him and Loki barely managed to roll out of the way. "Woah!" he exclaimed only for the next to come and Loki managed to jump up on his legs.

"GET HIM!" A Jotunn shouted. "Do not let him get away!"

Okay time to leave! And Loki waved his hands intending to teleport only for the green magic to flicker and then nothing… Oh. Having transported both himself and Thor half way across planet earth. No magic reserves left.

Well fuck…

And Loki turned around intending to make a run for it only for a Jotunn whom had reached him managing to trip him and Loki fell head first down in the snow again, then a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and pinned him down.

Laying there face down Loki could already feel it, a soothing coldness spreading from the place the Jotunn was holding him down and running across his body.

Okay, this could go either way. Bad or good, Loki could only hope that for ones this would mean a lucky break. And finally they forced Loki around to his back so he was looking up and all the Jotunns halted in deep surprise.

Loki smiled awkwardly up at them… Yeah this probably looked strange to them. A Jotunn wearing Asgardian clothes just laying there in front of them.

One Jotunn narrowed his eyes. "Sorcery." he spoke coldly.

"Well erhm." Loki hesitated, he had to choose his words very wisely. But then suddenly he realized he had very little idea about Jotunn customs or what would be appropriate to do.

Were Jotunns accepting of sorcery? Or were they like those less developed races who despised it on principle.

Also there was the fact Loki was still wearing Asgardin armor, and he had looked like an Aisir just one second ago. He couldn't even imagine what these Jotunns were thinking right now.

"Friends." Loki then finally spoke. "I truly mean no harm. King Bylestir send me to Asgards halls as a spy! Then I was discovered and the Aisir cast me out, that's how I landed here." he lied. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the royal palace. We wouldn't want our king waiting now would we?" he asked.

"Our king is not the type of person to send out spies." A Jotunn spoke as he aimed his spear right at Loki, this Jotunn only had one arm yet looked as strong as the others. "He is not underhanded like that, but I can tell you this. He despises liars. I should kill you now for spreading such lies about my lord!"

"What king _doesn't_ send out spies?" Loki asked a bit annoyed. "It's part of the game, everyone does it."

And the spear came closer to Lokis throat yet again.

" _Fine!"_ Loki hissed. "I'm from Asgard." he admitted. "I fell off the bridge, then I landed here. Also I am adopted from this realm, I am Jotunn by blood as you can obviously see. I don't think King Bylestir would appreciate another unnecessary conflict with Asgard. Just bring me to him will you?"

The Jotunn sneered as he finally removed his spear only to grab Loki and pull him back up on his legs. "Indeed you shall face our king." he said. "He will decide what happens to you."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just get on with it." he asked.

The Jotunns dragged Loki with them to the mountains, they followed up a river until they faced a clearing where Loki finally stood in front of a larger building.

It was less of a castle though and more like a wooden fortress in great big beams. Also Loki couldn't help but notice that parts of it was unfinished, Jotunns were currently walking around working on the building in progress.

As they ventured inside Loki looked around looking for the older parts but realized all of it was new. There was some houses which looked very dingy and like they had been hastily put up two or three years ago, they though seemingly were slowly being replaced by sturdier better houses.

In the middle was the biggest building, a huge feasting hall of some sort and as Loki was pushed inside he was confirmed that. Much like Asgard long tables were placed on the ground ready for a feast, and at the far end was a heightened spot with a big wooden seat… A throne.

Loki tilted his head. It was the most modest throne he had ever seen he had to admit. No gold or even silver, just dark wood.

It was a beautiful piece though, with intriquite carvings running across it. Clearly someone had taken great care in trying to make such a humble material as wood worthy.

And like everything else in here… That Throne looked new.

The wood was not worn down nor cracked, there wasn't any blotches on it or signs of abuse. No… This hall was new. This entire place was new.

"We shall wait here for our king." The one armed Jotunn informed and Loki sighed deeply. It took a while but finally a new figure came from the big doors and Loki turned his head to see the familiar sight of Bylestir.

He looked exactly the same as he had on Asgard. Only piece of clothe being that worn out loin cloth, the beast teeth as a necklace around his neck. And the same old sword on his back.

Loki let out a deep sigh as the Jotunn king walked towards them around them until he finally stood in front of them all crossing his arms.

"My lord." The one armed Jotunn bowed and so did all the rest.

Bylestir smiled amused. "Loptr. What owes the pleasure?" he asked clearly amused.

Loki snarled annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked. "It's _Loki!"_ he exclaimed.

The Jotunns holding Loki blinked, clearly surprised by the familiarity. Then the one armed Jotunn cleared his throat. "My king. This man came falling from the sky. He looked Aisir at first until we apprehended him and suddenly he looked like this." he informed.

"Let him go." Bylestir asked. "This is a royal visit, we need to show respect. Prince Loki of Asgard stands in our midsts."

The Jotunns all gasped and finally they let go of Loki as Loki hissed rubbing his sore wrists.

Bylestir smiled amused as he walked to his throne, then finally sat down now facing Loki. "Now. Prince Loki. What brings you all the way to Jotunnheim?" he asked.

"I was attacked." Loki hissed annoyed. "Apparently Odin has a first born he never told anyone about. Hela the goddess of death of all things. Odin died earlier today and she was freed from her prison. Now she intends to take Asgard, so if you don't mind I have to make it back there and soon."

Bylestir shrugged. "Asgards conflicts are no concern of mine." he sighed. "If you desire to just leave, feel free to do so." he waved a dismissive hand.

Loki hissed as he turned, then swallowed. "My… Magic reserves has been spend." he admitted in a quiet tone. "I need rest and nourishment."

Bylestir lifted an eyebrow. "Food here at Jotunnheim is scarce and precious. We don't exactly have things to spare. We can't be as extravagant as you were on Asgard."

Loki huffed darkly. "I am a Prince of Asgard and I treated you well when you visited didn't I?" he asked. "Food is not much to ask."

"Here on Jotunnheim it is." Bylestir stated. "And you didn't ask, you just assumed." he leaned over. "You are a prince are you not? Then behave as such. And ask with the grace befitting a prince."

Loki hissed as he struggled, bile was rising in his throat then finally he spoke. "May I have a bed for the night and some food?"

Bylestir lifted an eyebrow.

"Please." Loki then finally added.

Bylestir smiled amused as he nodded his head. "Please, set up Prince Loki with a bed for the night." he asked. "And offer him food. It looks like he had a rough day."

Just then another Jotunn walked in and Bylestir looked up. "Ah, Helbindi! How nice to see you."

Loki blinked and turned his head to see a Jotunn looking a lot like Bylestir walking in.

"Brother." Helbindi spoke. "I heard word of a most peculiar man being escorted in here. Looks like a small Jotunn but is wearing Asgardian clothes." then he halted as he saw Loki, he blinked surprised.

"Helbindi you remember what I told you about Loptr don't you?" Bylestir asked. "Ah excuse me, prince Loki of Asgard."

Helbindi gaped as he looked at Loki. "Are you telling me that's…" he halted.

"Indeed." Bylestir replied. "I am afraid to say though, his manners still leaves a lot to be desired."

And Loki huffed annoyed.

Bylestir smiled amused. "Treat him well." he then said. "Let's show this Asgardian prince that Jotunns are not the monsters they accuse us of being. Perhaps offer him some more traditional Jotunn treats so he may learn just a little of our culture. He can't help he grew up in ignorance."

Okay… Bylestir was definitely doing this on purpose! Loki could tell. Bylestir had done it on purpose back at Asgard and he was doing it on purpose now.

Loki shook his head, he had other things to worry about. Hela was definitely of much higher priority. And also… Where was Thor? Had he made it to Asgard? And if he hadn't, where was he?

* * *

Thor was not entirely sure about what was going on. But he couldn't believe this was good.

So he had this thing stuck to his chest… They called it a slave badge. Which means _he_ had become a slave.

And now he was stuck in a gladiators prison cell with a bunch of weird looking aliens from all across the universe.

"It'll be okay dude." A soft spoken Kronan said. "We'll stick together. Of course unless we are matched up against each other. Then we will have to kill each other."

Thor didn't have time for this, he had to make it back to Asgard… Somehow.

Thing of course was, he was in prison… He had a slave badge on. And if that wasn't bad enough, this apparently was a hidden little dimension with no escape for anyone who tried to get out of here…

Yeah this didn't look good. At least Thor hoped Loki was doing better.


	52. Chapter 52

The treats served to Loki were arranged like there were the finest small delicatessens the nine realm had to offer. One would even have to admire with what finesse these Jotunns were actually capable of plating their food items. They were even on silver platters as if Bylestir was mocking Lokis sensibilities.

That though didn't change that those were fish eyes.

Yes… _Fish eyes._ Raw, uncooked, plated on small tiny leafs that barely counted for salad. Fish eyes.

Loki was grumbling as he imaged how Bylestir was laughing his ass off. Lokis eyes turned to some of the other food items.

A sort of tongue neatly cut up in delicate slices and then there were those things to the left which looked… Disturbingly much like some sort of animal testicle.

Loki looked darkly at the items offered to him, he was starving and yet his stomach was turning by the sight of the items.

This had to be some sort of joke. Loki would have been happy with a bowl of root soup or a piece of bread or just… Something normal!

To make matters worse Loki had been in his Jotunn form for hours now. Something he never tried before, before he had at only been in Jotunn form very shortly to draw on those powers but had quickly changed out of it. Now though, he knew that if he changed back to Aisir he was going to be freezing, it just wasn't a good idea.

It knocked on the door and Loki huffed. "Enter."

Then the door opened and Loki looked up to see what kind of unwanted visitor he would get to see Helbindi standing there holding some sort of bowl in his hands.

Great, what were they going to serve him now? Brain porridge?

Helbindi looked at the table of untouched foods then back at Loki. "You really didn't want any of it?" he asked. "That's Ursa tongue! It's amazing."

"If you want it, please take it." Loki asked.

"That is why I am here." Helbindi admitted. "My brother predicted you wouldn't eat any of this, so he asked that the food would be retrieved after half an hour so someone else who would appreciate it may have it. We don't let food go to waste here. Ever."

"So he was mocking me after all." Loki concluded.

Helbindi shrugged. "My brother does have a peculiar sense of humour, he thinks this may be more to your liking." he said putting down the bowl which turned out to be a very good looking _and_ good smelling stew with regular meat in it and what looked like some roots.

Loki sighed relieved, normal food. Thank you! And he picked up the bowl to taste the stew, it was delicious. Thank the norns and he started to eat.

Helbindi looked at Loki as he picked up a piece of tongue with his fingers and popped it into his mouth.

Loki hissed annoyed as he looked up, Helbindis eyes never having left him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Helbindi tilted his head as he looked at Loki. "Aren't you just a little bit curious?"

"No. If you got nothing else to ask me, I would appreciate some privacy." Loki replied in a snippy tone.

Helbindi frowned. "Bylestir did say you were rude and spoiled." he commented.

"Bylestir has no idea what I have been through." Loki replied evenly taking another spoonful of stew.

"How does that make you less rude or spoiled?" Helbindi asked and Loki chocked on his food. Then looked up as he glared at his supposed biological elder brother.

Great! Two biological brothers and Loki was _still_ the youngest. So they apparently thought they were in their right to lecture him. Was the universe just out to fuck with him or something?

"Hard to imagine this is what all the fuss was about." Helbindi commented.

"How so?" Loki asked.

"Well." Helbindi commented. "When I was a child, my father Laufey would always tell me and Bylestir this story. When my father was young, he met a Volva. A Jotunn witch able to look to the future. She predicted that Laufey would father three sons. The first two would be proud strong Jotunns. It was the third though, that she predicted would be the most powerful. A Jotunn with the power to defeat Odin himself if need be."

Loki halted, he quieted as he lowered his spoon.

"He named you Loptr even though mother wasn't even pregnant yet." Helbindi informed. "He would go on and on, talking about that Loptr would come one day and Loptr would be the future king of Jotunnheim. The one to end Odin and his entire line. It was all he ever talked about… Revenge on Odin and Loptr's great future. Bylestir and I? We didn't matter, we were spares at the best of times. Then finally mother became pregnant with her third child. Loptr would soon be born. Father was ecstatic. Eager to enter more battles with Odin, convinced her pregnancy with you was the sign that he would soon be winning…. But he kept loosing, armies were lost in battles. He shouted and yelled and then one night, mother gave birth and finally Loptr was revealed… I wasn't there for the birth but Bylestir was. He told me the child was so small, so weak. It was never going to live long regardless. Father somehow took it as a personal insult. He lost the war, badly. And yet he kept insisting he wanted to see Odin dead, at any cost. It was all that mattered to him."

Loki huffed. "So what do you want from me?" he asked. "Should I say sorry I took your fathers love away from you? Even though I wasn't even _conceived_ yet?" he asked. "Are you here to say I shouldn't have killed him? Even Bylestir agreed I had a right."

"I just thought you might wanted to know." Helbindi commented. "Even though we never met, you still played a large role in our lives."

"Why? Because Laufey had made an idea up in his head that I would become this ideal son. But then I wasn't what he thought I was going to be so he decided to get rid of me right then and there." Loki huffed. "And then what? He just went mad. It's not like I had anything to do with any of it! I didn't do anything."

"I am not blaming you for my fathers actions." Helbindi assured. "My father drove himself mad. Bylestir has been the one always guiding me and stood up for the both of us while I just followed along. I cannot deny though, that often I wondered what that Volva meant by strongest." he said. "My father clearly thought strongest meant the bigger Jotunn with the bigger muscles. But I couldn't help but wonder." he commented as looked at the table next to him, laid a hand on the table. A glow of light blue magic came from his hand and as he removed it he revealed a small delicate flower of ice.

Loki halted and he looked up at Helbindi. "You are a sorcerer." he realised.

"A pretty mediocre one I am afraid." Helbindi said. "We always joked that Bylestir was the one for action and I was the one for thinking." he said amused. "Though sometimes I can get a bit _to_ distracted in my thoughts. If you understand?" he asked. "I suppose that's why Bylestir is the one who accepted that Loptr was a thing of the past and we needed to look forward, while I would sometimes stop and wonder… What if?"

"Usually thinking 'what if' is a waste of time." Loki reprimanded him. "Things are the way they are, and that's that. Laufey left me, Odin picked me up. That's just how it went. And now we are here."

"Yes, like Bylestir said." Helbindi nodded helping himself to another piece of Tongue. "It's a curious situation isn't it? Clearly you resent us still, even though you are Jotunn yourself. And also somehow, even though Asgard and Jotunnheim clearly has resentment towards each other. We haven't actually been on this good terms for at least twenty thousand years."

"Look, I can hear you are the philosophical type. And believe it or not, I actually do appreciate that." Loki commented. "But I got a lot of other stuff to worry about. The goddess of _death_ is currently trying to claim the Asgardian throne. And here's a shocker for you, if she succeeds, that's bad news for _all_ the nine realms! Including Jotunnheim, so it's actually in your own best self interest to let me rest!"

"That's a very valid point." Helbindi nodded. "Well, I'm sad our delicacies weren't to your liking." he commented as he stood up and collected the small plates with these… _delicacies._ "I hope you'll have a pleasant night Loptr." he bowed his head.

" _Loki!_ For Norns sake it's Loki!" Loki exclaimed.

Helbindi chuckled a bit amused as he finally left with his dumb fish eyes and Ursa tongue or what-ever it was.

Well good thing is he was gone and had taken those things with him.

* * *

"Here you are brother, I saved you some fish eyes like you asked." Helbindi smiled offering Bylestir a plate with his absolute favourite treat.

"Didn't even touch them did he?" Bylestir asked then looked up. "I told you he was a brat. And you didn't need to go see him."

"The way you build him up I feared far worse." Helbindi replied amused. "I kind of like him."

"Really?" Bylestir asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"That though is maybe because he reminds me a bit of you." Helbindi admitted only to make Bylestir choke on his treat and then cough.

Finally Bylestir had gotten his cough under control and looked at Helbindi as if he had gone mad.

Helbindi looked back at Bylestir trying to hide his amused smile.

"How?" Bylestir finally managed to ask.

"Well to be frank dear brother." Bylestir replied. "I never thought I was going to meet anyone else with as much pride as you. No wonder you two clash."

Bylestir inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

"I'm glad I got to meet him." Helbindi said. "It truly is tragedy that it took the destruction for our realm to make it happen."

"Well, he will be gone by tomorrow." Bylestir shrugged. "So it's good that something good came out of this." he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe this is good for us." Helbindi said. "Loki is a Prince of Asgard. If he was sympathetic to our realm, it could only benefit us."

Bylestir sighed deeply. "Last time I saw Loki and Thor together they were not on good terms. Regardless. Asgards problems are their own, we owe them nothing."

"Indeed." Helbindi agreed. "I was just thinking out loud."

"And as you know, I appreciate hearing your thoughts." Bylestir said. "As for Loki. He will do what he deems necessary. We shall not interfere."

Helbindi nodded. "Right."


	53. Chapter 53

In the morning, Loki woke to a cold feeling spreading across his body. And it wasn't just that he was in Jotunn form.

The events of the last day replayed in his mind… Odin was dead. He was gone. Hela had come, and she was so strong. They had no chance against them.

They had been fighting while travelling Bifrost and Loki had no idea what happened after that.

Was Thor all right? Was Asgard? What had happened to Hela. Thankfully Loki could feel his own magic reserves had indeed been restored as wished, he had to make it back to Asgard and quick.

Quickly Loki slipped out of bed and headed outside, hoping he could leave without anyone noticing.

How-ever the moment Loki stepped out he had to halt by the sight of Jotunns whom were already up and about making ready for the days work, those whom weren't already working. Carrying in logs, planing the beams.

Loki walked past a group and heard them talk about where they would go to look for prey to hunt this day.

A child walked past Loki carrying a basket filled with roots, apparently on some errand.

Then suddenly a Jotunn would halt and look at Loki, and Loki realized he stood out due to the clothing he was wearing. He quieted, but soon enough the Jotunns just shrugged and went back to their work.

Lokis steps lead him to the feasting hall and a strong scent coming from inside made Lokis stomach rumble. He halted… Well breakfast was the most important part of the day. It would serve him well to at least having eaten before just walking into the jaws of death.

As Loki stepped inside he saw several Jotunns all eating the same kind of root soup, and at the end of the table was Bylestir and Helbindi, eating the exact same thing as everyone else.

Loki looked around trying to find the source and finally found a large pot in the middle of a room with one Jotunn basically standing guard over it.

Loki sighed as he walked up there feeling the big Jotunns eyes on him all the way towards the pott and Loki finally looked up, having to crain his neck to get a look at the Jotunns face. "May I have a bowl?" he asked pointing at the pott.

The Jotunn narrowed his eyes.

"Please." Loki finally added in a defeated tone and the Jotunn grabbed a clay bowl, filled it up and handed it to Loki. "Thank you." Loki spoke as he accepted and headed to an empty spot where he could be alone and eat his food.

Even as Loki ate he could feel everyones eyes on him, the strange sight of a small Jotunn in Aisir clothing. Loki sighed as he just ate as quick as he could looking forward to get out of here.

Finally as the bowl was empty Loki stood up to leave, he took a few steps until he was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bylestir asked.

"To Asgard. I thought that was made clear, I would be leaving this morning." Loki snorted.

"Here we clean up after ourselves before we leave." Bylestir pointed at Lokis empty bowl at the table and then at another table by the end of the hall filled with dirty bowls.

Loki groaned annoyed but picked up his dirty bowl in protest, walked to the table and plopped it down together with the other dirty bowls before turning back to Bylestir. "Thank you for the hospitality. I'm leaving." he muttered as he started to walk.

Only then did Loki realize he was being followed and he turned his head to see Helbindi right behind him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm coming with you." Helbindi simply said.

That made Loki halt, he twirled around his eyes wide. "WHAT?!" he shouted.

Bylestir as well looked surprise, then he frowned. "You will do no such thing Helbindi." he warned.

"Loptr brought up a good point yesterday." Helbindi said turning to Bylestir. "The goddess of death is trying to take Asgards throne. If she succeeds it will be bad news for all of us. We already _know_ that Asgard has a weapon in their possession able to destroy all of Jotunnheim in a matter of minutes. The bridge bifrost." he said. "If this goddess of death wishes death upon Jotunnheim, it will be easy for her to get it. She takes Asgards throne and she has control over the bridge! If what Loptr says it's true, then for our own peoples sake we ought to send at least someone loyal to Jotunnheim to asses the situation."

Bylestir growled his eyes narrowing, clearly not happy about any of this.

"Yeah no." Loki cut the air. "I need to figure out what is going on myself, I can't have a big blue giant follow me around. I'll get discovered!" he said. "I don't know what is happening up there, I have to figure it out first."

"So do I." Helbindi said. "It is in all of Jotunnheims interest."

"I'm not taking you with me." Loki plainly stated.

"I will follow you." Helbindi then said.

"How?" Loki asked. "You might not be aware of this, but I am the _only_ person in the nine realms able to travel through the branches of Ygdrasil itself. Which yes, is how I intend to make the travel. I'm going to find a branch here at Jotunnheim and travel through it to Asgard. So you might as well give up now."

Helbindi tilted his head. "The only person in the nine realms?" he asked. "Hmm, that is a problem." he had to admit holding his chin. "Well I suppose I just have to follow you anyway and see if I can copy your trick. I mean we do share blood, just maybe we share that gift. It's worth a try isn't it?"

Loki squinted his eyes as he hissed, his hand squinting and Bylestir groaned.

"Loki…" Bylestir finally said.

"Yes." Loki muttered.

"If anything happens to my brother." Bylestir starred down at Loki his red eyes burning. "I'll kill you."

Loki pouted, it was not like he wanted Helbindi with him. They weren't exactly giving him a choice! And Loki groaned as he turned and started to walk out, Helbindi dutifully following behind.

* * *

And so they walked outside the settlement and out into the snow, Loki grumbling and Helbindi just kind of following in silence.

And as they kept walking, no one spoke. Well at least Helbindi wasn't a massive chatterbox like other people Loki could mention, he just walked behind in a steady pace.

Loki closed his eyes, able to feel the energies of ygdrasil and quickly able to pinpoint the nearest entrance. It would be two or three hours of walking, but they would get there.

Finally, after nearly three hours of walking and climbing mountains they were finally there, the entrance point and Loki smirked. "Now then." he said. "Time for you to turn around…" he turned around and halted.

For right behind him stood not a Jotunn, but what honestly looked very Aisir. A tall man with pale skin, short black hair and shining blue eyes wearing a very simple dark blue tunic.

Loki gaped.

"We share blood, it can't surprise you we share a few gifts." Helbindi commented amused.

Loki ones again was stunned silence.

"Though from what I understand my gifts are not nearly on par with yours." Helbindi sighed. "I hear you can turn into animals as well, I cannot. Only the humanoid races of the nine realms."

Loki blinked. "Can Bylestir do that to?" he finally asked.

"No, only I inherited our mothers gift." Helbindi replied. "That is, I _thought_ I was the only one." he commented amused. "They say that in ancient past, my mothers ancestors soared through the skies able to change into all animals on a whim, but as time went on the blood became to diluted. Laufey's line as well, is said to come directly from the first Jotunn whom was one with the ice and snow, and that these the first of Laufeys lines were masters of those elements. Alas, also his bloodline has become very diluted over the millennias"

Loki quieted as he looked at his blue hand as if this was the first time he was seeing it, turning that hand.

"As you see, why I wondered what that Volva actually meant when she said the strongest." Helbindi commented and Loki looked up at him with tired eyes.

"You're going to keep follow me no matter what aren't you?" Loki asked.

"I'll certainly do the attempt." Helbindi replied.

"Do you know how vast the branches of Ygdrasil are?" Loki asked. "It is like an endless labyrinth in there, going across all nine realms. If you don't know where you are going you could end up _anywhere._ You could end up on the scorching ground of Musselpheim and believe me, that is _not_ a place any frost giant want to be at."

"Well, sounds like it would be an interesting experience." Helbindi commented and Loki growled deeply.

"Fine!" Loki finally hissed as he offered Helbindi a hand. "Just hold on to me and do _not_ let go. You'll get lost." only then did Loki realize the irony as Loki was still in Jotunn form and Helbindi was in Aisir form. At ones Loki changed back into his Aisir self as he hissed.

"Thank you brother." Helbindi replied just about to take the hand only for Loki to take it right back.

"We are _not_ brothers!" Loki seethed. "Understand?"

Helbindi looked at Loki. "If that is what you wish." he said in a resigned sigh. "Shall we?" he kept holding his hand out to Loki and Loki groaned as he finally took them and then took them both through the branches back towards Asgard.


	54. Chapter 54

The streets of Asgard were eerily barren as Loki and Helbindi stepped out looking around, the sky loomed dark as if the son itself had been blocked out by these heavy clouds.

A heavy wind went through the streets, blowing the leafs through the empty street.

Helbindi looked around. "So this is Asgard." he whispered. "Somehow I imagined it less dreary."

Loki glared at the other man. "Usually this street is bustling with life." he hissed. "And that weather isn't normal either no." he pointed upwards.

Helbindi looked up at the dark sky. "For how long has this goddess of death been allowed to roam the land?"

"About a day." Loki muttered. "Come on and stay close to me." he warned. "Your brother already threatened me with his sword ones. I am not keen on him decapitating me the next time we meet."

"Don't take it so seriously, Bylestir often over exaggerates." Helbindi replied as he dutifully followed Loki.

Quickly the two moved past the streets towards the plaza in front of the palace and Loki halted, so did Helbindi.

Loki gasped horriefied by the sight at what he saw. "By the norns." he gasped for there, carelessly left on the plaza were… Corpses. Einherjers, palace guards.

Killed and then just left there carelessly, flies had started to fly around some of them and Loki pressed a hand towards his mouth.

Helbindi looked at the corpses, there were a great number of them. At least fifty. "This was only one person?" he asked as he turned to Loki.

Loki swallowed then nodded. "Thor and I faced her together, she would have killed both of us easily if I didn't get us out. She is that strong."

"The thundergod Thor and you the god of illusions?" Helbindi asked as he looked at the corpses. "That is indeed scary." he said.

"She can't have killed all the Asgardians, I mean what would be left to rule?" Loki asked. "Come on." and he turned around to head back into the city followed by Helbindi.

Together Loki and Helbindi starts searching the city, and as much as Loki _hated_ to admit it… It was nice having an extra hand.

Helbindi had already shown that he was capable of keeping quiet just fine, for hours even. Also surprisingly he followed directions just fine never asking any more questions than he needed to.

Houses though seemed sadly empty… The Asgardians would have fled. But to where?

Just then Loki heard it, marching and he lifted his head. So did Helbindi. Loki lifted a hand signalling for Helbindi to be quiet.

Not really neccesary though, apparently the Jotunn was used to tense situations where absolute quiet were requiered and the two moved along through the small alleyways until finaly Loki saw a small brigade march directly to the palace with Fandral in front.

"Forward!" Fandral proclaimed. "Let's retake the palace, in the name of the all father."

Loki face palmed himself. For norns _sake!_

And finally Loki stepped out with crossed arms making both Fandral and his brigade halt.

Loki glared at him. "Always so eager to march into sure destruction aren't you Fandral?" he asked.

"Pr-Prince Loki." Fandral gasped then he frowned. "Where is Thor?" he asked.

Loki looked up. "He isn't here?" he asked.

"No." Fandral said. "The two of you left and I haven't seen either of you before right now."

"Norns." Loki cursed. "She must have thrust him off the bridge as well. He could be _anywhere_ in the nine realms or perhaps even outside of them." he rubbed his forehead.

Fandral looked at Loki with questioning eyes and Loki sighed.

"Thor and I went to Midgard to see father." Loki started to explain. "Little did we know, father was dying. We sat with him as he died… How-ever as he died. The chains which kept his oldest child princess Hela locked away broke. She at ones came to us and demanded the throne. Thor told her no, she tried to kill us and would have killed us had I not asked the current gate keeper to get us out of there. Sadly she managed to jump onboard and then she thrust me off the bridge, next thing she must have thrown Thor off as well."

"So it's true." Fandral gasped. "She really is Odins oldest?"

"Yes. And the goddess of death." Loki sighed. He turned at Fandral. "Turn around, you are going to retrieve now."

"What?" Fandral asked. "And hide like cowards?"

"Yes!" Loki stated. "For now, you are going to focus on finding and protecting the people." he lectured.

"She took the palace, that's an insult." Fandral stated.

"So she wants to sit on a golden throne in the middle of a big empty palace. Let her!" Loki stated.

"You're the one to speak, you wanted the same." Fandral pointed out and Loki groaned.

"Now you listen to me." Loki seethed. "You want to throw your own life away for nothing, I wont stop you. But you are apparently determined to throw the lives away of these soldiers as well? For absolutely _nothing._ " he asked. "Offence is not what we need right now, we need to protect the people. You are not protecting anyone's lives right now and you wont be winning anything, you are just going to die for nothing! Like when you so mindlessly wandered to Jotunnheim, it is all about pride for you isn't it?" he asked. "Pride wont safe the people of Asgard you simpleton, and it wont allow your name to go down in history. It will just make you die a foolish death and your corpse will be left here to rot while you will be forgotten!" 

Fandrals eyes narrowed, his hand on his sword as he stood his ground.

"Go _back."_ Loki demanded.

Fandral was quiet, the soldiers looking confused then surprisingly Fandral turned around. "We're turning back." he said. "And figuring out a new strategy."

Loki exhaled deeply just as Helbindi stepped out looking at him.

"What in the norns." Fandral blinked as he looked at Helbindi. "And who are you supposed to be?" he asked. "Loki if this is supposed to be one of your illusions it's a bad one. I mean it looks a lot like you, but it clearly isn't."

"Greetings Asgardian." Helbindi raised his hand. "I'm prince Helbindi of Jotunnheim. And Lokis older brother."

"We're not brothers." Loki snapped.

"Biologically speaking." Helbindi replied.

"He… " Fandral halted. "He's a frost giant?" he asked.

"Fandral, this might be news to you. Even though clearly Odin made the truth public what? Five years ago. But _I'm_ a frost." Loki commented bitterly.

"Oh yeah." Fandral nodded in realization.

"Why are you such idiots?" Loki asked rubbing his face.

"What is he doing here?" Fandral asked.

"Look first we get out of here then we reassess." Loki hissed.

Fandral sighed deeply. "We really need Thor."

Loki squinted his eyes, he tried. He really did. "Thor isn't here." he then finally said. "And he hasn't even been here for three years. We'll figure this out." he stated. "It doesn't always have to come down to Thor you know." he muttered as he walked past Fandral and Helbindi following behind him.

Fandral looked annoyed but at last signalled for his men to follow. "You better have a plan Loki." he commented under his breath.


	55. Chapter 55

Soon Loki and their group found themselves in what was basically a crowded old wine cellar hidden beneath Asgards street.

They were all squished in there, basically all the warriors of Asgard. Well those who hadn't died.

And this included the warrior three. And none of them seemed happy to see Loki.

Of course, the only question they could ask was the same old one… 'Where is Thor'. They wanted Thor.

"I don't know where he is!" Loki exclaimed frustrated. "He could literately be anywhere in the universe!"

"So that leaves you as king ones again." Volstagg snuffed. "As you desired."

"I don't need to take this from you!" Loki accused.

"You spend the last three years pretending to be Odin." Hogunn pointed out.

"Thor had literately abandoned you. Why do you keep sticking up for him?" Loki asked.

"It could have something to do with you _letting_ Jotunns into Asgard! Invading Midgard _and_ pointing dark elves in the direction of the royal chambers." Fandral pointed. "Oh and posing as Odin for three years while making all those ridicoules demands!"

"That's no reason to keep relying on Thor." Loki hissed. "Beside, I did a good job. Okay so I had some fun and pranked people. But no one was hurt those three years! We prospered. I did well!"

"So we should follow you?" Hogunn asked. "You are a traitor and a frost giant." he pointed out. "You never had any true claim to the Asgardian throne in the first place!"

Loki seethed, his entire face red. "I'm what you got." he stated.

"Then I don't have to accept." Volstagg replied. "I have lead armies before, you are not needed Prince Loki."

Loki closed his eyes, his body was tense as he turned around and just marched away. Grumbling annoyed. For all this time Helbindi had just quietly been hanging out in the corner, no one had paid much attention to him. He just looked like a regular Aisir after all. But well, just standing there in a blue tunic he did look unassuming. "No comments?" Loki asked his biological brother in a sullen voice.

"So this is what the Aisir are like." Helbindi commented. "And they call the Jotunns uncivilized." he shook his head.

Loki couldn't help but smile a bit amused. "You don't know the half of it." he commented.

"I pity you." Helbindi replied. "But I fear that if you don't want these people to walk right into their own pointless death, you have to take charge."

"I know." Loki groaned. "But they wont let me."

"So?" Helbindi asked looking at Loki with his shining blue eyes which looked to be the same color as his true skin. "Take charge. I think you can do it."

"Why would you think I can?" Loki asked.

"You remind me of my brother." Helbindi admitted. "He doesn't ask permission to lead, he just does it. He does what-ever he needs to do to protect his people."

Loki closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

"You were king weren't you?" Helbindi asked. "Shouldn't you act like one?"

And Loki looked up, looking at Helbindis face again. He couldn't quite put words on what he was feeling, but he couldn't deny that Helbindis words made a new determination burn in Lokis chest and he turned around then he jumped up on a table.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Loki shouted, at ones everyone silenced and turned to Loki. "This is our situation right now" he informed. "Odin is dead! Age caught up with him at last and he died due to his old age. He is _not_ coming to save us!" Loki informed. "Frigga is long gone, murdered by the dark elves. Hela cast Thor off the rainbow bridge and there is no way of knowing where he is! We _cannot_ depend on him to come to safe us! There are only us."

There was stunned silence and Loki took in a deep breath.

"Hela is the goddess of death. Her power is terrifying." Loki informed. "Thor and I stood against her together, two against one and we were _nothing_ in front of her! She would have killed us in minutes! You walk to Helas door step and you are _dead._ This foe cannot be defeated in your usual way. She is _death_ itself in Aisir form. Death is her beckoning and her power! She is not like us, she takes pleasure in taking a life! She enjoys the agony her victims suffer. She is not the first of her kind I have met! I have met them, I have _seen_ them! Twisted creatures of death who wont follow your old rules of honour. You expect her to follow _your_ rules of combat like the Jotunns or other people of the nine realms? She will not. That is _not_ what you're facing! She is unlike _any_ foe you have ever faced. You don't know what you are truly up against. You think you can just march in like in the tales of old and declare victory. You can't. You think she will fight an honest fight? She wont. This is _not_ an ancient story waiting to be written. This is our grim reality and it is the lives of every single Asgardian which is at stake! _Everyone."_

Now the warriors seemed nervous, even the warrior three. And Loki had everyones undivided attention.

"Strength alone will not defeat her." Loki said. "For now we can't defeat her. We have to prioritize surviving until we find a way. The last thing my father told me, before he died right next to me." he swallowed. "Asgard is not a place… Asgard is the old tales, the traditions. But most importantly the people. We _must_ prioritize the people! Listen to me, as long as there are people we can rise again. We can become stronger than before and we _can_ defeat her! But for that to happen we must live. Our people must survive! So she wants an empty castle and a empty town? Let her have it and may it bring her pleasure. We shall concentrate on what matters! We will defend Asgardian lives."

There was silence, stunned silence. Everyone was looking at Loki, then a slowly murmur Loki couldn't make out, then it was answered and another, the murmurs grew and soon became shouts and then a roar in approval as people raised their arms.

"FOR ASGARD!" "FOR OUR PEOPLE!" "FOLLOW LOKI!"

The warrior three all looked stunned, but then as the warriors yelled the warrior three gave in and yelled as well.

"WE'LL FOLLOW YOU PRINCE LOKIIII!"

And Loki sucked in a breath until he jumped down from the table and groaned, glancing at Helbindi whom was smirking back at him. "I am _not_ anything like Bylestir!" Loki sneered.

"No of course not." Helbindi replied though his amused smile told otherwise.

"Does anyone know where our people are?" Loki asked in a tired voice.

" _I do."_ A voice sounded inside of Lokis head.

Loki blinked. "Heimdal?" he asked.

" _I was never that far away."_ Sounded Heimdals amused voice. _"My duty is to protect Asgard after all."_

Loki sucked in a breath.

" _I agree with your assesment Prince Loki."_ Heimdal informed. _"And that's why instead of joining the warriors I lead the people to the mountain."_

"The old caves in the mountain." Loki breathed.

" _Exactly."_ Heimdal replied. _"Though I am afraid we wont be safe here for long. Ones Hela finds out where we are, she will come for us. She has sworn to kill everyone whom didn't kneel before her. If we can't defeat her. We must flee."_

"But flee where?" Loki hissed. "Using the bridge would mean going back to the city! I suppose I can try to open a portal to another realm. How-ever the only ones I know off is the one in the palace basement going to Jotunnheim and the one north of the mountain going to Midgard!"

There was silence, anticipating silence and Loki looked up.

"Oh no… No no no." Loki shook his head. "Midgard? They'll kill me!"

" _Loki what is more important?"_ Heimdal asked in a huff. _"Your pride or the safety of your people?"_

Loki groaned deeply. "How would I even explain it to the Midgardians? They would never listen to me! They worship Thor like everyone else. But Thor isn't here is he?"

" _Think of something."_ Heimdal encouraged. _"Time is short, we need to go!"_

Loki hissed as he squinted his eyes… Great! He would have to play diplomat with Midgard! What was he supposed to…. Loki opened his eyes. Well there was one thing he could think of. This better work though.

* * *

"MY FRIENDS!" Loki grinned as he spread out his arms to greet the so called Avengers of earth. Of course, currently Lokis hair wasn't black, it was blond. His normally green eyes looked like they were shining blue. His arms looked much beefier than usual. Also he was wearing a red cape and shining silver armour. For all intense and purpose. Thor himself was greeting the Midgardian heroes! "Truly I apologize for burdening you so." Loki continued in Thors deep bolstrious voice. "My people need refuge. This is of the most importance!"

Tony Stark looked up at Loki and then at all the Asgardians coming out behind him. "Okay what the hell?" he asked. "Did you bring your entire city with you?"

"I had to." Loki replied. "The goddess of death has attacked my realm! She's killing everything in her path, we had to flee!"

"What?" Tony asked.

"Of course we'll help." Steve finally stepped in. "Thor has saved our lives plenty of times, he helped us save _earth._ The least we can do is help him when he clearly needs it!"

Yes…. Exactly. I'm Thor, you owe Thor! Great. Even though Loki had no idea what so ever what Thor had even been doing here the last three years.

The Avengers finally got in line starting to help Asgardians and Loki sighed deeply as he stepped back only for Fandral to step up next to him.

"If they find out who you are, you do know they are going to kill you right?" Fandral commented.

"Just, keep your mouth shut and it will be fine." Loki hissed under his breath.

"Thor!" A red haired woman suddenly spoke making Loki jump and he turned to her.

"Ah! Lady…" Loki halted. Erhm. Something with spiders right? Widow?

The woman tilted her head. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Loki closed her eyes. "Forgive me, it has been a very long couple of days." he said. "My father died, upon his death the goddess of death was released. And she's to strong for us to fight at this time."

"Oh Thor, I'm so sorry." The woman said legit looking sorry on his behalf. "You do know if there is anything we can do to help."

"It's okay. Thank you." Loki replied.

"Dude where's your hammer?" Tony Stark suddenly asked.

"It…" Loki halted. "It was destroyed."

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"Yes. The goddess of death destroyed it." Loki huffed annoyed.

"Are you all right, you don't seem like your usual self." Tony commented.

"I'm _fine!"_ Loki snapped. "Excuse me! My father is _dead._ The hammer got destroyed! There's a evil goddess of death up there murdering everything she sees and laughing while she does it. _Excuse me_ if I seem a little stressed these days!"

"Woah dude!" Tony lifted his hands. "Sorry I asked! Shesh, so much for trying to be nice." he muttered as he walked away and Loki groaned.

This was going to be so much harder than he had hoped… Norns…


	56. Chapter 56

Thor groaned as he massaged his shoulder, being thrown around like a rag doll wasn't a lot of fun.

Auw… auw… auw… Well good news was that he had found an old friend. Bad news was that he was still stuck in these weird place, having a slave badge stuck in his chest which he couldn't get off and thus anyone could subdue him with the press of a button.

For a so called god. Thor felt very ungodlike right now. Sitting there wearing a big cloak to try and hide his extravagant clothes underneath. Also those evil bastards had mutilated his hair so it was now short cropped. Things were not going great.

Well at least the HULK had calmed enough down to revert back to Bruce Banner… Not that Banner was much more help. The scientists just looked confused and beside himself, barely able to string two sentences together and constantly squinting his eyes because his glasses were long gone.

The so called scientist now plopped down beside Thor sitting down as he groaned. "Where are we?" he asked for the tenth time.

"As far as I can tell." Thor sighed. "A world called Sakaar, trapped in this trash dimensions outside of the usual realms. Which means it's a natural place for trash to end up when it's thrown out into the universe." at that he kicked some scrap next to him.

Bruce turned to him and looked up. "You all right?"

"No!" Thor exclaimed. "My father just died, right in front of me! Then suddenly a sister I never knew I had shows up and she tries to _kill_ me! Then as we tried to flee we accidentally gave her a path way right to Asgard. She must be at Asgard right now, and there's no one there to defend it. I should be at Asgard!" he exclaimed. "She could be killing everyone and I am just sitting here being useless!" he exclaimed kicking the scrap away with force.

"Oh…" Bruce realized. "Well. Erhm, things could be worse."

Thor looked at him with sullen eyes. "How?" he asked.

"Well… erhm.. Yeah I don't know." Bruce admitted. "I mean at least we still have our freedom right?"

"Bruce… We are literately slaves." Thor pointed out.

"Oh." Bruce realized. "Well we got each other right?"

Thor looked at Bruce. Yes that was supposed to be a comfort but right now it didn't really _feel_ like it. Thor groaned as he rubbed his face and his thoughts drifted to Loki whom had been thrown off the bridge as well… Again…

Didn't look like Loki was here, which actually made sense. They had fallen seconds apart, and while seconds isn't much, you travel past several different solar systems in seconds when riding the bifrost. He could be _anywhere._

Which still left Asgard utterly defenceless, with Odin dead and the two princess's gone. The most powerful people of Asgard would be no-where to be seen. Great!

"I erh.. I'm just going to see if I can find us something to eat." Bruce said. "You just stay right here, I'll be back."

Thor nodded. "Aye. I'll be here." he sighed deeply and Bruce left as Thor sighed.

Then suddenly, a voice in his head. _"My Prince? Prince Thor can you hear me?"_

Thor looked up his eyes widening. "Heimdal?" he gasped.

" _At last I found you!"_ Heimdal said. " _I can see all the nine realms but you were not easy to find my prince. You found yourself_ _ **outside**_ _of the realms._ "

"Heimdal!" Thor stood up. "What has happened on Asgard! What is happening?"

" _Hela goddess of death came_." Heimdal breathed. " _She demanded they all kneel for their queen, the Asgardian guards refused and she killed them in cold blood._ "

Thor swallowed, his body shivering.

" _The people fled to the mountains, I took them there._ " Heimdal said. " _She swore she would find them, and have them either kneel or be killed._ "

Thors eyes squinted as he hissed, his fist tightening.

" _The warriors of Asgard were adamant to walk towards Hela and fight her. I told them not to, told them they would get themselves killed. They would not listen._ " Heimdal informed.

Thors tightened fists shook, cutting off any blood.

" _I thank the norns that is when Prince Loki showed up, he confronted the warriors before they made it to the palace and convinced them to turn around_."

Thor gasped as he looked up. "Loki?" he asked.

" _Aye, Loki_." Heimdal informed. " _He saved us all, he talked sense into the warriors and brought them to the people. Reminding them all that their duty was to protect the people not empty stone halls. Then Loki opened up a portal between Asgard and Midgard allowing the Asgardians to flee to Midgard where Hela can't reach them, at least not yet._ "

Thor was shaking and he gasped for breath as he pressed a hand against his mouth, his throat tying itself together. Finally he managed to get a whisper over his lips. "Where… Where is Loki now?" he asked.

" _Back at Asgard._ " Heimdal said. " _Looking for survivors who are still hiding in your home realm and hasn't made it to Midgard yet. I am guiding him with my sight, to find those still hiding."_

Thor closed his eyes as he shook. "Thank you…" he whispered. "Thank you Heimdal."

" _I am afraid I can't help you get off the world you are on_." Heimdal said. _"But it pleases me that you are safe."_

"Well." Thor laughed a hollow laughter. "Safe is a relative term isn't it?" he asked then he swallowed. "Tell Loki not to worry about me." he asked. "Tell him he is doing good! Indeed he has chosen right, the people _should_ be prioritized. Tell him…" he gasped. "I am so proud of him." he gasped. "Next time we meet he better watch out. I am going to hug him till he can't breath any more."

Heimdal chuckled. _"I shall deliver your message."_ he said. _"I'll keep an eye on you. Good luck Prince Thor."_

"Thank you." Thor breathed just as Bruce returned with two bowls of weird looking substance.

"You all right?" Bruce asked concerned.

Thor swallowed as he nodded. "Aye…" he whispered then dried his eyes with his hands. "I never thought I could trust him again… But I do." he whispered. "He got this, I trust him." he swallowed in a broken voice. "My brother. Loki!"

* * *

"You all right?" Loki asked the family which were huddled in the basement of their own home. A mother and her three children. No doubt the father was one of those foolish warriors who wanted to march.

The mother nodded. "We're good Prince Loki."

"Good." Loki said. "You were wise not to leave the house, Hela has ravens in the air scouting the land." and the mother gasped. "It will be fine, just do exactly what I say." Loki continued. "Stay close to me, do not get out of sight. When I tell you to take cover, you take _immediate_ cover. Got it?" he asked.

The mother and her children all nodded.

"Good." Loki replied. "Don't worry, you'll get out of here and you'll be safe. As long as you do what I tell you to do." he said. "Come on and hurry." he headed for the stairs.

The mother took in a deep breath as she grabbed the hands of her two youngest and then followed him out.

" _Prince Loki."_ Heimdals familiar voice sounded in his head.

"Heimdal, is the coast clear?" Loki asked.

" _Yes._ " Heimdal replied. " _Also I found Thor."_

Loki sighed deeply. "Oh thank the norns, please tell me he didn't end up somewhere stupid."

" _He ended up on a planet outside of all the realms called Sakaar, a trash planet with few ways to escape._ " Heimdal replied.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to tell me he ended up somewhere stupid?" Loki asked then groaned. "Well at least he is all right I suppose."

" _Aye."_ Heimdal replied. " _And he asked me to warn you that the next time he sees you, he is going to hug you until you can't breath."_

Loki sighed deeply.

" _He's proud of you."_ Heimdal informed. _"When I told him what you have done, he was shining and crying from relief and pride. He wishes that you do not worry about him and keep doing what you're doing. He has faith in you."_

Loki halted then he swallowed. "Well… You can tell him. He's a big fat idiot and I got this. He should just worry about himself."

Heimdal chuckled. _"I will deliver your message."_ he said. _"Quickly now, the ravens will soon turn around to make their way back."_

Loki nodded. "Okay." and he turned to the family. "Hurry, we will try to cover as much land as we can! The quicker with make it to north of the mountains the better." and then he hurried outside leading the small family the way.


	57. Chapter 57

As Loki stepped through his portal he held a child in his arms which he then gingerly put down on the ground allowing the child to run to her mother and Loki sighed deeply as he swiped his brow before he looked up to face Heimdal. "That _was_ the last one right?" Loki asked.

"As far as I can tell." Heimdal nodded and Loki sighed.

"It better be, because after what comes next. All travel will be closed." Loki commented.

"What do you mean?" Hogunn asked as he stepped over with the other two warrior three. As well did Helbindi step forward.

Loki looked up. "We're still not safe here." he said. "Sooner or later Hela will realize that everyone left the realm then she will start looking to other realms. Eventually her gaze will shift to Midgard and she will find us. Ones she does Hela has two options… Either use the bridge bifrost to travel here herself where she will spread death and chaos _or_ she will simply use the bifrosts power to destroy the entire planet. Either way, the bridge is the issue. I'm going to destroy it…. Again."

"And we just finished rebuilding it to." Fandral commented in a half sigh.

"Prince Loki is correct." Heimdal said. "The bridge must be taken out of the equation."

"I'm going to travel through the portal to get back to Asgard." Loki said. "And ones I am through I will close the portal for good. Then I will travel through the branches when I have destroyed the bridge, that way Hela shouldn't be able to follow me."

"Prince Loki." Helbindi stepped forward. "I have a request."

"What?" Loki asked.

"I wish to come with you and assist you." Helbindi said.

Loki lifted an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

"That bridge can indeed destroy Jotunnheim in a matter of minutes. I've seen it before, I was there as the energy stroke down and caused my entire world to tremble." Helbindi said. "It was a terrifying power, causing earthqaucks and gletchers to break. I truly believed the world was ending that day. The Aisir _hates_ the Jotunns, I got no reason to think Hela is any different. Except she outright enjoys bringing death. I cannot allow her to have control of such a powerful weapon! I got no reason to think that after she is done with Asgard she wont turn to the other realms. Either she'll just destroy Jotunnheim at ones _or_ she will demand they kneel for her. There is no way my brother would ever kneel for her, it would result in his death and the death of my people. That bridge _must_ be destroyed, and I want to make sure it is done!"

Loki nodded. "Okay." he said. "I need you to follow orders and not question me."

"I understand." Helbindi replied.

"I want to come to." Fandral said joined by both Volstagg and Hogunn.

"No, five people is to much. I can't transport that many through Ygdrasil." Loki said. "And I need someone to stay behind to protect the Asgardians. Only one of you can come. Hmmm." he rubbed his chin. "Volstagg, you have experience in leading and upholding morale. You will stay here and protect the people."

Volstagg sighed deeply but nodded his understanding.

"So that leaves…" Loki turned to Fandral and Hogunn. He groaned as he crossed his arms. Then he looked up. "I'll be frank! What I am concerned about is who is the _least_ likely to not follow my orders." he said in a dry voice.

"I'll follow your orders." Fandral huffed.

"Really?" Loki asked. "As I was originally crowned kind. _Legitimately_ crowned. And all I did was trying to uphold the all fathers very last order before he fell into sleep. You expressively went against my orders. You actively committed treason."

"You're the one to talk." Fandral replied. "Remember what happened after that?"

"That is not the issue Fandral." Loki replied. "The issue is that in the past, many times, I have given you directions, I have given you orders. But rarely have you followed them." he said. "Helbindi here is someone I have only known for a couple of days, and he has proven far more capable of following directions than any of you. Honestly, as Bylestir started to talk about how Asgardians are undisciplined and childish, I am starting to see his point!"

Fandral sucked in his breath but silenced. Hogunn was quiet.

"This task is important!" Loki stated. "We will be walking right into the beast mouth, Hela is at the palace. We cannot be seen until the deed is done. The bridge _must_ be destroyed!" he said. "It's a matter of life and death! And as the bridge is destroyed she will know we are there. We cannot fight her, we must flee. I need to know that who-ever follows me wont be caught up in foolish errands or have any ideas of noble sacrifices. Millions of lives depends on it. Do you understand?" he asked seriously.

Fandral and Hogunn stood back, both stunned.

"This is not one of your games from days past, or one of our adventures to laugh about." Loki tried again. "One thing goes wrong, just one. And it's over. For all of us."

Hogunn and Fandral looked down.

"I want to go with you." Fandral said. "I want to make sure the bridge falls. I promise, I will follow your lead." and he fell to his knee. "My prince."

Hogunn hesitated but then he fell to his knee to. "I swear, I will follow your command."

Loki sucked in a deep breath as he looked at them. "Hogunn, you'll come with me." he said. "Apologize Fandral. But Hogunn is well known for his ability to be quiet as a mouse and able to sneak into a nest of wyverns without them noticing. That's what I need."

Fandral nodded. "I understand." he said as he stood up. "Thank you for considering taking me with you."

"How do you intend to destroy the bridge?" Helbindi asked. "From what I understood, it was Thor with all his mighty power who did it last time. And though you can make yourself look like him, you don't exactly have his powers."

"No. But for now I have his friends." Loki said as he held out his hand and flicked his wrist to pull something out of seemingly thin air. A small silver looking ball of some kind "Provided by Tony Stark himself! Worlds most compact bomb. At least according to Starks words." he rolled his eyes.

Helbindi looked at the thing. "You think that will be enough."

"We better pray it is." Loki replied. "We don't have Mjolnir. Hopefully twenty of these things put at key points on Bifrost ought to do the trick."

And they all nodded.

"So here's the plan." Loki said. "We sneak into Asgard, we sneak to the bridge. We place the bombs where they need to be. We get the _hell_ away from there! Blow the entire thing up from a distance and get the hel back to Asgard through an Ygdrasil branch. No heroic loud storming in, quiet sneaking. In and out. Got it?" he asked.

Helbindi and Hogunn both nodded.

"Good." Loki nodded. "If we fail we are _dead._ Remember that." he asked and the two nodded again looking serious. The other two looking serious as well, but also clearly intimidated which was good.


	58. Chapter 58

On Asgards golden throne the rightful Queen of the nine realms were sitting, her long white fingers tapping on the golden armrests and the tap songs echoing through the massive halls of Asgard, filled with the nine realms most precious metals and jewel stones.

Every corner a new treasure, every wall a priceless piece of art and each sound the queen made echoed in the emptiness.

Where… Hela growled. Where is my people? Those who are supposed to serve me. _Where?!_

Hela had killed the guards she first encountered and send the rest running, but had fully expected the warriors to come back in waves like the Asgardian honour code demanded.

For an Asgardian warrior to flee a battle would be the greatest shame, they were sure to come. So where were they?

Not only that, the land seemed to have become barren. Hela had tried to summon the people who were supposed to worship her and serve her needs. But no one had been found.

How could that possible be? They had to be _somewhere_ in this god forsaken realm! Somehow Asgard seemed just as dead and barren as the very realm she had been trapped in for the last ten thousand years!

Helas anger was burning… This was her right. For ten thousand years had she waited. Waited for the day she could be free and claim what was rightfully hers!

The first thing she had seen? Odins pathetic attempts at trying to replace her.

He had _replaced_ her! How dared he. Gifted _her_ hammer to that blond fool.

Those two fools had stolen her right, the _life_ which had been supposed to be hers! Hela seethed as her hand tightened and suddenly she wished she hadn't been so quick to throw them off the bridge.

Oh how she wished to tear them apart, bit by bit! Hear them scream as she tore into their flesh and she would allow their mangled corpses to rise anew and serve her on hands and feet!

Well, soon enough. Those fool would surely try to retake Asgard…. Hurry up! Just hurry up!

For ten thousands years I have been longing! Let me strangle you to death, let me spill your blood upon the ground, let me tear out your hearts! Let me _kill_ those who refuses to serve! It is my right!

* * *

The sky in Asgard was still so dreary and grey leaving the entire city in permanent semi darkness.

Loki and his two companions had taken cover beneath a small roof as Helas ravens flew over them. They could hear their basking wings and the screeching, the three companions barely even dared to breath.

If one raven saw their movement or decided for some reason to check out their location, they would be done for.

And so all three sat in silence not daring to move a single muscle… It seemed like an eternity, but finally the ravens moved on. Loki how-ever held up a hand signalling them to stay put and not move, even if only the wind was to be heard.

An annoyed twitch formed on Hogunns lip but he didn't move and then suddenly, a lonely raven came flying far behind the others, screeching as if asking the others to wait up and finally that one was gone to and Loki finally lowered his hand making both Hogunn and Helbindi exhale deeply.

Loki turned to them, his green eyes looking as serious as ever. "We'll go directly to the bridge from here." he whispered. "You know that ones we reach the bridge there will be no cover to hide beneath. We have to be quick." he said in a low voice. "You have your own bombs?"

Helbindi and Hogunn nodded, both checking their own small bags just to be sure but indeed they had their own share.

"Let's not waste a single second. Come." Loki said as he turned and then sprinted across the land the other two following closely behind.

It was true, a second now could be the difference between life and death, there was no way of knowing as they headed into the empty streets of the capital city just begging the ravens wouldn't turn around sooner than normal, or split apart into multiple groups. A number of things could go wrong.

Finally they reached the great bridge, and never before had it looked so scary. Just one massive long ramp with no covers what so ever!

No roof, no midway rest points. Nothing. Ones they stepped out on that thing there would be _nothing_ to hide their location from anyone.

Without saying another word Loki ran to the first point, one of the twenty supporting points and attached the first bomb, flicking the switch which started the timer and soon a red light was shining showing it was now counting down. Twenty minutes to get this done.

Thankfully the other two had gotten the message and quickly ran for the nearest support points to put up bombs while Loki had worked with the first one. Loki nodded and wordlessly ran for the next support point which hadn't been rigged yet.

They worked as fast as they could, sprinting from support point to support point, attaching their bomb and then sprinted to the next, working as quick as they could. They reached about the half way point as suddenly the worst sound they could have heard happened.

A ravens screech.

All three froze and turned to see a lonely raven up above them, yelling and screeching in triumph and then turned to fly directly towards the palace.

"NO!" Helbindi shouted as he raised his hands to shoot a beam of ice, turning his entire body frost giant blue in the process, but it was to late. The raven was already way out of range.

Hogunn gasped. "What do we do?" he asked.

"Keep going!" Loki shouted. "Don't stop! If we die, we'll die protecting Asgard!" he shouted as he turned and sprinted to the next point with a bomb clutched in his hand.

The other two thankfully didn't have to be told twice as they turned and ran as fast as they could.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Helas eyes widened as she stood up. Her bridge! They were trying to take her precious bridge.

No… NOOOO! And she screamed as she raised her hands. "My precious servants!" she yelled. "Stop them!"

* * *

It ran cold down Lokis back as he heard the screeching, it partially sounded like a womans and like some unholy creatures.

She knew… Hela had found out… Shit. "HURRY!" Loki screamed as he ran for the next point.

"Maybe it's enough now." Hogunn pointed out.

"No! We can't take any chances." Loki hissed. "That bridge _has_ to go! At any cost!"

Helbindi had not reverted back to Aisir, he was in full Jotunn form as he sprinted to the next point and that was when… Foot steps sounded, multiple foot steps.

Loki turned to see multiple figures coming marching towards them, swords and spears in his hand as their heads lolled backwards, their skin a weird color, their mouths hanging sloppily open as flies were flying all around.

"What in the all fathers name." Hogunn gasped.

Loki as well felt sick. Corpses… Corpses were wandering towards them. The very warriors that Helbindi and Loki had stumbled across a few days ago, carelessly left in front of the big palace. They were now standing again… Walking towards them.

"Those are not Asgardians anymore." Loki swallowed. "Those are their sacred remains mutilated by Helas dark magic. The goddess of death." then he took off his bag with his own share of bombs and threw them at Hogunn who grabbed them. " _Keep going!"_ he shouted. "I'll keep them back as long as I can!"

"My prince." Hogunn gasped.

"NOW!" Loki shouted pulling out his daggers. "The quicker you are done the quicker we can get the hel away from here!"

Finally Hogunn got the message and turned to run while Loki crossed his arms, and as he did his face and body turned blue, the next moment a huge wall of ice emerged from him and pushed the undead soldiers back.

And it succeeded in pushing some off the bridge, but others started to simply climb over like insects that wouldn't go away. Loki hissed as he threw a dagger at the first one coming over, and it hit the intended target the neck but had absolutely no effect.

The blow which would have killed any normal being didn't matter much when the soldier was already _dead._

Loki hissed as he crossed his arms, best cause of action would to just push them off the bridge!

Okay Loki admitted, right now it would have been nice to have Thor. Thor would have been able to push several undead soldiers off the bridge with just one swing of a hammer.

Right now Lokis speciality in illusions, stealth and mind trickery were… Kind of useless.

Well there was nothing for it, Loki hissed as one undead came across and released a shock way pushing the soldier down the bridge. One by one, but for every one soldier Loki managed to push over three more seemed to come.

The rotting corpses soon replaced with skeletons and Loki realized, it wasn't just the newly dead Hela had called upon. It was all skeletons hidden somewhere below the palace.

With morbid curiosity Loki was now questioned if this was the reason why they burned their dead pr tradition? Was that her fault as well?

To bad there was no one to ask! And Loki hissed as he pushed through, corpse after corpse, but they kept inching closer as Loki stepped backwards. Forced backward. It was fine, as long as this army of undead moved slower than the two placing the bombs, that was all that mattered.

"PRINCE LOKI!" Hogunn shouted as he came running with Helbindi. "We did it, let's get out of here."

Loki nodded just as the ice cleaved in two and from the middle she stepped herself. The goddess of death, the undead parting to make a pathway for her.

Hela looked at them. Hogunn standing next to Loki and Helbindi whom were both blue and her eyes narrowed.

"Really?" Hela asked. "The Aisir can't even defend their own home so they send _frost giants_ and a Vanir?" she asked dryly. "What happened to Asgardian pride?"

"My prince let's get out of here." Hogunn hissed.

"No." Loki replied in a whisper. "Wait." and he looked up. "Pardon me Hela. Let me make myself presentable." he asked as he changed back into Aisir.

Helas eyes narrowed. " _You."_ she seethed. "Is this a joke. I was replaced, by a _frost giant!"_

"Prince Loki." Helbindi asked.

"Wait." Loki asked again as he turned to Hela. "Yes." he then said evenly. "You were replaced by a frost giant Hela. The race with a brain the seize of a pea in spite of their big bodies. Tells a lot about how much Odin thought of you doesn't it?"

"Is that what Aisir thinks of Frost Giants?" Helbindi asked. "That's rude."

Hela was seething, her hands tightening and her two black blades appeared.

"Let's be honest. A slug would be a better option than you for the Asgardian throne." Loki snorted and Hela screeched.

"My prince!" Hogunn hissed.

"Wait." Loki asked again daggers appearing in his hands. "AND STAY ALIVE!"

And then Hela came with her army, yelling and screeching as Loki jumped aside barely avoiding the blades. He didn't waste time trying to counter attack, he just tried to stay alive.

Hogunn and Helbindi was pressed up back to back facing each their way to take on the incoming hordes of undead.

"LOOK OUT!" Hogunn shouted as an knife came from the side aiming for Helbindi he just managed to block.

"You to!" Helbindi shouted as he shot over Hogunns head sending another skeleton over the edge.

"They are to many." Hogunn gasped. "What do we do?"

"Keep fighting till we can't any more." Helbindi hissed. "Like a honourable warrior."

Loki hissed as he slided and dodged, made illusions to distract Hela though that only bought him a few seconds and finally Loki looked up. "NOW!" he screamed and in a green shimmer he vanished from the spot. Appeared behind Helbindi and Hogunn grabbing their shoulders and then vanished again, the same second as a MASSIVE explosion started a chain reaction down the bridge.

Hela gasped as she looked around seeing the explosions all around her. "No… NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as both she and her undead army was enveloped in flames and on the ground at the foot of the bridge three men stumbled to the ground.

Hogunn gasped as he looked up at the fiery exploisons and the falling stones. "Did… Did we kill her?"

"Don't be stupid of course not!" Loki hissed. "If we are lucky we just got ourselves a ten minutes head start. RUN!" he screamed and both followed Loki without asking any further questions.

Helas screech could be heard behind them and as they ran they could feel the energy of the goddess of death. "I'll kill you!" she screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Loki ran into the palace and towards the stairs. "The branching point is this way!" he shouted. "I used it many times. Come on!"

Both followed Loki as they ran up the stairs and into a hallway then Loki turned around and saw… the woman come walking.

Her whole body charred and black, her hair burned off but as she walked she was healing already, her eyes shining in a electric blue. "I'll kill you." she hissed.

"Not today you wont." Loki gasped as he grabbed both Hogunn and Helbindi pulling them into Ygdrasils branches and even as they vanished into the light they could hear Helas terrifying scream that seemed to echo through the nine realms.

* * *

It was with a great thud that the three people came tumbling down into the Asgardian refuge camp and landed on the ground.

Immediately there were shouts. "PRINCE LOKI!" it sounded and Loki groaned as he looking up having to squint his eyes to see multiple faces bowing over him.

"owwww." Loki groaned deeply.

"Prince Loki." Fandral kneeled down. "How did it go? Are you hale."

Loki groaned deeply. "Bridge is gone." he gasped. "We're safe."

There was silence and then a big shout as people yelled.

"Wait till you hear what actually happened." Hogunn gasped for breath as he sat up. "Loki was incredible."

Helbindi sat up as well then smiled. "You did well to." he said putting a hand on Hogunns shoulder.

Hogunn halted, he looked at Helbindi whom was all blue with his red eyes. Then Hogunn looked at the blue hand on his shoulder before he looked up at Helbindi. At last Hogunn smiled. "Thank you. It was an honor to fight alongside you Prince Helbindi." he said putting his own hand on Helbindis shoulder. "You showed true courage and skill! It was a true honour indeed!"

Helbindi smiled as he let go then sighed deeply. "Well this is certainly quite something to write home about." he commented.

"And it's not over." Loki commented. "Hela is pissed now and we still have no way of defeating her."

And the two who had now faced her with Loki looked solemnly at him as they nodded. They were safe, but only for now.


	59. Chapter 59

"I am not ashamed to admit. I was shaking." Hogunn informed all the listeners. "The undead soldiers were swarming us. Loki was engaging Hela herself. I thought he had gone mad. He kept telling us to wait and not retrieve!" he said as everyone listened with bated breaths. "Then… The _second_ the bombs went off Loki grabbed Helbindi and I and teleported us away from the bridge while Hela and her army was caught in the explosion!" he exclaimed. "It was a trap! Loki trapped her!"

And people cheered in pride as Loki exhausted looked down at his own glass of beer with a tired smile on his lip.

The evening was a nice summer evening, and with long tables placed outside of the tents that made up their temporary refuge camp, it almost felt like Asgard.

Loki sighed as he took another sip of the Asgardian brew and then felt a heavy hand on his shoulder making Loki glance up to meet a dark skinned warrior with golden eyes.

"You did well my Prince." Heimdal spoke. "You have good reason to be proud."

"Ah yes, you observed the entire thing didn't you?" Loki asked.

"I did." Heimdal nodded. "And I am proud of calling you my prince."

"That tone is new with you isn't it?" Loki asked.

"It is." Heimdal acknowledged. "But you earned it. Respect is earned not taken my Prince."

"I think Bylestir would disagree with you." Loki commented amused. "Then again, I get what you're saying. Thank you Heimdal."

Heimdal smiled as he removed his hand and finally left them.

Loki sighed taking another sip of his beer just as a new intruder came, someone not Asgardian.

"Yo what's up!"

Loki spewed into his cup by the sound of Tony Starks voice.

"You guys having a party?" Tony asked.

At ones Lokis appearance changed to that of a blond Thundergod wearing a long red cape and he turned around with a smile on his mouth. "My friend!" he grinned.

"Thor! Didn't see you there buddy." Tony grinned blatantly plopping down beside Loki without even asking permission. "So. Operation blow up bridge went as planned!"

"Well… Largely." Loki replied.

"Our Prince had to fight against an army of the undead!" An Asgardian gasped and Loki sent him a warning look. Only to have to turn back to Tony with a big fake smile on his lips.

"Seriously?" Tony asked Loki.

"Goddess of death. She can make dead bodies do her bidding. Who knew." Loki shrugged in an awkward smile.

"Oh god, tell me this doesn't mean the zombie apocalypse is about to start on earth. I am not really up for that." Tony commented as he grabbed a can of beer from the table and opened it up.

"I am sincerely hoping to find a way to defeat her _before_ she makes it to Midgard." Loki groaned deeply rubbing his forehead.

Tony lowered his beer as he looked up at Loki. "You think she would come here?" he asked. "Listen buddy, I am all for helping you and your people out. But if you are luring the goddess of zombies here. That is kind of a problem." he said.

"She wont come here." Loki assured. "If she figures out we're here, it would take her months to come here the long way with spaceship. And we will move location before she reaches this place, to another realm."

"Okay, as long as I have your word for it." Tony sighed finally getting his drink of beer. "By the way as I walked here I swear I heard your brothers name being mentioned by people. Please tell me Loki isn't involved in this shit somehow."

"Erh…" Loki halted. "Erhm. No." he said. "He's erhm… I don't know where he is. Could be anywhere in the universe."

Tony looked at Loki. "You sound weird." he said.

"Do I?" Loki asked nervously.

"Thor are you hiding something from me?" Tony asked seriously looking Loki in the eyes.

"No…" Loki replied and Tony frowned.

"Listen. If you are hiding Loki here. At least we deserve to know!" Tony stated. "He's a war criminal. For Petes sake."

Loki glanced across the table and realized he had the attention of several Asgardians who were listening in then Loki returned to Tony with a pleasant smile on his face. "Friend Stark. Loki is not here." he assured. "If he were, I would have told you."

"You promise?" Tony asked seriously.

"Of course!" Loki replied offering Tony his most charming smile.

Tony squinted his eyes. "You're still acting weird." he muttered sipping his beer.

"This is not really an ideal situation friend Stark." Loki groaned, just begging the human to leave already. "I do apologize if my behaviour has been less than ideal. I just…" he groaned.

Tony sighed deeply. "Sure buddy, you are under a lot of stress. Got it. Sorry." he said in a genuinely apologetic tone. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right honestly." he said.

Loki was almost a little touched, just to bad that Tony's sentiment was meant for a different person. Speaking of which… For norns sake Thor! Where are you you stupid oaf!

* * *

"Please! Just listen!" Thor begged as he ran after a dark skinned woman. "Asgard is in dire need of our help!"

"That city can rot for all I care!" The woman, a Valkyrie of all things spoke. "If Hela is there, then there is no winning. Give up."

"NO!" Thor exclaimed. "They are waiting for me, depending on me! I have to make it back!"

"Don't bother." Valkyrie snorted as she kept walking. "Feel lucky you ended here, you are much safer here than you would be with her on the loose. Trust me."

"That's not the point though." Thor insisted. "It's the people, the people need me! My brother is waiting for me! Come on please!"


	60. Chapter 60

Urgh, pretending to be Thor sucked! How did Thor live like this? With everyone tripping over themselves to get in front of him.

With that stupid cape being caught on polls and bushes, with these arms being so stupidly big and he _smelled._ Thor was sweaty. And now Loki also had to keep a smile plastered on his face at basically all times because _Thor_ was a person who always smiled.

How did he do it? Why did smiling all the time hurt so much. And yet when he interacted with the Midgardians he _had_ to do it. He had to use any leverage he had to keep his people sound and safe and so he was addressed by the dark skinned eyepatch man.

Every cell in Lokis body asked him to mock this man, to make slights of him, just a little one! Just a little off hand comment that could be taken in either direction.

Come on please. Nick Fury was infuriating with his pompous attitude. Thinking he could talk down to the king of bloody _gods_ standing in front of him.

No… Act like Thor. Be a big soft teddy bear. They'll eat it right up.

"How many of your family members do we have to worry about huh?" Nick Fury asked. "first your brother destroys my city, and now you tell me your sister is even worse."

Loki closed his eyes, fighting hard to bite back with a retort. How would Thor react? He was Thor… Ah yes. Puppy dog look. Okay good. And Loki opened his eyes, doing his best to look like a wounded puppy dog. "Truly I am sorry Director Fury." he said in his best apologetic voice.

"Swear to me you are not leading this alien invasion straight to earth!" Fury demanded.

"It wont come to that." Loki assured.

"What you just told me is that it's entirely possible." Fury commented dryly.

"I'll find a way to defeat her and soon!" Loki assured. "Then we will all be out of your hair." he looked at Nick Furys bald head, barely managing to keep back an additional comment.

"I'll hold you to that." Fury stated. "If _anything_ happens to earth due to your citizens being here. _You_ will be held personally responsible!"

"I know." Loki assured. "Nothing will happen to earth. You have my word as Prince of Asgard!"

"Good." Fury stated. "I'll keep you to that." he stated as he left and Loki sighed deeply, turning around to leave as well in the process changing the clothing from Thors usual armor to that awful Midgardian clothes Thor had been wearing.

Soft hoodie, jeans and sneakers with hair loosely tied up. Loki would _never_ say it out loud but… yes it was pretty comfortable. Barely did he manage to take a few steps outside the room until he met one Tony Stark leaned up against the wall.

"Always fun being chewed out by the director am I right?" Tony asked in a wry grin.

Oh Norns. Why did Tony always insist on popping up? Couldn't the mortal just leave him alone? "It has its charm." Loki replied before he managed to stop himself. Thankfully Tony chuckled amused.

"So… Is sis less or more crazy than bro?" Tony asked. "I mean you would have to try _hard_ to be any crazier then that bag of fruity nutcakes."

….. Was it a possibility to throw this mortal out of the window again? Could Loki do that in a way so he got away with it? Maybe if he lured Tony to an empty hall where no one could see them… If he assured himself plausible deniability.

Tony looked at Loki and apparently Lokis frustrations were showing as Tony stepped back. "Sorry. I know it's a touchy subject for you." he sighed. "You know how I am, masking my frustrations with corny jokes." he grinned wryly.

Still Loki glared at him, honestly glad he was apparently still in character.

Tony blinked. "Has something happened to him?" he asked. "You seem a bit off."

Loki closed his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath. "I'm okay." he said. "As I keep telling you. I have an awful lot on my mind." he said.

"Yeah I bet." Tony sighed. "You know it's funny. I always knew you were a Prince, I mean you kept saying it. But it's first now I sort of realized what that means. Those are your people right?" he asked. "Pretty scary huh, having to make sure they are safe."

And Loki deflated as he sighed deeply. "Aye. That is the duty my father left with me." he said.

"Your dad is dead right?" Tony asked. "So you're basically king now right?"

Loki swallowed… No he was not King. Thor was king. But Loki _had_ been the one acting king the past three years regardless. And Thor wasn't here.

Loki was king. And suddenly that seemed like such a scary prospect. The lives of these people were literately in his hands. Beforehand they had been safe! Then it had been easy. Now? … It wasn't nearly the same. Then slowly he turned and walked to the window, looking out towards the streets of New York below them. "You can barely tell a battle took place here only a few years ago." he remarked.

"Yeah. You can say a lot about us humans. But we are good at rebuilding shit." Tony commented as he walked up and also looked out of the window as he crossed his arms.

"Jotunnheim was destroyed some years back. They also just rebuild everything." Loki commented absently remembering the city Bylestir had ruled. How he had remarked that it was new.

"What's Jotunnheim?" Tony asked.

"My…" Loki halted. "Another realm." he finally said. "The place my brother was adopted from."

"Oh okay." Tony said clearly not understanding the significance at all.

Loki sighed. "Please excuse me, I have to go." he said.

"Sure." Tony looked at him. "But hey swing by soon all right? I got lots of poptarts for ya! And Steve is missing you."

"I'll see if I can fit it in." Loki said as he turned… It was a complete lie. His plan was to interact as little with these people as possible. The longer he was in contact with them, the bigger risk he ran of being figured out. Nope, he was just going to stay the hel away from them as much possible.

* * *

As Loki neared the camp he ran into Helbindi whom was running around in Aisir form, constantly scratching himself as he saw Loki (Whom still looked like Thor.) he looked up. "Okay how do you wear so much clothes all the time?" he asked. "It's so heavy and warm! And it scratches!" he complained.

"Being warm is part of the point. Aisir freeze easily." Loki reminded him.

"It feels like my skin can't even breath!" Helbindi said. "And you even _sleep_ with a layer of clothes. How?"

Loki blinked by that indication of Helbindi sleeping in the nude… And by further indication it sounded like it was the same for all frost giants.

Finally Loki shook his head. "Perhaps try silk." he suggested. "I think clothes of silk would be more to your liking."

"Silk." Helbindi smirked. "You talk as that is an easy material to get just laying all around the place."

Loki sighed as he changed shape back into his normal regular self, and then out from thin air he pulled a silk tunic in green as well as a pair of black silk pants. After a moments hesitation Loki looked at the green silk tunic, and then touched it making it change color into a dark blue which Helbindi seemed to favor.

Truthfully, Loki was not a fan of the idea of Helbindi walking around wearing Lokis colours. Then he offered the set to Helbindi. "Try this." he offered.

"Thank you." Helbindi smiled as he accepted and then bowed for Loki in thanks.

"I think you rather earned it." Loki admitted. "You have been taking this in strides I must say. Being among enemy Aisir and then facing near death by the hands of the goddess of death."

Helbindi smiled amused. "On Jotunnheim, death hides in every corner. I grew up being expected to become a strong warrior and hold my own in any battle scenario. I am used to tense situations." he informed. "This is though my first time away from the realm." he admitted. "This is quite something. I could never even imagine anything like this."

"You like Midgard?" Loki asked.

"Honestly, I find it way to noisy. And far to hot." Helbindi commented. "I wouldn't want to live here. But I am fascinated by this realm."

Loki nodded then looked at Helbindi. "Why did you really come?" he then finally asked. "With me to Asgard. And then to the bridge."

Helbindi looked back at Loki with serious eyes. "I wasn't lying either time." he said. "I did it to protect Jotunnheim. I have no doubt that Hela would sooner or later turn her eyes to Jotunnheim, she would demand that Jotunnheims king kneel before her and my brother would _never_ do that." he stated. "Then she would kill him… If the mighty Thor has no chance in front of this goddess then neither does my brother. I wont allow him to die like that. My brother is all I have in this world. My duty is to Jotunnheim. It is by no means a perfect realm. Jotunns are always fighting each other for petty reasons and life is harsh. But it's my home! And my people. We can build and make it better. I choose to believe it. And I will fight for that."

"That's quite the sentiment you have for your brother." Loki commented.

"He protected me my entire life." Helbindi informed. "I was allowed to be curious and optimistic because he was harsh and uncompromising. I owe him everything that I am. Maybe we grew up as Princes's, but that doesn't mean our lives were easy. The philosophy of Jotunnheim is that if you can't lift your own weight you are better off dead. And that goes double so for an heir to the throne."

Loki nodded as he turned and looked up towards the sky which was slowly growing darker revealing the first couple of stars. "You know… I think I have neglected to give Jotunns the appreciation they deserve." he admitted. "The fact they managed to survive at all is rather impressive isn't it?"

"I can't tell you. For me it's just life." Helbindi smiled amused. "But I am glad to see you don't think we're that bad any more." he admitted. "So okay, maybe I had a few other motives." he said. "Perhaps if Prince Loki could learn to accept the Jotunns, it would be good for our realm. Maybe one day, the Aisir may even respect us."

Loki looked at him. "Quite sneaky." he commented.

"Sometimes that is the way." Helbindi replied. "Prince Loki, can I ask you something?"

Loki nodded.

"Ones you retake Asgard. Do you intend to rebuild bifrost again?" Helbindi asked.

Loki frowned. "It is our main way of travelling."

"Why should the Aisir be allowed to have that kind of weapon in their hands?" Helbindi asked now looking dead serious. "A functioning bifrost will forever be a threat to our realm. Clearly there are other ways of travelling. Prince Loki… If you intend to try and rebuild that bridge. I will have to do what-ever is in my power to stop you."

Loki was silent. He couldn't deny Helbindi made a good point. Even if the Jotunns could trust the current regent… what about the next one? Or just a rouge traitor making a coup. Or any other number of things.

"How long would you go." Loki hesitated. "To assure that bridge wouldn't be build."

"If you are asking if I would kill you." Helbindi said. "Yes. And without hesitation. You are talking about the safety of my entire realm. Now, I would really prefer it if it didn't come to that. I am warming up to you quite a lot. And though we will never be brothers, it would be nice if we could be friends."

Loki looked at Helbindi. "I respect your honesty and determination." he said. "And you're right. We will _not_ rebuild the bifrost. We will find alternative means of travel. If Thor insists on rebuilding the bridge, I will tell him no. I swear to you."

Helbindi smiled, genuine happiness shining from his blue eyes.

Loki smirked. "You make quite a good ambassador Helbindi. Your brother ought to take notice."

"I do?" Helbindi asked. "That's good to hear. Hmm ambassador." he rubbed his chin. "I like the sound of that. And if Jotunnheim is to have dealings with the other realms. It would need one wouldn't it?"

"Bylestir ought to offer you more of those tasks. I am sure his way of not compromising is suitable for Jotunnheim. But in the nine realms, it pays to be more approachable and not as easily offended. I must say you are taking peoples slights against you in strides." Loki complimented.

"I heard it all before." Helbindi shrugged. "Jotunns are barbaric, Jotunns are dumb." he shrugged. "Yes Bylestir would stand up against those remarks allowing me to not care and spend time on my magic. I would rather spend an afternoon perfecting magic than being angry over words of the ignorant."

Loki frowned. "How can you just let it wash over you?"

"Oh easily!" Helbindi stated. "Because every time it happened my brother would be there and tell me those people were ignorant and Jotunns just need to be proud of being Jotunns!"

"Huh." Loki blinked.

"Urgh this clothes scratches." Helbindi hissed as he started to scratch his neck. "I am going to try this silk on. Thank you Prince Loki!" he smiled again.

"You know." Loki halted. "Loki is fine."

Helbindi looked at him.

"No Loptr stuff though! It's _Loki."_ Loki huffed. "No we wont be family brothers." he said. "But from now on, since the battle at the bridge. We are brothers in arms! That's the way of Asgard. We faced death together, and thus we are now Shield brothers! Those are our ways!"

Helbindi blinked then a smile spread across his lips. "I like that." he said. "Well. I'll be seeing you for dinner Loki." he said as he turned and walked towards the tent he slept in with the silk change of clothes as Loki sighed, closing his eyes.

Well at least this was one positive these days.


	61. Chapter 61

It was frustrating indeed. Loki kept going over it back and forth, trying to wrack his brain.

It was true, all Loki had done was evacuating the people and cutting off the fastest way of travelling… but they weren't safe.

Loki had bought them time, that's all he had done. They couldn't just be running forever, that wasn't sustainable.

They _had_ to find a way to defeat Hela…. But how.

There was only one being Loki had ever stood before who seemed to match her in power and Loki had to suppress a shiver as his mind wandered to the great Titan hiding in the dark abyss.

There had to be a way to defeat her… Somehow. Hela was aisir right? She was Odins blood just like Thor.

Thor was strong, but he could be killed. So it should be possible to kill her as well…. Even if she was the goddess of death.

But how? Loki kept thinking, he examined the weapons Midgard had at their disposal, he considered ancient spells and weapons, but still came up short.

And there was no one to turn to… Unlike in times past there was no Odin with all the answers or a Frigga with her soothing touch.

This was it, they were just them.

"My Prince." Heimdal approached Loki and then bowed.

"Any news Heimdal?" Loki sighed.

"Hela is furious, her rage burns through Asgard. As you predicted her gaze has now turned to other realms. She has send her ravens to Affleheim to search for the Asgardians, of course they have not found anything and her fury grows."

Loki sighed deeply as he crossed his arms. "I pray she wont take her anger out on the Affleheimers." he said quietly.

"Not thus far." Heimdal said. "Thor wishes to speak to you directly."

Loki lifted his head. "Has he managed to escape the planet he is caught on?"

"No. But he says he has news." Heimdal said. "Will you allow me?" he asked as he lifted his hands.

Loki nodded. "Of course."

And Heimdal stepped forward as he put his hands to Lokis tendrils and Loki felt a warm tingling coming over him as Heimdal connected the two minds across realms.

"Thor?" Loki asked.

" _LOKI!_ " was Thors immediate response. " _It's you, it's really you._ " his voice sounded happy and filled with tears.

Loki could not deny that hearing Thors voice, and him speaking in such a familiar bolstrious way felt nice and he smiled. "Aye."

" _Heimdal told me of the things you've done_." Thor sniffed. " _That's amazing! You're amazing Loki!_ "

Loki halted, unsure what to do with this kind of praise. He felt a weird heat rising in his cheeks as he smiled an awkward smile.

"I erh…" Loki halted. "I just did what I had to do." he said.

" _That doesn't make it any less amazing."_ Thor replied.

Loki smiled, warmth spreading in his chest as he just stood and Thor cleared his throat.

" _Loki listen, I got new information. About Hela!"_ Thor said.

"Oh." Loki inquired.

" _Yes, you never believe who I met here."_ Thor breathed. _"A_ _V_ _alkyrie, a real life Valkyrie."_

"A Valkyrie?" Loki blinked. "I thought they all died in days past."

" _All except one."_ Thor informed. _"And what they didn't tell us is how they died. It was Hela, Hela betrayed them and killed all but one. And she is here, she knows about Hela."_

Loki silenced, then sucked in a breath.

" _Listen."_ Thor said. _"For each kill Helas army grows, the corpses of the warriors she slays will become her loyal army. mindless slaves doing her every bidding."_

"Yeah I already knew that." Loki sighed deeply. "Thank the norns I managed to stop our idiot warriors from getting themselves killed. Not only would it mean they died, it would also be adding numbers to her army."

" _Aye, thank the norns you showed up."_ Thor replied in a sigh. _"Here's another thing. Hela pulls her power from Asgard itself, from Asgards halls."_ he said. _"As you destroyed the bridge, you must also have reduced her power. Not a lot, but a little."_

Loki looked up. "Asgard." he breathed.

" _Aye…. You destroy Asgard. You destroy her power."_ Thor spoke. _"It's not… Ideal."_ he swallowed. _"But… At least it's a possibility."_

"Destroy Asgard?" Loki asked. "All that history, all that magic infused into the walls. Do you realize what destroying it would mean?"

" _We can rebuild."_ Thor said. _"As long as there is people, we can rebuild."_

"It wont be the same Thor." Loki said. "The history itself will be lost, the very foundation of our civilisation. Just start over? We wont be able to reach the same heights again within our own life time. And what-ever we build. It wont be the same, _ever._ No matter how much we tried, it would be different. If we destroy it, Asgard as we have known it will be gone. _Forever._ Do you understand Thor?"

" _But our people will live."_ Thor replied. _"What use will those halls be. If everyone is dead? Loki…. She will not stop killing. Not before she is dead. I don't know of any other way to kill her."_

Loki closed his eyes. There was a long stretch of silence, clearly both were contemplating and at last Loki replied in a low voice "You're right." he then said. "I think no matter what we do. It wont ever be the same. The all father is dead. Our old ways has been proven to be destructive. It erhm." he swallowed.

" _Loki.._." Thor breathed. " _As long as we're still alive. We'll figure it out._ "

"It wont be easy Thor." Loki sighed. "We are going to be a people without a home."

 _"We will build a new one."_ Thor said. _"Together."_

Loki closed his eyes then nodded. "How though, do we destroy an entire realm?"

" _I don't know yet."_ Thor admitted. _"I am working on getting away from here. It's…. a bit complicated. See we are starting this revolution, and I am going to use the revolution as a distraction while I steal a ship. At least that's the plan."_

"Thor…. I don't care." Loki stated. "Just get your ass over here already. If you need to put on a tutu and dance polka to do it, I don't care. Just get moving."

" _How would dancing polka help me escape a planet?"_ Thor asked confused.

Loki sighed deeply.

" _Anyway. I'll come as soon as I can I swear!"_ Thor stated.

"Good." Loki muttered.

" _It was… nice actually talking to you."_ Thor said. _"I'm glad you're doing well."_

Loki was quiet.

" _Loki I…. I trust you."_ Thor said in a broken voice. _"I trust you Loki."_ he repeated as if hammering in the meaning.

Loki swallowed. "Thor, just concentrate on escaping Sakaar." he said. "I'll keep the people safe. Your trust wont be misplaced. I promise."

" _Aye."_ Thor replied, clearly almost unable to speak from tears. _"I'll see you soon. Brother!"_

Loki smiled amused. "I'll hold you up on that… Brother."

And Thor let go of a big sob as Heimdal removed his hands breaking the connection.

Loki looked up at Heimdal, then had to lift his hand to wipe away his own tears. "Not one word Heimdal." he hissed wiping his tear away.

"Wouldn't dream of it my prince." Heimdal replied a little amused and Loki hissed.

"Shut up!" And he turned around as he walked around, obviously to find himself a lonely corner to collect himself and Heimdal shook his head.

"When push come to shove, that is when ones true nature is revealed. A coward who would turn away, or a brave man who will do what must be done. Odin… Frigga." Heimdal looked up. "You would be proud. This pleases me." he smiled.


	62. Chapter 62

Loki sighed deeply… He had always prided himself on his silver tongue.

He was a master of manipulation, of infiltration. He had posed as the all father himself for three years and no one had caught on.

He had used words to turn friends into foes, to turn events in his own favour. This how-ever, was without a doubt the greatest challenge Loki had ever faced.

Ones again he was wearing the skin of Thor. To make himself look vulnerable he had picked Thors taste in more comfortable Midgardian clothes rater than an armour.

In front of him were several people… Tony Stark… Nicky Fury… Steve Rogers… Natasha Romanof and Clint Barton.

This was important, the most important thing Loki had ever done. He had to do this right, one slip up and it would be over. These people realized something was off and they would deny him his request and question everything he had told them. And now all their eyes were directly aimed at Loki.

"Destroy… You realm?" Tony asked. "You mean, like your planet?"

Loki closed his eyes as he nodded. "It is not that different from what Shield decided to do doing the invasion of New York is it?" he asked. "The missiles would have destroyed the entire city, but they deemed worth it to take Loki down with the city."

"Doesn't mean it was a good plan buddy." Tony replied dryly.

"It was a stupid plan." Nick Fury replied darkly. "That should have tipped us all off that Shield was controlled by mindless Hydra. Only such evil people would even suggest such a thing."

"And by the end of it, we didn't even need it." Steve pointed out. "We won without the missiles."

"Back then though…" Tony sighed. "We had a Hulk." and they all quieted.

Loki looked at his folded hands. Thors folded hands actually, the skin colour was darker than his usual one. The fingers less slender, thicker. The skin itself more rough. "Even a Hulk wouldn't be enough against Hela." he said. "Beside, there is a major difference between now and New York." he said. "People has evacuated from Asgard. Hela is the only one there, no one will get killed." he swallowed. "That was the issue with New York right? To take Loki down they were willing to take millions down with him… That's no issue now. The Asgardians are here."

"Still." Tony hissed running a hand through his hair. "Do you even understand what you're asking me to do? You are asking me to build what would have to be an atom bomb! Maybe even several. I… No! I don't build weapons of mass destruction, I don't ship weapons of mass destruction. And I certainly don't give them away as presents because my friend happened to be asking! I'm not doing it!" he said as he stood up. "I swore! No more weapons, no missiles. No bombs. No way, no how!"

"And what about your people?" Natasha asked. "Isn't it their home? Where would they go?"

"I don't know." Loki sighed. "But fact still is, as long as Hela lives their lifes are in danger. We can't even begin to rebuild until she is gone. We will forever be on the run."

"Are you sure there isn't another way?" Clint asked. "Think Thor! Destroying a planet really ought to be the _last_ option here. Even if there are no people on it. Is it the last option?"

"Yes!" Loki replied. "You don't understand, the more Hela kills the more her army grows. Soon she will start killing for the sole purpose of building up her army! So it wont be Asgardians for now, but she has access to other realms. Then as she starts killing her army will grow and grow, first Affleheim, then Vanaheim. Eventually she is going to make it to Midgard! And she will bring an undead army whom can't be killed! And for every person she kills here that person is going to be added to her army while her powers grows and grows. We have to stop her _now_ before she is allowed to grow in power." he said looking seriously at them.

Nick Fury looked back at him with equal seriousness. "If what you say is true." he said. "It would be Shields duty to help you. Our first concern is earth and it sounds like earth is in danger." he said. "Handing over all of our weapons though, that's not even within my own power to do on a whim." he admitted. "To make matters worse, even if Shield were to hand you over all the weapons we currently have. I doubt it would be enough. The truth is Shield do not produce their own weapons. From the beginning we have purchased our weapons exclusively from Stark industries. That is until Tony Stark closed down his own weapons manufacturing and went into alternative energy instead." he stated. "Many weapon manufactures has of course offered their services since, but none of them had the expertise of Stark enterprise. Bottom line, the man you truly want is sitting right here in front of you. It's him and him alone you will have to convince."

And everyone's eyes turned to Tony.

Tony shook his head. "No…" he breathed. "You would have me build a weapon, not only as strong as the German atom bomb but even stronger?" he asked. "No…. I wont do it."

"Tony." Natasha breathed.

"I've seen it Natasha!" Tony gasped. "The destruction those weapons brings, in Afghanistan! I saw it, a child being blown to pieces. And it was _easy_ for the terrorists! Cause they had my weapons." he gasped. "And ones I invent any such weapon, it will be out there, it can't be taken back any more! Even if I destroy the weapon after it has been used, there will be blue prints! Even if the blue prints are gone the knowledge wont be. It is going to be in here." he pointed at his head. "I don't want that knowledge inside of me! I don't want it!"

"Tony if you don't do it it'll be the end of the nine realms, and earth is included in the nine realms!" Loki replied. "Earth already proven they wont kneel to an invader. When Loki asked you to kneel, you refused. But Loki is nothing in comparison to Hela, she'll murder you all."

"We only got your word for that and nothing else!" Tony stood up. "We could beat Loki. We could _beat_ you stupid brother. And now we have to beat your stupid sister. Fine! We'll beat her! But I _will_ not be the creator of such a weapon!"

"Hela doesn't even begin to compare!" Loki shouted. "Loki and I faced her together, as brothers. Two against one! And she _beat_ us both! In seconds, if we hadn't fled we would have died!"

Tony's eyes widened in shock.

Steve cleared his throat. "Tony, think. This is Thor, we have always been able to trust Thor. I don't think he would be lying to you about this. Thor is honest."

"Easy for you to say, _you're_ not the one asked to build a weapon so strong it could destroy a planet!" Tony hissed. "What planet would be next? Maybe _our_ planet. You thought of that?" he asked. "That weapon is out there, and it can't be taken back. Even if we destroy it, it will have existed and people will try to make it exist again." he said. "The answer is no!" he stated. "I'll gladly fight alongside you as we have always done. I'll gladly put on a suite and fly to your world to do what-ever. I am _not_ going to build that kind of weapon. And that's that!" at that he stood up, turned around and walked over while Lokis heart sank.

This wasn't good… This wasn't good at all.

"Sorry Thor, we can't force him." Steve sighed deeply.

"You don't understand. I am not the only one who is going to be sorry." Loki swallowed. "She destroyed Mjolnir, just by holding it."

"I'm sorry Thor." Natasha breathed putting a gentle hand on his arm. "It's up to Tony. I'll try talk to him when he's calmed down but… he seems set."

Loki sighed deeply as he stood up. "Don't say I didn't warn you." he said. "It's not a lie, I will be far from the only one sorry if she isn't stopped. You have no idea, all of you. What dangers lurks out there in the darkness of the universe. Hela is not the only one of her kind. You're not safe." and he turned around and walked out with hands in his pockets.

Clint glanced after Loki as he walked out and the door and then Clint looked back. "Is it just me, or have Thor been acting _really_ weird since he came back?" he asked.

"He's under a lot of pressure." Steve reasoned. "I mean this situation, how would any of us react really?" he asked.

"I don't man." Clint commented and Natasha sighed.

"This entire situation is tense." Natasha then said. "If what Thor says is true, we are in trouble. Deep trouble."

"I don't envy Stark." Nick admitted. "It all comes down to if we trust Thors words or not. It is though out of our hands, it's all on Stark."

"Tony…" Natasha sighed deeply. That poor fool, always acting on first instinct. Always either thinking to much or to little. Would the man ever have peace?


	63. Chapter 63

Loki sucked in a deep breath. He was making a gamble, a _huge_ gamble. He had been thinking it over, again and again. But realized that his post cause of action was to get Tony's help.

As it happened though… Tony was hard to convince. And as long as Loki was wearing the skin of Thor, he could not speak honestly. It would be impossible to be honest while being in someone elses skin.

So here Loki was, looking like himself. His own slender body, pale skin, black hair and green eyes. He had chosen his clothes with care.

No armour. Silk clothes leaving him vulnerable in a show of good will, not to disimilar to the set he had given Helbindi.

The room Loki found himself in was spacy, but dark as it was the middle of the night. A fancy bar in the middle of the room. Bar chairs and white couches. Tony's little lounge in his tower.

The human was still awake, wandering the tower. Loki could feel his presence and Loki moved to the bar pulling out two glasses and found a bottle of good whiskey, he turned the bottle in his hands just as a blurry eyes Tony stark opened the door and clapped his hands turning the light on.

Tony though hadn't noticed Loki yet as he yawned deeply.

It was in that moment Loki pulled out the cork and addressed the human. "Care for a drink?"

The reaction was immediate as Tony jumped in the air, he screamed as he turned to Loki and then he screamed again. "WHAT THE SHIT!" as he aimed his hand at Loki only to realize he wasn't wearing a suite.

Loki lifted an eyebrow as he looked at Tony.

"Wha… What." Tony gasped. "What the shit. What… What are _you_ doing here?!" he asked.

"I believe you owe me a drink." Loki commented as he lifted the bottle.

Tony was stunned for words as he just stood there, still just holding out a hand that wasn't wearing a suite.

"Care to join me?" Loki asked.

Tony seethed as he lowered his hand. "So Thor _was_ hiding you here! I knew it, I just knew it!" he exclaimed. "He was hiding something from me! It was you wasn't it?" he asked.

"Perhaps." Loki commented as he poured in both glasses and then corked the bottle. "You have no reason to worry. I am only here to talk."

Tony squinted his eyes, clearly not trust Loki at all.

"I believe Thor already informed you of the situation." Loki commented.

"Oh so now _you_ come to ask me to build a weapon of mass destruction." Tony snorted. "Yeah, when I wouldn't do it for Thor, how stupid do you need to be to be to think I would do it for _you?_ " he asked. "Get out of my tower!"

"One drink." Loki held up the glass. "You did offer me one ones did you not."

Tony glared at the glass in Lokis hand then up at Loki. "If I drink a god damn glass with you, do you promise leave?" he asked. "And no broken furniture."

"Indeed. You have my word." Loki said lowering the glass.

Tony grumbled as he approached Loki and the bar table. "This so go against my better judgement." he hissed as he grabbed his own glass. "Wait till I find Thor in the morning, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! I knew he had been acting weird. So he was protecting his precious little brother. Figures!" he hissed as he took a sip of his drink.

Loki looked at Tony then took a sip of his own drink.

"So precious." Tony muttered annoyed. "How do you want to convince me to build a freaking weapon of mass destruction?" he asked. "For the maniac who attacked New York! And killed a number of people, including Coulson!" he slammed his glass down on the table. "His death is on _your_ hands asshole! You killed him! And the others. And now you are here to try and convince me to build a weapon for you. This ought to be good!"

Loki closed his eyes as he held his glass, even so the fact that his hand holding the glass was shaking making the liquid shake gave away his true emotion.

"Good job Princess. Not even a word to say for yourself huh?" Tony asked.

Loki swallowed, he lifted his glass to his lips taking a sip then put it down on the table. He looked up at Tony as he wet his lip, then slowly he walked past the counter to the other side so now there was nothing between him and Tony.

Tony gasped for breath as he stood straight, clearly startled, his face growing paler as Loki neared him. Now there wasn't even a table between them.

Lokis eyes had not left Tony for his entire little walk and then… He lowered his head, and then he fell to his knees in front of Tony making Tony's eyes widen.

"There is nothing I can do." Loki whispered. "To bring back the dead. There is nothing I can do, to turn back the passage of time. There is nothing I can do, to remove the pain and suffering I have caused you and those who live here. As well as so many others. All I have now… Is the safety of my people." and he leaned over, placing his hands on the floor so he was not only kneeling, but bowing deep, crawling for Tony. "Please." he asked. "Asgard needs your help, and so does everyone else who lives within the nine realms… And beyond. I beg of you to help."

There was silent, absolute silent.

Loki was on the floor, breathing deeply. Tony wasn't making a single sound. It felt like an eternity and at last Loki dared to look up only to face Tony whom was wide-eyed starring down at him.

Lokis eyes met Tony and finally Tony managed to speak.

"What the actual fuck?" Tony asked. "What are you trying to pull?" he asked.

"I'm asking you for help." Loki said.

"This is some trick right? This is super weird! Jesus christ stand up!" Tony demanded. "You're making me sick!"

And Loki pushed himself back up so he now stood on his legs, gasping as he grabbed his glass and took a drink.

Mindlessly Tony filled up his own glass as he shook his head. "Christ did I eat some shrooms or something? I don't think I've done that since I was in my twenties."

"Mr Stark." Loki then spoke. "I don't think you understand what danger you are in. Not just from Hela, from others as well."

"You don't think I know?" Tony asked. "That wormhole _you_ opened! I was send to the other side, I _saw_ it!" he exclaimed. "Armies, countless of armies. As far as the eye could see. Pure armies of _monsters!_ Do you know how many nights sleep I lost on that?" he asked. "And when I tried to tell people about it, they told me to calm down!" he hissed. "I saw your army. I know!"

"No… Not my army." Loki replied. "I was never in control over any of it. I was a slave to the true owners whim, a scapegoat, a distraction for you to focus on. Nothing more."

Wide-eyed Tony looked up.

"How much did Thor tell you?" Loki asked. "Of what happened before, the last time he saw me before the invasion. And what happened after?"

"Barely anything." Tony admitted. "You were always a super touchy subject for him, so it was just kind of better to not ask."

"Ah." Loki nodded. "Well. You see." he held up his hands and suddenly a golden illusion was made, the sight of a miniature golden city. "This is Asgard… You called it a planet, but as you can see it isn't quite. It's flat." he pointed at it. "And here… Is the bridge bifrost." he showcased a long bridge extension from the miniature city.

Tony's eyes widened as he looked at it.

"On this bridge. Thor and I fought." Loki showed miniature versions of himself and Thor. "Thor destroyed the bridge…" he showed the little Thor crashing down the hammer. "And I fell." he showed his own self falling as the little Thor ran for him trying to reach for him with a desperate hand.

The golden city and the little Thor vanished to leave a little golden transparent Loki.

"Beneath the bridge, is a space we call the void." Loki informed. "As far as the Asgardians know, it is a vast space of nothingness. There is no light or wind, no stars or planet. Nothing… The darkness so thick that not even the all seers gaze can peer through it and I fell." he said. "However, contrary to what I believed. I didn't fall forever." and then even the small Loki vanished as if he had been snuffed out.

Tony turned to Loki his eyes wide.

"I found myself in a strange world of darkness." Loki informed. "Inhabited by the monsters you saw… Ruled by a Titan. The mad Titan Thanos!" and he held out his hands as a new illusion appeared. This one lifelike and of a big purple being. "Thanos ruled this land together with his children. Twisted cruel beings, who take pleasure in pain! Who believes they are saving the world… Or at least that is their excuse for the suffering they spread." he said as the images of Thanos's twisted children appeared around the big Titan.

Wide-eyed Tony looked at them, then he squinted his eyes and shook his head. "You must have felt right at home then." he commented bitterly. "So you joined Thanos and his little gang."

"No! I did not!" Loki seethed. "First they hunted me across their land, for sport! There was no rest for me. No water or food, all there was was running! Away from these children and the monsters. _Then_ they hauled me into their cell and cut me open like a pig for slaughter! Finally they brought a sceptre to me, to twist my nightmares and make reality and nightmare float together! All for one single purpose. To make me their puppet." he hissed and he lowered his hands. "And I am ashamed to say… They succeeded."

Tony looked up at Loki, his hand shaking. "Why should I believe you?" he asked.

"Because… You _saw_ that army." Loki informed. "You know what attacked New York is barely even a fraction of that army. If I had that army at my disposal, Hela would be no issue." he stated. "The reason why Thanos wanted to send me so badly? One of the few things he fear is Asgard. But by sending me, the Asgardians would be to distracted to look for the true mastermind. I do though doubt that Thanos is finished. Tony. Thanos will be back to finish what he started here at earth. Of that I have no doubt." Loki pinned him with a look. "If you help us. Asgard will be in your debt. We will protect earth with all we got as Thanos arrives." he said. "You are concerned about having the knowledge of such a weapon stuck in your head? I can wipe the memory for you if you so desire."

Tony squinted his eyes then shook his head. "No… I can't." he hissed. "You can't be _that_ desperate. I mean, your own home?"

"I was desperate enough to _beg!"_ Loki hissed in a stern tone and Tony's eyes widened again.

Slowly Loki took his own glass and lifted it to his own mouth, then he emptied it out and put it on the table.

"I have never begged before, not even to Odin." Loki muttered. "I have no desire to do so, _ever_ again." he commented. "But I will…. Because this is much larger than me. Than us." he said as he turned his heels and walked out the door leaving a stunned Tony who looked down at his own glass.

His hand shaking, his body shaking… What was he supposed to do?


	64. Chapter 64

It probably shouldn't have been _that_ much of a surprise that a ship stolen from a literal trash planet and used for orgies weren't actually meant for long distance space travel.

That though didn't stop the thundergod from screaming as the spaceship just hurled through space and made several loops.

"And there the left wing went bye." The Kronan Korg commented. "Oh and the backup engine. Good thing we're still having the main engine!" and then suddenly an exploision and a fizzle. "Oh."

Valkyrie hissed as she held the steering wheel. "We'll make it! Midgard is right ahead."

Wide-eyed Thor had fallen back and was now pressured towards the back wall. "How far?" he asked.

"It's right there!" Valkyrie pointed as true enough, a blue ball had appeared and it was steadily becoming bigger… and bigger… and much bigger.

"Val… Val I think we need to slow down." Thor gasped.

"No can't do, all the engines are fried." Valkyrie replied.

Bruce Banner gasped as his eyes widened.

"Hold on! We're gonna crash!" Valkyrie exclaimed as the sides started to become an orange colour as the metal itself heated up around them.

Wide-eyed Bruce and Thor looked at each other.

"Thor…" Bruce gasped.

"Aye." Thor replied.

"You're kind of an asshole."

There wasn't time for any more words, the ship burned up and Bruce and Thor screamed as they just grabbed for the nearest thing to them which happened to be each other.

_**BOOOM!** _

* * *

Loki blinked as he looked up, he swore he had just felt a slight tremor in the earth. A minor earth quack? He looked down on his feet, but it seemed to be over already.

Then he looked up seeing a black haired man looking Asgardian but was actually a Jotunn coming his way.

"Ah Helbindi." Loki adressed the man. "I see the silk is to your liking."

"Yes, it's outright comfortable." Helbindi smiled. "I think I'll might even try to introduce some silk items to Jotunnheim."

Loki looked down at Helbindis feet. "You're still supposed to wear shoes though." he commented looking at Helbindis bare feet which were now covered in dirt.

"I tried." Helbindi sighed deeply. "But shoes are the worst clothing item of them all. I have no idea how you manage wearing those! It's torture. I tried fluffy slippers, but they were so hot! And I tried sandals and they just. They cut into your skin! Blisters on your feet?! Auw, why?" he asked. "how do you live not being able to feel the ground beneath your feet?"

Loki shrugged. "You get used to it." he commented.

Just as a voice Loki had been waiting for all morning came running over their camp. "THOOOOOR!"

And Loki sighed deeply as he shifted into Thors appearance just in time for Tony stark to push his way through.

"All right Point break. What the fuck?" Tony asked and Loki turned around looking down at the human. "Do you know who showed up in my tower last night? In the middle of the night, in my _private_ home?!"

"Well." Loki began but was cut off.

"Your _precious_ little baby brother!" Tony exclaimed. "I knew it, I knew you had been hiding shit! You've been lying to my face! And you've been actively hiding a war criminal! And a _murderer!_ Did you forget what he did huh?" he asked. "Or is his big blue eyes just to precious to say no to."

"Erh green. Loki has green eyes." Loki pointed out.

"What-ever who cares?" Tony snorted then he turned to Helbindi and halted.

"I'm Lokis biological brother." Helbindi explained kindly. "I met Loki for the first time just a little over a week ago."

Tony snorted. "Cute." he commented dryly then turned back to Loki… Who looked like Thor. "You got some damn nerve Thor!" he seethed. Then poked Loki on the chest. "I have seen a lot of bullshit in my life! I will admit, never would I have believed you would deliver me the mother load." he stated. "You…" he didn't get any further as a deep voice boomed over the camp.

"BROTHEEEER!"

Lokis eyes widened and he turned some person was storming through the camp, shovelling people aside and then barely managed to stop before he stood in front of them a big grin on his face.

Loki froze… Tony froze. Helbindi smiled amused.

Because there was Thor, in all his glory. Well almost. His hair had been cropped short. His armour was an absolute mess and dented, his red cape was halfway burned, there even seemed to still be some embers at the edges there. His entire body was covered in soot actually, and other dirt of various kinds.

Wide-eyed Tony looked at the newcomer, the slightly burned short haired Thor. Then he looked back at the normal looking long haired Thor. "What in the…" he gasped.

The long haired Thor swallowed as he looked at the short haired one holding up his hands. "Look. I can explain."

The Short haired Thor looked stunned, then a smile spread on his lips and he sniffed as he spread out his arms. "Come here." he asked.

"Ah no that's fine." The long haired Thor commented as he stepped back.

"Come on, I know you want to." The short haired Thor grinned.

"No I am very positive that I don't." The long haired Thor stated.

"Come on." the short haired Thor grinned waving his hand.

"No." Long haired Thor said.

"All right, then I'll come to you." The short haired Thor stated and then he ran making the long haired Thor screech as he turned to make a run for it.

He didn't get far though as the short haired Thor grabbed him from behind and just lifted him up in a crushing hug. "Oh brother!" he cried. "What a joyous day this is!" he cried. "Like you promised you took care of our people!"

The long haired Thor was screeching as he was tossing and turning and then finally, _finally_ a green shimmer ran across his body revealing Loki in all his glory. "Let go! Let go of my you oaf!"

"Nope. I made you a promise, I'm keeping it!" Thor sniffed squishing Loki tight in his hug.

Finally the coin seemed to drop for Tony and he screamed as he held his head. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted.

And Thor looked up as he grinned, still not having let go of Loki. "TONY!" he laughed.

"You… You…" Tony pointed at Thor. "You weren't even here!" he realized. "YOU!" he pointed at Loki.

"What was I supposed to do exactly?" Loki asked as he tried to free himself from Thors arms. "Hey it's me Loki the invader. My people need refuge, care to help out?" he asked as Thor finally let go and Loki dropped down on the ground. "Urghh."

Thor shook his head as he grabbed Lokis arm helping him back up. "My friend, I truly apologize for any inconvenience my brother has put you through." he said seriously. "However. I am sure Loki just did what he needed to. We are in a crisis! Hela is killing everything, and the more she kills the stronger she gets! We have to stop her and we have to do it as soon as possible." he sucked in a breath. "How-ever, the only way I could find out… We have to destroy Asgard itself."

Tony groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "So at least you weren't lying about that." he muttered annoyed.

"No I didn't lie about it!" Loki exclaimed. "And the things I told you last night. That's _all_ true as well! All of it."

Tony groaned deeply. "Jesus christ." he muttered. "I need a drink, so badly." he groaned.

"Friend Stark." Thor swallowed. "We need your help. We don't have the power to…"

 _"I know!"_ Tony exclaimed annoyed as he held up his hand. Then he sucked in a breath, clearly fighting to maintain his cool. "I know. Your baby brother already drove home the point." he hissed and he groaned. "Look… I…" he bit his lip. "I got an idea." he finally said. "Meet me in the Avengers tower this afternoon. And _keep_ your damn brother in line Thor!" he hissed.

"Erhm, wouldn't it be best if he came with me?" Thor asked. "He understand Asgard and Asgards magic better than anyone."

Tony hissed, his entire body bristling. Clearly he was a hair away from doing something stupid.

"What if I wore magic binders?" Loki offered.

"What?" Tony asked and Loki turned to Thor.

"You still have them?" Loki asked.

"Oh, aye." Thor pulled out what looked like two silver bracelets. "I put these on Loki and his magic will be locked away." he informed. "As long as Loki wear these, he can't do any magic."

Tony looked at the bracelets. "Put them on him. _Right now._ " he demanded.

"Friend Stark." Thor gasped.

"As long as Loki is on earth, he is gonna wear them!" Tony demanded. "He can take them off when he leaves earth!" he stated. "And he better leave earth soon! _Permanently!"_

"But…" Thor tried.

"It's a deal." Loki cut in. "For as long as I am on earth, my magic will be locked."

And Tony nodded shortly. "Good." then he turned around and marched off making Loki exhale deeply.

"So erhm…" Thor swallowed. "I suppose I need to put these on you." he commented lifting their binders.

"Hel you wont." Loki snorted. "I'll wear them when we go to the Avengers Tower. I will not be wearing them in our own camp." he stated.

"But… Then you lied!" Thor gasped.

"Yeah. Erh Thor. Hello it's me Loki." Loki pointed at himself. "God of lies."

"Oh." Thor realized then turned and stunned stopped by the sight of Helbindi who didn't move.

"Hello I'm Helbindi." Helbindi smiled. "I believe you know my brother. Bylestir King of Jotunnheim." he offered Thor a hand.

"Oh… OH!" Thor realized. "You're.. It's a pleasure!" he grabbed Helbindis hand and shook it firmly then he halted. "What… What are you doing here?" he asked as he let go of Helbindis hand.

Loki sighed deeply. "When Hela kicked me off the bridge I fell down on Jotunnheim." he admitted. "I ended up in their new capital where Bylestir and Helbindi was. Then Helbindi insisted on following me to Asgard to asses the situation and now we're here."

"Oh." Thor blinked. "Loki did you change his appearance?" he asked. "I mean he's a frost giant yes?"

"I'm a shapeshifter like Loki." Helbindi smiled. "We inherited the gift from our mother."

"I never even met her." Loki pointed out.

"Well she was a shapeshifter, we got it from her." Helbindi shrugged.

Thor looked from one to the other. "You… You look like brothers. A lot." he had to admit. He almost looked like a wounded puppy as he was saying it.

Loki groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "You're my brother Thor. We established that already didn't we?"

"Really?" Thor asked, his voice slightly broken but hopeful.

"Well obviously!" Loki exclaimed. "Now go take a shower and change your clothes, you smell like a tank of gasolin!" he snorted as he turned only to halt.

Because there was a dark skinned woman in white armour and a Kronan holding what looked like some ant alien. "Who the hell are you?" Loki asked.

"Oh Loki this is Brunhilde the last of the Valkyries." Thor informed. "And Korg of the Kronans! And Miek!" he showed as they all waved at Loki. "Oh and Banner."

"Huh?" Loki asked.

Just then, a huge… _Huge_ beast came through, towering over the others and Loki paled as he looked up.

"Yeah he transformed in the crash." Thor sighed deeply. "Hey big guy!" he grinned up at the Hulk. "You remember my brother right?"

The Hulk sneered. "Puny god."

Loki let go of a small whimper as he backed away.

"Easy now. Loki is on our side now." Thor grinned. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"No." Hulk replied as his eyes narrowed.

Loki coughed into his hand. "Well Thor. I'm pleased you made it back. Please forgive me, I have… A lot of duties to attend." he said. "Excuse me." and he twirled around on his heels and then almost ran out of there at ones.

"So that's your brother huh?" Valkyrie asked. "He doesn't seem as impressive as you made him out to be."

"Oh he is, just you wait and see." Thor grinned. "Now, we should probably indeed try to find somewhere to bathe and change clothes." he admitted in a sigh.


	65. Chapter 65

Thor was back, and it was a relief. Now everything wasn't on Lokis shoulders any more, he could relax.

Though he could not help that feeling in his chest as everyone just rushed to Thor and swarmed their golden Prince.

"Thor! Thank the Norns!" Fandral grinned.

"Now things will be sure to turn out well." Volstagg sighed deeply.

Lokis heart sank into the pits of his stomach as he just stood there, so easily ignored now that the golden king was there. Why was he even surprised. It was always like that.

Loki would bust his ass, try to do the right thing and well… Loki sighed deeply. Well at least he could leave things to Thor now. And slowly he turned around.

"What are you talking about. We were so lucky Loki was the one ending up with you and not me!" Thor gasped and Loki halted. "I can't open the portals between realms. I wouldn't have concluded the bridge needed to go! If I had been the one who made it to Asgard first and Loki didn't, we would all be dead. _All_ of us! Loki is the hero, not me."

Loki halted and he turned around again to wide-eyed look at Thor whom was speaking to the people.

"You would have found a way." Fandral spoke confidently.

"No. I wouldn't." Thor stated. "I am not all mighty. I can't do half the things Loki can." he said then he looked up finally his eyes landing on Loki and he grinned. "LOKI!" he spread out his arms towards him and all turned to him suddenly making Loki feel exposed and Loki blushed just as Thor rushed to him and put an arm around Lokis shoulder.

"Hahaaa! That's my brother!" Thor beamed proudly pointing at Loki. Then pulled Loki in as he grinned.

Suddenly Loki felt like he just wanted to sink away and vanish, his face was hot as he just stood and Thor laughed happily. Then he turned, and put a hand on Lokis neck, like he had done so many times before.

A common greeting in Asgardian, but only shared among the closest of family members and shield brothers in arms. More so as Thor pressed his forehead against Lokis and smiled happily.

"Loki, you know something?" Thor asked.

"No. Do tell." Loki managed to say and Thor removed his head as he smiled. Removing his hand from Lokis neck only to place it on Lokis cheek.

"We're not equals. You are far more knowledgeable and skilled than I could ever hope to become. Maybe Asgard don't realize it, but they need you." Thor said. "I'll make sure they'll know."

"That's okay." Loki breathed. "This is enough Thor. This is what I wanted. Just this."

And Thor smiled as he stood back, Loki though looked serious at him.

"This is far from over Thor." Loki warned. "I… I asked Stark to aid us. To build us a weapon that could destroy all of Asgard."

Thor nodded seriously. "Wise. We have no such weapons at our own disposal."

"He said no." Loki said. "Or perhaps he changed his mind after all and that is what he wants to talk to us about this afternoon. I do not know."

"We shall have to go and listen to him." Thor stated firmly.

"We have to consider alternatives." Loki said. "What do we do? We really have no choice. We have to stop Hela before she grows in power."

Thor closed his eyes. "I really don't know Loki." he said. "Asking Tony really was smart. But if he doesn't want to do it…" he trailed off.

"We must think." Loki hissed. "Also we should probably also figure out our stands on. Ahem, me." he coughed into his hand.

"What do you mean Loki?" Thor blinked.

"Tony now knows I am here." Loki sighed. "And he will know I was posing as you ever since the Asgardian refuges came here. No doubt he is delivering this information to his friends as we speak. They might demand my incarceration for the remainder of our stay here."

"But." Thor began. "We need you! Asgard needs you."

"And we need to stay on good terms with earth. They are offering us refuge." Loki sighed deeply. "I hate to say it. But it will just be better if we at least appear to be coorporating At least if we want Starks help… And we do."

"So we should just allow them to lock you away?" Thor asked. "I…"

Loki sighed deeply. "If I were in their shoes I would demand the same thing." he commented a little sadly. "Of course… There really isn't any prison on earth that would be able to hold me but… They don't know that."

Thor looked at Loki. "So you would allow them to put you in a cell you could escape at any time to let them believe you are under lock and key."

"Pretty much yes." Loki replied.

"And this is to make it look like we are working with them, to make them help us and do the things we ask them to?" Thor asked.

"You got it." Loki winked.

"Is… Is this how diplomacy works?" Thor asked.

"Absolutely!" Loki grinned. "You're getting the hang of it yet Thor!"

Thor opened his mouth then closed it. "I don't think this is how it's supposed to work."

"Pfff, the ideal scenario always is that everyone is perfectly honest and doesn't want anything from the others. That's not reality. That's a fantasy." Loki shrugged. "And those who believes in it will always be screwed over because that's what everyone else will do. Those who knows how to play the game will walk away the winners."

"That's very pessimistic." Thor couldn't help but point out.

"I've been acting king for three years. And in a time where everyone believed Odins mind was compromised so they tried to screw Asgard over in all sorts of ways. Trust me on this one." Loki rolled his eyes. "Whenever The avengers says they want something from us. Unless it seems impossible, just say yes!" he said. "We'll figure it out later."

"You mean… Lie?" Thor asked.

"Yes lie Thor! If we have to." Loki rolled his eyes. "Billions of lives are at stake, I think it's justified."

Thor groaned deeply. "Fine. We'll do it your way." he at last agreed. "Just… Don't let it become a habit."

"Again, hello it's me Loki." Loki rolled his eyes. "By the way Thor."

"Aye?" Thor asked.

"Your hair, it looks dumb." Loki said.

Thor spluttered. "You think I asked for this?" he asked pointing at his short cropped hair. "They mutilated me!"

Loki grinned.

"Oh I see. Haha, very funny." Thor rolled his eyes.

"It looks good." Loki at last admitted. "You should consider keeping it."

"No way." Thor replied and Loki grinned.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to wait and see what Stark wants to tell us." Loki sighed.

Thor nodded solemnly. "Aye… Indeed. Also Banner hasn't turned back yet." he pointed over his shoulder. "I'm a little afraid that he wont."

Loki shivered. "Urgh... Just. Keep him away from me." he asked.

"Yeah... being beaten around by him like you're a dummy isn't fun." Thor admitted.

Loki halted, he looked up at Thor. "You?" he asked.

"Aye, we were pitched against each other in a Gladiators ring." Thor sighed. "It's a long story."

"So The Hulk. HAHAHAHA!" Loki laughed pointing at Thor. "So how did it feel Thor?"

Thor glared at him. "it hurt all right." he said. "But you know, I was winning."

"Sure." Loki turned around.

"I was!" Thor shouted as he ran after him. "I was winning that fight!"

"Of course you were." Loki continued in the same tone.

"But it's true!" Thor continued as Loki chuckled and Thor ran after him.


	66. Chapter 66

So Thor had decided to bring Bruce with them to the avengers tower reasoning that Tony and the others would want to know that Bruce made it back to earth.

Thing just was… Thors fear had been proven to be well founded. Bruce had not turned back to himself, so they were standing outside of the building with a Hulk right behind them. And Loki had refused to put on any magic binders when there was a Hulk right next to him.

Honestly Thor couldn't really blame him on that one.

"Door to tiny!" The Hulk huffed annoyed smashing his fists together in anger.

"So erhm… We'll just wait out here then?" Thor asked and Loki shrugged.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long as the doors opened from the inside and a wide-eyed Tony Stark came through. "Holy shit." he gasped as he looked up. "Bruce?!"

The Hulk sneered. "Me not puny Banner. Me Hulk!" he pointed at himself.

"Easy, easy. That's not what I meant." Tony assured holding up his hands. "I just… Holy shit. You're here!" he gasped. "How?"

"I found him in space." Thor held up a hand. "All though from what I can tell… Hulk had been out for well, a couple of years with no sight of Banner when I found him."

"What?" Tony asked then turned back to Hulk. "You have been Hulk for all this time?" he asked.

The Hulk bristled annoyed.

"But… What about Bruce?" Tony asked.

"Banner puny!" Hulk huffed. "No _Banner!"_

"So-sorry." Tony gasped. "That's not." and he pressed his ear. "Nat! Can I ask you to come down here asap?" he asked. "Just hurry will you?" he asked and then finally removed his hand wide-eyed looking up at Hulk, he smiled awkwardly. "It's good seeing you buddy, I really mean that." he then said in a more gently tone. "We were worried about you."

"Lies." Hulk crossed his arms as he turned away. "You worried about puny Banner. Don't care about Hulk!"

"That's not true." Tony smiled a charming smile. "I mean what would Bruce be without you?" he asked. "Without you he would just be a boring puny dude right? You're the cool one. You're the one all the kids like to dress up as for Halloween."

"Huh?" Hulk turned back to Bruce.

"Okay, lookie here." Tony smiled as he pulled out his cellphone. "Hulk halloween costume, kids. Google image search." he wrote in and then showcased the phone with a big picture on it of three different kids all painted green and roaring in delight while lifting their first. "See?" he asked. "Kids loves you. Hulk hero." Tony grinned. "Oh this is a good one, you gotta see this one!" he gasped taking his phone back and then finally showed it again showing just one kid, painted green. Holding up a homemade plush thing wearing a horned helmet and having black hair... Clearly a very awfull looking Loki the child was gleefully about to smash into the ground... Loki was not amused. 

But Hulk seemed to soften up. "Really?" he asked.

Thor blinked. "Wow… Tony is a lot better at that than I am." he admitted.

"Surely that cannot surprise you." Loki sighed deeply just as Natasha came out the door.

"Bruce…" Natasha gasped by the sight of him and Hulk turned to her then his eyes widened. "Bruce you're…" she reached her hand for him and the Hulk shook his head as he stepped back out of reach.

"No!" Hulk gasped. "No go to sleep! No want to go to sleep!"

Natasha halted retrieving her hand.

Tony blinked disturbed looking from one to the other.

"Hulk I…" Natasha breathed. "I need to talk to Bruce. Will you let me talk to Bruce?"

"No!" Hulk exclaimed. "Hulk go to sleep, puny Banner will not let Hulk wake again. No go to sleep!"

Natasha chewed on her lip then stepped forward and startled the Hulk stepped back again. It almost looked comical, this huge green monster being scared of that petite little woman.

"What if I promise." Natasha breathed. "That Bruce will let you wake up and soon. We can watch a movie together. Just you and I."

The Hulk swallowed.

"I promise Hulk." Natasha breathed as she reached out and finally managed to grab his big hand. "We'll let you out, and soon. For now… " she pulled up his hand. "It's time to rest." she put two fingers on the palm of his hand. "The sun is getting really low… " she whispered, her fingers gently tracing Hulks hand and Hulk groaned as he shook his head. "The stars will glitter high above." she said her hand lifting to Hulks face. "The sky is coloured in the deepest red. Now my darling, it is time to go to bed."

The hulk shook his head, he groaned deeply and then his body started to shrink, further and further until it was a regular human male who fell over on Natasha whom just managed to grab him and hold him up.

Bruce groaned deeply. "What…" he asked.

"Hey Bruce." Natasha smiled as she held him.

"Nat?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah." Natasha smiled and Tony stepped forward.

"Hey big guy." Tony smiled. "We missed you."

"Oh god we made it." Bruce seemed to realize. "The crash, we made it to earth." he sighed deeply.

Tony looked at Thor and Bruce. "Okay, fair. We'll push the meeting thirty minutes for Bruce to get some clothes on and stuff." he sighed deeply. "And then _Thor,_ you can explain to me what the hell is going on here!" he exclaimed. "I'm the smartest man on earth. And I got _no_ clue! No clue what the fuck is going on!" he exclaimed.

"Well erhm." Thor wet his lip. "It's a long story." he then said. "My father died, and then Hela came and she almost killed me. And then when Loki and I tried to flee through the bifrost, Hela jumped in with us. And then she kicked me off the bridge and then I landed on this big trash planet outside of time and space. And I was made a slave and put in a gladiator pitch and that's where I met the Hulk. I would have won that fight by the way." he said. "And then I met Valkyrie, she didn't want to help at firs though but she came around and we started a revolution and…"

He halted as he realized both Tony, Loki and Natasha whom was still holding a Bruce who could barely stand up all glared at him with a very similar look.

"I'm sorry I'm not the best at explaining things!" Thor exclaimed.

Loki groaned deeply as he rubbed his forehead. " _I'll_ explain!" he finally said. "When we are all collected. I don't want to explain this twice!" he exclaimed. "All though I already did!"

Natasha glared at Loki. "So you pretended to be Thor all this time."

"Yes! Sorry. It was an emergency!" Loki exclaimed. "Don't look at me like that. You are all mad at me for killing humans. I know what you are, a professional _assassin."_ he pointed out. "And you!" he turned to Tony. "The merchant of death! Yes, Mr Stark. I did my research since returning here. There are a lot more human lives on your hands than mine. So fine, don't trust me. But at least give me a chance to talk! I have not done a single thing to harm humans since I got here did I?" he asked. "All I did, was putting my own life on the line to protect my people so there!" he said. "Don't trust my word for it, trust my actual actions of the last week!" he demanded.

There was silence then finally Tony nodded. "Fine." he sighed. "Come on, let's get Bruce some decent clothes… and a shower. Looks like he needs it."

Thor nodded as he came to Natasha help, putting Bruce's arm around his own shoulder and they all headed into the tower.


	67. Chapter 67

Finally everyone was seated in the avengers meeting room at a big long table. That is all the avengers.

Loki supposed that he needed to be thankful that Tony hadn't run straight to Nick Fury, clearly evident by him not being here.

Just the avengers.

All looked kind of confused and overwhelmed. Their eyes going from Loki, to Thor whom looked kind of different from the Thor they had seen just the other day with his short hair and newly created battle scars.

And then they looked at Bruce whom had suddenly showed up out of seemingly nowhere and was just sitting there starring at the hands in his lap.

"So… If I understand this correctly." Steve Rogers began. "The Thor who arrived with the refuges, that wasn't Thor but Loki disguised as Thor. But now the real Thor finally made it back. Thing though is, Loki wasn't lying. What he told us the last week is in fact still true."

"True if we are to believe Loki and Thors word." Tony grumbled.

"Friends I have no reason to give you such a lie." Thor said.

"Well, unless it is to protect your precious baby brother." Tony snorted.

"That was though what Thor told me to while we were still trapped on Sakaar." Bruce muttered. "He said the goddess of death was about to you know… Kill everything. Loki wasn't there. If that is the story Loki told… It is the same one Thor told me. Their stories do match." he chewed his lip. "And Valkyrie sounded like she knew about Hela."

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Erhm, this Asgardian I met at Sakaar. She had been trapped there for a really long time." Bruce said. "She came with us to earth. She should be at the Asgardian camp if you want to talk to her."

"No…. No…." Tony groaned rubbing his tendrils. "I already got enough shit to deal with."

Loki sighed deeply. "I don't exactly enjoy asking for your help." he said. "I would much rather that the Asgardians dealt with this by ourselves. Simple fact is that we can't. That's why I'm asking at all. I was even willing to beg!" he stated.

"What?" Thor turned to Loki.

"And I'll do it again if that is what it takes." Loki ended.

Thors mouth hung wide open. His eyes looking like they were almost popping out of his skull.

"So… You want me to beg?" Loki asked.

Tony hissed then turned his head. "No. You're making me look like the bad guy." he muttered.

"This is bullshit." Clint muttered annoyed.

Natasha sighed deeply. "It doesn't matter what we think Clint. This is up to Tony and the Asgardians."

Steve looked seriously at Thor and Loki. "I believe them." he said firmly.

"Urghh." Tony groaned as he grabbed his head. "I hate… _hate_ to say it." he hissed. "But I do to."

And Lokis eyes widened as he turned to Tony.

"So… I was thinking." Tony began. "What you need… Is a way to destroy the buildings right? Not any life form. Just… The stones and metals the buildings are made of?"

Thor nodded. "Aye… If Asgard is destroyed. Hela looses her power. We can do the rest."

"Right so erhm I…" Tony swallowed. "I thought about developing a weapon which… Can't do anything against organic matter. It'll only affect specific inorganic matters right? Of course, this would still be a stupidly dangerous weapon. Aim it at one of our sky scrapers and the people inside of it would be crushed." Tony bit his lip. "But still, I rather that than an atom bomb and… Loki, you said you could remove the information from my head?" he asked.

Loki nodded. "It is within my power." he said.

Tony hissed. "I'm going to work on a computer which can't be connected to the internet! A computer without internet! And after it's done, I'll destroy that computer. And every blue print and every little piece of technology! And then you'll stay true to your word!"

Clint blinked. "Letting Loki mess with your head."

"I know, I know! I can't believe this either." Tony groaned. "I swore to never develop that kind of weapon again! _Ever!_ "

"Tony…" Natasha breathed.

"So many lives has gone to waste. And because of me." Tony swallowed. "I don't even know how many. Is it thousands? Ten thousands? Hundreds of thousands?" he asked. "And why? Why did all those lives have to be taken?" he asked. "Because I was ignorant and didn't care." he sighed deeply. "And if I don't believe that people are capable of change… I would be universe greatest hypocrite."

"But… Loki?" Clint asked.

"It's not Loki I trust, it's Thor." Tony simply stated.

Thor smiled lightly. "My friend." he then said. "Erhm, when I first reunited with Loki on Asgard. Such a short time ago. It was the first time I had seen Loki show any remorse for his actions at all. And honestly, I didn't believe it either." he said. "I thought it was a trick, I couldn't believe he was sincere." he said as he folded his hands on the table looking at them. "No, I could not believe Lokis words alone. He is a master of lies and manipulation, I know this well. At least now I do… How-ever, the one thing which speaks so much louder than words is action." he said. "Loki saved my life as we faced Hela. He pushed aside what would have been a killing stroke from her."   
  
There was silence, Thor for all this time had only been looking at his hands on the table, then he looked up. A serious look in his eyes as he kept speaking.   
  
"I faced Hela, you don't understand her power! She would have killed me in seconds, and if she can kill me like that. She can kill all the other Asgardians… Loki saved their lives. He saved all of them. Only he can open up portals between realms. Only he can walk the branches of Ygdrasil. Blow up the bridge bifrost and retrieve. The simple fact is he was the only one capable of doing any of it… He didn't have to do it, he could have run away. I gave him the option of running, of leaving. But he refused, even at his own peril he stayed. And it is those actions, not his words. Which tells me that my brother has returned to me ones more." Thor smiled as his eyes grew misty again. "It is true, I may be biased. I cannot deny… I wanted my brother back. I wanted for him to realize the error of his ways and redeem himself. For all the time we have known each other my friends. That was my deepest desire…. So. Make of that what you will." he said. "I hope you will allow Loki to proof himself, like he did to me. One chance, that's all he really needs."

Tony sighed deeply. "You make a good case Thor." he muttered. "Well, I got work to do." he commented as he stood up. "Lots of it." he groaned deeply and then he turned to Loki. "Oh and by the way. If I _ever_ see you in my tower again when you're not wanted or invited. I don't care, I'll tell Nick Fury about you! Or better yet, I'll ask the Hulk for a favour!"

"What?" Bruce asked.

Loki chuckled amused. "I hear your message, loud and clear."

"And I suppose I don't need to tell you." Tony hissed. "That if there comes a sign that this whole thing is a trick, that you have been lying! That you have _any_ ulterior motive! The deal is off and _you'll_ be going down! That's why I asked these guys to come." he gestured around himself. "If we got _any_ reason to believe you are up to tricks. We'll come for you, all of us. And this time, we wont just be handing you over to Thor so nice and easy. You'll be going to jail and we'll make sure of it!"

Loki smiled amused.

"You got that?" Tony asked annoyed.

"Yes." Loki nodded. "I assure you." he said putting on a more serious face. "I bear no ill intend. Would I lie to you?"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Clint asked in a snort.

"Yes it was." Loki smiled pleasantly at him.

"Christ give me strenght." Tony hissed as he rolled his eyes. "Oi! Point break!"

"Aye." Thor sat up straight.

"Keep your damn brother in line." Tony hissed and finally walked out the automatic door closing behind him.

There was silence as all looked at the closed door and Loki shrugged.

"Honestly that went _way_ better than I would ever have expected."

That at ones earned everyone full attention, and now everyone seemed to be glaring at Loki. All except Thor whom ones again sported his famous puppy dog look.

"So…" Loki traced his hand on the table. "Is there something I can do for you? Anything you wish to have cleared up?"

"Yeah here!" Clint lifted his hand. "You wanted to take over earth as in litterately, wanting to make yourself _king of earth!"_ he stated pulling down his hand. "So why would such a madman suddenly be changing his mind?" he asked dryly.

"Simple really." Loki sighed. "I never actually wanted to rule earth in the first place. I mean honestly, what would I even do with this planet?" he asked.

"Then what did you want?" Clint asked with narrowed eyes.

"I…" Loki halted and he swallowed as he looked down.

"Loki." Thor breathed.

"I wanted Thor and Odin to fear me." Loki breathed. "I had come to believe, they would never respect me. So the only way to make them even acknowledge me would be to make them fear me… And then someone else planted the idea in my head that conquering Midgard would be the way to do it."

"Someone _else_ planted the idea in your head?" Clint asked in a snort.

"Yes." Loki looked up. "But he is not our concern at this moment… He will be eventually, and ones our current threat has been dealt with I will tell you what I know." he sighed deeply. "The scepter I wielded. You experienced its power yourself… Just by standing in the same _room_ as the sceptre, it at ones latched unto your most basic vile emotions. Exaggerated them, made you turn on each other as your emotions ran wild… That sceptre was in my hand, my bare hand." he pointed at it. "Not just that, before I wielded it it had been placed next to me as I slept.. as I walked. As they." Loki swallowed.

"As they?" Natasha asked seriously. "As they what?"

"Cut me." Loki breathed and Thors eyes widened. "My real mission was to give them the Tesserect, earth was to be my reward. Alas, me trying to take earth was just a distraction. The Tesserect was the real price in all of it." he lowered his head.

There was silence then Clints eyes narrowed.

"So you're the innocent victim now?" Clint asked.

Loki smirked grimly. "Not at all." he said. "I told you how the sceptre works, it takes the feelings already there. My desire to hurt Thor and Odin was very real indeed, and came from within myself. The sceptre only." he sighed deeply. "Added wind to the fire so to speak."

"But you don't want to hurt Thor any more?" Clint asked.

"No." Loki replied.

"Why?"

"Because…" Loki was searching for words. "I realized I was wrong." he said and that honestly did seemed to shock his listeners. "I was wrong…" he breathed again. "I thought Odin despised me and only took me in to make a mockery out of me while propping up his true son. I thought Thor took pleasure in bringing me down and mocking me. I thought they were keeping me back on purpose and mocking me at every turn…. I was wrong." he said. "I was wrong about a lot of things. And my actions were not justiefied." 

Thor squinted his eyes. "I did always mock Loki and put him down." he breathed. "I didn't realize how it hurt him. To me it was just all fun and games… I was ignorant and foolish. If you had known me back then, you would be ashamed. I wasn't the same person as I am today." he swallowed. "I cared not for how I hurt others, I gladly walked all over them. Even my own brother… Didn't even occur to me how it may affect other people. I was ignorant. And I killed. All to satisfy my childish pride." he said. "This does not excuse Loki of course but… as Stark said. If I don't believe people are capable of change. I would be the universe greatest hypocrite."

"So…" Bruce squinted his eyes. "A tiff between gods got out of hand?" he asked and he sighed. "That's what the greek myths are all about." he commented in a hollow laugh.

"Aye. Many times gods had petty arguments and mortals paid the price." Thor admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. "I… I apologize."

Loki snorted. "Not like you had anything to do with what Hera did is it?"

"Wait…" Bruce blinked. "Greek mythology is also real?" he asked.

"I will say your writings takes _a lot_ of liberties." Loki commented amused.

The avengers all looked at each other, but then seemingly decided it was better to just not ask any more questions.

"Any more questions?" Loki asked.

Clint groaned as he rubbed his face. "I _hate_ that you have me half convinced." he admitted.

"Well. If things goes haywire, you have a Hulk ones more." Loki pointed out. "Brought to you by Thor."

Bruce groaned deeply. "You just want me around because of the Hulk." he complained.

"Well obviously!" Loki exclaimed. "Without the Hulk you're just a guy! Why would they ever want you in their midst if you didn't have the Hulk?"

And Bruce gaped, his eyes wide open as he looked at Loki as if he couldn't believe his own ears.

Then suddenly Natasha snorted and Bruce turned to her.

"Nat!" Bruce exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I just… He just said it." Natasha laughed and had to cover her mouth. "It's not true though, the reason we brought you in in the first place was because of your gamma expertise remember?" she asked. "It wasn't the Hulk we were interested in at the time, not at all."

"It's because of the Hulk you kept me around." Bruce muttered.

"Bruce." Natasha looked up at him. "You know I personally would like to keep you around for a lot of other reasons."

And Bruce halted, then he turned his head away though that couldn't hide the blush all over his face.

"Well, this has been a delight." Loki sighed as he stood up. "But if we're done here, I would like to go back to our camp now." he said.

Thor nodded as he stood up as well. "We have to look for other ways to fight Hela."

Steve smiled amused. "Good luck soldiers." he greeted them and they nodded before the gods headed out.


	68. Chapter 68

It probably wasn't any wonder, that after the longest day Thor could ever remember having. He slept like a log.

Literately crashing into earth, reuniting with Loki, checking out the Asgardian camp and talk to the Asgardians, then meeting with the Avengers, then back to the camp talking to Heimdal, then being guided to a new tent made ready for Thor and finally Thor was allowed to plummet down and sleep.

He slept all through the night and took a good chunk of the next morning as well, it was almost noon as a blurry eyed sore Thor managed to stumble out of his tent, then grabbed his stomach as it was growling loudly.

Okay… Where did they keep the food?

As it turned out. Thor had no idea what so ever. Then suddenly Valkyrie came waltzhing right by holding a big bowl of cereal in one hand and a big spoon in the other while munching happily. "Hey Thor!" she grinned the cereal almost spilling out of her mouth.

Thors stomach growled as he held his stomach. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"The big truck west of the camp." Valkyrie informed as she stuffed the spoon down the bowl and then stuffed it into her mouth. "The Midgardians sure are nice! They call it a charity donation from Stark Enterprise. Cooled van with lots of food for everyone!"

Thor smiled warmly. "I need to thank Tony." he said.

"Probably should thank Loki to. Apparently he was the one making sure they got it." Valkyrie nodded.

"Ah yes, of course." Thor nodded. "Speaking of, have you seen Loki?" he asked.

"Not since yesterday." Valkyrie said. "Sorry."

"Quite all right, I'll find him." Thor smiled and went west to true enough find a truck. Opening the back of the van next to it Thor was true enough met with a cooled air and inside he found several cartons of milk, box's of cereal, cans with different kinds of food.

And even some fruit, vegetables and meat for evening meals. Thor smiled as he followed Valkyries example helping himself to some cereal and walked outside soon to find Heimdal.

"Good morning my King." Heimdal bowed for him.

"King?" Thor asked then remembered… Odin was dead. Right. So the title naturally fell to him even if there hadn't been any crowning ceremony and he sighed. "Right King." and he cleared his throat. "Heimdal have you seen Loki."

At that Heimdal frowned slightly. "I have." he said.

"Oh." Thor blinked taking a spoonful of cereal. "Do you know where he is?" he asked putting the spoon into his mouth.

"Asgard." Heimdal replied and Thor spewed out the cereal he had just put in his mouth.

The milk and bits of cereal landed on Heimdals armor and he glanced down at it, then up at Thor.

"I… I'm sorry." Thor stammered. "I thought you said Loki was on Asgard."

"I did." Heimdal said. "I see him right now, he's on Asgard."

"WHAT?!" Thor shouted loudly. "Asgard?! Why would he go to Asgard. Why didn't you stop him?"

"My king. If Loki had asked permission I would have insisted he stay here. But this is Loki, he didn't tell anyone. He just went. Through the branches of Ygdrasil which only he can travel, and in the middle of the night." Heimdal replied dryly.

"What is he doing on Asgard?!" Thor exclaimed. "Doesn't he know how dangerous it is?! Hela is there and she is furious. If she discovers him she's going to kill him."

"Oh yes, she will." Heimdal sighed. "And I told him that, he told me to mind my own buisness."

Thor groaned deeply. "What is Loki doing on Asgard?" he asked.

"He's retrieving books." Heimdal admitted.

"Are you kidding me?" Thor asked. "He went to Asgard, risking his life… For books?"

"Loki has stated that keeping Asgards legacy safe is of high priority. He doesn't want that knowledge to be destroyed together with the halls of Asgard." Heimdal replied.

Thor groaned deeply. It did indeed sound like something Loki would say. But it wasn't like Thor agreed that it was worth that risk. "There are Asgardian books stored in other realms!" he hissed. "I'm sure Affleheim and Vanaheim would be happy to give us copies when we rebuild. Tell him to get his ass back here. _Right now!"_

Heimdal sighed deeply as he glanced up. "Prince Loki." he was silent for a while. "King Thor has wakened, I told him where you are. He said to me, and I quote. Get his ass back here, right now." again there was silence then Heimdal looked at Thor. "Loki is laughing at you."

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Thor exclaimed. "It…"

"Hold on." Heimdal silenced Thor. Then he turned to Thor. "Some of those books are one of the kind, if that knowledge is destroyed. It will be gone. He knows which books doesn't have copies in other realms and…" he halted. "After Loki has taken the books he deems neccesary, he intends to breach the treasure vault."

" _What?!"_ Thor shouted. "He'll get discovered!"

"Which is why he intends to go to the treasure vault last." Heimdal then sighed.

"I… I… LOKI!" Thor shouted as if Loki could hear him.

Heimdal sighed. "I'm sorry my King. There is nothing I can do."

Thor groaned deeply and Heimdal looked at Thor with a sympathetic look.

"You tell him." Thor hissed holding up his hand, pointing at Heimdal though his finger was shaking. "He better get back here safely! If he throws his life away for nothing I will never forgive him!"

Heimdal nodded and Thor hissed as he turned around and walked away.

Heimdal sighed deeply. "Prince Loki… You better make sure to make it back safely. Your brother is extremely worried." there was silence and Heimdal sighed. "Very well."

* * *

The rest of the day was nail biting, no sign of Loki and there was nothing Thor could do. He wanted to talk to his people, to asses their situation but he was just to nervous. Eventually the sun was sinking and ones again it was evening. For time number… maybe thousand. Thor walked past the tent he had been told was Lokis. And then suddenly he heard a big thumb from in there.

Thor halted, then he turned around to hear more sounds and a little light had been turned on in there. "Loki?" Thor gasped and then he stormed inside opening up the flaps. "LOKI!"

And true enough, right in there was one god of Mischief looking pale and sweaty, his long black hair hanging around his face as he turned.

It wasn't just Loki though, all around him were towers of books! Big piles, barely was there any room for Lokis own bed. And all the small artefacts strewn all across the place. In the middle of the entire mess was Loki himself smiling apologetically.

Thor huffed as he crossed his arms. "Are you serious?" he asked. "What's wrong with you. You could have been killed!"

"Well you know, I thought now I was going there anyway I might as well make the best of it." Loki smiled weakly.

"What do you mean going there _anyway?"_ Thor asked.

"Bifrost was not the only way to fast travel between Asgard and Midgard." Loki smiled sadly. "There was one object in Asgards vault which would enable any Asgardian, no matter who. To travel instantaneously to all corners of the realm. I just removed Helas last means of travel."

"What?" Thor asked. "What object."

"You know, you used it yourself you stupid oaf." Loki commented as he held out a hand and then, a blue cube appeared in Lokis hand.

By the sight of it Thor felt sick, and somehow seeing Loki of all people holding it made him feel even worse. Thor shook his head. Loki was right, even Thor had managed to use the Tesserect to travel between realms instanteniously. And if Thor could do it, of course Hela would be able to.

Loki was correct… He was one hundred percent correct. Still Thor felt sick.

"Loki…" Thor then breathed. "Give it to me." he asked holding out his hand.

Loki shrugged as he walked forward and put the Tesserect in Thors hand. Thor gaped, he was honestly surprised! Somehow he had _not_ exspected that to go so easily.

"What?" Loki asked as he looked at Thor. "I don't want the stupid thing, I never wanted it. If you want it _great._ Then I wont have to safe keep it."

"Oh." Thor realized then he cleared his throat. "Look, next time you decide to do something like this. Tell me about it!" he asked. "At least ask me!"

"You would have said no." Loki pointed out. "Why do you think I didn't ask? You would have said no, I would have tried to reason with you, you would demand I stayed, maybe we would shout at each other for a bit. I would have snook out anyway. Same result, just with an added circle walk first."

"That! I… " Thor hissed but sadly didn't seem to have any rebuttal.

"I suppose I have yet to learn my place." Loki joked.

"Loki that's not funny!" Thor stated as he looked up. "Of course you should be allowed to walk free! And I swear to you, that from now on I will _always_ listen to your advice and take you seriously! I swear to you! I just…" he tried. "If anything happened to you. And now, after we finally…" he swallowed.

"Thor, we are facing a massive threat! Multiple of them." Loki stated. "I am doing what I have to do! It's not even about proving anything any more. This is life or death! And like it or not, I was the _only_ one able to do it!"

"I know… I just…" Thor hissed and then in two quick steps he was in front of Loki and then grabbed him, pulling him into a crushing hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "You're right. I'm sorry." he said. "I just…. "

Loki sighed deeply. "It's all right." he said. "I'm erhm… I'm sorry to." he then admitted.

Thor swallowed as finally he let go, then looked around himself. "Did you honestly have to take _all_ of this?" he asked.

"I erhm…" Loki looked away. "Well you know, just to be sure!" he said looking back. "Knowledge can safe lives to you know. You never know what knowledge will be detrimental in the future!"

Thor sighed deeply. "I'm starving, what about you?" he asked wishing to just dismiss this entire conversation quick as possible.

"I havn't eaten since last night." Loki admitted.

"Well then. Let's go eat." Thor then invited and Loki nodded willingly following Thor outside and towards the food van.

"Have you ever tried their canned ravioli?" Thor asked. "I saw there was some in the van, it's pretty good."

"Your taste in food disturbs me." Loki muttered.

"Oh, you don't like it?" Thor asked.

Loki sighed. "I rather not eat any canned food, _ever."_ he said. "It's all disgusting but… We all have to eat it in turns. There is only so much fresh meat and vegetables." he admitted.

Thor nodded, being reminded of Bylestir whom would do the same work his people did and eat the same food they did. Not setting himself above the people.   
Also truth was, they were _far_ better off than Bylestir had been when he first created his settlement. They had both food and shelter just handed to them. And well, immediate security was fine to. Long term though was the real issue. Thor shook his head. "Then let's try the ravioli." he then said. "You might even like it."

"I highly doubt that." Loki muttered.

"We just need to warm it in the microwave first." Thor ended and Loki grumbled annoyed.


	69. Chapter 69

The next couple of days sucked, they were kind of dependent on Tony to finish his weapon. And no amount of pushing or disturbing him would make it go any quicker. On the contrary.

Literately the best thing they could do was to just leave Tony alone and work on their own strategies.

It probably shouldn't be that big of a surprise, but the best defence against Hela would be to…. _Not_ get killed.

For every one person Hela killed, not only would that warrior be…. Dead. The body of that warrior would also be added to Helas undead army.  
An army of dead bodies which couldn't be killed. The best method Loki could think off to get rid of that army would be to either push them into the void like he had done.

Or literately burn them to ashes.

So two things Loki concentrated on. The warriors who had just a little bit of magic was taught fire spells…. They all sucked at it.

And _everybody_ got a crash course in dodging and quick reflex's.

Neither of these were traditional ways for Asgardians to fight, their way was to be steadfast and stand against any incoming enemies. Not jump around like a spring rabbit, as Volstagg had so kindly put it.

No wonder the man with the large gut wasn't very keen on jumping around to dodge beams, arrows and pellets.

Thor though took the training extremely seriously, he wasn't very good at it, but he was the first one to meet up every morning leading by example and that made warriors fall in line.

After the morning training where Thor would jump around, he would try to practise making lightning without the use of Mjolnir.

Thor had to walk all the way out to an empty field where he wouldn't hurt any bystanders, he had sat up a wooden dummy for himself and then tried to arm.

His attacks were indeed powerful but his aim…. Left a lot to be desired… Which was why he was out at a huge empty field.

Ones again Thor shot, and he tried again and again. The earth around him was scorched… And the dummy was just innocently standing there in the middle making Thor growl.

"You know…" A voice sounded from behind Thor. "If you can't even hit a static target, it is going to be _really_ hard for you to hit a moving one."

Thor turned around to see Loki casually sitting on the ground with crossed legs.

Thor sighed deeply. "Care to give any pointers?" he asked.

Loki sighed deeply as he stood up. "You're impatient." he stated. "You have incredible magic within your veins. Odin and Frigga, the greatest sorceres in the nine realms! And you are their biological son." he stated. "The reason I am more adapt in magic than you is _not_ due to innate talent. It's because I put in the work and you did not."

Thor blushed deeply as he looked down, looking embarrassed.

Loki sighed a second time. "You need to relax." he then informed. "You are tense, it makes your magic sparatic, unpredictable and uncontrollable."

"Of course I am tense." Thor grumbled. "We'll be facing the fight of our lives! It could mean the end of everything."

"And if you can't learn how to control yourself here, you sure wont be able to in battle!" Loki snapped back making Thor silence. "Okay. Thor… breath." Loki instructed. "Concentrate on your breathing."

Thor closed his eyes and then breathed deeply.

"Okay good." Loki said. "Now feel the energy within yourself, feel how it runs through your veins. In your entire body. The magic is in every cell inside of you, and it is around you. The magic isn't just in you, it _is_ you. Do you feel it?"

"I…" Thor halted. "I do."

"Good." Loki replied. "What you now learned is that you don't have to create any energy. The energy is _already_ there! The only thing you need to do is to channel it. You understand?" he asked.   
  
Thor nodded. "Aye. I didn't think of that, I understand."   
  
Loki nodded. "Okay. Now… direct the energy to your right hand." he asked. "Collect it there, let it build up. As I said don't create, just guide its flow towards your hand. Slowly…. Calmly, and slowly."

Thor breathed deeply as he held out his right hand then slowly, he started to sparkle in a electrical light, the intensity growing.

"Okay. Now. Take a deep breath, breath all the way to your stomach and exhale. Keep yourself calm, and slowly open your eyes." Loki said.

Thor did as he was told, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly then slowly opened his arms.

"Turn to your target." Loki instructed. "Look at it… Focus on it."

Thor looked and then he started to shake.

"Your growing tense again." Loki snapped. "Patience Thor, be patient. Take another deep breath and relax."

Thor did as he was told, inhaled and exhaled again then relaxed.

"Okay." Loki said. "Now, listen closely. And don't do anything until I say you can." he asked. "What you are going to do now, is simply release your energy. You are not going to shoot it out, you are not going to press it out or force it. You are simply going to release." he said. "Okay… Now. Release."

And Thor took a breath and then, a single bolt of light shot straight from his hand and directly at the dummy, hitting it square in the middle and obliterated it to pieces.

Thor gaped as he looked at it, then he looked at Loki lost for words. "Wow." was all he could say and Loki smirked. "Thank you Loki!" Thor gasped. "That was… That was amazing." he looked at his hands. "All though." he quieted. "I wont have time for breathing exercises while fighting Hela."

"No." Loki said. "And we really don't have the time I would like. I suppose we just have to do the best we can with what we got." he stated and suddenly, several dummies made of pure ice were formed all around them. Well more they were ice statues. And Thor looked around as Loki continued his lecture. "I think it's better we concentrate on just that one exercise and try to perfect it." he said. "you must repeat this very exercise, again and again. Until it becomes second-hand nature and you can do it in a second. Normally I wouldn't really expect you to master it in less than a year but you know, we don't really have the time for that so… Do your best." he smirked.

Thor sighed deeply looking hopelessly at all the ice dummies around himself. "This is my own fault for skipping magic lessons." he muttered.

"Correct." Loki replied in a smirk.

"You don't have to look so happy about it." Thor muttered.

"What me? I would never dream of such things." Loki stated. "Though I can't deny of feeling a sense of vindication right now."

"Fine." Thor groaned. "I can't fault you for that." he admitted.  
  
Loki sighed. "The use of Mjolnir has staunted you. It was your conduit, your focus. But you became much to dependent, it prevented you from developing beyond it.... I fear though, this really wasn't the time to breach that issue."

Thor nodded seriously. Then he frowned. "Are you saying my potential is even greater than when I wielded Mjolnir?" he asked.

"Oh yes." Loki said. "I already told you, pure energy flows through your veins. The magic you use never came from Mjolnir, it came for you. Mjolnir was just the conduit."

"And the lightning I make... Is my magic?" Thor asked.

"Of course. What did you think it was?" Loki asked.

Thor blushed sheepishly. "I really should have listened more back in the day." he sighed deeply. "Studied more... Wow, I was pretty dumb."

Loki couldn't help but snort amused then he silenced as he looked at Thor then Lokis head tilted.

"What?" Thor asked.

"I just… I couldn't help but think. You truly have changed. A lot." Loki said.

"Huh?" Thor looked at him. "What brought this on?"

"You followed all of my instructions, you followed them exactly. Didn't ask any questions, but accepted this was something you didn't know and needed to learn." Loki commented as he crossed his arms. "Where was that kind of humility our entire childhood?"

"Heh." Thor smiled awkwardly.  
  
"And you keep meeting up in the morning, it doesn't seem to touch you that you are humiliating yourself." Loki commented. "I mean the Thor I knew would _never_ admit there was something he couldn't do! Or allow anyone to witness him fail! Also you havn't stopped praising me since you got here. That's _really_ weird!" he stated.

"I just..." Thor tried. "You told me that erhm." he swallowed. "I never appreciated you. And you were right about that! You were absolutely right so... I'm trying to do it now! I wouldn't praise you if I didn't think you deserved it!" he at last defended himself.

"You're overdoing it. It's super weird!" Loki informed in a snort as he crossed his arms.

Thor couldn't help but blush as he smiled awkwardly. Then he cleared his throat. "I was foolish and ignorant back then, all I ever thought about was my own glory and my own pride. This how-ever… It's much bigger than myself. My pride is stupid and doesn't matter! This is about the lives of our people."

"Aye." Loki nodded as he glanced down.

"You changed a lot to." Thor commented.

Loki shrugged. "I suppose I have. Like you, it used to be about my own pride and my own feelings. Now." he sighed deeply. "We have no such luxury…. And well. Our parents are gone. We really have to stand on our own two feet now. Somehow that… It changes everything."

"It does." Thor nodded. "I… I used to believe Odin had all the answers. I didn't need to think for myself. Father would just know!" he stated. "He didn't really have all the answers, he was just as flawed as anybody."

"Aye." Loki sighed. "Mother was usually spot on though."

"Well I know who was your favourite parent." Thor chuckled then shook his head. "But yes. Mother knew what was right." he shook his head.

Loki swallowed. "It's my fault." he whispered. "I send the dark elves in her direction. I aimed them right at the royal chambers. That it was supposed to be Odin… That's no excuse. I killed her."

Thor looked at Loki whom looked down, squinting his eyes.

"I killed her Thor." Loki sniffed. "The last time we saw each other, I shouted at her! I implied she wasn't my mother. I hurt her and then I killed her!" he wrapped his arms around himself. "How I must have disapointed her... I..." he swallowed.

Slowly Thor stepped forward, then put his hands on Lokis shoulders and Loki looked up to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes. "Mother chose to fight." he said. "She chose to stand up, pick up her knives and defend lady Jane with her own life. She would have fought to defend Asgard, no matter what. No one _ever_ told mother what to do or not do. Not even Odin."

Loki looked at Thor, his green eyes misty.

"She would have been so happy." Thor smiled. "To see you now, to see _us_ now. Talking, being brothers. It's all she ever desired. The last time I spoke to mother. She asked me just one thing." he informed. "Take care of your brother. Those were her words, she had not given up on you. Not for a single second. And if she could see you now, she would be so very happy. I know that for certain."

Loki closed his eyes then nodded as his throat tied itself together. "I…" he whispered. "I miss her."

"I know." Thor said and them embraced Loki. "I miss her to." he said. "I love that your illusions and your knife work is just like hers. It's nice, it's like there's still a piece of her in this world."

"I want to make up for it." Loki said. "For what I did to her…. And…"

"You saved Asgard Loki. As far as I am concerned, there is no longer any need." Thor assured and Loki nodded as they took a moment to just stand there and take it all in.

Both had admitted, they were brothers. And all they had left of their family were each other. They were in this together now.


	70. Chapter 70

Loki groaned as he walked through camp rubbing his eyes, even with Thor back most of the work still fell to him.

At least now Thor was appreciating it loudly. Even if he was overdoing it and that was still really weird and unsettling.

But it was also kind of nice… Mindlessly Loki walked passing several people only to halt, and then backed a few steps turning his head to see what looked like a black haired barefooted Aisir with his nose deep down in a book.

Of course he wasn't Aisir, he was a Jotunn in Aisir form just like Loki and the book. Loki frowned. "I don't remember giving you permission to take that." he commented dryly.

"Oh." Helbindi looked up. "I was to understand you had taken those books from the Asgardian library. Isn't a library a place where everyone are allowed to borrow books?" he asked.

"Not all books are allowed to leave the library." Loki reprimanded. "And only those whom has proven they can showcase caution is allowed touching the really rare copies."

"Ah." Helbindi realized. "I'm sorry." he offered Loki an apologetic smile. "I was just curious, books on Jotunnheim are very limited you know. And then I saw this and thought, the Aisir perspective on Jotunnheim? Well, this should be interesting."

Loki blinked, now he had to admit he got curious as well as he looked at Helbindi and the book, finally looking at the title. _"A history of Jotunnheim."_

Loki glanced up. "So… What do you think?"

Helbindi chuckled. "Who wrote this?" he asked. "This is insane! Hahahaha!" he laughed out loud. "I mean look at this!" he held up the book for Loki to see and then he spoke in an overly poise dramatic voice. "It is a well known fact, that when winter is harsh a Jotunn will turn on its young and eat them whole. It is worth noticing that Jotunns have no blood as blood wouldn't circulate in a icecold body… HAHAHAHAHA!" Helbindi fell down on the ground on his back. "Stop! Stop I can't… I just… hahahaha!" he cried from laughter.

Loki couldn't help but smile, then realized how amazing it was that Helbindi was laughing at this. If this had been Bylestir… Loki was reasonable sure that Bylestir would have been pissed and demanded satisfaction.

"May I?" Loki asked reaching for the book and Helbindi willingly gave it back. Loki flipped the pages to get to the first page. "Huh…. Two thousand years old. It's not that old." he commented. "It's from when Odin was still at war with Jotunnheim."

"Makes sense. War propaganda." Helbindi commented. "Laufey did similar things, talking his soldiers into battle by creating propaganda. Also it justified the entire war ordeal and him keeping on pushing it."

"Huh." Loki nodded as he flipped the pages. "So, did you find anything truthful in this book?" he asked.

"Well, there was a kennel here and there." Helbindi admitted. "But honestly, it was all wrapped up in so much bullshit you know? About Asgard being the only hope for the realms and Jotunns eating their own and all of that. It's funny though! Father said the exact same thing but opposite! Aisirs eats their own and _Jotunnheim_ has to stand up to their tyranny or all the realms will suffer!"

"You do realize I actually believed a lot of this growing up right?" Loki asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Helbindi said. "Then it must have really sucked finding out you were Jotunn. Ah! I suppose that's why you tried to destroy all of Jotunnheim."

Loki froze by the mention and he swallowed. "I… erhm." he wet his lip, he looked at Helbindi. And somehow the fact that Helbindi seemingly wasn't even that mad about it somehow just made it feel ten times worse.

Bylestir had been ready to run Loki through with his sword! So why wasn't Helbindi?

"Why are you so nice to me?" Loki asked. "From the moment we met, you were always nice." he realized. "And towards all the Asgardians, and towards Thor! You kept being nice. _Why?!"_

Helbindi looked at Loki. "Because Asgardians thinks Jotunns are monsters."

"Wouldn't that be the exact reason to be angry?" Loki asked.

"Wouldn't that just prove them right?" Helbindi asked. "I want to prove them _wrong."_ and he stood up, then he looked serious. "I lived through war, I lived through famine, I lived through the destruction of my realm. I want it to stop." he said. "I want my realm to prosper and flourish. How is being angry going to help me with that?" he asked. "I want the realms to see that we are not monsters, that we are hard working, proud. Protective of our families. And we can _grow._ I want to show we can be better! So to do that, I myself _have_ to be better than other people. It's that simple."  
  
Loki blinked as he looked at Helbindi  
  
"Let me ask you Prince Loki." Helbindi then said. "You just said _used_ to believe. So... What changed?" he asked.  
  
"Well..." Loki hesitated. "It's a bit hard taking such texts seriously when you are sitting _right_ there clearly not acting anything like that."

"See." Helbindi smiled. "Actions carry much more meaning than words, words can be lies. Actions though, that's proof. And I have made it my vision to _proof_ you wrong Loptr... I'm sorry. Prince Loki." he corrected himself.

Loki blinked as he took Helbindi in, evidently their biological bond still meant something to Helbindi. He probably should have put that together from the start. Loki still weren't entirely sure what Helbindi was trying to do, but he couldn't deny that the frost giant was setting a damn good example and well... He was right. He was difficult to hate, more than just one Aisir had opened up to him. Even if most still seemed to scuff or just be uneasy around him.

Loki looked at Helbindi. "You and Bylestir are _very_ different from each other. You know that right?"

"Of course we are." Helbindi blinked. "We are two different people. Have you ever met two Aisirs whom are _exactly_ the same?" he asked. "Even if they are siblings."

Loki nodded thoughtfully then sighed as he handed the book back to Helbindi. "Look, if you want to borrow a book just ask." he asked. "The books I salvaged are all one of a kind. I need to be assured they are safe kept."

"Ah I see. I apologize." Helbindi nodded. "I was out of line. My curiosity got the better of me."

Loki smirked. "Happens to me all the time." he admitted. "And I was wondering… When all this is over. Do you write Helbindi?"

"Me write?" Helbindi asked, then he chuckled. "As if my life ever allowed me any time for writing."

"Pity." Loki commented. "I would have loved to commission a book from you. About Jotunnheim."

"Oh." Helbindi realized. "Huh, that may be worth the afford." he admitted. "A book written specifically for the Aisir about Jotunns and our culture. Hmmm." he frowned looking like he was very seriously contemplating it. "Though I am afraid living in Bylestirs city, everyone has to earn their own living. Writings do not deliver food on the table."

"Commissioned works does." Loki pointed out. "Name your price."

Helbindi looked at Loki, then he smiled. Laughed a bit as he shook his head. "I'll think about it." he said. "Maybe after this is over, _you_ should come to Jotunnheim." he offered. "Stay for a while longer. Learn to know our culture! Who we truly are."

Loki halted, he wet his tongue. "I… I'm afraid I am needed at Asgard."

"Ah, very true." Helbindi agreed. "Even with King Thor here these people sure rely a lot on you."

Loki exhaled deeply. "Aye."

"Still, maybe when this entire thing is over. It wouldn't be to bad for King Thor to learn to rely on himself as king." Helbindi commented. "Not forever of course…. But you know."

"You really want me in Jotunnheim?" Loki asked.

"I want peace." Helbindi said. "I want to make sure that Asgard and Jotunnheim will never again be at war. Having its prince at Jotunnheim for a while, who also happens to be the kings most trusted advisor. Learning to understand us, our world and culture… I can't see that being a bad thing."

Loki nodded thoughtfully. "I'll think of it." he then said.

"So that's not a no." Helbindi grinned. "I'm pleased."

"Neither is it a yes." Loki lectured him. "We'll see."

"Aye." Helbindi replied. "We'll see."


	71. Chapter 71

It was early morning, the Asgardian warriors were doing their morning dodging training before breakfast.

At least they were getting better at it! Fandral was an outright natural. He joked it was because he was a master in avoided womens slap to his face.

Somehow Loki wasn't entirely convinced it was a joke.

Thor was also improving. But sadly not nearly enough. It was then suddenly a blurry eyed Asgardian showed up.

Tony Starks, wearing a huge t-shirt five times to big for him. Sweat pants, his chin were filled with stubble and his hair was a mess.

He looked like something whom had just rolled out of bed, but Loki knew better. The line under his eyes, the shade of his skin, the distracted pupils. The man hadn't been to bed at all. His hands were covered in grease and oil… Workshop.

The second Thor discovered the man he sprinted towards him. "Tony!" he shouted.

"Ah… Lightning fingers." Tony looked up then yawned. "Just the man I was looking for."

Loki stepped up towards them as well. "Is it done?" he asked.

"Easy Houdini, things take time. Even when I am working around the clock." Tony yawned again.

Loki frowned. "But if you aren't done… What are you doing here?"

"Well." Tony began and had to yawn for a third time. "I have the science down, then it comes down to building the damn thing. And thing is, it would need a massive energy source." he said. "Of course lucky that my expertise is indeed alternative energy." he tapped at the arch reactor in his own chest. "However. After I made calculations I realized the costumized arch reactor I would have to build would be like… Five meters tall and three meters wide while weighing a very literal ton." he stated.

"That wont do." Loki hissed. "We need to be able to move the thing through a portal to Asgard."

"I know… I know." Tony yawned ones again. "So I had to think in alternatives, and that's when I came up with a brilliant plan." he pointed at his own head. "THOR!" he stretched his arms out to Thor. "You're a living battery! So if we turned _you_ into the power source. Then all would be fine and dandy right?" he asked.

"Oh." Thor blinked. "Well I suppose."

"That wont work." Loki butted in. "We need Thor to distract Hela while the machine is sat up, he is literately the only one who would be able to go toe to toe with her without dying in five seconds. Beside Hela has a direct vendetta against Thor and I because we were her replacements. We can focus her anger on us distracting from the machine."

"Okay fine space wizard." Tony muttered. "So I suppose you got a better idea?"

Loki growled. "Don't call me that."

Thor blinked at Loki. "But Loki… You are a space wizard."

Loki closed his eyes, he took a deep breath clearly trying to get himself back under control then he opened his eyes. "I have an idea." he said. "We _do_ have an object that ought to work."

"We do?" Thor asked.

"Yes. I retrieved it two weeks ago, you remember?" Loki asked. "You weren't happy about it."

"OH!" Thor realized as he gaped.

Tony lifted an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

* * *

A few minutes after they were at Thors tent and Thor headed inside. He removed a big box which looked to weigh a ton filled with books and stones. And then started to dig in the ground before finding a smaller box he had hidden beneath and he turned to Tony as he swallowed. "This should work."

Tony looked down at the box and Thor opened it to reveal a bright blue cube and Tony gaped.

"Holy shit…" he gasped. "Is that… Is that the fucking Tesserect?" he asked as he looked up at Thor.

"Aye. Loki retrieved it so Hela couldn't use it for fast travel." Thor said closing the box.

"And then he just handed it over to you?" Tony asked.

"Aye." Thor replied.

Tony turned to Loki with squinted eyes.

"What?" Loki asked. "How many times do I need to say it?! I don't want it! I never wanted it!"

"You sure as hell seemed like you wanted it when you invaded New York." Tony commented dryly.

"I told you. I didn't _want_ to conquer your stupid planet! I don't want it." Loki exclaimed and then he groaned. "Look. I just want to safe my people, from the goddess of death. Whom has taken our entire realm. Okay?"

"Then what happens with the Tesserect after?" Tony asked.

"Preferable it would be hidden far _far_ away where Thanos can never get to it." Loki muttered.

That made both turn to Loki with wide big eyes.

"Who?" Thor asked.  
  
"Huh?" Tony turned to Thor. "Wait, you havn't told Thor?"  
  
"Huh?" Thor asked again. "Told what?"  
  
"The titan thing, in the void." Tony said. "Loki met up in my tower in the middle of the god damn night, and told me he fell from a bridge thing you destroyed. And fell into something called a void and then some titan dude took him prisoner I guess."  
  
"What?!" Thor asked. "Loki! You told Tony but you havn't told me?" the man looked honestly hurt. "You know you can talk to me right. You never told me what happened after you fell into the void. Tell me, I will listen."

Loki hissed annoyed. "I told Tony because I _needed_ him to understand to help us! Not because I wanted to!" he said. "And as for Thanos. He isn't our priority right now."   
  
"But.." Thor began.  
  
"He will will be eventually." Loki finally admitted. "He's the _real_ mastermind behind the New York attack. The puppet master of the would be king as Thor so kindly put it back then! LOOK! Hela first, Thanos second. They are both really bad."

"What did this Thanos guy want with earth?" Tony asked and Loki groaned. Then he sighed.

"He didn't want earth." Loki stated. "He just wanted _that!"_ he pointed with distaste at the box in Thors hand. "And then he has this thing he does. What-ever planet he conquers he kills exactly half of the population and then just leaves."

Tony's eyes widened. "Wha… What?" he asked. "Why… Why would he?"

"I don't know. He thinks he is saving you somehow." Loki snorted. "Calls himself the saviour. The only one with the strength to do what must be done, to safe the universe. Yada yada. And because he thinks he is saving the bloody universe, he thinks that justifies _any_ actions he'll do. Torture, murdering, slaughter. All fine in his book, cause it's for the greater _good."_

Tony… Was pale as a sheet. Thor was equally pale. Both looking wide-eyed at Loki in horror.

"Yeah I know." Loki sighed. "At least Hela _admits_ she really enjoys killing. And that it isn't for anyone else than herself."

There was stunned silence, Loki glanced up. Either seemed to have moved.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Loki… Is this true?" Thor asked. "Is that why you…" he swallowed. "I did wonder why you would rather wear magic binders than sleep in the same room as me. And I… I checked on you in your tent."

Lokis eyes widened.

"You cast a silencing spell so no one could hear you, but you were whimpering." Thor breathed. "Is that why?" he asked.

Loki hissed. "You had no right Thor!" he stated. "And now you are saying it while we are standing in the room with your mortal friend! You have _no_ right!"

"Dude, chill it's cool!" Tony held up his hands. "It's called PTSD, and you're talking to a fellow patient believe it or not. Waking up in the night crying and screaming because my stupid head send me back into the past?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm there with you. It's cool."

"Huh?" Loki looked confused.

"Just saying, no judging from me buddy." Tony stated and Loki glared at him.

"So it's true." Thor breathed.

Loki sighed deeply. "Thor, we need to concentrate on Hela. That is of the most importance at this moment, but if you really must know." slowly Loki lifted his hands to the top off his tunic, then slowly he started to unbotton.

Wide-eyed Tony and Thor looked in fascination as the buttons became undone, one by one. Then finally Loki turned around and let the tunic glide down his back revealing his bare back.

Thor swallowed. "Oh… Loki."

It was a patchwork, a masterpiece made of scars. All shapes and seizes, on top of each other. There were clear burn marks as well. Even the arms had scars on them and Loki pulled the tunic back covering his back again as he sighed deeply.

"Urhm… Thor?" Tony asked.

Thor shook his head. "He did not have those before he fell off the bridge bifrost. The implications are even worse than that. Among Lokis many talents is the art of healing. It's not his greatest talent, but he can heal well enough that cuts wont leave a scar."

"So that means…" Tony gasped.

"Magic is like all other energy Stark." Loki turned back to face them. "If you run a marathon, you will exhaust yourself. Think of it like this, I was constantly running. I did not have the energy to spare on frivolous healing spells."

Thor sighed deeply. "How I wish you had told us." he said. "When we defeated you… When I took you to Asgard. When you stood before Odin."

"You know Thor. So do I." Loki replied honestly. "But it's the past now. And we must concentrate on the present."

Tony sighed deeply. "Well, I guess I better get back to work." he muttered grabbing for the box with the Tesserect in it that Thor was still holding.

"Ah, no." Loki stated as he managed to grab Tony's wrist before Tony managed to grab the box.

"What the fuck?" Tony looked up.

"Look at you, you can barely stand let alone see straight." Loki stated. "And you want to mess around with the _Tesserect_ in a state where I would be severally surprised if you can tell up from down. No, you would blow yourself to pieces. What you are going to do now, is to eat and then sleep."

"But I thought you wanted your weapon as quick as possible." Tony muttered.

"I do." Loki stated. "And if you blow yourself up there will be _no_ weapon. It's simple logic."

"Come on man, you want me to sleep after what you just told me?" Tony asked. "I'm going to wake up screaming. You just told me you know what that is like."

Loki sighed deeply. "Fine." he reached forward a hand and placed it on Tony's forehead. "Sleep a dreamless sleep." he asked.

Suddenly Tony's eyes grew foggy and then he slumped down until he was caught by Loki who picked him up and sighed deeply. "Mortals." he commented.

"Loki you think that was a good idea?" Thor asked. "He might be pissed when he wakes up."

"Maybe." Loki admitted. "But he is also going to feel _fantastic_ and work with precision at three times the speed." then he sighed. "I'm going to put him to bed." he stated as he vanished in a green shimmer and Thor just stood there blinking.

Only for Loki to reappear a few seconds after. "Sorry I forgot." Loki snatched the box out of Thors hand and vanished again.

Thor blinked, then he smirked. "Fine Loki." he crossed his arms. "You win."

* * *

Son of a bitch! That turncoat god of Mischief had put him to sleep. Tony groaned as he rubbed his eyes, yawning deeply while he sat up in bed. Shit man, he had been sleeping for twenty four hours apparently. At least according to what Jarvis told him.

He did though feel _fantastic._

Huh… Tony blinked. Okay he had to admit, a touch of Lokester magic had been better than any sleeping pills he ever tried. And he had tried _a lot_ of brands!

Then Tony's head turned and on his table he saw a familiar box, a humming coming from inside of it… Loki wanted him to be well rested before even _touching_ the Tesserect.

That was actually… fair.

Tony swallowed. Okay, first a cup of coffee and some damn breakfast. Then… It would be time to work!


	72. Chapter 72

Tony hummed to himself as his fingers easily went over the machine he was building.

He had almost forgotten what he was building and why he was building it, for ones. He was actually deeply enjoying himself while working. Deeply engrossed in his work.

His mind felt remarkable clear and focused, easily dancing between all the equations to make the desired outcome.

Metallica blasted from the speakers and Tony bopped his head in beat to the music while he hummed along. Then he couldn't help himself as his lips formed words.

"Darkness imprisoning me. All that I see. Absolute horror!" Tony made a twirl as he grabbed for a wrench. "I cannot live. I cannot die. Trapped in myself. Body my holding cell!"

And suddenly, in a single second. The music was turned off and the entire room became silent making Tony blink as he looked up. "Jarvis!"

"By the norns!" A voice sounded behind Tony and Tony twirled around to see a god of Mischief right behind him. "How can you _stand_ that noise?" Loki asked. "Urgh, I think I have a head ache!"

"HEY!" Tony shouted. "We had a deal. You stay the fuck out of my tower!" he exclaimed. "Also, we agreed you would wear magic binders while staying on earth. You're doing magic!"

"Ah yes, expecting the god of lies to be truthful. That one is on you Mr Stark." Loki grinned.

Tony groaned. "What do you want?"

"I want to make sure your work progresses at best possible speed and will be flawless." Loki commented.

"Dude if you hadn't noticed, I was _working_ on it!" Tony exclaimed gesturing at his machine.

"Yes, and I appreciate it. It's a funny thing I just learned." Loki commented ash he held up a book casually looking in it. "You are a Midgardian nearing his fifties correct?"

"Hey! That's irrelevant."

"It says here. For a human adult to function probably, they need between 7 and 9 hours sleep a day." Loki continued smoothly. "The older they are, the more important this is."

"What are you my mom?" Tony asked. "Beside it's not that late! The sun is still out!" he gestured at the window only to realize it was pitch black dark outside. "Oh.." Tony realized.

"Time to go to sleep Tony." Loki sighed as he closed the book.

"I'm good Mary Poppins." Tony snorted.

"When will you realize that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about with any of those nicknames you are giving me." Loki asked in a small sigh.

"Mary Poppins is a magic nanny all right?" Tony asked. "And that's exactly what you are right now."

"Only because apparently, you require that to function probably." Loki sighed. "I will not allow you to work with the Tesserect with a half functioning mind." he stepped forward.

"Look. You want this quick as possible right?" Tony asked as he stepped backwards. "It would be made quicker if I work around the clock."

"Incorrect." Loki replied. "Today you worked three times the speed you did the last time you worked on it. Thus easily catching up on the twenty four hours you lost. If we remove eight hours a day, but then you work at three times the speed the remaining sixteen hours. The machine will indeed be done quicker." he stated as he moved closer and closer.

"Yo! Stay back!" Tony asked wielding his wrench as a weapon against Loki. Only for the long slender fingers to reach Tony's forehead and Tony hissed under his breath. "Son of a _bitch!"_

"I would appreciate it if you would _never_ use such crude words against my mother." Loki snorted then spoke. "Now sleep a dreamless sleep."

And ones again Tony felt the fog filling his mind… Thor was going to hear for this. Dammit.


	73. Chapter 73

"It's done."

Thor wasn't entirely sure why, but Tony looked incredible pissed as he stood in front of Thor with crossed arms glaring at him.

"Oh, that's good." Thor said. "Then we need to start on our plan of attack."

"Yes, let's. So your brother can get the fuck off this planet!" Tony huffed.

"Oh." Thor paled. "What… What did he do?"

"What did he do? I'll tell you what he did!" Tony exclaimed. "Every day, every single day he would just appear out of nowhere at 11 PM sharp and put me to fucking sleep for the next eight hours!"

"Oh." Thor blinked. "Had… Had you slept yet at that point."

"No, not since the last time he put me to sleep." Tony muttered.

"Did you have any nightmares while sleeping?" Thor asked.

"No… I can't remember ever having slept that well before." Tony looked away as his voice became an even lower mutter.

"Did it help your performance while awake?" Thor asked.

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Tony shouted. "You can't just force people to sleep against their will, that's super rude! Now Pepper is praising me for such a consistent sleeping routine and I wont be able to keep it up."

"Just go to sleep at 11 PM…" Thor suggested.

"Look it's not that simple." Tony seethed.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"What's next dude? Is he going to show up and make sure I eat my salad?" Tony asked.

"You don't eat your salad?" Thor asked.

"Pff, no. I'm a grown man, I can decide for myself." Tony muttered.

"My mother used to tell me that if I wanted to become big and strong, I had to remember eating my greens." Thor said honestly. "I think it worked just fine."

"And my mother used to tell me that the next time she was at home, _sure_ we'll go to Disney land. Next time, always next time. Screw you Thor." Tony snorted. "Tactical meeting, my tower at 2PM sharp."

Thor nodded. "Sure. Thank you Tony." and Tony walked away as he crumbled.

Just in time for Loki to appear next to Thor looking after the grumbling mortal. "That's lucky. Hela is almost done scouting all of Svartalheim, Midgard would have been next on her list."

Thor looked down at Loki. "Loki seriously?" he asked.

"The _Tesserect_ Thor." Loki said. "Do one wrong thing and it could blow any mortal to smithereens in less than a second. It was for his own protection! And did you see how amazing he looked? His skin was glowing, no dark circles under the eyes. Even his hair was regaining volume, I was doing him a favour!"

"You can do that just with sleep?" Thor asked.

"Mortals are so fragile, yes they start deteriorating without their sleep apparently." Loki informed. "Look at this." he pulled a book out from his pocket dimension. "Lack of sleep causes following. Depression, anxiety, heart diseases, stress disorder, reduced fertility, sacky skin and the list goes on." he informed. "Unable to concentrate, accidents 70 percent more likely to happen. Over all performance severally reduced and the craziest thing!" Loki looked up. "Over 80 percent of people living in this very city doesn't get enough sleep!"

"Huh." Thor remarked. "That's interesting, may I see?"

Loki willingly handed Thor the book which Thor turned around to read all the professional descriptions in it. "Wow." he blinked. "Why don't the mortals just sleep when they need it so bad?" he asked.

Loki shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

As promised they were at the meeting room 2PM as promised.

As the time before, all the avengers were there. Though the one that drew Lokis eyes was… The hulk.

Why? Why was he green right now? Why was he just sitting there like that was normal.

Thor and Loki had brought their own little group. Thor and Loki sat next to each other as usual. At Thors left side was Valkyrie whom he insisted was a great genneral. And next to her Volstagg.

On Lokis right Helbindi was sitting smiling pleasantly at them.

"My friends." Thor adressed them in a warm smile. "Thank you for seeing us! I hope you don't mind, with me I have Valkyrie. She is a legendary general on Asgard _and_ she fought against Hela ones before in the distant past! Her insight ought to aid us. Volstagg is my trusted companion and another genneral of the Asgardian armies. You of course know my brother Loki, without whom Asgard itself would have been doomed. And Helbindi, who represents Jotunnheim which also desires to see Helas demise to assure their own safety."

"Yo." Tony waved lazedly at them. "Well, three new ones. I'm Tony, this is my tower and I have been the one mainly paying for your refuge camp and food. Your welcome." he stated. "Also I am the big brain who build your stupid weapon. This is Steve, super soldier. Nat, tactical genius. Clint, best damn sharp shooter on the planet. And the big green guy." he pointed at Hulk.

Loki looked at the Hulk them coughed into his hand. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude. But is there a reason that…" he trailed off.

"Hulk hero!" Hulk exclaimed. "Hulk save earth. Smash puny death goddess!" he stated smashing his fist into his own hand.

Tony smirked. "I spend the time showing Hulk some pics and videos, kids _love_ him! Seriously, they adore him to pieces! And Hulk doesn't want to let them down! He wants to be the hero they say he is!"

Loki shrugged. "That's fine." he said. "Though Hulk, please don't take this the wrong way. You are indeed much stronger than I am. Hela how-ever, was able to beat me in seconds. You will not be able to beat her as easily as you beat me."

Hulk huffed, his mouth scrounged together. "Just tell Hulk where to smash." he said.

Loki grinned, never would he have believed he would be glad to see the Hulk. But there they were.

"Am I to understand you all wish to help?" Thor asked astounded.

"Of course." Steve smiled kindly. "If this woman doesn't go down, earth is in danger. Isn't that what you said?" he asked.

"Beside Thor" Natasha smiled. "You helped us saving earth on multiple occasions. It only seems right we help you safe _your_ home for a change."

Thor beamed, his entire face shining. "My friends."

"So what's the plan?" Tony asked.

"Loki." Thor asked and Loki stood up.

"Right. Our main objective is to defeat Hela." Loki informed. "The issue just is, we can't. She's to strong, even with all our forces combined." he said. "How-ever there is a way. Hela draws her power from Asgard itself! You destroy Asgard, you take away her power. Which is what Tony's machine is for." he said. "That and having a Hulk certainly doesn't hurt."

"YEAH!" Hulk grinned happily.

"Issue just is, the baby needs to be sat up." Tony said. "Also we only get one shot. Ones it goes off the circuits will be fried, basically self destruct. I designed it that way." he said.

"Right." Loki stated. "So we will do following. Only I can open the portals between our realms and only I can travel through the branches of Ygdrasil. So I will open the portal we have, as wide as I possible can! And the Asgardian army lead by Thor will walk through while claiming they have come to take on Hela." Loki stated. "Make a loud spectacle, you are to get her attention."

"A distraction." Natasha stated.

"Correct." Loki said. "I shall take Tony through the backdoor, through the branches of Ygdrasil." he said. "He will set up the machine, you will try to stay away from any tall buildings. The machine goes off, the palace fall and _then_ the real attack starts! If we are lucky, it will be enough to take her down!" he stated. "Be warned though, for every person who dies that person will be added to her army of the dead! Her powers will also grow with every kill! Even without Asgard she should still be a strong warrior and skilled sorcerers. Do _not_ let down your guard for a second!"

Clint frowned. "Are we even sure all of this is legit?" he asked. "I mean…"

Then suddenly Valkyrie spoke up. "If you aren't to take this seriously, it is better you do not come." she said. "I faced that woman in battle. I was the general of all the Valkyries, the strongest battalion Asgard had to offer." she said as she stood up. "As Hela turned on Asgard, we the Valkyries road to apprehend her! We came, with our swords raised ready to take her down and she _killed_ all except me who she thrust into the universe. Why? Because she wanted me to suffer. I was the first to question her loyalties, and in response she _murdered_ my love! Right in front of my eyes. Then she made his corpse rise, and his corpse lifted a dagger!" she pulled down her top to reveal the scar from a stab wound on her chest. "She left me for dead…. Or perhaps it was on purpose, because as I collected my army to attack her she could call it self defence as she killed six hundred Valkyrie women! While laughing. She _enjoyed_ it."

There was stunned silence as all looked at Valkyrie.

"This is no laughing matter." Valkyrie stated and finally sat down again.

There was silence as people swallowed.

"Heimdal allowed me to talk to my brother." Helbindi suddenly informed. "Bylestir agreed that this matter affects Jotunnheim as well. As soon as Hela is done with Asgard she _will_ turn her head to Jotunnheim. He is willing to offer a hundred warriors. It's not a lot, but it is what he deems he can spare."

Loki nodded. "I can open a portal from Jotunnheim to the basement of the Asgardian palace." he said. "We just need to make sure that people move in simulatiniously, Heimdal will have t coordinate." he said. "Thor, perhaps it's a good idea I bring a couple of Asgardians to Jotunnheim to help them."

Thor nodded. "Do you have anyone in mind?" he asked.

"Hogunn seems to have accepted Jotunns now." Loki replied. "I think Tyr should be able to aid them, he has also been the one seeming the most accepting of Helbindi."

"What? Your people all have something against Helbindi?" Tony asked. "Cause he's from this Jotunnheim place? What are you all racist or something?"

Thors eyes widened. "That… erhm… Aye." ashamed he looked down. "For a very long time Asgard had a huge problem with racism against Jotunnheim." he admitted. "I am though hoping to resolve this issue, to strengthen the bond between our realms!" he sighed deeply. "That though is an issue for another day." he said.

"Well. Fighting alongside each other, I do believe that will help us towards the goal." Helbindi smiled. "After all, both Hogunn and Loki has declared me shield brother because we faced death together. If that is how you Aisir functions, then ironically. Facing death together may lead to peace." he chuckled. "That's also why I appreciate you let me go with the Asgardian guard instead of sending me back to Jotunnheim." he admitted. "It may just show some of them." Helbindi commented as he ran a hand through his hair and as he did, the hair vanished making him bald, his skin became bright blue and his eyes red and he smiled pleasently. "That we may not be so different after all."

"Holy shit." Tony blinked. "Lokes can you do that?"

Loki huffed as he turned his head away. "That doesn't concern you!" he huffed.

"He can." Thor assured. "Loki is Jotunn like Helbindi, they are related by blood. "Now, back on track! Our plan of attack!" he stated and all nodded as they listened intensely. This shit was about to get real.


	74. Chapter 74

Tony sighed deeply as he stood around with this Asgardian warrior, soldier, guard army or what ever it was.

He felt really out of place.

These warriors, all decked up in their fantasy gear and holding sword and stuff.

That Helbindi guy was standing around being _blue_ and having red eyes. Not just the irish, all of it except the black pupils. All red. Really looked like a demon Tony had to admit. Also he wasn't wearing a shirt so his bare chest with all these weird markings was fully visible. Tony would have asked more questions if he weren't so nervous.

It was a good thing the rest of the avengers were here to so Tony wasn't all alone in this bizarre world, all suited up in their armor. Tony himself wore bracelets that would unfold into his armour in a second. Only one missing was Loki.

"So Loki just kind of zoomed over to that other place Jotunnheim?" Tony asked. "To open a portal…. How does that work exactly?"

"Loki travels through the branches of Ygdrasil, and it is also by using the branches he opens the portals." Thor replied.

"That made no sense what so ever!" Tony huffed. "What the hell is this Ygdrasil thing?"

"Well…" Thor wet his lip. "It's a sort of… Force. That binds the nine realms together." he informed. "The main source is at Asgard, the halls of Asgard are build right on top of the main source and it then branches out to the other nine realms. Sorceress can pull from this very source to create great magic, my father used it to prolong his own life. And Loki can use it to travel between the nine realms."

"So why can he only open portals at specific places?" Tony asked.

"I think it depends on the thickness of the branch." Thor replied honestly. "A thick branch allows Loki to open a big portal, a thin one and he can only slip in by himself."

"I may be ill-informed." Helbindi then suddenly butted in. "But from what I understand. Asgard itself wasn't build, but sort of _grown_ using the power of Ygdrasil."

Thor turned to Helbindi. "What?" he asked.

"I assumed that was why destroying Asgard would take a portion of Helas power." Helbindi stated. "Think of it as… if the source of Ygdrasil is a tree. Asgards halls would be a fruit on one of its branches. And what Hela draws power from isn't exactly stone walls, but Ygdrasil."

Thor blinked. "I… I don't know." he then admitted. "I have to ask Loki. I must admit I never listened to the lessons they gave me as a child."

"But then…" Tony frowned. "If we destroy this thing, we also destroy your magic source right? Is that all right?"

"Well.." Thor hesitated. "I assume it will weaken Ygdrasil quite considerable which is the point. But from what father used to tell me. Ygdrasil is alive, it always grows. So I don't see why it shouldn't be able to grow back eventually."

"Oh so you did listen ones in a while!" a new voice sounded and all turned to see Loki seemingly stepping out of the empty air in a golden glimmer.

"Loki." Thor breathed.

"The portal between Asgard and Jotunnheim is open, the Jotunn warriors merely awaits their signal." Loki informed smoothly. "And as for your question. Yes, Ygdrasil is indeed alive. It always changes, its branches constantly grows and twirls while others wither and vanishes. We take from Ygdrasil when using large portions of our magic, but also give back when drawing on our own sedir. And yes, we will be cutting down some of Ygdrasil by taking Asgard." he said. "Ones again it is best to think of it as a tree. We will be cutting off part of the top." he said. "But that doesn't mean the end, Ygdrasil will indeed grow ones more. And the more we nourish it, the more it will grow. Though I fear it'll probably take at least ten thousand years before it reaches the same power as it has now."

"Loki… Is it true that Asgards hall were _grown_ using the power of Ygdrasil?" Thor asked in a gape.

"Yes. It is." Loki informed. "That's why each and every wall, each and every hall is brimming with so much magic. Mages in the past used Ygdrasils power to just grow the entire city. The throne the all father sits upon is grown from Ygdrasil that was the first structure and then from there they spread the growth. And that's also why Hela can draw power from it. You thought she got such massive magic power from regular stone buildings?"

"Well I… erhm. I didn't really think about it." Thor admitted.

Loki sighed deeply as he turned around so his back was to them. "Stand back, I need to reopen the portal."

And everyone nodded as they did what they were told.

Loki sighed as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Loki…" Thor spoke silently.

"What?" Loki asked annoyed.

"When… It's time to rebuild Asgard. I want to do it the right way." Thor said. "I think we should do it without abusing Ygdrasil so much."

"Thor… We'll talk about it later." Loki huffed.

"I'm sorry." Thor muttered. "I just hoped you agreed. I want us to rebuild Asgard together after this is over."

Loki sighed deeply. "Thor, we'll figure it out. One issue at the time."

Thor smiled lightly. "We…" he breathed, his smile warm and hopeful as Lokis hands lightened up in green.

And then it was like he just tore a big hole in the fabric of reality itself.

Tony blinked. "Wow…" he breathed. "You can just do that?" he stated.

"Only where there is a branch thick enough connecting the two realms." Loki sighed. "Also this only works within the nine realms where Ygdrasil connects them all. The universe is far bigger than just the nine realms."

"So there are definite limits. Still, man. If you could just open a portal between US and France, that would be sweet." Tony commented.

Loki groaned. "Anyway, are you all ready?" he asked and Thor nodded with the others. "Hulk, this is your time to shine." he smirked. "Be as loud and destructive as humanly possible!" he stated. "You will be the first ones to enter, then when Hela has noticed you and her army starts moving out of the palace. Jotunns will come from the basement. Hopefully these forces will demand her full attention allowing me to sneak Tony in through the back door. Remember the _only_ ones allowed to take on Hela herself are Thor, Hulk and Valkyrie! Everyone else stay clear of her, and just concentrate on making a ruckus and stay alive!"

Thor nodded then put a firm hand on Lokis shoulder. "May the norns protect you brother."

"Heh, speak for yourself! You're the one going to make yourself very visible." Loki smirked then turned more serious. "Stay alive, you big fat oaf."

Thor grinned then turned to the portal taking in a deep breath. "Come on then!" he exclaimed as Thor stepped through the portal as the first one following by Hulk and the others standing in a long line as only three people could step through the portal at the time.

"See you Tony." Steve smiled as he stepped through as well.

"Make it work." Natasha winked as she and Clint jumped through and Tony sighed.

"Let us move to position." Loki suggested as he turned and started to walk away and Tony nodded as he walked with him.

"So erhm.. " Tony began. "How can you tell how thick a branch is?" he asked.

Loki frowned. "It's hard to describe." he admitted. "I can feel it, sort of. I can feel the branches stretching across the realms. At least when I make myself notice them."

"So you can ignore them if you want to?" Tony asked.

"I think… most Asgardians just ignore them to be honest." Loki stated. "Potentially Midgardians to. The branches are all around us and I do often wonder how no one except the sorceres notices." he commented. "Of course they are _far_ stronger at Asgard itself, which just makes me wonder even more how so few notices."

"But being able to open those portal things and travel through them is not a normal thing to be able to do?" Tony asked.

"No…" Loki hesitated. "I erhm… I was told recently that my biological fathers ancestors were one with the ice and the snow, which means… Perhaps they were creatures of Ygdrasil." he looked at his hand.

"Biological father huh?" Tony asked. "What's he like."

Loki snorted. "A psychotic maniac who left his own new born to die and insisted to continue a loosing war sacrificing his own people in the process. Consumed by his own hatred and lust for revenge."

"EI!" Tony exclaimed. "Apple doesn't fall long from the tree does it?"

"What?" Loki turned to him.

"Sounds like you take after your biological father." Tony grinned.

"Do _not!"_ Loki stated in a warning tone. "Even begin! You have _no_ idea. None. So shut up or I shall sew your mouth shut for you. I need your mechanic capabilities, I don't need you to be able to talk."

"Shesh, touchy." Tony pouted as the two walked side by side where Tonys machine was standing at the branching point they intended to use.

Loki sucked in a breath, now they just had to wait their turn. The game was on.


	75. Chapter 75

"HULK SMAAAAAAAAASH!"

From above a green figure fell down, just one massive jump and he fell down towards one of the massive towers. Smashed down his hands and just crashed through the entire thing destroying the entire building.

"Now _that."_ Fandral commented. "Is what I call a berserker. Do we even need Tony Starks machine?" he asked.

Thor smiled. "Hulk we'll get his hands full soon enough." and he pulled his own sword in the lack of Mjolnir as he shouted. "TODAY! WE TAKE BACK OUR LAND!" he shouted. "HELA! WE'VE COME TO TAKE BACK ASGARD!" he shouted.

And behind him everyone roared as they raised their weapons and then Thor started running with everyone behind him.

* * *

Finally… Hela smirked as she stood up. Finally they had come.

Of course they had. Asgardians were so predictable, their honor codes ancient an absolute! And Asgardian would _never_ turn away from a fight because that would be shameful.

They would never flee even when the only other option was death.

Asgardians were foolish warriors who _wanted_ to die in honourable battle and Hela was more than happy to grand them their wish as she crossed her arms.

"Come… my children." Hela spoke. "Rise again, my dearest ones. Rise and serve your Queen! Those who do not kneel will perish and join your army my sweets. Rise. RISE FROM THE ASHES!"

And around Hela, flames in green erupted and from the green flames walked skeletons, countless of them and Hela grinned as she let her helmet appear and her armour wrap itself around her thin body. It is time.

* * *

Thor ran in front as they all rushed towards the palace, yelling at the top of their lungs finally as the palace came into view Thor was not at all surprised to see the skeleton army slowly coming towards them. "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Thor shouted as he held out his hands.

Thor took a deep breath like Loki had taught him, allowed the energy to simply build up and then… Release.

A big bolt of pure lightning erupted and crashed into the middle of the skeleton army blowing multiple skeletons to pieces.

Clint pulled out his explosive arrows and started to fire, the asgardians with magic talent stepped forward and threw what-ever fire they could.

Skeletons were blown apart and scattered across the streets. And they were actually thinning out then suddenly a loud female voice.

"HALT!"

The skeletons all halted and then divided to allow a woman in green come walking.

Thor hissed as he held his sword standing ready. Hela looked just as odd as the last time he saw her, if not even more so.

Her body so thin, skeleton like. Her skin ash grey, those weird eyes… It was so weird that Hela had the same eye colour as both Odin and Thor, and yet hers looked mad and unnaturally bright. Now she was grinning and somehow it made Thor think of a grinning skull.

"So you came…" Hela breathed. "My people." she spread out her arms.

"Asgard doesn't belong to you Hela." Thor informed. "If you do not give it back, we will _take_ it back!" he stated.

Helas grin only broaded and then she threw back her head as she laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA! Take it back, oh such arrogance. Ten thousand years and you are all the same." she grined. "Listen…" she held up a hand. "Those who kneel now will be spared! You will be allowed to live in your glorious city ones more. And you will be protected, by _me._ Death itself, what is more powerful than death?" she asked.

"We'll never kneel to you." Volstagg warned in a low voice.

Thor held up his hand managing to silence the soldiers before they said any more. Then Thor turned to Hela. "Death isn't that special, we all have to die some day." he stated. "That day though, isn't today." he grabbed his sword with two hands as he fell into position. "I'll make sure of that."

"Awww." Hela pursed her lips. "What cute little thing is that you got there? You couldn't defeat me with one of the most powerful weapons Asgard had. And you think _that_ little toothpick is going to stop me?"

Thor sucked in a deep breath. "It isn't the sword you should fear. It's _me."_

"And me." Valkyrie stepped forward. "Remember me? Bitch."

Hela grinned. "Brunhilde… I should deliver a greetings from your love. His soul still rotting in Helheim."

Valkyrie seethed.

"You really think skeletons will be enough to stop us?" Fandral asked.

Hela grinned. "I am the queen of Asgard, mistress of death." she said crossing her arms. "And the progenitor of monsters!" she stated.

And then behind Hela two massive creatures rose up, a huge wolf with black fur, red eyes and teeth's dripping with saliva as it sneered. And then, what looked like a _massive_ serpent. Towering over all of them all, scales silver green, eyes burning red like the wolfs and fangs dripping with a yellow substance which burned into the ground as it dropped down, acid.

"By the norns…" Thor gasped.

"Thor?" Steve asked.

"I only heard of them in legend." Thor admitted. "But that has to be…"

"My sweet Fenrir." Hela sighed. "And my beloved Jormungandre… The only true family I ever had! Odin cast me away. But my beloved friends never left me, for all this time only they stayed loyal. _They_ are my true family, my siblings!" she stated. "And they shall rule alongside me, sweet darlings!" she held out a hand. "KILL!"

"HULK!" Steve shouted. "Dog or snake?"

"DOG!" Hulk shouted as he jumped for Fenrir.

"LEAVE FENRIR TO THE HULK CONCENTRATE ON JORMUNGANDRE!" Thor ordered in a shout. "I'll go for Hela!"

And people roared as they ran forward.

* * *

Tony sighed deeply as he was sitting on a grassy field, on top of his own machine. Loki hissed annoyed as he walked back and forth.

"So… You think they started fighting Hela yet?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Loki sneered. "Heimdal hasn't given us the signal yet to move!"

Tony sighed deeply then he looked up. "Hey I just realized something."

"What?" Loki turned to him.

"You! You can teleport, you can actually bloody teleport!" Tony exclaimed pointing at Loki.

"Yeah, so?" Loki asked.

"Then… When we caught you and put you in the big glass cage thing." Tony gaped. "You could have left at _any_ time you wanted! You could have fucking left at any second to grab a sundae and gone back. And with your illusion crap we wouldn't even have known."

At that Loki chuckled. "Ah yes, that was rather amusing." he said. "Nick Fury honestly believing he was being very intimidating."

"Holy crap." Tony commented. "Were you just fucking with us the entire time?"

Loki shrugged pretty much then he halted as he looked up.

"Lokes?" Tony asked.

Loki took a deep breath. "It's time." he said. "The Jotunns has just started to move. Hela is fully engaged in combat. We have to make it quick."

Tony nodded as he stood up and Loki grabbed both him and the machine and then they vanished.

* * *

Helas eyes widened as she stood up. "JOTUNNS?!" she shouted. "Jotunns in the basment?!" she seethed. "No… NO!" she yelled. "I'll kill them and _never_ will another Jotunn set foot on _my_ precious Asgard!" she yelled.

Clint was firing arrow after arrow as he stood next to Helbindi whom was firing ice, questionable he looked at Helbindi. "Dude, why do the Asgardians hate you people so much?" he asked.

"I'm afraid there is no simple answer to that." Helbindi admitted. "Safe to say it goes a long way back."

* * *

Inside the basmenet Bylestir roared as he to cut through skeletons. "Today we proof to the Aisir, that we are just as honourable as they are!" he shouted. "Today we fight alongside them and proof that we to are a strong and proud people. Today… THE JOTUNNS WILL DEMAND THE RESPECT WHICH HAS BEEN THEM DENIED!" he yelled.

"Damn." a warrior maiden, an Asgardian warrior maiden with long dark hair commented as she swung her own sword. "I'm actually starting to like Jotunns. Well like is a strong word."

A Jotunn with only one arm was next to her. "Today we fight as equals lady Sif." he said.

"I suppose we do Rygul." Sif commented and then lifted her sword as she roared entering battle.


	76. Chapter 76

"shit shit shit!" Clint hissed as he jumped aside. Giant snake, dripping acid! Also as it turned out, blood also literate acid! Do not touch. _Do not touch!_

In the background Hulk was roaring as he was wrestling with Fenrir, throwing the massive wolf aside only for the Wolf to head back, snarling and dripping with saliva only for the hulk to grabs its mouth as he held it open and roared.

Asgardians were going to town on the skeletons which kept on coming in endless hordes. Firing their fireballs to the best of their ability. Even so skeletons which weren't completely destroyed would still come for them.

Helbindi came running, his blue hands shining with his own magic as his red eyes shined. "FOR JOTUNNHEIM!" he roared as he jumped up and then aimed down creating a block of ice encapsulating a dusin of undead warriors.

And then there was Hela, dancing around with Thor and Brunhilde, but even with two against one they could barely stay alive themselves and Hela obviously was well aware.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Hela laughed. "How cute you are." she commented as she easily avoided another lightning strike then jumped back as she smiled at Thor. "You are no Odin, I can tell you that much."

"Good." Thor replied. "For I am _not_ Odin! I am Thor!" he said. "And from this day, things are going to be different!" he stated. "I aim not to be like Odin, I am to be _better!"_ he stated pointing his sword at Hela.

"HAH!" Hela laughed. " _Better?!"_ she asked amused. "You can't even hold me at bay by yourself, you are a pathetic _child!"_

"Then how about THIS for seize!" Valkyrie shouted as she jumped from behind only for Hela to turn and grab Valkyries sword then threw her aside, allowing an opening for Thor whom charged in, but Hela kicked him in the stomach.

Just then, Hulk who was holding Fenrirs jaw pulled it wieder and wieder as he roared and then… A crack, and Fenrirs jaw broke apart making the wolf scream which earned Helas attention as she turned. "No… NOOOOO! My precious darling!" she yelled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Fenrir laid on its side now whimpering and Hulk grinned.

"For that you _die_ you mindless brute!" Hela screamed as she threw a small dagger right at Hulk and it planted itself in Hulks chest going in all the way to the hild making Hulk scream as he stepped back and Hela grinned, only for Hulk to regain composure and he looked up with angry eyes.

Then he grabbed the knife in his chest and just pulled it out, releasing splatters of bright green blood. He dropped the knife on the ground as the wound healed by itself and then stamped on the ground as he roared. "Hulk ANGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Cheekily Thor grinned at Hela. "Thanks Hela." he grinned just as he moved aside allowing for Hulk to run forward and ram right into Hela, a fist to her head ramming her into the wall which fell around her.

* * *

In the throne room they head the boom and Tony looked up.

"Ignore it!" Loki demanded. "Keep going."

"It's cool, almost there." Tony assured just as a flapping wing came, the sound of a raven.

Immediately Loki threw his knife and it planted itself in the raven sending it dropping to the ground and Loki sighed, then though. The bird kept moving… morving and making weird sounds.

Loki frowned as he moved closer, looking down at the bird that kept moving on the ground first then did he realize… From afar it looked normal but up close. Those featers were hanging unto bones, a skeleton. The eyes were bright red and there was no skin or meat… Loki looked up. It wasn't just Asgardian corpses Hela could call upon. It was _all_ corpses! And it ran cold down Lokis back just as the rastling sounded, even Tony looked up and then, a swarm of undead birds burst into the throne room.

"KEEP GOING!" Loki screamed as he held up his hands and allowed his body to turn blue as he fired ice, build a wall. He vanished in a green shimmer only to appear up above where he shot birds left and right, then vanished again to go to the door kicking another bird and vanished a third time till he was behind Tony raising a wall of thick eyes. "Hurry!"

"Dude I'm working on it!" Tony screamed his fingers fumbling. "Come on baby, come on. You're my baby, you're going to work."

Loki hissed as his hands sizzled with magic. Fine then, if that was how it was going to be! Come at me birdies!

* * *

Hela seethed as she came from the rubble, stones falling from her body and she walked. "You mindless brute!" she seethed. The long black blade appeared in her hand, then suddenly the blade barbs and she seethed. "I will make your death long and painful."

Thor stepped beside Hulk holding his own sword and Valkyrie on his other side.

"I think not." Valkyrie stated then suddenly Hela smirked. "JORMUNGANDRE!" she shouted and suddenly the big snake just turned its head. "NOW!" Hela ran forward her sword aimed for Hulk, he responded with a fist only for Hela to dug, Thor came for Hela and so did Valkyrie tried to find his footing. And then, as they were preoccupied with Hela the serpent came and dug its long venomous teeth into Hulks shoulder as Hulk roared in pain.

"HULK!" Thor screamed as he ran for Jormungandre dropping the sword instead he grabbed the serpents head with his bare arms and roared as lightning stroke, his eyes lighted up and the neck of the serpent cracked making the serpent fall to the ground dead.

That though had allowed Hela an opening as she took her now barbed Sword and plunged it right into Hulks chest whom screamed as he fell to the ground. "AAAARGHHHHH!" he roared so everything shook.

Hela grinned as she turned to Thor. "Your berserker is out." she commented.

Thor swallowed. "So are your monsters."

"You fool." Hela reached out her hand. "I am the goddess of _death."_ she informed and suddenly Fenrir started to move. "Only I… Can breach the rules of death itself." she said and suddenly, Jormungandre who's head had been twisted moved as well, its head still twisted and yet it rose. "Everything dead belongs to me… And I can make them rise. Again and again." she informed. "Over and over… You can _never_ kill my servants, for they are already dead. Odin killed my beloved Fenrir ten thousand years ago… The Valkyries killed my sweet Jormungandre shortly thereafter. And yet here they are." she grinned as both monsters stood up again and stood behind her all the warriors gasping as they stood back suddenly starting to realize to which depths they were in.

Thor took a deep breath as he picked up his sword again. "You were beaten before." he stated. "You can be beaten again." and he roared as he ran forward with his sword.

Hela smiled. "Asgardians, never will they learn." she commented as she grabbed Thor just as he reached her, she grabbed him, pulled out a knife. Thor twisted and managed to move just enough so the dagger that would have penetrated his throat penetrated his left eye instead and Thor roared as he fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his left eye socket. "Ahh… AHHH" he hissed trying to cover his eye as he was shaking.

Hela smirked. "Pathetic." she stated as she moved closer raising her dagger again. "Don't worry, this time I wont miss."

And she swung down her sword only for a shard of ice to fly and hit Hela right in the neck, she screamed as she turned. "WHO DARES!" she shouted only to halt as a hundred Jotunns stood there and in front was the king of Jotunnheim holding his sword.

"BROTHER!" Helbindi beamed happily.

Helas face how-ever retrieved in hatred. "Filthy FROST GIANTS!"

Beside Bylestir were also three Aisirs.

Hogunn and Tyr that Loki had taken to Jotunnheim, but also.

"Sif!" Thor gasped.

"Stand back my king." Sif asked holding her own sword. "Let us handle this!"

Hela seethed. "You _idiots!"_ she hissed. "You think you can beat me, you think you can beat death?!" she asked.

"We are going to try." Sif informed.

What they didn't know was that in that exact moment Tony looked up. "It's done, IT'S GONNA BLOW IN TEN SECONDS!" he screamed.

"Great!" Loki shouted as he grabbed Tony and then they both vanished from the spot only to appear in the middle of what looked like a very bloody and brutal battlefield. Not just that, there were two giant MONSTER things standing around covered in blood.

"What the shit?" Tony gasped.

"Loki!" Thor gasped. "Is it…"

Loki looked up. "Three… Two…"

Helas eyes widened. "What have you done?" she asked.

"One." Loki said and then, a shockwave, a shockwave which knocked them all of their feet, everyone was on the ground and then silence.

But only for such a short while before the first tower started to crumble and then fall down… Then the palace, the houses… the plaza they stood on, it was sandy now. They took a step and the tiles just dissolved.

"No… " Hela turned around. "My Asgard… My precious Asgard!" she gasped and then suddenly Fenrir began to stagger and then it fell. "NO! My darling!" Hela screamed as she ran for the wolf. "Rise my darling, rise!" she begged as her hands shined green but… nothing and she looked at her hands. "No… my powers. I am Hela, I am _death_ itself!" she shouted but buildings keep falling, all around themselves. Hela looked around and saw it all vanish, all of it and suddenly they stood on what was nothing but a big sandy wasteland. A desert at best.

And the birds fell from the sky, the skeletons fell to the ground. No more were they moving.

"No… Nooooo!" Hela screamed.

"Hela… It's over." Thor informed. "We know your secret. Valkyrie told us. The buildings of Asgard is what gave you power. It's gone now. You are now without power."

"No, you lie. YOU LIAR!" Hela screamed a she pulled her sword and ran for Thor. Thor managed to block and then they engaged.

Sif was about to move but Bylestir stopped her. "No." he stated. "He is your king is he not?" he asked. "This is the kings battle to win. To claim his title."

And Sif halted.

Thor roared, blood was still spilling from his eye, he was filled with cuts. Hela roared as well, the swords clashed over and over and finally. An opening. Thor thrust forward and penetrated Helas heart.

Wide-eyed Hela looked up. "How?" she asked. "I… am death." she said and then coughed as suddenly black blood came out of her mouth.

"No Hela. You are not death." Thor spoke sadly. "Just another fool in this world, whom could have had it all. But because of her pride… her arrogance. She threw it away and now she's nothing."

Hela hissed and then, she fell to the ground and finally, the body which already looked like a corpse was in a state that fit it.

Sadly Thor looked at the dead body of his biological sister, then he looked up at all the warriors around him. Beaten and brushed, Hulk was laying on his back, the barred sword still in his chest and the bite from Jormungandre looking angry and nasty.

He looked at the Jotunns who stood there and then his eyes fell on Loki.

Loki, whom was in his Jotunn form as clearly he had been using his power. Oddly enough did Thor notice, this was the first time he had even seen Loki in Jotunn form, also did he notice Loki didn't actually look that different.

All around them there was only wasteland now, there was nothing. No buildings or houses… It was the price they had been forced to pay.

But… It had been worth it.

Thor sucked in a breath as his hand clutched around the sword still soaked in Helas blood and he roared as he held up the sword. "FOR ASGAAAAAAAARD!" he roared.

And people raised their arms in the air. Aisir, Midgardians, Jotunns, Vanir, all of them as they shouted.

"ASGAAAAAARD!"

And Thor knew, he had chosen _right._ They were here, they were alive! And together, they could build a future!


	77. Chapter 77

Soon Thor was swarmed by people, cheering his name and then all of a sudden a warrior maiden with long dark hair threw herself at Thor, wrapped her arms around him and cried. "THOR!"

"Sif…" Thor gasped as he hugged her back. "Where in the name of the all father did you come from?" he asked.

"Jotunnheim." Sif admitted. "I came with the Jotunns."

"Huh?" Thor asked as he put her down and Sif hissed.

"Loki!" Sif exclaimed. "First he posed as Odin but I found out, but before I could confront him he _banished_ me to Vanahaim! Then three days ago he meets up. I was about to cut him down but he kept rambling on about you needing my help to fight the goddess of death. Finally against my better judgement I allowed him to take me with him through Ygdrasil and then he dropped me at _Jotunnheim!"_ she exclaimed. "Right in front of the Jotunns! And said, just stand ready with the rest. And then he was gone!"

Thor sighed deeply then looked up at Loki. Loki who had changed back into his usual Aisir self.

"What?" Loki asked. "Didn't you hear Sif? We _like_ Jotunns now." he grinned.

"Loki there was no need for you to do that! You did it just to mess with Sif." Thor pointed out.

"Well maybe the lesson did her good." Loki pouted and Sif hissed.

"Loki, you need to apologize one of these days." Thor sighed. "Though Sif, I hope you have treated the Jotunns well!"

"What?" Sif asked. "Well erhm… I erh…" she swallowed.

Thor sighed deeply. "You drew your sword on them, figures. We'll talk of it later. But yes, the Jotunns are our allies now. You are to treat them well." and he hissed as he held a hand against his left eyesocket.

"THOR YOUR EYE!" Loki shouted as if he had first noticed now.

"It… It's not so bad." Thor hissed.

"Let me be the judge of that." Loki demanded as he grabbed Thors hand and pulled it down then snorted. "Not so bad huh? You're just _missing an eye!"_

Thor hissed as he clenched his teeth.

"Stand still." Loki demanded as he pulled a small bottle out of his pocket dimension and a handkerchief which he soaked with the liquid from the bottle. Then he put the soaked handkerchief to Thors eye socket and Thor screamed.

"AARGHH! Stop!" Thor demanded covering his eye. "That hurt!"

"Oh don't be a baby! Sif help me." Loki demanded.

"That's torture, you can't do that to me!" Thor cried still covering his eyes.

"Listen you stupid oaf!" Loki hissed. "There's an open wound in your god damn skull. If that gets infected you could _die!_ So suck it up and let me clean it!"

That seemed to get Sif into action as she grabbed Thors arms and forced them down while Thor struggled and Loki finally got to work though Thor still struggled. Thankfully there were even more Asgardian warriors to help holding Thor in place while Thor screamed like a pig.

Finally Loki was done and pulled a roll of gauge out of his pocket dimension which he tightly wrapped around Thors head, only to quickly was the eye area soaked through and Thor fell down on the ground where he sat. Groaning deeply.

Loki sighed deeply. "Rest up Thor."

"How's Banner?" Thor asked groggily. "And are the other wounded?"

"We'll take care of it. Just rest." Loki asked. "Sif make sure this big stupid oaf doesn't over exert himself. He's wounded and in no condition to be the hero."

Sif turned to Loki. "Since when do you care?"

Loki growled. "Look Sif, I realize you have been out of the loop for a while." he stated. "But things really are different now. Thor and I kissed and made up, I'm sure Thor will love to tell you all about it later! So yeah, we like Jotunns now. Thor and I are friends again. And Asgard is in ruins. We'll fill you in on the rest later." he stated as he turned and started to walk to try and asses the situation.

There were a lot of wounded, thankfully Asgardians had seemed to keep the instructions in mind and when wounded they had retrieved rather than fight until death so a bare minimum seemed to be lost in battle. The Midgardians were all holding up. Hulk was laying on his back with Natasha next to him, the sword had been pulled up and he was healing up by himself. That serpent bite though seemed like it would take longer.

Still, apparently the big brute didn't just get stronger the angrier he got. He clearly also had exhilarated healing abilities… good to know.

Finally Tony came running for Loki. "LOKI!" he shouted. "Lokester hey."

Loki turned to Tony then sighed deeply. "Stark… We owe you a debt. A huge one." he said. "Me included. Thank you."

Tony halted as he blinked, then smirked. "Well as it turned out you weren't lying. So it was the right thing to do after all." he stated. "Don't think about it." he padded Loki on the shoulder. "Just you know, when we get home get the blueprints out of my head like you promised kay?"

"Sure." Loki nodded.

"Great, and that wasn't even what I wanted to talk to you about." Tony admitted. "The portal the Jotunns used is gone. You _do_ have a way to get us back home right?" he asked.

Loki closed his eyes as he breathed. "Ygdrasils branches has been cut." he informed. "They are weakened… " then he opened his eyes. "I wont be able to open a portal back to Midgard at this time, how-ever I have another idea. Don't worry."

Tony shrugged. "Sure."

And finally Loki was able to continue on his way, he walked across the sand of what had ones being a massive palace. Some of the sand was glittering in gold… Even the metals had turned to sand. Really an amazing machine Tony had created then Loki stopped at his destination and bend down to brush the sand away finally to find a glowing blue cube which he picked up in his hand. Perfect, he could get them all home now. And he vanished the cube into his pocket dimension.

The next second Loki halted, it ran down his spine… no… not now… Please norns why now? He turned around and then he ran.

"Thor.." Loki called. "THOOOOOR!" he screamed.

Peoples head turned as Loki came running, frantic and white.

"Loki… What is it?" Thor asked.

Loki was shaking. "He.. He's coming. I'm sorry I thought he was further away but he's coming! He's coming now!" he outright cried.

"Who?" Thor asked and Loki pointed up. Thor turned to look up to see a massive… MASSIVE spacecraft far above them already it was sinking and Thors eyes widened.

Loki shook his head. "No.. no no no… Why now?" he asked grabbing his head. "Please… Please."

"LOKI!" Thor managed to stand up again and grab Lokis shoulders. "This is unlike you, you never panic. Not even in front of Hela did you panic. Who is this."

"Tha… Thanos." Loki gasped. "It's Thanos… I doomed us all! I'm sorry Thor! I'm so sorry!"

Thors one eye widened as he gasped. "Thanos?" he asked. "You mean… The man who…"

Loki nodded. "The puppetmaster of the would be king…"

And Thor turned he looked up as the hatch of the spaceship opened up to reveal a creature standing there, a massive creature and you could feel his power even from the ground.

A titan, this was definitely a Titan.

Then Thanos jump, and he landed on the ground right in front of them standing on his knee. Chitauri soldiers followed.. And odd looking aliens.

A particular alien with grey skin and stringy hair floated down.

"Rejoice…" Ebony Maw spoke. "For the saviour has come. To bestow his blessings upon you. You will be saved."

Tony blinked. "Erhm cool." he commented. "So you'll give us a ride back to earth?" he asked.

Ebony smirked.

"No… That's not what they do." Loki shook all over his body.

Thanos's eyes landed on Loki then he smiled almost a kind smile. "Ah, Loki no ones son." then his smile faltered and his eyes turned harsh. "It's time… Why don't you tell them?" he asked. "Tell them of our mission."

" _our_ mission?" Natasha asked.

"It's not mine!" Loki exclaimed. "I didn't want to be a part of it! I didn't." he shook his head.

"It is a sacred mission." Ebony informed. "Only Thanos has the strength to do what must be done, to safe the universe."

Loki swallowed. "Half must be sacrificed…" he whispered. "He intends to kill half of you." he turned to Thanos. "Please. We already lost much, this around you. This is our home and it's already lost. You don't need to safe half, there is no need!" he begged.

Then Thanos offered Loki a hand. "Give it to me." he demanded.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Loki informed.

Thanos huffed as he walked towards Loki, then slowly… Slowly Thor stood up. Lokis eyes widened as he already knew what was coming. "No… Thor.." he gasped as Thor grabbed a sword. "THOR NO!" Loki screamed as Thor came running for the Titan.

Only for Thanos to turn and grab Thor, his massive hand wrapping itself around Thors entire face and then he slammed Thor into the ground and people screamed. Over and over, Thanos slammed Thor as he smiled.

"Stop… STOOOOOOP!" Loki screamed as he allowed the Tesserect to appear in his hands. "Here it is!" he cried. "Now let him go!"

Slowly, ever so slowly Thanos turned his head as he held Thor up, Thor… hold up by his face… He had already been wounded, but now his entire body was marred and dripping with blood.

Lokis eyes were wide, and filled with tears. "Let him go…" he whispered. "It's me you want anyway. Let him go, and I'll come with you willingly."

"I believe I made myself quite clear when I send you to Midgard." Thanos informed as he held up the bloodied Thor. "You Loki… will _wish_ for such a sweet thing as pain."

Loki gasped, his body shaking. Realization hit him… He had given himself away. He had blatantly admitted, shown… That the thing that would hurt him most would be Thors demise. Loki hadn't even known it himself before right now.

Everyone was stunned quiet as they looked at Thanos and Thor hanging in his hand, the only sounds were the drops of blood landing on the ground… Thors blood… dripping.

Drip… Drip… Drip….

Loki fell to his knees, clutching the tesserect. "Let him go." he asked. "Please… I beg of you." he asked. "Just… Let him go." And then he held forward his hands, offering the Tesserect on his knees. "It's yours… And so are my services. I will never fail you again. Take it, it is my gift to you. Just let go."

"No…" Thor hissed through his mangled lips. "No… Loki…"

Thanos's eyes were cold as he looked at Loki. "The Tesserect is mine to take, you are nothing." he stated as he dropped Thor on the ground. Thor plummeting down only for the Titan to place his big foot right on Thors head. "I already offered you mercy, and you spat on my kindness Loki no ones son." Thanos stated his foot pressing down and Thor screamed in pain. "All you needed to do was to serve me and be loyal, and all your desires and dreams would come true. Anything you could have asked would be yours. You failed, and now you must pay the price."

Thor screamed, and then his one eyes looked up. The other covered in a makeshift bandage that was already soaked through in pure red and blood spilled out as Thors scream penetrated the air. For a moment Thors blue eye met with Lokis and Loki was shaking, never had he believed he would see such fear on Thors face. And even then he seemed to be wordlessly begging. "Lokiiiii." Thor hissed. "Don't… Protect Asgard."

Even in his dying breath. Thor asked Loki to not hand over the Tesserect, to keep the people safe.

This was why… Why Thor was to be Asgards king. And why Loki could never replace him and Loki hissed as he held up the Tesserect, and then threw it with all of his might into the ground making the blue cube shatter.

It was enough to make Thanos halt as Loki quickly grabbed the little item inside, a blue shining stone Loki clutched in his hand and the moment he did, lines of pure blue energy ran all over his body, as if they were charged of electricity.

They filled Lokis cells, he felt the raw power, breaking muscles and running across him and Loki screamed as he held it in his bare hand. He felt his own body levitating off the ground, he could feel the energy coming out of his eyes and knew it had to look strange.

"GODLING!" Thanos shouted and then Loki screamed.

Screamed as he released the pure power within him. SPACE! He and space was one and the same, just for this short time. And he took them, every Asgardian, Migardian, jotunn and Vanir. All of them!

Put space between us and Thanos! Take us _far_ away! To where it's safe! GOOOOOOOO!


	78. Chapter 78

A brilliant blue light errupted from Lokis body, blinding everyone and suddenly there was no ground under anyone anymore before they harshly landed on solid ground, on a grassy field.

Tony gasped as he wide-eyed looked around to see the calm serene nature around them, beautiful blue sky and warriors confused looking around. "Holy crap we are back at New York!" Tony gasped. "This is central park!"

While Tony had been busy to take in the surroundings though.

Thor, bloodied and mangled had his eyes elsewhere as the thunder god pushed himself up. "Loki…" he gasped making Tony turn. "LOKIII!"

Tony blinked and then he turned to where Thor was looking, only to see a body looking even _worse_ than Thors! This person, this poor person looked like he had been burned into a crisp, skin black and smelling like burned meat, clothes burned off rags, the places not black bright red.

Thor couldn't walk so he crawled towards the figure reaching a hand. Tony was frozen to the ground, he didn't even know what to say or do. Then he saw it, the stone just laying by Lokis finger tips on the grass… his burned fingertips.

Finally Thor had crawled over to Loki, tears falling down his face. "Loki no… no-no-no!" he bawled then put a hand on the burned face. "Please. Just please… Don't do this! Loki please."

And then Tony noticed… Lokis breath. They were deep and ratlling.

"Oh my god." Natasha gasped. "He's alive."

Yes, Loki was alive… But Tony honestly didn't know if that was a good thing. Maybe it would have been far kinder if Loki had died in the act.

"Why Loki…. Why?" Thor asked in a cry.

Then slowly, Lokis eyes opened. And revealed the green, untouched. "Because…" he replied in a voice hoarsh, almost unrecognisable. "I was the only one who could…" he rattled. "Had to… Had to be done."

"Don't speak." Thor cried. "Safe your strength! You saved us all ones again, just relax okay?" he asked. "I'll get you help! Eir is at the camp right, and this is Midgard. There are hospitals" he was just about to pick Loki up.

"THOR DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Bruce rushed in as he had seeminly now healed enough to transform back into himself, which also meant that all he wore were ripped pants. No that wasn't it. Hulk had realized people were hurt and it was better for Banner to deal with it and now Banner was here. "Lay him down, wait until profesional help comes!"

"Banner, what do I do?" Thor asked.

"Just, make sure he is laying straight and can breath. Don't move him!" Bruce demanded.

"What else?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean what else Tony?! Wait for an ambulance!" Bruce exclaimed.

"But you're a doctor!" Tony pointed out.

"For the last _time!"_ Bruce shouted back. "I am not that kind of Doctor! I am not a EMT or a field expert. I am a _lab_ technician and gamma expert!"

"Then what the hell kind of use are you?!" Tony asked.

"I was researching ways to cure _cancer_ using Gamma Tony!" Bruce shouted back. "That doesn't mean I have the expertise of treating burn victims or put back together broken bones. They are different things! THOR DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he screamed now Thor was lifting a hand to the makeshift bandage Loki had made for his eye. "If that gets dirty you'll get an infection! And in that area, that could kill you really fast."

Clint looked at Bruce. "I thought you weren't a field expert."

"THIS IS JUST BLOODY COMMON SENSE!" Bruce screamed at them his veins turning green. "Tony, call an ambulance! In fact, call several! Thor lay down and don't move! Steve, make sure that Lokis airways are clear and keep an eye on him in case something happens. Anyone wounded lay down on their backs and don't _move_ until help arrives! NOW!" he yelled as he seemed to grow a few inches from pure frustration.

At ones everyone just fell in line and did what was asked. Thor laid down next to Loki his one remaining eye filled with tears.

"No…. Nooooo." Loki hissed.

"Loki please." Thor asked. "Don't speak."

"Don't you understand?" Even with Lokis broken hoarsh voice he was somehow heard clearly. "I bought you time that's all. Thanos is still coming for the stones…" his eyes filled with tears. "Now he will be headed here…. He's coming. _Here."_

Everyone silenced… The silence itself felt deafening and then there were Lokis raspy breaths, gasping for air. Each one sounding so painful.

Tony swallowed as he looked at the two gods both looking mortally wounded and then the blue stone laying between them. He sucked in a breath and walked over looking at the stone, he was just about to bow down to pick it up.

"Do _not_ touch that!" A new stranger voice shouted and Tony twirled to see a newcomer, this was a guy wearing a blue sort of robe and a red cape.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked.

"Doctor Stephen Strange. Do _not_ touch that stone!" Strange shouted. "Holding an infinity stone without any container or conduit, _that_ is what it did to a god!" he gestured at Loki. "If you touch it, you wont survive!"

"Then what the hell do we do?!" Tony asked.

In response Strange held out his hands, an orange glow appeared and then the stone floated upwards before it was capsulated in an orange sphere which floated to the newcomer and he opened a small round portal in the air pushing the stone into the small portal and closed it. Then he turned and moved his hands again opening a bigger portal into long white hallway. "Those who can walk, this way." he gestured.

"Where does that lead?" Tony asked.

Strange glared at him. "Central hospital, where did you think it would lead?" he asked as he let down his hands and then suddenly his clothes changed into that of a simple black suite though he was still wearing black gloves and he straightened out his jacket. "I am going to go warn them that emergency patients are coming! We'll get some stretchers!" he said as he himself just walked through the portal.

The people behind looked at each other then Steve shouted.

"Well what are we waiting for, those who can still walk. Help them inside!"


	79. Chapter 79

Thor gasped for breath as he laid on his back, being as close to Loki as he dared. He wanted to reach out, to touch Lokis hand. Hold it, but he didn't dare…. Bruce had said not to touch him. Don't touch Loki.

Still Thor could hear Lokis rattling breaths, they sounded so bad. It was enough to distract Thor from his own pain… But only barely.

The worst thing was his eye, his left eye. He could feel the constant thrumping right where the left eye was supposed to be, in a constant rhythm, like a big hammer was constantly beating from inside of his head and towards his eye socket.

Thump… Thump… Thump… It was burning as well. Thor constantly wanted to blink away the things in his eye, but there was nothing there.

His head hurt so bad, he remembered the foot on top of his head, squeezing it, he could feel his own head being squashed and had truly believed that in just another second, his skull would just pop like a squashed melon. He felt it, his own skull aching and creaking. And it hadn't stopped.

And even so none of that mattered… Loki…. Loki….

This was it, it all made sense now! This was what had made Loki so scared, what had taken him and twisted him to become something he was never meant to be. This Titan. It was him, it was always him.

Loki had said it in the past, multiple times.

_"Did you know another world is hiding beneath the void? A world of darkness and monsters? There is no light, no stars. And as I landed, it was on a small asteroid shrouded in darkness with monsters lurking in all directions. Little did I know, those monsters were nothing." Loki gasped. "That world belongs to a Titan, he calls himself Thanos. His sons and daughters rules by his sides and are these twisted creatures of death and despair!"  
_

Thor swallowed, that's what Loki had said as Thor had demanded he explained himself.

_"That sceptre was in my hand, my bare hand. Not just that, before I wielded it it had been placed next to me as I slept.. as I walked. As they." Loki had swallowed._

_"As they?" Natasha had asked seriously. "As they what?"_

_"Cut me."_

Lokis back... Lokis back a patchwork of scars had told the story, it wasn't just the back though was it? Loki had just refused to show anything else of his body. Which mean, the back was probably the least marred place.

The Tesserect and Loki had said.

_"I don't want it! I never wanted it!"_

_"What-ever planet he conquers he kills exactly half of the population and then just leaves."_

Why... Why would Thanos do that? Why?

_"I don't know. He thinks he is saving you somehow. Calls himself the saviour. The only one with the strength to do what must be done, to safe the universe. Yada yada. And because he thinks he is saving the bloody universe, he thinks that justifies any actions he'll do. Torture, murdering, slaughter. All fine in his book, cause it's for the greater **good."**_

Suddenly rushing foot steps came and a new group of people entered wearing clothes in light blue colours suddenly hands were all over Thor and gently started to lift him up, that's when Thor realized. Other people were doing the same to Loki, they were pulling them apart. "No…" Thor shook his head. "Loki…" he asked.

"Sir I need you to calm down." A female voice sounded as Thor was placed on a stretcher. "You are hurt, we are taking you to the emergency room."

Thor shook his head. "Nooo… Loki."

"Mr Odinson!" Suddenly it was that man, the one with black hair and striking blue eyes whom had opened the portal. Doctor Strange. "Stay calm, I will take care of Loki personally. We are dealing with magical energy when he is concerned. He will be taken to a different emergency room, I assure you. I will do all I can to help him."

Thors eyes watered as he hissed. They were going to take them apart, he wouldn't be able to see Loki! He was already helpless enough.

"Thor." Steve stepped up. "Relax, I'll stay close to Loki okay? And if _anything_ happens. I'll come to you at ones. Just concentrate on yourself. Loki did this to safe you, you need to allow these people to help you. That's what Loki wanted!"

Thor sucked in a deep breath and at last nodded allowing the people in light blue garments to carry him through the portal and into a strange white hallway where people were rushing around, noises were everywhere. He was finally put into another room, but was just as strange as the hallway. Even more so.

The room was small and white, with just the one bed covered in paper having the same blue color as those uniforms.

There were machines all around the place, a strange light which was aimed right at Thors face as hands were all across him stripping him naked off his armour, and kept removing it all until all he was wearing were his undergarments. They spoke to Thor, and their voices seemed to be gentle and kind.

But Thors head was hurting so bad, the constant thumping was unbearable so he couldn't even make out any meaning of it.

Then a machine was brought down close to Thors head and body. The people in blue all left the room as a strange sound came and a flash, and then again… Thor hissed the light cutting like hot iron into his vision and finally the people in blue came back.

One held a needle which he carefully made ready and then stuck in Thors arm as the man seemed to explain. The word morphine was mentioned. Thor didn't understand.

A gentle pair of hands started to unwrap the bandage around Thors head, and then a gentle examination off his missing eye.

More soft words were spoken that Thor couldn't make out as cotton pieces was being pulled out and ones again Thor felt the sting of someone disinfecting his wound. It ones again felt like pure fire applied to his wound, even if these people were far more gentle than Loki had been.

And then this time, they gentle pressed cotton into his empty eye-socket before wrapping it up with new bandages.

Suddenly it felt like the cotton in Thors eyes had found its way up to his brain, he felt sluggish, the world around him seemed fuzzy and he was slurring, shortly Thor tried to shake his head but it didn't help.

His entire body felt so weird and heavy and finally, he drifted off to an odd sleep disturbed by odd creatures.

Blood… Fighting. An extreme flash of blue light, shouting. But soon even that was drowned out and Thor found himself lost to utter darkness.


	80. Chapter 80

Thump… Thump… Thump…

A slow steady thumping in Thors skull cut through the darkness, he wanted to ignore it. Tried to ignore, but it was persistent. Rythmically, it kept going and seemed to become more and more painful, yanking Thor into the waking world and he groaned deeply.

"Thor?" a voice sounded from the outside, it was muffled and distant. "Thor you waking up buddie?"

The voice sounded closer now, right next to him, it was familiar somehow.

Thor tried to open his eyelids but they were so heavy, the left one felt weird, not right. Finally though the right one managed to open only for sharp light to pierce through Thors skull and he hissed.

"Hey easy Thor. They said you would probably be in pain and if you want painkillers just ask.."

"To… Tony?" Thor asked in a hoarsh voice.

"Yeah." Tony replied. "The damn nurses said only one could be in here at the time, so we made a huuuuge list. I only got fifteen minutes left of my hour, then I believe it's one of your Asgard friends waiting outside the door."

"You are taking an hour each?" Thor asked in a groggy voice.

"What can I say, we are a bunch of worried idiots." Tony sighed deeply. "It's really weird seeing you of all people out for the count. You look horrible."

Thor swallowed, his throat felt so dry and it hurt. "Lo… Loki?" he asked.

Tony sighed deeply. "Sorry buddy, he's still in surgery. They have been working on him for six hours now." he admitted. "Apparently his little stunt didn't just burn his outsides super crispy, his insides has been turned to mush as well it seems."

Thor gasped, his one eye wet and his lip quivered.

Tony sighed. "Sorry buddy, the others thought I should say he was all right. But I don't believe in lying like that." he said. "The wizard is with them, apparently he is some sort of award winning surgeon. Loki is in the best hands he could be in, but again I don't think it's right lying. It's pretty bad. If he had been human, he would have died on the spot."

"I… I appreciate you telling me the truth." Thor gasped.

"You how-ever, they say you'll be fine." Tony sighed. "I mean your eye is gone, obviously. And you have a minor skull fracture. You lost a lot of blood, but not enough that it will kill you. You have some bruises both inside and outside, but again… Nothing that will kill you as long as you just stay still. Not even a broken rib, jesus you guys are made out of sturdy material." Tony commented leaning his head in his hand.

"Bruce?" Thor asked.

"He's fine." Tony informed. "Hulk got super healing, if anything _can_ kill him. We haven't discovered it yet."

"Are there… anyone else?" Thor asked.

Tony sighed. "Again the others told me to wait, but I don't see why. Clearly you want to know." he said. "From what I heard, five Asgardians lost their lives in battle. Two Jotunn soldiers. Rest… Got some bruises, some sprained ribs and stuff. Lots of stab wounds. But nothing which can't be fixed."

Thor swallowed. "That's good. I suppose… That was a very fortunate outcome." he said.

"Dammit we are in deep shit Thor." Tony gasped. "That Thanos guy is headed our way. How long do we have?!" he asked.

"I don't know." Thor admitted honestly. "I don't know how fast his spaceship is."

"How much do we know about him? What can we do to stop him?" Tony asked.

Thor swallowed. "The only one who would know… Loki. Loki was his prisoner."

"And it all goes back to Loki again, of course it does." Tony groaned deeply. "Well, Nick Fury has been updated on the situation. At last. He said he was calling in some secret trump card who owed him a favour. I sincerely doubt that will do anything to help us honestly. I mean, the way Thanos just picked you up? That was crazy." he gaped. "It was like… You weren't even."

Thor looked down.

"Of course you were already badly wounded!" Tony injected. "I mean, if you had been at full power and Bruce hadn't been out for the count. Then maybe."

"No." Thor shook his head. "He was so strong… Even stronger than Hela. If I had been at my full power, I still would not have won in even combat."

Wide-eyed Tony looked up.

"He held Loki prisoner…" Thor breathed. "Loki, whom isn't only strong. But has the power of illusion at his disposal. As well as many other tricks. Still Loki succumbed, no… We cannot underestimate this foe."

Tony swallowed as he wet his lip. "What do we do?" he asked.

Slowly Thor looked up, his one eye misty. "I don't know." he admitted.

Just as the door opened and a warrior maiden glanced inside. "Your hour is up Mr Stark, it's my turn." then her eyes widened. "Thor! You're awake!"

Thors eyes softened by the sight of her. "Sif…" he breathed.

Sif sniffed and then she ran inside, ran as fast as she could and them embraced Thors neck.

"Arrgh. Aw, aw, aw." Thor hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Sif sat back. "Sorry I just… Oh by the norns Thor." she gently put a hand on his face. "Are you hale?"

Thor grimaced. "I'm alive." he said shortly.

Sif swallowed then let go of Thors cheek so she could grab a glass of water on the table then put it to Thors lips. "Here, you need to drink."

The cool water felt amazing on Thors lips and he drank with a thirst he didn't even know he had, only to quick was the glass empty.

"Do you want more?" Sif asked. "I can get more, what about food? Are you hungry?"

"Water is fine for now." Thor assured. "Thank you Sif." and Sif immiedately rushed out with the water glass to fill it quick as possible.

Tony looked from one to the other. "Erhm…" he looked at the door Sif had vanished through. "Are you two…. A thing?" he asked.

"Huh?" Thor asked not getting it then blinked. "Oh, oh no not at all. Sif is a childhood friend, we've known each other since we could barely walk."

"Dude she totally has the hots for you." Tony commented. "I am pretty damn sure she is planning to feed you by herself. Putting little grapes in your mouth you lucky bastard."

"Tony, please." Thor asked.  
  
Tony shrugged. "I'm just saying. Hot Xena warrior chick totally got the hots for you." he stated just as Sif came back and proved Tony right as she carried a tray which not only had a pitcher of water alongside the glass, but also a fruit bowl and some small piece of bread.

Tony smirked as he stood up. "Well, Xena seems to have things under control here. See ya later Thor." he said. "The others will be glad to hear you woken up." he said as he stood up and walked out, only for Sif to take his seat and put the tray down on the table.

Then she filled the glass and put it to Thors lips, this time he only drank half before stopping and Sif put the glass back. Then she picked up an apple, found a knife and started to cut it into smaller pieces.

Sif swallowed as she looked at the apple she was working on. "I… I heard the stories. Of what Loki did for Asgard. Sounds like he kept saving them over and over." she said as the apple was now cut in half.

"Aye." Thor replied. "He has proven his worth ones more. He is a hero." he said as one half of the apple became quarters and then Sif proceeded to remove the kernels.

"And the Jotunns…" Sif commented.

"How are they doing?" Thor asked.

"They've been taken to the camp where the Asgardians are settled." Sif admitted. "It erhm… There aren't enough tents. Asgardians has not been happy to be asked to move together to make room. Jotunns has reminded them they came to their aid and did not ask to be stranded on Midgard…"

Hopelessly Thor looked at Sif.

"You said that… We need to respect Jotunns because they are our allies now. And it's true, they came to our aid and fought honourable." Sif informed. "So I told the Asgardians… These are honourable warriors, we owe them respect. At last people conceded. At least they did when Hogunn and Heimdal joined me. We told them to cut the crap and they did. Here." she offered Thor a slice of apple.

Thor accepted, the sweet piece of fruit did feel amazing on the tongue and suddenly Thor realized, he _was_ in fact very hungry.

"Thank you." Thor breathed, it was unclear if he meant the apple or Sif's action defending the Jotunns.

"It was an extreme showcase of honour." Sif admitted. "Coming to our aid, though they did not have to." she said offering Thor another peace. "I mean, King Bylestir did make it clear. They did it to protect their own realm as he didn't doubt Hela would turn her eyes to them after she was done with Asgard. Still, his actions were anything but cowardly and they were filled with honor. He could just have left everything to the Asgardians and count on us handling it all... That's what the Vanir, Affleheimers and Dwarfs did... I hear Loki asked all three realms and they all refused. Only Jotunnheim responded so... Yeah. They have showcased more honor than any of the others."

Thor swallowed his second piece of apple. "Bylestir is a very honourable man." he nodded.

"Aye, I see now why you respect him." Sif admitted. "Weird to think about that he's Lokis brother huh?"

"Njah, they have the same kind of pride." Thor commented. "Though Loki tend to be much more arrogant. And mischievous of course."

"Yeah." Sif smiled amused. Then her smile faltered. "I was wrong about him, I see that now."

"Sif?" Thor asked.

"He is no coward." Sif breathed. "His ways are not that of our old traditions but… He has his own honour. He chose the safety of the people over his own safety and I…" she closed her eyes. "I was wrong."

Thor had to struggle as he lifted his arm, it was so heavy, and so sore. But finally he managed as he touched Sif's cheek and she looked up.

"I know… I was in doubt as well." Thor admitted. "I thought I had lost him to selfish wants and pure arrogance. To his pursue of satisfaction. And maybe he was lost… for a while. But he clawed himself back out. And if you ask me, that's more amazing than anything." he said as his hand fell from Sif's cheek but instead it grabbed her hand. "I can't loose him now Sif, he has to be all right. He just has to."

Sif swallowed, then finally she took Thors hand as well and squished it.

"He will be all right." Sif assured. "You know how Loki is. He never does what he's supposed to do. If the odds are impossible, he'll do that one insane thing that would get him out the other side safely. You really think he'll fry himself like that and _not_ survive?" she asked. "Really, Loki the god of mischief! You put a sword through his heart, _that_ he will be sure to survive. The day he actually kicks the bucket, it is going to be from something super stupid. Like tripping over a piglet or something, I swear by the norns."

And Thor couldn't help it, help as he chuckled only to regret that as he hissed, everything hurt and he groaned.

"Are you hale?" Sif asked concerned.

"Aye… aye." Thor groaned as he laid back. "I'm fine."

And Sif picked up another piece of apple feeding it to Thor and Thor looked at Sif's face as suddenly something hit Thor.

Sif was pretty…. She was _really_ pretty. Yes Thor had always heard people talking about Sif's beauty, but he couldn't say he had ever noticed it himself. To him she had always just been Sif, one of the boys. Practically a warrior three.

They were right though. Sif was really really pretty.


	81. Chapter 81

Thor was not able to stay awake for all of Sif's visit, he made it through an apple and two small pieces of bread before his eyes became so incredible heavy.

Sif didn't seem to mind though, on the opposite she told him a little sternly that he should rest. And Thor could not deny, as he laid there while Sif stroke his hair, with a gentleness Thor didn't even know Sif had it was comfortable.

Her gentle strokes so soothing that they easily lulled Thor back to sleep. From then on Thor seemed to drift a bit back and forth.

Every time he woke up, a new person seemed to be seated next to him. It wasn't always that Thor was fully aware though, and each time the chair occupant just told him he should go back to sleep if that is what he needed.

The room was pitch black. It had to be far after sun down as a voice called him.

"Mr. Odinson, would you be able to wake up shortly?"

It wasn't a voice Thor knew. It was deep, almost humming. Thor hummed sound of agreement as the newcomer sat down and a light night was turned on.

Finally Thor managed to turn his head and look up at a gentleman with black hair and striking blue eyes. That at ones woke Thor up. "Doctor Strange!" he gasped only to hiss in pain. "Aw."

"Easy now Mr. Odinson." Doctor Stephen Strange said in a calm tone. "It is merely profesional protocol to inform closest family of the result after surgery." then he yawned deeply. "Before I head to bed myself."

Thor looked at Strange and true enough to man looked beyond exhausted, like he could barely sit up.

Thor swallowed. "Loki?" he asked. "Is he.." he gasped.

"Loki is out of immediate life danger and is now in what we call critical condition." Doctor Strange informed. "Several organ failures occurred which meant we had to operate. How-ever all is not lost, Loki seems like he have put himself into a deep trance. Already his own magic seems to be working on healing him. So all we had to do was to ensure he didn't die allowing him time to heal himself. I have prescribed that we don't start replacing any organs but just keep him alive. That means that right now. Loki is wearing an oxygen mask to help him breath as his lungs are on the brink of collaps. We have hooked him up to a machine that dilutes his blood until the liver regains some functionality. I am hopeful that him using his own magic it will eventually. He is on an IV as well, giving him constant nutrition and sugar which should help feed his magic. He is also given a temporary pacemaker ensuring that his heart keeps going. He had several heart failures as we worked I am afraid, luckily we managed to revive him each time."

"None of that sounds good." Thor swallowed.

"Had he been a human. I would not have assumed his survival." Doctor Strange admitted. "As I said though, he seems to be using his own magic to heal himself. I am hopeful that with time he will manage to recover. But it will take time, it is a slow process. You will be allowed to see him in the morning but I warn you, the sight will not be pretty. We are using several machines to keep him stable and they only begun working on his skin as I left. He will not wake up, as I said he has put himself into a deep trance and I suspect he will not wake until his own magic deems that his body can handle it."

"So what you're saying is…" Thor sucked in a breath. "It's bad now, but you think he'll be okay eventually."

"I hope he will." Strange said. "But I am not familiar with his magic nor species. We are doing the best we can. I am trying to be as honest as I can. All I know for certain is that right now he is alive. Tomorrow? I don't know. If he will recover fully or if there will be permanent means, I don't know." he said. "Not all things can be healed. Your eye for instance, will obviously not be growing back. If all of Lokis organs can be salvaged, I don't know. I have no idea of the potency of his magic, how he is applying it or how his body is build to react to it. This is the honest truth."

"I appreciate it." Thor said his voice starting to shake. "You did much of the surgery right?"

"Oh no." Strange shook his head. "I am no longer able to do surgery myself." he informed as he held up his gloved hands. "These hands were destroyed in an accident, I can barely even bend my own fingers. Let alone hold a scalpel." he informed. "I just offered my advice and any magical assistance I could." Strange said putting his hands back into his lap.

"All the same. Thank you." Thor said.

Strange smiled sadly. "The truth is, we need to talk to Loki." he said. "This Thanos, he is coming our way isn't he?" he asked. "My job is to protect earth, and protect certain portals placed here on earth which connects to different dimensions." Strange explained. "Usually, people like me keep out of any earth conflicts. Our mission is different, to protect these portals and earth from powers coming from the other side. This threat of Thanos though is much bigger than any usual conflicts, he is a threat to also our mission and we must act."

"Any help is appreciated." Thor said. "There are more of you?" he asked.

"Indeed." Strange informed. "We call ourselves the masters of the mystic arts. We are our own society, hidden from normal human life. Protecting four key sanctuaries across the globe which also acts as gateways to other dimensions."

"I didn't even know Midgard had sorcerers." Thor admitted. "But I am glad to find out."

Strange nodded. "I would be curious to learn more of Asgardian sorcery and how it may differ from our own teachings." he admitted. "But that must be another time." he stated as he stood up. "Rest for now. See Loki tomorrow but do not get your hopes up, I do not know when he will wake up. But I don't think it will be any time soon. Then, we must discuss this Thanos. It is of the most importance."

Thor nodded. "Aye." he said. "Thank you again."

Strange smiled a little amused as he stood up from the chair. "Get some rest Mr Odinson. Something tells me you are going to need it. And quite soon."

"You to Doctor Strange." Thor said.

"Yes I suppose." Strange sighed as he walked for the door yawning deeply and finally left allowing Thor lay back down.

Loki was alive…. He wasn't in immediate life danger. That was fine, that was what mattered.

This was Loki! Like Sif had said, the bastard would pull through like he always did. He really was a little bastard like that.

It would be fine….


	82. Chapter 82

In the morning Thor was eager to go see Loki as Strange had promised, this time three people had met up to be there for Thor.

Sif, Fandral and Steve Rogers. They had been allowed because Thor was actually free to leave now, he had only been kept in the hospital over night for observation and they were there to take him to his quarters as Stark Towers where they insisted he should rest.

Before Thor left though they brought him breakfast. Ones again Sif sat down and clearly wanted to feed Thor.

This time though Thor stopped her. It actually wasn't that he was against the idea. But it was pretty embarrassing with Fandral and Steve sitting _right_ there next to them!

Beside Thor and Sif weren't…. Thor shook his head. It wasn't like he had time to worry about that now.

Him and Lady Jane had broken up. Not because their love wasn't real but because both realized their lives could never match up. If they were to be together one of them had to give up their entire life and neither of them could.

He would always love Jane, she had changed him for the better. And Thor would carry this change with him forever, treasuring the things she had taught him.

It was though, time to move on with each of their lives. Valuing the lessons they had taught each other and use those to shape a better future for themselves.

At least…. Thor had to fight for a world where he could and he looked up at Sif's brown eyes as she looked down at him. And there was a warm softness in them, a genuine concern and…

Thor blinked as he tried to place what her eyes were showing and couldn't help but ask himself. Had she _always_ been looking at him like that? How come Thor felt like he was seeing Sif for the very first time.

It was a weird thing to think about, but suddenly Thor realized…. Sif was a woman.

He honestly had never thought about that or what that meant. Sif was just… one of his friends! Someone to go hunt with and drink with. Tell tall tales to and boast about their adventures. One of the guys…. Except, well.. Thor tore his eyes away before he got to finish that thought.

Finally after he had eaten Thor was allowed to get up for bed. He was thankful that Sif had the deceny to leave the room while the other two helped Thor get dressed.

A little embarrassing, but moving to much hurt so much and actually had to ask for help to pull his own pants up as he couldn't bow down to grab them.

Finally after having been dressed in comfortable big jeans and a soft hoodie Sif returned and didn't hesitate to place Thors arm around her own shoulders so he could lean upon her as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Purposely Steve pressed the button, seemed like he knew where they were going. A few floors down it seemed and then they continued working, Thor heavily relying on Sif's support to his own embarrassment.

Finally they met Stephen Strange in the hallway who looked up at them. "Thor and one other to help support Thor. No one else." he demanded.

"I got it!" Sif injected before anyone else even got the chance to offer it, and somehow neither dared objecting against the warrior maiden.

Strange nodded. "Very well. Please be quiet, keep at a distance. I know you most likely will want to talk to him or hug him. But I must ask you to not disturb him, don't call for him, let him stay in his trance and do not touch him."

Thor sucked in a breath then nodded and finally Strange opened the door for Thor.

Thor took a deep breath and then allowed Sif to guide him inside.

The first thing Thor heard was that beeping sound. In a steady rhythm, high pinched and went right to his hurting skull. It was a painful sound to him.

Beep… beep… beep….

Then Thor heard the rattling deep breaths, some sort of machine. He heard the crackling of something else, a humming sound and then more and more sounds on too of each other and Thor realized it was an entire orchestra of sounds from different machines.

And then Thor saw it, all of it placed around a figure laying in bed.

By the sight of it Thor couldn't help himself as his eyes watered. He understood now what Strange had tried to do the other night.

He had tried to prepaire Thor for this to the best of his abilities… But there was no preparing for this. The sight hurt Thor to his soul and made him sick.

This helpless figure laying in bed, machines all around him hooked to his entire body.

There was a plastic mask covering nose and mouth, attached to a large machine and tank through a thick tube. On his chest electrical wires were attached.

Bags with liquid hung on poles and were attached to his arms with smaller tubes. A medium seize tube came from Lokis abdomen and a constant flow of blood came through it, through a little machine and back again through a second tube.

Any exposed skin was bright red and covered in a thick strong smelling salve that burned in Thors nose. The only thing looking normal, ironically. Was the black hair fanned down the pillow, the only thing giving away that this pity full creature was in fact Loki.

Thors eyes were filled with water as he was unable to keep back a sob.

"Thor I…" Sif gasped. "I'm so sorry." she said as Stephen Strange walked up to Loki.

"As you can see." Strange began in a professional voice. "This is an oxygen mask, this helps Loki breath." he began then gestured at the wires to Lokis chest. "This is what we call a pacemaker, it is temporary so the battery is outside of the body. What it does is that it constantly measure Lokis heart rhythm and if the heart becomes irregular the pacemaker will sort of massage it with small electrical pulses until it is stabilized again. The reason Lokis blood is running through here is because his liver is at a low function. Normally the liver removes toxins, we are doing it for him for now. These are called IV's." Strange gestured at some bags. "They are constantly giving him nutrition. As well do they contain some vitamins, electrolytes. All to help his body to heal."

As Strange spoke Thor relaxed a little bit, he couldn't deny that Strange explaining all these weird machines made it sound less scary… But not that much.

"If you have any questions." Strange said. "Feel free to ask."

"Will he recover fully?" Sif asked.

Strange halted then sighed. "I don't know." he admitted. "If he had been human and didn't have magic. None of his organs would be able to just recover…. How-ever he is not human _and_ he is using magic to heal himself. You may not be able to see it yourself… But I sense it. Small pieces of magic within him, stitching up cells one by one."

"So he'll recover then." Sif stated.

"I don't know Ms." Strange repeated himself. "I don't know how successful he will be in his endeavour and it is clearly a long process."

"You don't know Loki like I do. He is the worlds most stubborn bastard, he will recover just to spite me." Sif stated firmly. "He'll recover Thor. He's to big of a bastard to go out like this." she said in a sure voice.

And that more than anything, that actually felt right and Thor sniffed as he broke. Then he nodded. "Aye… He has to." he said.

"There you go Loki, you _have_ to. Simple as that." Sif stated and Thor couldn't help but laugh even though it hurt his ribs so bad.

Strange shook his head, but even he seemed amused.

"Do you want to get closer Thor?" Sif asked.

Thor nodded. "Aye, please."

And Sif took a few steps bringing Thor closer so Thor could see. The face, bright red and half covered in a mask. Yet the shape of the face, the sharp cheekbones. Thor recognised it and a breath caught in his throat.

"It would be just like you wouldn't it Prince Loki?" Sif asked. "Go out like a martyr just to spite us all… We wont let you." she said. "Do you hear me? We _wont_ let you."

Thor smiled as he held unto Sif's shoulder and he swallowed. "You saved Asgard yet again Loki." he whispered. "I am afraid though, I can't allow you to keep resting forever. Asgard still needs you… I need you." he said. "We all do. Please… My brother." he said. "Get better." he asked. He had to stop himself from bowing and kissing Lokis forehead, instead he took a steep back and Sif caught the signal as she turned and took Thor with him as they slowly moved to the door. Opened politely by Stephen Strange and the two stepped out.

Thor was a mess of tears, but no one faulted him for it as they took him outside the building and to the car where Natasha Romanof was waiting in the drivers seat.

Soon Thor found himself placed on the back-seat, leaning up against Sif and he sighed deeply as ones again she was gently stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry for all of this." Thor whispered to Sif. "You shouldn't have to do this."

"I want to." Sif said. "What-ever you need… I wish to help. I am here to serve my king. What ever he needs. Whether it is small or big. I will be happy to give it."

Thor swallowed. "Just because I am king, you don't have to…"

"I told you. I want to." Sif said. "You owe me nothing, this is my desire. I will _always_ be there to serve you Thor and be faithful. In what-ever capacity you so desire. As a warrior or a friend. And if that is all you desire, then so be it." she closed her eyes. "I will no longer ask any more of you. I will just be happy to be of service."

Thor swallowed trying to find the deeper meaning with her words but he was already so tired, and leaning up against her while the car was driving. Ones again Thor drifted off to sleep.


	83. Chapter 83

As Thor arrived at the avengers tower. Sif helped him to his room and for the rest of the day Thor rested.

People came visiting him, all of the avengers. His closest Asgardian friends, they came with food and in the evening Thor fell into a deep sleep.

Next morning Steve came with breakfast and told Thor in a sombre voice that they would all have a meeting in two hours and the hoped Thor would come.

Thor nodded seriously and mentally prepared himself for the day. This time _thankfully_ Thor managed to dress himself without needing help.

Still hurt like hell, but he wasn't an invalid! And Thor made his way to the assigned meeting room as Thor entered he looked around.

Looked like most had already come.

Tony of course… Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce.

What stood more out was King Bylestir in all of his blue glory standing by the window looking out as he crossed his arms. Valkyrie was not far from him and next to her was Sif who lightened up by the sight of Thor.

And there, in one of the chairs was Stephen Strange looking like he was in deep thoughts as he sat there with folded hands. His clothes though looked to be normal Midgardian clothes. Unlike the middle aged Asian man standing by his shoulder who looked to be wearing a dark green robe that looked similar to what sorceress would wear.

Thors instinct was to rush to the man, to ask about Loki. But then realized that if Lokis condition had changed someone would have told Thor. Instead Thors eyes fell on Bylestir and he dragged in a breath then walked to the Jotunn who stood by the window.

"King Bylestir." Thor said. "I never even managed to thank you. Thank you for coming to our aid! I know you did it to protect your own realm, even so. It would have been within your right to leave us to our own doom. I truly am sorry that we have now stranded you here. I promise to do all in my power to return you to Jotunnheim, and I _hope_ that my people have treated you with the respect you deserve. If they haven't… I truly apologize and I promise I will reprimand them personally."

Bylestir stood still for a moment longer then finally turned to face Thor. "I realize the actions which stranded us here were desperate in a desperate situation. Prince Loki may have saved all of our lives. I have thought of it, and I have decided… The crime he ones committed against Jotunnheim, I will now consider that debt paid. As for how we have been treated at the camp… We have been given shelter for the night and food to eat. That is far more than anyone would usually offer. We will ignore slights that may come from your people."

Thor sighed deeply. "I'm really sorry." he said honestly. "Helbindi seemed to be doing better with the Asgardians."

Bylestir nodded. "Helbindi does seem to have a gift." he agreed. "His curiosity though is far greater than mine, I believe that will aid him. Not just that… He has shown concern about Prince Loki." he admitted.

Thor swallowed. "Loki is…. Alive." he finally said.

"I see." Bylestir said. "I hope he will stay alive."

"Heh." Thor smiled awkwardly. "Me to."

Just as Sif walked to them and put a gentle hand on Thors shoulder. "How are you feeling my king?" she asked.

"Tired…" Thor admitted. "Sore. I am getting used to lacking depth perception, but I'll live. I came out of it all easy."

Just then the doors opened and Nick Fury himself came walking in with his hands behind his back, and right behind him was a woman wearing uniform with long blond hair. Not anyone that Thor recognised.

Everyone turned to the two newcomers.

"Well… Sounded like you all had quite the adventure you didn't feel like telling me about." Nick Fury commented.

Thor turned to him. "It hadn't to do with earth. My friends were doing me a favour."

"Fair enough." Nick stated. "But from what I was told, and very seriously. A big threat is coming our way. The _true_ mastermind behind the New York attack. And he is bad news. Correct?"

"Bad doesn't even cover it eyepatch." Tony commented. "He just picked up Thor and was about to _kill_ him." he swallowed. "And it was easy for him. We were all there, and we could do jack shit cause he would just squash Thors head like a little grape. Sorry Thor." he said looking up.

Thor shook his head. "What you are saying isn't untrue." he said. "I was powerless in front of him. Loki was terrified, and he doesn't terrify easily."

"I see." Fury said. "And he wants to collect six of these magic stones and then what?" he asked.

"He collects the entire set." Stephen Strange said. "One snap, and what-ever he wishes will happen. They are the building blocks of our entire universe. The person who wields them can make _anything_ happen… Thanos how-ever only has one desire. At least from what I am told."

"And that is?" Nick Fury asked.

"To kill half of all sentient life in the universe." A new voice penetrated the room.

Thors one eye widened and he twirled around, everyone did and saw. Standing in the middle of the room.

A Young man with long black hair, wearing green Asgardian garbs. His skin pale, his eyes sparkling green.

"What the _shit?!"_ Tony exclaimed as he stood up, gaping. "Weren't you… Burned into a crispy potato?" he asked.

Thor swallowed by the sight of the man. "Loki…" he whispered.

Tony turned to Strange. "How is he here?" he asked.

"He isn't." Strange informed.

"But…" Tony started. "I _see_ him."

Thor swallowed as he stepped closer to Loki, Loki who looked right at him. "No… Loki isn't really here. This is just… One of his projections." he said as he reached forward a hand, and it slipped right through Loki as if he was a ghost.

Lokis eyes had not left Thor, then finally he nodded. "My body is back at the hospital, hooked up on all those noisy Midgardian machines." he admitted.

"Loki you shouldn't do this!" Thor exclaimed. "You need to spare any magic you have on healing!"

"Thor." Loki cut him off. "Listen, it's true I'll heal slightly slower when doing this. But my condition will not worsen." he promised. "And the plain fact is that no matter what we do, I will _not_ be able to heal enough to be any use for you what so ever when Thanos comes. We don't have that sort of time."

"That isn't the point Loki." Thor stated.

"Yes it is Thor!" Loki snapped back. "Half of _all_ sentient life! That is what is at stake. Everyone, do you understand? Midgardian, Asgardian, Jotunn, Kronan, Skrull, light elf _all_ races in all the universe will be part of the universe greatest game of lottery with a fifty percent chance of a staying alive ticket! And even then, can you imagine the despair they will live with Thor… It could be me, it could be you." he swallowed.

"Then what do we do?" Steve asked.

"He wants the stone right?" Clint asked. "What if we take it and hide it far away, far away from earth where Thanos can't find it?"

"I do agree with that idea." Loki fully agreed. "How-ever I am afraid to say. That will not safe your planet. Thanos sat his eyes upon it long ago, you are the exact kind of planet he targets. A planet with an exponentially growing population whom are already fighting for resources and destroying their own eco system. He will kill half of you the old fashioned way believing he has saved the other half doing so.

"Oh my god…" The blond woman in uniform standing behind Fury whispered.

"Ms Danvers?" Fury turned to her.

"I…" The blond woman breathed. "I've seen it." she admitted. "Planets, highly developed planets. They would cry out for help but each time I arrived it was far to late. Half their population had been massacred. Nick… It was horrible. And he is coming to earth?"

Tony blinked as he looked at her. "Who's the chick?" he asked.

"Special agent Carol Danvers." Nick informed. "She represents earth in the united planets federation and was gifted the powers of a Kree."

That made Loki turn to her. "A human carrying the power source of a Kree?" he asked.

Danvers nodded slowly. "He was dying." she said. "I just happened to be the only living thing around… Now, I try to use my gift to the best of my abilities to help other planets. And give them reason to be fond of earth."

"Loki what does that mean?" Thor asked.

"It means Thor, she is stupidly powerful." Loki said. "It's actually not a bad trump card to have."

"What if we pull all our resources?" Steve asked. "We know he is coming right? So we'll be ready for him. Set up a defence and counter attack."

Loki sighed. "I'm afraid that is the only choice you have." he admitted. "I am unsure if it's enough…. One thing is for sure though. Thanos _must_ not get _any_ of the three stones currently on earth."

That made everyone look at him, everyone except one. Stephen Strange who looked down.

"Three?" Clint asked.

Loki nodded. "The space stone, which I used to transport us away from earth. The mind stone, in the sceptre I used at the New York attack, I believe it is in Shields custody and…" he turned to Strange who still didn't look up.

Everyones eyes were on Stephen strange who looked up.

And from beneath his shirt he pulled a necklace, a golden pendant with a green stone. "The Time stone." he said. "I am its guardian, this stone stays with _me."_

"Then you need to get off planet." Nick Fury commented.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr Fury." Loki said. "Doctor Strange here is one of the most powerful people in the room. Even more powerful than your lady friend behind you."

"Hmm." Strange smirked. "Is that a compliment?"

Loki turned to him. "You are able to bend the fabrics of _time."_ he stated. "Don't think I haven't noticed. The stone is attuned to you. You even used it when operating on me. Slowed down _time_ so I wouldn't succumb."

"You…" Tony looked at Strange. "You control time?" he asked.

"Within reason." Strange sighed. "I am just a normal human, you seen what an infinity stone can do without a container. A container to tame and hold back its energy." he put his hands around the medallion. "Yes, I can slow down time to a crawl. So all of the world seems to work in slow motion, stretching a second out to last approximately an hour. But only for so long. I can even turn _back_ time, but no more than a few minutes. I can glimpse into possible futures, but as the future is not set in stone. All I see will be possibilities. And for each trick I do. It will be a drain on me. I will be less capable of defending my stone. I am afraid to say, there are limits."

Everyone was silent as they looked at Strange.

"If I may suggest something." Strange said. "Loki to has limits, his time is growing short before he has to return to his own body. Loki, you must tell us _everything_ you can about Thanos and his army."

Loki nodded. "I'll do what I can." he said and then opened his mouth and began. He talked about Thanos, described each of his children and their powers.

Answered all questions he could, but often had to shake his head.

Eventually Lokis body seemed to be fading away, glimmering in green.

"Loki please… You need to rest." Thor said.

Loki nodded shortly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help more." he whispered and then vanished from the spot.

Tony sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. "Geesh this doesn't sound good at all."

"We got work to do!" Fury stated as he stood up. "I have phone calls to make, lots of them! And I think you guys should make ready for war!" he stated as he walked out.

Carol Danvers was left behind finally she bowed lightly. "It was an honour meeting you." she said. "I don't get many news from earth, but I heard about you and the things you have done. That's incredible. I wish I could have been there to help."

Steve smiled lightly. "You're here now. We're looking forward to work with you."

Carol smiled. "Me to." she said. "Captain America, wow that's pretty incredible. I grew up hearing about you you know. A real life hero! That seemed so amazing back then. Like all the movies but you know, actually real. I hoped I could be like that one day. Now I am, pretty amazing right?"

Steve nodded amused. "It is." he said.

Carol nodded and then turned around see. "I'll see you around." she said and ran out after Fury.

"She seems nice." Steve commented.

"Loki said she was powerful." Thor said, then sighed. "And we'll need all the power we can get. I'm sorry my friends, I will go lay down." he said as he stood up and they all nodded.

"Do you need help Thor?" Sif asked.

Thor shook his head. "It's quite all right." he said. "I hope I can make it to the camp later. At least tomorrow."

"We'll be waiting for you my king." Sif said.

Thor sighed deeply. "Sif, we we are not on official duty. Thor is fine. We have known each other since we could barely walk."

"But you are king." Sif frowned.

"Even a king needs friends." Thor sighed. "I really need friends, not servants. Just friends I can talk to as equals. Please." he asked.

Sif nodded. "Very well Thor. I'll be waiting for you then."

And Thor smiled lightly then finally headed for the door, looking so much forward to just lay down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, while I have done my best to stay as true to character as I can with the others... I deliberately changed Carols character... a lot.  
> Why? Because I can't stand her in the movies. To me she comes across as mean and as being a snoot.  
> So, I wrote her the way I would like her to be... kinder, more mature and respectful.
> 
> It's not that I am against big female superheroes, I mean heck I WANTED to like her movie. I wanted to like it so bad... But I hate that these women always need to be so nasty and mean now. I want them to be likeable characters at least.
> 
> So well, Carol wont be to much in the story. But I hope you are okay with this kinder more mature version of her.


	84. Chapter 84

In the evening Sif was honestly exhausted.

There were so many new experiences to take in, everything had gone so quick.

She had been walking the wilderness of Vanaheim while fuming and cursing Lokis name. Swearing that she was going to kill him the next time she saw him.

That was obviously not what happened… Not for a lack of trying though. Sif had managed to chase Loki a good half kilometre before finally he had managed to shout.

"THOR IS IN DIRE NEED OF YOUR HELP!"

Finally Sif had calmed down and agreed to enter Ygdrasils branches with Loki. As it turned out though Loki didn't really appreciate being chased for half a kilometer and she was dropped into the snow of Jotunnheim.

"The Jotunn warriors has agreed to help us, just follow their lead. See ya!" Had been Lokis last words as he vanished and Sif had hopelessly thrown herself at him though he was already gone.

Things were different now… The battle at Asgard. It was burned into Sif's mind. Thors bloodied body on the ground with the Titans foot on top of it. Sif couldn't move, if she attacked Thanos would just step down and squash Thors head.

The horror in Lokis eyes had been real and then… Loki had shattered the Tesserect and picked up the stone inside of it with his bare hands.

She had seen it, the blue light spreading across his body as a spiderweb and Loki had been screaming, it looked like it hurt him. Hurt a lot, but he didn't let go. Even as he screamed he summoned that power and took them all to safety.

Loki had known what would happen. Sif had seen that in his eyes as he shattered the Tesserect, he knew where it would lead.

And then at the camp Sif heard the stories.

How Loki had personally gone to Asgard to find hiding Asgardians and bring them home one by one, each travel was one where he risked his own life.

She was told by Hogunn how they had blown up the bridge Bifrost and how close they had been to death while Loki insisted that they held on instead of running.

Even Jotunns seemed to acknowledge Lokis bravery, and as Sif finally sat down with the cold blue giants she started to realize… Jotunns really weren't that bad at all.

Here they were alone in a strange and foreign land, in a camp surrounded by their own enemies and yet they kept their own heads high. They didn't ask for anything, just kept to themselves and minded their own business.

And when Sif approached them, they let her….

Everything was so confusing, nothing was the same.

Odin was dead and Thor was king now, this time it was for real. No Odin who could step in when Thor was out of his depth, no Frigga to calm Thor down.

Sif sympatized, never had she realized what Thors position actually meant… Finally she started to realize. And realized they had been lucky that Thor himself had started to realize some years ago and had started to grow accordingly. He was not the same man he ones had been.

Looking at him it was obvious, long gone was that bright youthful man with not a single scar on his perfect face.

He had become rugged, war torn from countless battles. The arrogance he could no longer afford was long since left behind. One eye was missing, covered in an eyepatch and there were many other scars marring his body.

The beforehand beautiful shining armour that had been Thor was now dirty and dented, scratched up and caked in blood and yet… Sif had never felt a stronger desire to just be there for him.

Her own desires had changed as well. In the past, she had desired for him to see her. To shower her with compliments and give her his undivided attention.

And Sif could not deny jealousy had filled her when all he seemed to do was boasting about himself and talking about anyone else than her. Mostly Loki…

Now that didn't matter. Sif just wanted to help this man, to support him in what ever way she could.

If he would never see her, it didn't even matter. Her duty was to help him and she was glad she was given that privilege.

"So I was wrong about you." A sophisticated voice came and Sif twirled around to see a young god of mischief in green.

Sif's eyes widened. "Prince Loki."

"I was convinced." Loki began. "That you would be forever stuck pining for Thors attention like a little bird strodding its feathers for any attention. But not realizing that Thors gaze would never turn to you…"

Sif stood still, her body rigid.

"I was wrong…" Loki commented. "The little bird stopped its strodding and showed its true colours. Now it is satisfied just being nearby and able to aid the big brute, settled with the knowledge he may never see but _choosing_ to be there anyway. And what do you know, in return the big oaf finally took a glance didn't he?" he asked. "After all these years."

Sif swallowed, her body shaking and then she fell to her knee with bowed head. "My prince!" she said.

Loki stood still in front of Sif… Well, it was his projection but things were the same. There was silence as Sif was on the ground and Loki standing in front of him.

"Forgive me!" Sif stated. "I wronged you. I thought you would be the end of Asgard, but you _saved_ it! Over and over. You gambled your own life to safe Thors! I saw it with my own eyes. I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Loki sighed deeply. "We've all been forced to grow up in recent years haven't we?" he asked.

Slowly Sif dared to look up, proving her eyes were misty. And as she saw Loki, she saw it on him to. Even if this was only a projection of Lokis true self the signs were obvious. Loki looked exhausted, burned out from countless of trials and battles. There was a shadow in his eyes, a shadow of exhaution and sorrow. His thin pale face looked almost sickly and his shoulders heavy as if he was carriying an inhuman burden.

Another soul who had ones been bright and carefree was long gone, and this man had taken its place.

"With the all father and all mother gone. Now _we_ are the adults, whether we like it or not." Loki said. "And this is no time to allow old grudges to get in the way. Please stand up Lady Sif, I have no quarrel with you."

Sif rose up as she faced Loki. "Then why are you here?" she finally asked.

"I have a request." Loki said.

Sif nodded.

"It is not an easy one." Loki said.

"It is my duty to aid." Sif said. "As long as it's not to hurt any Asgardian or goes against King Thors orders. Whatever you request is my duty to adhere."

Loki smirked. "Always so formal Sif."he commented.

"It is a royal request is it not?" Sif asked.

"In a way." Loki commented then sighed deeply. "Sif… I do not know if I will be able to recover."

And Sif's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"Believe me, I'll do what I can. But I do not know. And the more I work, the more unlikely I find it." Loki sighed. "It looks like… I will be crippled for life. This means… I will no longer be able to help protect Thor. Thanos will arrive soon, and I will be confined to that infernal bed! Then there is Thanos, and it is uncertain if he is finished with me at all. I am not convinced he is satiesfied with this punishment for me."

"What are you saying?" Sif asked.

"I am saying…" Loki said. "Odin and Frigga are both dead. Thor no longer has any parents. His only brother is chained to a bed. I am no support, not any more. I am asking you… To be there for him." he said.

Sif's eyes widened.

"I am asking you to be there." Loki said. "Protect him. Even from his own foolishness. There are no one left. So you must be his family now."

Sif swallowed as she stood.

"Do you accept this task?" Loki asked.

Sif took in a deep breath then looked up. "No." she said.

Loki blinked clearly surprised by her answer, he almost fell back. Then he frowned. "Care to explain?"

"It is my duty to follow your orders as long as it doesn't hurt any Asgardian." Sif stated. "You are trying to give yourself an out, a way so it would be okay for you to leave Thor behind. Thor is an Asgardian. No." she said. "The truth is simple Prince Loki. I would _never_ be able to replace you in Thors heart. No one in the entire universe could!" she said. "You want me to be the one to jump in and fill his void thus fulfil my own desires?" she asked. "No! You got me wrong. I desire to see Thor _happy_ not broken and in despair! I've seen him, when you fell from the bridge. He became a broken man. I don't _ever_ want to see that happen again." Sif sucked in a breath. "And I will even admit, I resented you for it back then. I hated to see you hurt Thor like you did. I for the life of me could never understand why he kept protecting you regardless." Sif sighed deeply. "It is obvious now though. Thors love for you is real. He always believed you could be someone great. I didn't believe it myself... As it turned out. Thor was right. Asgard owes you its life, over and over. Not only does Thor need you. _We_ need you! Asgard needs you. Damned with personal feelings and slights in the past. So… Prince Loki that means. I will _not_ allow you to die!" she stated. "Or wither away. You will regain your former strength, you will survive and walk again. Or so help me I shall chase you all the way to Helheim myself to drag your sorry ass back to the world of the living. You want an easy way out?" she asked. "I am not giving it to you. No!"

Loki blinked clearly astounded.

" _You_ are Loki Silver Tongue!" Sif stated sternly pointing at him. "Prince of Asgard! The greatest sorcerer of his own generation! Giant slayer. Monster tamer. Illusionist master! Shapeshifter supreme. World walker. Creator of wonders. And you will make this little thing stop you?" she asked. "Did I think to much of you?" she asked in a dry tone. "Are you that Prince, or are you that pathetic little whelp I accused you of being all those years?"

Loki looked at Sif, his face stern, his lip twitching and then suddenly an chuckle escaped his lip, and then he laughed.

Sif held her ground, her eyes stern.

"I had you wrong, by the norns I had you wrong Sif!" Loki laughed. "Baiting me now are we? To force me to stay around? Taunt me so I will fight back? I see, it is also what you did in the hospital. You are willing to use dirty tricks to get me back in line. To make me raise up."

"I'm willing to do whatever I can." Sif stated. "For Asgard!"

"And if I recover, you would be competing with me for Thors heart. Forever." Loki pointed out.

"Thors heart belongs to only him, he decides who he wants to give to." Sif stated. "More so… Thors heart is large. Very large, he has room for more than one. After all, seems like his heart belongs to all of Asgard, all of Midgard. He has even given a piece of his heart to Jotunnheim. And so many others. If you are a person whom cannot share, Thor really isn't the man you should fall in love with. Beside he is king, his duty is to the people _first._ Any lover can only ever be second, that is the nature of a king. If one cannot accept that, one should not fall in love with Thor." she smiled. "Though admittedly, it is hard not to. I think exactly because his heart is so very large."

"Hmm." Loki smirked amused. "Aye, there's something about that." he admitted. "You got a point." then he shook his head. "Forgive me Sif, I suppose I allowed my fear to guide my actions."

"You're scared…" Sif breathed. "It is… unlike you to admit such a thing."

"Thanos terrifies me." Loki admitted in a whisper. "The idea of being stuck to that bed with a Titan looming over me… It haunts my mind. Yes, I am terrified." he said. "However you words has given me vigour." he said. "Thank you Lady Sif."

Sif fell to her knee her head bowed. "I am pleased I could be of service my Prince."

"Please protect the dumb oaf." Loki asked. "I can't be around to protect him from acting before thinking these days. You must _think_ for him. I know you can, you have always been smarter than many gave you credit for."

And Sif smirked as she looked up. "Thank you my Prince. That I promise you I will do!"

Loki smirked as he at last vanished from the spot leaving Sif alone, now determined to full fill her duty.


	85. Chapter 85

Thor was only to eager to return to the camp.

He knew that all of his Midgardian friends only meant well wanting him to stay at the avengers tower, to give him room to recover. But Thor knew that his place was with his people.

He was no longer just a Prince, he was their _king._

Maybe if Loki had been around to full-fill a kings duty for a few days Thor would have been more comfortable staying at the tower a while long.

Simple truth though was that he wasn't. Loki had been saving them over and over, even at the cost of his own health.

Now they wouldn't be able to just rely on Loki to pull another miracle, it was up to them to make their own way.

As Thor entered camp Asgardians were greeting him, respectfully standing on each their side and then quietly they all kneeled in respect.

Blue frost Giants were standing at the far end with Bylestir in front and then… Bylestir joined them in kneeling and as on Bylestirs command the rest followed suite following their kings example.

Thor sucked in a deep breath. "My friends." he spoke in a deep almost quiet voice and yet his words carried over the entire camp. "We just thought and won a war." he said. "The price I am afraid was severe. Seven of our comrades has fallen." he said having deliberately included the two Jotunns together with the five Aisir he had been told was gone. "And we will honour their names and their deeds. Everyone who fought battled honourable and won the day. Sadly at a steep price, our home." he said. "The ones proud halls of Asgard are no more, turned to dust. It was a price which had to be paid and I am glad we did. For we are still here, we are alive. And in time we shall return and we shall rebuild!" he stated. "We are the Asgardians, strong and proud. We can and _shall_ rise ones more. Do not give in. I fear though, before that can happen another battle awaits us. Stand, let me speak to you as my equals." Thor asked.

And slowly people stood up, all of them as Thor looked seriously at him.

"You saw him… The Titan Thanos." Thor swallowed. "It is now clear what happened in the past. Thanos's domain is in the void beneath Asgard. Loki told me as much not that long ago. When Loki fell from the bridge bifrost, he fell into the clutches of Thanos. I cannot imagine what horror Loki lived through in the year he spend there in the darkness in Thanos's clutches. One thing I know is this, my brother does _not_ scare easily. I have seen him face a _dragon_ and he did not shake as he slayed that mighty beast…. As I was held up by the Titan, and then felt his foot upon my head. I shared Lokis terror, I now understand." he said. "Thanos truly believe that his mission is sacred, and because he believes his mission is sacred he also believes any and all actions he may do is justified. But I could also see in Thanos's eyes, he enjoyed his power. He relished in the fear within Lokis eyes. He _enjoyed_ to witness the suffering he was spreading." he swallowed. "He may claim different but this is a lie… Thanos is coming. Thanos is coming to this very planet, Midgard which has offered us refuge. Food! Protection. He intends to kill half the planet in the search of infinity stones, and if he ever gathers all six infinity stones. He intends to kill half of all sentient life in the universe, with a single snap."

There was silence, dead silence as all looked at Thor.

"Loki how-ever, using his own body in recompense bought us the chance to stand up against Thanos! I say we'll stand with our comrades here on earth." Thor stated. "I say this enemy concerns _all_ of us. We owe earth and its warriors, it would be dishonourable to turn our backs to them now!" he stated. "I know, we are already wounded and tired from battle. We have already lost much, our friends and our _home."_ he stated. "Still, I ask you my people." he said. "Stand with me one more time, against this Titan. Let's show earth what Asgardian honour is made of."

"I am with you!" Sif shouted raising her hands. "Hail the king!"

And other Asgardians raised their hands as each shouted. "I am with you!" "We are with you!"

And then in a rhythm. "Hail the king! Hail the King! Hail the king!" louder and louder they shouted as Thor swallowed standing his ground.

Then suddenly, Bylestir started to walk, down the clear path which was made. Jotunns followed behind him. Quickly Thor realized that it was Helbindi at his right shoulder in his Jotunn form and Rygul the one armed Jotunn at his left.

People quieted as the Jotunns made their way to Thor and then Bylestir stood right in front of Thor.

The Asgardian king and the Jotunn king face to face. They looked at each other, right in the eye.

Bylestir looked stern, a frown over his face. "Looks like… We ones again have a common enemy. And it is in our best interest to join forces ones more." he stated. "Helbindi taught me that when Asgardians faces death together, they now consider each other brothers in arms. Or _shield_ brothers." he said, then he offered Thor a hand. "Let's stand as equals. Shield brother!"

Thor lost his breath, he gasped. Then his one eye got misty as he reached forward and grabbed Bylestirs hand firmly. "Aye!" he stated. "From today and henceforth, we will stand as equals! Shield brother!" he exclaimed.

And a loud shout erupted as Asgardians cheered. Confused Jotunns looked around them, blinking astounded.

Helbindi was a big grin, looking like all his hopes and dreams had just come true. And Thor and Bylestir had not lot go of each others hands as they both smirked sternly.

Finally they let go. "King Bylestir, will you drink with me on our new status?" he asked.

"I will." Bylestir stated.

"HEAR ME!" Thor roared lifting his arms. "TONIGHT WE SHALL ALL DRINK TOGETHER!" he shouted. "TONIGHT WE WILL TREAT EACH OTHER AS BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" he stated. "We shall sing our songs of old and tell the tales of the past! We shall listen to each other, exchange! Tonight, we shall strengthen our bonds and tomorrow we will begin our work!" he stated. "As Thanos arrives we will be ready!" he stated. "His tyranny shall _not_ be allowed to continue. When he arrives here, his dream and tyranny will end!" he exclaimed.

And everyone shouted as they raised their arms and screamed. Jotunn and Asgardian, everyone. Everyone in agreement.

They would _not_ take this threat lying down! They were Asgardians and Jotunns, they were proud and they would stand up.

Together!


	86. Chapter 86

There were many parties Thor had participated in the past.

The loud parties at Asgard where food and mead was an plenty full, where people would drink to they passed out on the floor and eat till they literately couldn't get down another bite.

Parties on Midgard, just as loud but more modest, where people would laugh, eat pizza. At the end perhaps just pop on a movie to relax by.

Vanaheim which was much more subdued and elegant where Thor was well known for breaking the protocol with his loud boasting.

And other realms as well.

This party though, this was a party that Thor would be sure to remember for the rest of his life.

And in his own mind, in spite of having been to parties before with the most important people in the nine realms. He couldn't help but feel like this was the most important one.

It wasn't grand. It wasn't like Asgard were they would keep carrying in tray after tray with meat and open barrel upon barrel of mead.

But somehow it was just as merry all the same. They had made a huge fire in the centre of the camp to honour their dead.

Thor had sheepishly called Tony and asked his friend if it was okay if he used his avengers card to order some catering.

Tony had snorted and asked how many times he needed to flip the bloody bill, accidentally revealing he was also paying for Lokis hospital stay just to avoid further issues. But then at last said that Thor could do what he wanted on the _one_ condition that Tony was allowed at the party.

At ones Thor said he hoped he would come, and the other avengers. So they did.

To Thors delightful surprise Carol Danvers came as well, wanting to learn to know the Avengers she was going to work with.

For the feast Thor and Bylestir sat right next to each other, and next to Bylestir sat Helbindi… Which honestly just made Thor painfully aware of the empty spot on his other side. A spot which should have been Lokis.

It seemed that everyone was aware of it, so no one tried to fill the spot out of respect for Lokis missing presence, which Thor deeply appreciated.

As intended the Jotunns and Asgards were mixing up their seating to Thors deep relief. It was true, both Thor and Bylestir had requested of their own people to start mixing, but to see them actually _do_ it was a huge relief!

The humans though kept together, not that Thor could blame to much. This entire thing had to be kind of loud and unsettling for them. But they were there to show support regardless.

"To think this day would come." Thor commented looking at a group which were mixed Asgardians and Jotunns laughing together. "Can you believe it Bylestir?"

"I'm not sure." Bylestir admitted. "For so long the Aisir was a people we had to protect ourselves against, the enemy. I will admit, never had I believed we would become comrades."

"A shame it would have to come to this for it to happen." Thor swallowed. "But, regardless of anything else. At least this is one thing that has happened which is _good."_ he stated. "I promise, when this is over. I will do all in my power to keep this good will going! You will have the respect you deserve and be an equal to the other realms. I promise."

"I know." Bylestir nodded. "You have always been true to your word…." he looked to another group where Helbindi had just joined and Helbindi was laughing. "When we were young, sometimes Helbindi would ask why we weren't allowed to go to other realms when others could travel freely." he said. "He was a curious little whelp, desiring to learn. Again and again I had to tell him. Jotunnheim is our pride and home, that must be enough for you. Then he would look at me and ask… But why Brother? The world is filled with secrets, why are we not allowed to discover? If we learned more surely it would aid Jotunnheim." he sighed deeply. "And I had to tell him no. I really shouldn't be that surprised that he left the realm the first chance he got to go on his own little adventure."

Thor smiled. "Loki would never stay at one spot for long. The second he had learned how to travel Ygdrasils branches he would go to norns knows where, he would be gone for _moons_ and nobody would know to where. Then as he returned and I asked him about it, he wouldn't even tell me!" he shook his head. "Loki likes keeping his secrets to himself, says it's always good to have a hidden trump card up the sleeve."

"Sounds like an unruly child refusing to follow the rules." Bylestir snorted.

"Oh if that was just _half_ of it!" Thor chuckled. "Loki following the rules? No that was _never_ going to happen. He would eat dessert before dinner and wear his shoes backwards just to get a reaction from people."

Bylestir rolled his eyes. "I pity you."

"Don't! It made life amazingly entertaining." Thor smiled. "Loki he… He would always try things all these different ways, discover new things. Why should we do things the old ways when you could try other ways? Always thinking, always trying something new and discovering new things. Never sitting still." he smiled warmly as he looked down at his hands. "The world would be a poorer place without people like him…. My only regret is that he has been frightfully difficult to protect." he stated shaking his head. "Never asking for permission just acting." Sadly Thor glanced towards Helbindi. "And then he would get hurt… And I would be useless to help him." he closed his eyes.

Bylestir nodded thoughtfully. "I understand…" he said. "Helbindi he.." he halted. "He would often do things without my permission. Like going with Loki to Asgard, I knew I couldn't stop him even if I tried." he sighed deeply. "It is a sad reality, we can't protect them forever. They to are their own person."

"I suppose the best we can do is to support them." Thor nodded.

"Indeed." Bylestir agreed. "I was told… That the duty of a king is his people. Family is only second." he frowned.

"Perhaps. But even so…" Thor breathed. "That's what my father did. He put his people before his family. But it hurt both him and his family, and in the end it also hurt his people. That he pushed us away and was always King Odin before he was our father. So we never understood, and we never knew what we needed to do to archive his acceptance. I know he meant well, but I am afraid to say it did great harm to a great many people."

"My father neglected _both_ his family and his duty as king to pursue his desire for revenge." Bylestir commented dryly.

Thor laughed a dry laugh then halted, he looked at Bylestir, his eyes turning sorrowful, outright hopeless. "How do we make sure we don't end up as either of them?" he asked. "I don't want to become Odin! And I am convinced you don't want to become Laufey. You said it yourself, and showed it with your actions. You saw that your father neglected his duties as king in favour of his personal feelings for revenge."

"Yes." Bylestir replied. "And I _refused_ to follow his example." he said. "Don't get me wrong, my hatred for you and Loki was burning." he admitted. "You destroyed my realm. And though Laufey was a horrible father he still _was_ my father! Part of me truly desired to swear revenge at all cost." he stated.

"But…." Thor breathed.

"What would it bring me?" Bylestir asked. "What would it bring my realm? Another war? More death? More famine?… My brother reminded me of this. I was burning with hate and anger the night of our destruction, the night that light came from above and wrecked havoc on our very landscape. I was ready to swear revenge on all of Asgard. Helbindi is the one who grabbed my shoulder and spoke to me. He said this to me. Our father brought this destruction upon our realm, do not be like him… I shall never forget those words nor how he looked at me."

"Helbindi was the one…" Thor breathed.

"He was." Bylestir nodded. "If not for him, I would not have calmed down. For my brother, I wanted to be a better person. A better King! Each time I desired to tear out the throats of an Asgardian, I remembered his words! Do _not_ be like that! And I would follow his wish. For _him."_

Thor sucked in a deep breath then nodded. "I… I wish I had listened more to Loki…" he admitted. "In the past. I try to now!" he stated. "I really do."

"King Thor." Bylestir looked at Thor leaning his head in his hand. "Pardon me, but I don't think you should listen to _everything_ Prince Loki tells you. He has proven himself to be quite the little manipulative opportunist."

Thor couldn't help it, help but laugh. "Aye I suppose that's true." he admitted. "Still, he has proven without a doubt that his wish to protect Asgard and its people _is_ sincere!" he stated. "He is clever! Sometimes a bit _to_ clever. Still…" he closed his eyes. "I need to be able to listen and consider several different viewpoints. From now on." he swallowed. "So I may not end up being like Odin." then his eyes opened and he looked at Bylestir. "That's it isn't it? Odin thought he had to do it all alone, that's why things went so wrong. He didn't dare rely on anyone, not even his family! But you, you relied on Helbindi to guide you and it made you a better king and I... I was ones an arrogant fool. Loki was the _first_ to take me down a peck! Without him I would have been a horrible person and a horrid king. Even if Loki isn't perfect, it is important that he is _there._ And Helbindi it's important that he is there. And others we have met and will meet someday. These people are important, it is after all because of _them_ we do this. Right?"

Bylestir nodded. "That makes sense." he said. "I propose a toast." he raised a glass for Thor. "For your brothers speedy recovery."

"Aye!" Thor lifted his own glass. "And for future prosperity for _both_ our realms!"

"Indeed!" Bylestir stated. "Let's drink it that!" and they clashed their glasses towards each other, both drank out in one fell swoop and then shattered their glasses on the ground to much cheering for those around them as Thor held up a hand.

"Another!" Thor requested. "For me and my shield brother!"

And quickly an Asgardian rushed towards them with two new glasses filled to the brim with beer.

* * *

Little did the people at the table know that out of sight where no one could see an astral projection was walking around.

Loki blinked astounded as he watched them, all the Jotunns and Aisir partying with each other. Honestly he wouldn't have believed it if he couldn't see it.

It hadn't been lost on him that the seat next to Thor had been kept empty. Sadly making himself visible for all the Aisir would be a waste of his precious magic.

Loki probably should have stayed in his own body, but honestly being confined to that stupid bed amongst all the beeping was pure _torture._ Why shouldn't he be allowed to roam around and have a look now that he could.

Even if he practically just was a ghost, floating between all these people who had bodies. Suddenly Loki found himself at the table with the Midgardians and a specific sorcerer with black hair and striking blue eyes looked up, his eyes looking directly at Loki.

"We both know my body wont fully recover anyway. Don't judge me." Loki snorted at the man.

Strange brow furrowed deeply.

"It's not even like I am using that much magic astral projecting. It barely takes a spark. What _does_ take energy is making myself visible to all these idiots!" Loki kept on defending himself. "I would go insane if I didn't do it!"

Still Strange didn't say anything and Loki started to seriously consider if he was getting this wrong. Couldn't Strange see him after all? Loki had half the mind to go over there and wave his astral hand in front of Stranges eyes to be sure.

"Just remember to go back to your body in intervals." Strange then demanded. "I am _your_ doctor now, which makes you my responsibility. If I start sensing the connection between you and your body wavering, I _will_ be forcing you back and chaining you down until you have re attuned to your body."

"Oh, I see you are familiar with the rules of astral projection." Loki commented.

"Indeed." Strange nodded. "And I am familiar with the concept of all these alternative dimensions laying on top of each other sharing the same space. Our body is what anchors us to _this_ dimension. Without an anchor, you could easily end up slipping into somewhere else like the dark dimension or the dream dimension. All sharing the same space as our reality dimension. If you slipped in and got lost, I wouldn't be able to save you."

"I wont I wont." Loki pouted.

Beside Strange Tony blinked. "Dude who are you talking to?" he asked confused.

"A particularly difficult ghost." Strange commented dryly making Tony blink and Loki chuckle amused.

"What?" Tony blinked. "Are you just messing with me?" he asked.

Strange didn't reply at all as he just kept glaring at Loki while Tony just looked utterly baffled. It was a pretty funny sight.

Then Loki sighed deeply as he glanced at the food on the table… His body was back at the hospital being fed through a tube. And that meat looked so good right now.

Loki shook his head, could be worse! At least he _could_ astral project unlike most other people. Still, spending the rest of his life as a ghost really wasn't one of his top wishes.

It was what it was though, even if Loki couldn't do much. He would do what he could in his current form to help them. Thanos was still coming.


	87. Chapter 87

Thor sighed deeply as slowly he was waking from a wonderful sleep.

His body was still incredible sore, but right now he didn't really feel it. His body felt warm and heavy, but not in a uncomfortable way.

He was laying on furs, he could recognise the sensation of furs and the scent. It smelled like home.

A slender pair of arms was laying across his back, holding him gently yet firmly. A soft body, pressed up against his it was…. Wait a minute.

Thor blinked his one eye opened as he tried to piece together the wrong things here, then finally Thor managed to turn his head just enough to see long strains of dark brown hair falling down a pair of delicate yet strong shoulders. The arms were delicate and female, but firm with muscle. Thor gaped as finally he managed to see… Sifs face just behind him.

She was fast a sleep, a big smile on her sleeping face. It almost looked like she was purring.

Oh…. Norns.

What happened? Last night… They had a party. Jotunns and Asgardians had partied together as equals.

And Sif… She erhm. She was having fun _with_ Jotunns! Sitting with them around the fire, laughing. He had seen her. She had asked if he wanted to join them.

Thor had nodded and sat… next to Sif. And they had listened to one of the Jotunns tell a story from Jotunnheim. Sif had leaned up against Thor, he had snook an arm around her shoulder.

He had looked at her face, it had been glowing in the flames. Her eyes bright, and she complimented the Jotunn and then… And then… Thor in a moment of weakness had tried to see if he could steal a kiss from the maiden. And then…

Oh boy…. Oh boy.

"Ahem."

A voice sounded above them and Thors one eye widened as he turned the other way to see a Midgardian man standing right above them and Thors eye widened by the sight of Doctor Stephen Strange. Thor sat up straight only to reveal his naked torso. He grabbed the furs and pulled them up over himself as he wide-eyed looked up at Strange.

"Am I disturbing?" Strange asked.

"Erhm." Thor halted then looked behind him where Sif were yawning deeply, then cracked open an eye looking at Thor as she smiled.

Just then did Thor realize, by pulling the furs over himself he had pulled them _away_ from Sif and now _her_ bare chest and all the beautiful things that came with it laid exposed.

Thor almost shrieked as he tried to cover Sif up, but then suddenly his own lower region became shortly visible and he tried to cover that up, but he and Sif had only shared one big piece of fur it seemed and it all ended up in one big _mess._

And for all of this Strange didn't _move_ which made the whole affair so much worse. Finally Thor looked up with a pretty pathetic look in his eyes.

Sif how-ever were unmoved. She leaned over Thors shoulder yawning deeply as she looked up at Strange with a smile on her face. "Good morning Doctor. I'm sorry if I was keeping Thor from you."

"Afternoon." Strange replied revealing the actual time of the day.

Thor blushed deeply as he finally managed to collect the fur around himself and Sif. "Can… Can I help you?" he asked.

"I thought you ought to know." Strange said. "That you _still_ have a minor skull fracture. Your left eye socket has yet to heal and you have numerous brushes on the outside _and_ inside. You should _not_ participate in _any_ unnecessary physically demanding activities at this time."

Thor blushed as he looked down.

"Forgive me, I was the one who led him on." Sif then said still somehow sounding like a purring cat. "I promise, I'll make sure he'll be kept in line until you say it's okay." her hands on Thors chest though really suggested otherwise.

Strange rolled his eyes. "That isn't why I am here though." he snorted. "Do you want a few minutes to get dressed?" he asked.

Thor nodded a bit abashed.

"Be quick then." Strange asked. "I do _not_ appreciate it when people waste my time." he stated as he turned around and walked out the tent.

"Heh, what a bundle of joy." Sif commented as she let go of Thor and sat up.

"Heh." Thor blushed as Sif stood up not carring there were no furs to cover her anymore and she was wearing…. Absolutely nothing.

Thor tried not to look. But it was hard. It was really hard.

Then Sif bowed down to pick up her armour to finally put it on, and Thor reached for his own clothes, dressing himself while trying to give Sif privacy… Even though she didn't look like she cared. At all.

Finally they were both dressed and Thor cleared his throat. "Erhm… So erh. This means." he halted.

Sif looked at him. "It means what-ever you wish for it to mean." she said. "I am here to serve you, no matter what. And what-ever you decide, I shall continue doing so."

Thor blinked clearly confused.

" _I_ wanted it." Sif informed Thor. "And to me, it was a wonderful evening and an even better night! If that is all it is, I am still glad." she smirked at him. "Just for one night, you were _mine_. That cannot be taken back." she winked.

"Oh.." Thor blinked. "I was _yours?"_ he asked.

"Aye." Sif grinned. "You were mine King Thor. And mine alone." She put two fingers to her own lips kissing them, and then pressed those two fingers towards Thors lips before letting go, she blinked one time and then strolled out, her voice sounding from the other side. "All yours Doctor!" then she was gone.

Thor was left inside slightly touching his lips, then smiled as he shook his head while Strange finally stepped inside looking just as sullen as before.

"I'm sorry Doctor Strange." Thor apologized.

Strange snorted. "I am a Doctor. I have seen _everything_ worth seeing on the human body, inside and outside. I don't care. I just don't like my time being wasted."

Thor nodded. "Sorry." he said again. "How can I help you."

"Well. Doctors protocol again. When a patients condition is changing, nearest family _must_ be informed." Strange sighed.

Thor looked up. "What?" he asked. "Loki?" at ones his entire demeanour changed. "Loki! Is he?" he didn't even dare.

"His body is… continuously healing." Strange said.

"Then… What's the issue?" Thor asked honestly scared.

Strange sighed. "How much do you know of Astral projection?" he asked.

"Erhm." Thor halted. "It's that thing Loki needs to do when sending projections right?" he asked.

Strange sighed. "Basically think of it like this. A human is made out of two basic components, we have the physical self which is our body and our _conscious_ self which is our thoughts and perception."

Thor nodded. "I understand."

"Right." Strange nodded. "So, what astral projection is is _removing_ your conscious self from your physical body thus bypassing the limitations of the body."

"Makes sense." Thor continued nodding.

"Our body though is needed to anchor us to this physical reality. If a conscious is away from the body for _to_ long or wanders to far away. They can get lost! Or slip into another reality entirely. And then even if the body is fine the conscious will be lost to who knows where!"

"Okay…" Thor nodded slightly wide-eyed.

Then Strange closed his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath and finally looked up. "Lokis conscious has left our planet."

There was silence, absolute silence. Thor looked at Strange, Strange looked challenging back at him.

"What?" Thor asked.

"I don't know where he is!" Strange exclaimed. "I told him that if he stayed away from his body for to long I would drag him back and chain him down personally. Now he's gone, _from the planet!"_

"WHAT!" Thor shouted then groaned as he looked up. "Loki whyyyy?" he asked.

"I take it this isn't an unusual thing for him to do?" Strange asked.

"Nooo." Thor groaned. "In fact now that I think about it, of course he was gonna do it. I should have warned you so you could stop him. Norns." he rubbed his face. "Why Loki why?" he asked again.

Strange sighed. "Forgive me Thor. As things stands now, we can do what we have been doing for his body. But I can't do anything to get his conscious back when I don't even know where it _is._ "

Thor sighed deeply. "So ones again we just have to hope that Loki doesn't get himself killed." he groaned. "I should have known. You can't control the god of Mischief. It's impossible. He will always… _always_ do that one thing you didn't expect him to do!"

"If his conscious returns I'll inform you at ones." Strange promised. "I'll wrangle him down and bind him to his own body if I get my hands on him." he muttered.

"I would love to see that." Thor admitted. "Loki… What are you doing?" he asked hopelessly.

* * *

"Great…" a big giant groaned as he was woken from his slumber. "Now ghosts comes to haunt me to."

Loki pouted. "I need a weapon able to penetrate the skin of a Titan!" he stated.

The giant glared at Loki. "And how is a ghost even going to wield such a thing?"

"It's not for me." Loki stated. "It's for Thor the King of Asgard! I am asking you to make a weapon fit for a _king_ and able to penetrate the skin of a _Titan."_

Slowly the giant turned around, the entire ground seemed to rumble as he moved, as if he was part of the mountain itself. "A worthy cause." he admitted. "But alas my forge has become cold as ice. How do you intend to fix that ghost?" he asked.

Loki turned to the ones mighty Forge which was indeed dead and cold then he seethed. "I'll figure something. I made it _this_ far! HEY!" he looked up. "A deal, I'll make your forge work and then you'll create the weapon I asked!"

The giant nodded. "A deal." he said. "I'll be curious to see a ghost try."

Loki seethed. It was true, in his current form he couldn't do anything. He couldn't touch anything. He needed hands, strong hands. He closed his eyes to see if he could feel any life forms and then felt it, a small ship just passing by not far from them.

In an instant Loki transported himself to inside the ship where he looked up. "Hey, would you like a job!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" A Midgardian whom had been holding a sandwich jumped in shock, next a Racoon jumped up.

"How did you get on board my _ship!"_ The racoon shouted.

"Hey it's _my_ ship!" The Midgardian objected.

"I am Groot!" A tree like thing commented from its seat.

"QUIET!" Loki demanded and they all did. "Do you want the job or not?" he asked.

The Racoon frowned as he looked up at Loki. "How much ya paying?" he asked.

And Loki grinned from ear to ear.


	88. Chapter 88

"Put your back into it Quill!" A racoon shouted as the poor Midgardian was carrying around with what basically amounted to a boulder.

"Careful or I might drop this on you." Quill replied dryly.

"This is fun." Drax said as he came walking and quickly passing Quill carrying a boulder twice as big as Quills with ease. Only for Gamora to come right behind him with her own boulder just as large as Drax's.

Wide-eyed Quill look at them, then at his own boulder. He was red faced and sweaty.

"I am Groot?" The tree alien asked as it came walking by, teenage looking and carrying… _Two_ boulders.

"No! I got it!" Quill huffed. "Shut up."

Loki raised an eyebrow from where he sat slightly elevated from them, of course none of the people could actually _see_ him.

Loki… Had to be very careful with how he used his magic. He was a long long way from his body, his anchor. It wouldn't be good to allow the link to be broken.

All though Loki had to admit… He really had no desire going back.

Yeah this kind of sucked, being a ghost whom couldn't be seen or heard. But at least he was free to move around, to observe.

Loki shivered by the memory of laying in that infernal bed, that constant beeping noise cutting right into his head not even allowing him to slip into his thoughts. Fed through tubes and given bloody oxygen.

That… That had to be hell. Loki would prefer going through Thanos's torture again if given the choice.

Still, if Loki had not used the space stone Thor would have been dead. And so would exactly half of the warriors who had fought Hela.

Unless Thanos just happened to be in a fowl mood and then it could have been _all_ of them.

It was the right decision. Loki knew it was.

"Okay why the hell are we doing this again?!" Quill asked as he had finally dropped his boulder.

Rocket turned to him. "Did you _see_ the seize of that Zeikon?!" he asked, his eyes suddenly huge and sparkling. His mouth open.

"Yes I saw it." Quill snorted.

Loki smirked by the memory, even in his astral from he could make a pretty damn convincing illusion and so he had. Made it look like he had pulled a massive and sparkling gemstone from his pocket. A Zeikon, a gem known for how it would shine in all the colors of the rainbow by itself, it could light up a room with its brilliance and was very saught after due to this very nature. It sure was a good thing this Racoon had no idea he was dealing with the literal god of illusions.

"A real Zeikon that big." Rocket gasped. "That could easily be worth 5 billion credits."

Quill blinked. "Seriously?" he asked. "You… You said billion right, not million."

"Billion." Rocket said.

"Wooow." Quill gaped. "We could upgrade the ship! She needs some tending for sure. We could give her a paint job with real gold."

"What?!" Rocket asked. "I just told what that thing is worth and you want to sell it?!"

"What else are we going to use it for?" Quill asked.

"Use it? I just need to _have_ it!" Rocket shouted as he jumped up and grabbed Quill's color so his small furry face was now right up in Quills face. "I need it Quill. I _need_ it! Do you understand?"

"Hey you know how it goes, we split the profit on our ship." Quill snorted.

"Don't you even dare." Rocket sneered.

"Take it up with Gamora if you are so unhappy." Quill replied.

That made Rocket blink in shock, then his anger turned to the biggest puppy dog eyes. "How could you?" he asked. "It is the rarest thing we are ever going to get our hands on! The _rarest._ It's like you don't even care about me!"

"Five billion credits split five ways?" Quill asked. "Yeah, between a billion credits and you. I'll take the credits." he stated finally grabbing the Racoon and tearing him off, then plainly dropped him.

Rocket pouted as he was sitting on his ass crossing his arms. "That's just typical." he muttered. "One thing, just one thing I ask for. Have I ever asked for anything else?" he asked.

"YES!" Quill shouted as he was headed for the boulders again. "Just yesterday you asked if we could buy a mechanical hand with a lazer thumb. What did you even _need_ that for!"

"Dude! It was a robot hand with an inbuild _lazer!"_ Rocket shouted as he ran after Quill.

"And the diamond cutter the day before that. Why would you ever need that?" Quill continued.

"You don't know! Maybe we'll need to break into something where you can only get in using a cutter made of diamonds!" Rocket exclaimed and they were both out of hearing range.

Loki sighed deeply, well as long as they got the job done.

Suddenly Loki halted, he looked up to see another member of this merry crew standing right in front of him. Looking at him, an alien with big black eyes. Antennas in her forehead and wearing green, she looked at Loki.

Loki frowned.

"Why are you invisible?" Mantis suddenly asked.

Loki blinked.

"This is weird." Mantis commented reaching out a hand. "I can't see you, but I can feel you." she said her hand gliding through Lokis astral projection. "You are worried… Sad and scared."

Loki frowned. Great! A freaking empath! He _hated empaths! "_ Please don't walk around reading my emotions!" Loki asked loudly.

"Did you say something?" Mantis asked. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

Loki sighed deeply, no he wouldn't waste any magic on this.

"You are indeed very worried." Mantis commented. "Worried for someone and scared by something… So this thing we are doing must be very important right?" she asked. "Don't worry, we'll get it done!" she smiled sweetly.

Loki blinked, for a moment actually a bit stunned.

"We are heroes you see! We guard the galaxy!" Mantis informed, looking a bit stunned by that fact. "Rocket says we are mercenaries and it's for the money, but I know that isn't true. We help people all the time. It's really nice!" she beamed happily. "They even saved me! And let me be a part of the Guardians!" her smile was wide and her eyes shining. "Well, I should probably get back to work!" Mantis finally said as she turned and ran towards her destination.

What an odd group of people Loki mussed. Well as long as they got the job done, that was fine.

* * *

Thor sighed deeply, it was late evening and people were going to rest.

Thor would have loved it if he could spend his day training, but Doctor Strange had said he shouldn't and when Thor had tried to do it anyway… Sif of all people had put him in his place.

Instead Thor had taken to breathing exercises. It was supposed to help his magic, his thunder… He wished Loki had been there to instruct him. Thor couldn't help but feel like things would have made more sense of Loki had instructed him what to do.

Thor was sitting outside, looking into the flames of a small fire as Sif came. "My king… Are you all right?" she asked.

"Please Sif." Thor asked. "We have been friends for as long as I can remember. When there is no one around, can we please just be friends ones more?" he asked.

"That would please me a great deal." Sif said then walked over to Thor revealing she was carrying two big glass's of beer. One she handed to Thor.

Thor smiled as he accepted. "Thank you." he said and Sif sat down next to him.

"You seem worried Thor." Sif then finally said.

"Thanos is coming our way." Thor sighed. "I felt his power, I was overwhelmed by him. Like I was overwhelmed by Hela. Except this time, destroying buildings wont diminish his power."

Sif nodded as she hung her head. "It was… Really scary." she admitted. "The way he just grabbed you, stepped on you. And I couldn't even move to help. I was scared that if I moved he would kill you. And it looked like, he would have killed you regardless…. I never would have thought." she halted, then she swallowed. "I almost lost you."

Thor swallowed then nodded, he was shaking slightly to.

"If not for Loki." And Thor closed his eyes.

"I know." Sif whispered. "We would be dead... all of us." she closed her eyes as she swallowed. "Fandral told me, about how he was ready to march right towards Hela. Only now he finally understand, they would indeed have died if Loki had not stopped them. My niece, Astrid... She was trapped on Asgard, hiding with her mom. My brothers wife. Loki came for them... He came." her eyes were misty. "Helbindi told me about the bridge."   
  
Thor nodded his own body shaking.   
  
"If not for Loki..." Sif whispered. "All which I have ever cared for, all that I have ever loved." her eyes were now wet. "It would have been." she couldn't even finished the sentence.

Thor put a hand on her shoulder. "I know." he said.

Sif shook her head then dried her tears away with the back of her hand. "He'll be all right Thor." She assured again, as she always would. "He's to stubborn to go like this."

Thor nodded. "Aye, I know… Why do he keep acting so foolish though?" he asked.

"He's the god of Mischief." Sif commented. "I don't think a mischievous person is someone who would play it safe… Ever."

"Aye that's true." Thor sighed deeply.

"Thing about Loki though." Sif commented then leaned towards Thor. "He's a weed, he always comes back. You never ever get rid of him."

Thor chuckled slightly not objecting to Sif's body leaning against his. "That seems pretty true." he commented.

"Loki is a very difficult person to love isn't he?" Sif asked.

"That can't be denied." Thor admitted, sounding very tired.

"Hmm, no wonder then." Sif commented.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Well, I just couldn't help but think about it." Sif commented. "You are such an easy person to love. Loki is really difficult, no wonder he felt overlooked."

Thor sucked in a breath. "That doesn't make him any less worthy of love."

"Of course not, and that's not what I meant." Sif sighed deeply. "You are just… so bright and open and love everything you see. And you shout about your love while embracing each new thing you meet. Your emotions and thoughts are laid bare, easy to see. You are easy. Loki tends to keep to himself, he keeps a lot of secrets and keep them tight. He acts in secret and does what-ever he feels like doing. Damn tradition and rules… Thor. I know I did him injustice in the past. I never took the time to understand. Who he is… I want to do better. He deserves our love and respect. As much as anyone."

Thor smiled, a warm feeling crawling over his body and he laid an arm around Sif.

"Sif…" Thor whispered in her ear. "I had a thought."

"Hmm?" Sif asked.

"In day time, I belong to the people of Asgard. That cannot be changed. But since the other day, I kept thinking… What about the night?" Thor asked.

Sif blinked, then she smirked. "Well look at who took after his mischievous brother."

"So what's your answer?" Thor asked.

Sif turned her head so now she faced Thor, then she smirked. "Your wish is my command my king."

"Sif, don't talk to me about this as your king." Thor asked. "Not this."

Sif smirked, she raised her hands and then put them on each side of Thors face. Looking at his worn out scarred face, only one eye the other covered by an eyepatch. His hair short and weird. Thor was wearing a Midgardian hoodie and he had never been more attractive in Sif's eyes.

"As you wish." Sif replied. "My love." and she leaned over planting her lips on Thors and he leaned into her pressing her into his body.

This promised to be another fantastic night.


	89. Chapter 89

Thor was away, he had gone to have another meeting with the Midgardians, apparently he was to meet with some king of a country called Wakanda, a country have technology available to them which could be invaluable in the upcoming fight. Thor had gone together with Bylestir whom of course represented his own people in these talks.

Sif had been asked to stay behind and keep an eye on the Asgardians, and Helbindi was keeping an eye on the Jotunns.

Helbindi… The second one of Lokis biological brothers. Sif had a hard time understanding this one.

Bylestir had been easy to understand, impossible to not admire ones you saw him in action. A proud warrior standing tall and never backing down.

He was a seasoned warrior, moulted by the harsh nature of his home world and his position. One of Sif's first questions… How on _earth_ could he and Loki be remotely related?

Honestly Sif had also asked the same question when it came to Loki and Thor in the past.

And then there was Helbindi whom seemed to be easy going, some would even call his personality kind, even soft. But Sif had realized he knew how to manipulate people to get what he wanted. And Helbindi wasn't soft... Not really. Like Bylestir he was a seasoned warrior. Sif had seen him in battle, he had been just as fierce and uncompromising as the other Jotunns. The easy going softness he showed now would be gone when entering the battle field. Which showed his true nature. 

Sif had yet to see Helbindi show any anger at the camp, instead he would seemingly kindly ask people why they would say such things. And Sif watched as Asgardians had to squirm a bit embarrassed while Helbindi kept smiling.

He knew what he was doing… Helbindi was doing it on purpose. He made himself look easy going and unimposing to make Asgardians open up to him. 

Sif's instincts screamed that she shouldn't trust this particular frost giant, he was to hard to read. Was his wish for peace sincere? He sure made it seem like it was. Apparently he was also a shapeshifter just like Loki, able to look Aisir if he wanted to. Able to make himself look different and act out a part. But since his people had come he had not returned to Aisir form.

He was though wearing a blue silk robe in Aisir design, apparently some sort of gift from Loki… Which made him more dressed than any other Jotunn whom were thus far all only wearing loin cloths.

Helbindi though, even if he stood out clearly seemed incredible dedicated to his people and his brother. And Bylestir seemed to have absolute confidence in Helbindi to.

Sif walked to the Jotunn side of the camp, just one of her regular checks to make sure no Asgardian had done something stupid.

So far so good. All it had come down to so far was minor slights from stupid young Asgardians who wanted to show they were so big and brave.

Some Jotunns had sneered. Thankfully all it took was a stern glance from Bylestir for them all to settle down and merely grumble annoyed.

As usual the Jotunns were mainly just minding their own business, some training by sparring with each other. Others maintaining their weapons.

And as usually Helbindi stood out as he sat by himself, but not that far from the others. Wearing that blue silk robe and holding what looked like a notebook he was writing in.

Sif frowned but then finally gave in and walked towards the Jotunn Prince. "Prince Helbindi." she finally adressed him.

"Ah, Lady Sif." Helbindi looked up his red eyes glistening in recognition. "What owes the pleasure?" he asked.

"I just wanted to ask if you were lacking anything." Sif said.

"Most kind. We are doing well. As you can see." Helbindi gestured. "Though I fear some of us are growing restless and bored. None of us are very used to have nothing to do."

"You could think of it as vacation." Sif suggested.

"Vacation?" Helbindi asked. Then looked up. "Vacation… Vacation is… Arh yes now I remember!" he snapped a finger. "A break from your daily routine, sometimes even moving location and not working for a longer period of time. Huh." he held his hand. "Well I suppose you could call this a vacation, though I fear that is not a concept my people are very familiar with."

"Why not, do you work your people till they die from exhaustion?" Sif asked.

Helbindi blinked. "Lady Sif… We spend pretty much every day just trying to secure the food we need. If we are not securing food, we will try to secure shelter. Safety. If we don't work every day we'll starve. Having food just given to us is a luxury none of us are used to. To many it's quite uncomfortable because they don't want to be owing the Aisir anything."

"Oh." Sif realized finally starting to grasp the situation. "Don't worry, you owe us nothing. You came to our aid."

Helbindi nodded. "Yes, that's what Bylestir and I keeps telling them. Still, we have more food than we can actually eat. And you keep asking us if there is anything else we need. It is strange to us." he stated then returned to his notebook.

Sif tilted her head. "You're writing a journal?" she asked.

"Not exactly." Helbindi admitted. "Loki suggested I should write a book. About Jotunn culture, aimed at an Asgardian audience. To give the Asgardians an option of trying to see things from our perspective. And you know I thought, now that I actually do have… vacation you called it?" he asked. "Perhaps try to give it a go now. Who knows if I'll ever get the time again."

"Oh." Sif blinked.

"Perhaps you would like to give it a read?" Helbindi suggested. "See if it's something an ordinary Asgardian could understand?"

"I don't know… I'm not really good at reading." Sif admitted.

"All the better!" Helbindi stated. "It is common folk the book needs to appeal to."

Sif huffed annoyed. "I am no common folk." she stated.

"My apologize, that is not quite what I meant." Helbindi smirked a bit amused, ones again making Sif question if he had done it on purpose.

Just then a certain wizard came walking towards them, the Midgardian with the striking blue eyes. Doctor Strange. "Lady Sif!" Strange called. "I need to talk to Thor! Do you know where he is?"

Sif turned to him. "Not available." she said. "At some meeting with a king here on your realm. As well as many other important people. This is no time to disturb him."

Strange halted, he seemed to struggle then groaned. "Is there anyone here at this camp whom has a strong connection to Loki?" he asked.

Sif and Helbindi both looked at him.

"Well." Sif said. "I have known him since we were both toddlers, and this is his biological brother." she pointed at Helbindi.

Strange looked from one to the other then frowned. "That might work."

"What is it?" Sif asked.

Strange groaned. "Loki has been gone from his body for to long and he is to far away from it! His connection to his own body is wearing thin. I need someone to go out and pull him back! Someone with a strong emotional connection to him whom can use this bond to go find him and pull him back!"

"I'll do it." Sif said without hesitation. "We can _not_ loose Loki! I already swore I would pull him back if he tried any bullshit like this. So I'll be damned if I don't." she seethed.

Strange looked at Sif. "And you have a strong connection to him?" he asked.

Sif smirked grimly. "I have known Loki for over a thousand years. Our feelings towards each other has mostly been mutual resentment. But that is a strong connection nonetheless is it not?" she asked.

Strange observed her shortly. "Next to love, it is the second best thing yes." he finally admitted.

"I have only known Loki for a few weeks." Helbindi admitted. "But we do share blood, and we share similar gifts in sorcery. Let me help." he asked.

Strange nodded. "That may be of help." he admitted. "Come on follow me." he waved his hand to make an orange portal.

"Where are we going?" Sif asked.

"The hospital." Strange groaned. "We are going to try and yank Lokis conscious back into his body. Or at least that is what we are going to _try_ to do. It helps when actually being close to his body."

"Oh that sounds fun!" Sif stated. "I'm looking forward to this." she smirked cracking her knuckles.

Helbindi looked at Sif. "I thought you said you wanted to help him."

"I do." Sif stated. "How-ever. He banished me to another realm. I would like to consider this payback and _then_ our new relationship can start. Hopefully a better one. But first… Let's yank Loki back."

* * *

Almost there… The Guardians were almost done. Loki saw them following his instructions and soon it would be time for his bit, to light the forge! Use all the energy he had, trying to transfer the powers of Ygdrasil through his astral projection and just kind of hope it wouldn't thrust him into another dimension.

The future of the universe hinged on this, this could not be allowed to go wrong.


	90. Chapter 90

Even though Sif had already seen it ones before, she had to admit seeing Loki like this was a shock.

Perhaps she had just suppressed the sight? More concerned about helping Thor. But… Sif could understand why Loki would want to leave his body. This didn't look like Loki at all. Looking so helpless in that bed with so many wires going into his body, that strong smelling salve all over his red blistered skin. A mask covering his face because his body wouldn't even breath probably on its own… It was pitiful and Sif's stomach sank.

Helbindi gasped as he saw it. "I… I did not realize it was so bad." he swallowed. "Loptr."

Sif glanced up at the taller Frost giant but didn't ask. Slowly Helbindi moved closer as he looked down at Lokis face. "You said he was healing though. Doctor Strange."

"By incroments." Strange replied in a low voice.

Helbindi sighed deeply as he reached forward a hand, big and blue with long black nails that looked razor sharp, nearly like claws. The blue hand looked so large as it was hovering over Lokis face. Then gently he touched Lokis forehead.

The second Helbindi touched Lokis forehead it was like the blue colour magically transferred from Helbindis hand to Lokis head.

Stranges eyes widened. "Don't do that!" he exclaimed.

At ones Helbindi removed his hand. "Forgive me! I did not realize that would happen!" he stated then wide-eyed looked down as the blue colour kept spreading across Lokis face, revealing markings nearly identical to Helbindis own.

And then it stopped, and slowly it started to retrieve again like it was melting away except the skin left behind wasn't blistered red but pale white.

Everyone halted as they looked at Lokis face now pale and a lot more normal looking.

The three looked up at each other.

"I had no idea." Helbindi informed. "I am not even sure what just happened."

"That was weird." Sif agreed. "A reverse Jotunn touch?"

Helbindi frowned. "Can I ask you what you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry." Sif blushed slightly. "A Jotunns touch can give an Aisir frost burn you know. Well from what I have learned recently obviously only when a Jotunn intend to hurt the aisir. I honestly didn't know that so… We have called Jotunn touch deaths embrace. If you get embraced by a Jotunn you'll freeze to death on the spot. Just a touch…"

"Well when you put it like that I can see why Aisir would be scared of us." Helbindi admitted. "Though actually, it is mostly a natural body reaction. When Jotunns feels like they are in danger our body tend to act naturally that way. Like Frogs excreting poison when in danger!" he held up a finger. "I read of those here on Midgard. Different species, when we feel threatened it just happens."

"You healed him though." Sif looked down at Loki.

"At least his skin." Strange commented as he had a glowing hand hovering over Lokis face. Then the glow vanished and Strange looked up.

"Well at least that's something." Sif commented.

"Yes it should safe him a great deal of discomfort _if_ we manage to get him back into his body!" Strange stated. "Even if we managed to heal the body perfectly it wouldn't matter if his conscious isn't _in_ it." then he sighed. "Look, we have to concern ourselves with his body later. Can you please make sure that all this different magic wont start interfering with each other? We need to be focused."

Helbindi nodded and then suddenly in front of Sif's eyes he naturally changed shape, he became shorter. Had short black hair and blue eyes the same colour as his natural skin, his skin was pale and well… honestly he did look like a little more broad shouldered more rugged version of Loki. They were clearly not the same person but they did look similar.

Helbindi wasn't quite as thin or angular, his cheek bones note quite as sharp. But still leaner than your regular Asgardian and still quite tall.

Yeah… Unlike Thor Helbindi really _looked_ like Lokis brother. And well, in the past Jotunns had all looked exactly the same to Sif. Now though she had actually started to be able to tell them apart and she had realized that Helbindi and Bylestir looked very similar to each other. Which meant if Loki looked similar to Helbindi, he probably also looked very similar to Bylestir... That had to hurt Thor.

Unless… Sif remembered how Thor had been sitting with Bylestir. How Thors eyes had been filled with admiration and happiness as he looked at the Jotunn King.

Shield brothers they had said. Perhaps Thor didn't look at it as loosing his status as brother but _gaining_ two additional brothers.

Surprisingly as Sif thought about it, she hoped so. It was a pretty nice thought. Any extra pair of hands to help looking after Thor would honestly be welcome. Someone who wasn't just a following subject but someone whom would dare speak against Thor. Even Sif could see that.

Someone like Bylestir was honestly a very good thing for Thor. Very good. Bylestir had no issue challenging Thors opinions but he was also incredible fair. It actually wasn't that surprising that Thor had taken to him so much. Sif could only hope Helbindi was the same, she still wasn't sure. He was so hard to read.

How-ever as Helbindi looked at Loki. He did seem genuinely concerned.

"You... Actually care about Loki?" Sif couldn't help but ask.

Helbindi shrugged. "We have only known each other for a few weeks." he commented. "How-ever I can't deny that I spend many nights of my childhood fantasizing how it would have been if I got to learn to know my little brother." he said. "I speculated that maybe my little brother would have the same gifts as I. My mother was a shapeshifter, how-ever she was the only other shapeshifter I ever met. Until now."

Sif nodded. "So... Shapeshifting isn't common on Jotunnheim either?" she asked as Strange was moving around setting different things up.

"According to legends it was ones upon a time. In the past." Helbindi replied. "Blood however became diluted. Maybe for the better, there is saying about shapeshifters you know."

"Really?" Sif asked.

"Yes. You should never trust someone whom can change his face at the drop of a hat." Helbindi replied.

"Oh." Sif realized as she blinked. "I... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Helbindi shook his head. "My brother always protected me. And I like to think of it as a gift!" he stated. "I can walk anywhere I desire on the nine realms and none would be the wiser."

"You wish to travel the nine realms?" Sif asked.

"It has been a dream of mine." Helbindi admitted. "But... I will always return to Jotunnheim! My heart belongs to Jotunnheim. And I only wish that I may learn from other realms to help Jotunnheim become better. With my brother leading, all we lack is knowledge. I think Jotunns are capable of creating amazing things! We just need to push forward as a realm."

Sif blinked a little stunned. "So you..." she halted.

"I am greateful for this oppertunity." Helbindi said. "To experience another realm and other people. However my duty is to Jotunnheim, now and always. I will do what ever it takes to see my realm flourish. To see my brother be the king I know he can be! My role is as his support. I am not the one who shall be remembered, he will however. And that makes me happy, that I can help him become that man. I will do anything for that to be archieved, lady Sif."

Sif looked at Helbindi, so similar to Loki and yet... Nothing alike. Loki would _never_ be satiesfied to be demoted to the shadow. No, Loki would demand his respect and stand proud.

"We have come so far, in such a short amount of time. Think of all the things we can do and build from now on, with even more time." Helbindi breathed as he looked at Loki, then touched his forehead again. Now though with an aisir hand nothing happened. "Having a Jotunn brother has indeed made King Thor give us a chance. It seems that just maybe, Loki saved Jotunnheim afterall. Like that volva told my father. Perhaps this was indeed to be his role. The key... The link to connect the king of Asgard and the king of Jotunnheim."

Sif only stood, she didn't really know what to say.

"This peace is still fragile." Helbindi stated. "It _must_ be protected."

"Thor wont let anything happen to Jotunnheim." Sif said and Helbindi looked up at her. "He has given a piece of his heart to your realm. Maybe it really is because of Loki. I don't know. But I know you have nothing to fear from Asgards king. Not anymore."

Slowly Helbindi stood up, straightening out is body. Then he smiled, but his smile was a bit melancholic. "I hope so." he said.

Sif smiled as well, a little strained. "You don't believe it?" she asked as Helbindi didn't seem happy.   
  
"Lady Sif..." Helbindi spoke. "I was only a small child but I remember, I remember the war on Jotunnheim. Odin leading his troops and all the Jotunn corpses left behind. I was just a small kid when I saw my first corpse." he said. "I have seen people scramble for food, starving. I starved myself. Title means nothing when there simple isn't any food. I have seen Jotunns, tearing each other apart for the menial pieces of food. And I saw them kill each other like wild animals in desperation. I saw a destructive light coming from the sky, tearing our entire realm into pieces! The world ending all around me. I have fought people who wanted me dead, and I had to kill to stay alive. I _know_ what war is like! I have seen destruction. And a people split apart whom can only destroy. Even if the only thing left to destroy are each other. I want it to stop!" he stated. "I want it to be different! Fighting Asgard is what we always done, it just makes things worse! We must have peace."

Sif was stunned for breath, she gasped as Helbindi looked seriously at her.  
  
Just then Doctor Strange returned to them.

Helbindi turned away from Sif and instead faced Strange. "So Doctor Strange, how are we going to do this?" He asked.

Strange nodded. "Lady Sif, can I ask you to lay down?" he asked gesturing at an empty bed next to Lokis.

Sif nodded as she stepped over and laid down on her back.

"Try to lay comfortable." Strange asked. "I am going to push you _out_ of your body. I need you to think of Loki. Focus on him. The feelings connected to him must be centre focus. That's how I will aim you directly at Loki." he informed. "I will be your anchor on this end, holding unto your conscious so I can pull you back at a moments notice. Helbindi will help me in this endeavour, he'll try to grab Loki ones you got him."

Sif nodded seriously. "Got it." then she exhaled deeply as she closed her eyes… Loki. All right, emotions tied to Loki?

That selfish _bastard_ always trying to pull stupid stunts? Well not this time. I'll pull you back, and I'll do it over and over! You will _not_ be allowed to just slip away you ass! There are people who depend on you here, many people! Two entire realms you idiot.

"That's it!" Strange said. "You have him!"

Wow that was easy. And Sif smirked… I'm coming for you. Asshole.


	91. Chapter 91

If Loki had had a body, he would have taken in a deep breath.

The guardians were done, they had done all they could for him. Setting up what he needed.

The giant forge master stood ready and Rocket was twirling around himself as if he was chasing his own tail. "HEY! Zeikon dude!" he shouted. "Mr Vanisishing act, we did our job! Gimme my payment."

"Not yet." Loki said as he suddenly appaeared and the Racoon screamed as he fell down on his back.

"DUDE!" Rocket shouted as he sat up. "We did our job."

"Partially." Loki said. "Come on you know what I am paying is worth much more." he sighed.

"Oh no I knew it!" Rocket grabbed his face with his small paws. "We've been had, we're still poor."

"You need to make a delivery to King Thor of Asgard." Loki said

"Wait, King?" Rocket asked. "YES! We're still rich!" he cheered.

Loki rolled his eyes. "The forge is cold, I am going to use myself as a conduit directing the suns energy into the forge." he said as he turned to the giant. "He will forge a new weapon. Able to penetrate a Titans skin. You will deliver this weapon to King Thor. _Then_ you will be paid."

"Wait… Titan?" Quill looked up. "You want to… Kill a Titan?" he asked. "No don't tell me, you don't mean?"

Drax the blue alien looking up. "Are we killing Thanos?" he asked.

Gamora as well stood frozen.

Loki smirked grimly. "At least we are trying to. _Before_ he collects all six infinity stones and kills half of all life in the universe."

There was stunned silence between the guardians, they looked at each other. Then at Loki.

"This must be fate!" Drax exclaimed. "Aiding in Thanos's defeat. Friend! I swear to you on my _honour_ that this weapon will be delivered. You don't need to pay."

"WHAT?!" Rocket shouted. "Of course he needs to pay. Dude!"

Loki halted. "You want to kill Thanos?" he asked.

Seriously they all nodded.

"Oh." Loki blinked. "That's good, then when you arrive on earth. I am sure they would love to have your help."

"Earth?" Gamora asked. "Peter that's your home planet isn't it?" she asked.

Peter blinked. "Yes…" he breathed. "I havn't been there since I was a kid. Wow… Earth." he breathed then his face darkened. "Thanos is going to earth?" he asked.

Loki nodded seriously. "There are _three_ infinity stones on earth right now. Thanos is coming for them."

Peter paled. "That's my home!" he exclaimed. "Guys!" he turned to them. "We have to help them! We.."

They were all silence, serious.

Then Gamora stepped forward. "Of course we will." she said. "We'll get there, as quick as possible."

Loki was stunned… He actually didn't need to trick these people at all. He could just have told the truth from the start and gotten the same result.

Wow that had to be a first.

Then Loki squared his shoulders as he stepped forward, just hoping this wouldn't tear his astral self to pieces. "I'll keep it open for as long as I can." he said. "But I don't know for how long I can… Please be quick."

The giant nodded. "I will work as fast as I can, but good work takes time. And what you require is my best work."

Loki nodded. "Yeah… It is." then he sighed as he let his visible self fade away so he could center his magic. He stepped between the forge and he opened up and then he felt it, the raw energy running straight through him, using him at the conduit and the forge lithe up.

Everything became a warm orange colour and the Guardians had to step back to shield themselves from the forge as the metal started to melt down, then become white as it boiled and bubbled.

"YES!" The master smith shouted as he grabbed the boiling put of metal so strong it could only be boiled by such power shouted. "THE FORGE LIVES AGAIN!" shouted.

Loki even though he didn't really have a mouth or lungs in this form was screaming, he could fill himself being filled up with this energy, tearing his concious self apart bit for bit and he had to hold himself together, hold himself together at all cost as the hammer fell down in great clangs.

" _LOKI!"_ a voice sounded, an astral voice. There was another presence here, female. "LOKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she sounded horriefied.

"Must… Thor is not strong enough on his own." Loki replied in a gasp. "He needs this weapon! He needs it!"

Sif was quiet for a while. "Loki, you are slipping away from your body. You're vanishing. I see it! Maybe he needs this weapon but he also needs _you._ You need to come back, and come back now!" she exclaimed.

"You said you would protect Asgard! This is also for Asgard!" Loki exclaimed. "If you are concerned, HELP ME!" he shouted. "Give me your energy!"

There was silence, Loki was screaming, he knew that Sif could hear his screams though no one else could and then the presence came closer.

And Then Sif grabbed Loki, and she held on as Loki felt himself being held in place. "Do what you need to do!" Sif exclaimed. "But I will not let you go. I am anchored to earth, the second you are done. You are coming back with me!" And then the energy entered Sif as well and she screamed. "I am not letting go!" Sif screamed as she held on to Loki. "NEVER! NEVEEEEEEER!" she screamed as Sif held on.

And even though Sif didn't know it, it was her will. Her will held unto Loki and forced his concious to stay in place, holding it together as the energy was trying to rip Loki apart and the hammer fell, again and again.

Then suddenly the guardians covered their ears.

"What is that awful sound?!" Quill asked.

"The man who gave us this task!" Mantis shouted. "He is in pain, he is in so much pain directing the energy at the forge! These are his screams!"

"I am Groot." Groot complained holding where his ears had to be.

And the hammer fell, again and again. In big clanks. "This energy, it's different!" The giant proclaimed. "Filtered through a sorcerer and a warrior! _Your_ power will be infused into this! This truly is my master piece!" he shouted and the hammer fell again and again.

And Loki. Loki was breaking apart, even as Sif tried to hold unto him.

"Almost there…" Loki cried. "Please… I can't for much longer. Hurry."

"I wont let go!" Sif cried. "Don't you dare, don't you even dare."

"Three hammer strikes more!" The giant shouted lifting his hammer and slammed it down… One.

Loki screamed as it tore through his spirit.

Two… Sif cried, but he was slipping through her arms like he was liquid.

Three.

"THREE!" Sif screamed. "He's done! GOOOO!" and she pulled Loki out of the energy stream, then wrapped herself around Lokis concious and pulled on the string tying her to Strange and Helbindi.

Immediately she felt herself being dragged through the entire universe as she held unto Loki. They zoomed across stars and planet, towards a little blue one and then suddenly.

* * *

Sif gasped as she opened her eyes wide. Then she laid there, gasping for air.

"Are you hale?" Helbindi asked concerned as he stood above Sif.

"A… Aye…" Sif gasped. "Lo… Loki?" she asked.

Helbindi turned and so did Sif now seeing Strange bowed over Lokis still figure.

There was silence, absolutely silence then Strange sighed deeply. "He's back." he informed and Sif let go of a deep sigh of relief.

"However this time Lokis conscious has retrieved deep into his own body to heal." Strange informed. "He wont wake for a while, not even his conscious self. He tore it up pretty bad." he admitted.

"But it can heal right?" Sif asked.

Strange nodded. "Rest will heal it." he assured.

"Thank the norns." Sif groaned. "What a stupid dumbass. I sure hope this was worth it Loki."

"What was he doing?" Helbindi asked. "Where was he?"

"At the giant master smiths forge." Sif informed. "Commissioning a weapon. We need to look out for a delivery the coming days."

"I hope it was worth it." Strange snorted.

"I do to… Believe me." Sif groaned deeply. "Now stay put asshole." she demanded weakly of Loki. "Asgard _needs_ you!"

Helbindi looked at Lokis still frame then walked over to him, turning to his frost giant self in the process.

This time Strange didn't stop him as Helbindi laid both his blue hands on Lokis face and Sif turned her head, watching as the blue colour spread to Lokis entire body. Even his finger tips, his nails becoming black. And finally, as every last little inch of Loki was blue Helbindi removed his hands.

This time it took a while longer, but finally Lokis fingertips seemed to turn white again and then the rest of him. All the blistered skin now pale white.

Sif swallowed finally sitting up on her bed. "Is… Is he healed now?" she asked.

"You mean completely? I doubt it." Strange said as he laid his hands over Lokis body, them glowing orange as they moved up and down before it vanished and he looked up.

"Well?" Sif asked.

"Obviously he healed some." Strange said. "But his eternal damages still seem to great, and then there are the damages to his conscious self."

"What if I touched him for longer?" Helbindi asked.

Strange shook his head. "The things which were going to heal from your touch are healed. It wont help any more to touch him again."

"Oh." Helbindis head fell down. Then he looked at his hand, and then at Lokis still form. His eyes clearly puzzled.

"What are you thinking Helbindi?" Sif asked.

Helbindi shook his head. "Nothing important right now. But perhaps in the future…" he halted then shook his head. "We should worry about our current problems at hand!"

Sif halted but didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

In the evening Helbindi and Sif were sitting together playing a game of dice, that was when Thor and Bylestir both returned.

"Sif! Prince Helbindi!" Thor greeted them both happily, his smile being as bright as ever.

"Hello Thor." Sif smiled sweetly up at him.

"No trouble happened while we were gone I see." Thor commented then chuckled. "And you two are getting along as well, that's wonderful."

"I am learning much about Jotunns these days." Sif admitted.

Helbindi smiled kindly then looked up. "Well met Brother. King Thor." he addressed. "I hope your day was productive."

"Royalty and leaders, they are the same at every realm." Bylestir commented. "To much talk, never enough action."

"I think it went fairly well." Thor sighed. "So what have you two been doing?" he asked Sif and Helbindi

Sif and Helbindi looked at each other, then up at at Thor. "Nothing much" Sif then finally said.

"A very boring day indeed." Helbindi replied.

"That's good." Thor smiled. "Boring is good."

Bylestir nodded seriously and finally the two kings left none the wiser of the days events or close Loki had been to be lost forever.

"You didn't tell them." Helbindi pointed out to Sif.

"Neither did you." Sif replied and they looked at each other.

"Our job is to serve them and ease them of the burden." Helbindi commented.

"Yeah…" Sif sighed. "I am starting to get that. How-ever. It is nice having a friend to talk to about it."

Helbindi smirked then nodded. "Agreed. Lady Sif."


	92. Chapter 92

Against all odds Thor was actually in a very good mood this day.

His walk was brisk, his back straight and he was smiling while his one remaining eye was shining signalling his happy mood as Thor was walking around the camp with his hands behind his back hiding an item. "Have you seen Sif?" he asked people around him. "Have anyone seen Lady Sif?" Thor asked.

Finally, after a bit of asking around Thor found Sif ad the training grounds which probably shouldn't have surprised him at all.

By the sight of Thor Sif lightened up and didn't hesitate to sheath her sword to run over to him. As she reached Thor she stopped and saluted. "Training is going well my king! Asgardians and Jotunns truly have begun finding ways to working together and combining our combat styles has proven to give quite impressive results."

"That's wonderful!" Thor grinned. "You really have put a lot of work into this. I know this can't have been easy for you. We've grown up being told all these things about Jotunn, you are really doing your part mending the divide. Here!" and finally Thor presented the item behind his back, a big bundle of yellow flowers.

Sif blinked as she looked at the bouquet in Thors hands presented to her.

"They are called Dahlias." Thor informed. "Native to earth. It's sort of a tradition here on earth, to give people flowers when you want to thank them for a job and so on."

"They are really nice." Sif smiled finally accepting. "To bad I don't really have a vase, I mean… We live in tents."

"Oh." Thor realized. "Don't worry I'll get one! This was my own oversight." he laughed and Sif smiled, just happy to see Thor genuinely happy. He looked more like himself like that, even if he did look older and more rugged for sure. With his scarred face and short cropped hair. Clothes just ordinary Midgardian, humble and kind of dirty. Why was this man still so damn attractive? Why did he only ever become more and more attractive to Sif?

"You sure seem happy today my king." Sif couldn't help but comment.

"I just came from the hospital." Thor admitted. "To visit Loki, he looks so much better!" he gasped. "I mean sure, it's still bad. But it looks a lot less bad, his healing must really be working!" he grinned happily.

Sif hid her face. Neither she or Helbindi had told Thor about their little Loki adventure the other day. They both agreed it wasn't their place to burden their kings further. Their duty was to relieve the burden, especially in times like this. And it sure was worth it to see Thor just shining like that as he looked at her with his one bright blue eye.

"Sif, I can't thank you enough. Your help truly has been invaluable these days." Thor said leaning over and kissed Sif's forehead.

Sif blushed deeply as she looked down, which was a bit ridicules honestly. Thor and Sif had been sharing a bed the last week. And no, they did not have sex every single night. Often both of them would be way to tired, but they would lay close together holding each other tight. So really Sif shouldn't be embarrassed by such a simple thing as a kiss. That was stupid.

"You have always been someone I could rely on." Thor breathed now resting his own forehead against hers. A gesture only shared between close family members and lovers at Asgard. "You have proven that again and again. That I know I can always rely on you, it means everything."

Sif's insides were making summersaults as she fought to keep posture. "That's good. I want to be someone you always feel like you can rely on. I want you to know you can trust me and rely on me. What-ever you need. Always."

Thor smiled as he held a hand behind Sif's neck standing back. "How lucky am I? I have so many friends!" he stated. "There's you. Loki, Bylestir. The warrior three. My friends here at Midgard. I'm not alone at all! I don't know what I would do if I _was_ alone right now. I don't think I could do that."

Sif smiled while hiding that her stomach was sinking a bit. Thor as always was clueless. He meant the compliment as a good thing of course. But being told she was the same as the others wasn't really what Sif was looking for.

She had _always_ been just the same as the warrior three to him. Which was supposed to be a good thing. It just… Sif couldn't put words on it. 

Thor oblivious to Sif's tumult continued. "If it was not for all my friends, for you. I would _not_ be able to do this." he fully admitted. "Thank you again." he leaned over and kissed Sif's forehead a second time.

Just then Tony's shout came from not far away. "Thor! Thor there you are you idiot! Where have you been, we need you."

"Ah!" Thor stood up. "Sorry Sif, duty calls."

"I understand." Sif assured as she stood with her bundle of flowers.

"Hey maybe Tony has a spare vase, I bet he must have." Thor grinned. "I'll see you later Sif!" he stated as he turned around. "I love you." he shouted as a last thing while rushing towards Tony.

Sif halted, just halted. She almost dropped the flowers she was holding.

What… What? Had Thor just?

Sif shook her head. No way, it had been a slip of the tongue nothing else! The big idiot hadn't even thought about it.

Still… it filled Sif's chest as she bowed her head, nearly burying her red face into her bundle of flowers.

* * *

"Heh, seems like you and Xeno Warrior Princess are getting it on." Tony couldn't help but comment as he and Thor ran alongside each other.

"Sif! Her name is Sif! Lady Sif of the house of Tyr, goddess of War." Thor replied promptly.

"Okay, fine. What-ever." Tony rolled his eyes. "Are you getting it on or what?" he asked.

"Heh." Thor blushed. "Well, she's very special to me. And I start to realize just how special." he admitted.

"Cool." Tony replied.

"So what's this? Why are we running?" Thor finally asked and Tony's face darkened.

"A space craft is incoming." Tony informed. "Not earth property, some sort of alien. It's just one spacecraft. Seems like this Thanos might be sending a scout like he send Loki or something. We are meeting up with the thing and have a nice greeting ready for what-ever bastard is inside of it!" he stated and Thor nodded firmly.

* * *

"Earth… Wow!" Peter gasped. "You guys are going to _love_ it!" he stated. "I got so much to show you! We can go to the arcades. Just need some coins. Oh and 3-D movies were starting to become a thing, I bet that stuff is really impressive now. I was looking so much forward to see Jaws 3-D, but then I was sort of kidnapped by Yondu. Hey maybe I could catch it now." he babbled in a smile. "Gamora, you gotta try some ice cream! It's the best thing ever. Frozen sugar in a waffle."

"Okay that _does_ sound good." Rocket admitted from the steering wheel. "Get me some would ya?"

Peter pouted. "You can get your own ice-cream!" he stated.

"There we go again, favouring the green woman because you want to touch that booty. How many times do we have to say it Quill. That's _not_ going to happen!" Rocket stated.

"That is _not_ the point!" Quill exclaimed. "I just want to show Gamora earth! How awesome and beautiful it can be. You guys all heard the music from earth. It's kick ass music right? Think of the rest of it. The movies man, the movies! Star Wars, those effects were something else! To bad it only ever became three movies." he pouted. "I think the creator talked about wanting to make more but he just never got around to do it. With that kind of classics, any new movies would have to be really good."

Rocket rolled his eyes. "I can't wait for you to get the hell off the ship so I don't have to listen to you any more. Hold on we are landing." he stated and everyone sat down as the ship shook indicating the breaking of the atmosphere and then finally a bumb as they landed.

Quill jumped up the moment the craft stood still. "Earth! We're actually on earth!" he gasped. "Oh my god I need pizza, real earth pizza! Pizza Haven here we come! Best Pizza joint in the galaxy!" he stated as the door finally opened up and Quill grinned as he looked up.

Then… Quill halted. He just froze as he stood.

"What's wrong Quill?" Rocket snorted. "Your precious earth has frozen over?" he asked.

Quill swallowed then slowly, slowly raised his hands hoping that was enough to defuse to hundreds of guns pointed right at him.

And a weird group of people in front of him. A dude wearing some sort of robot suite, a man who was wearing somesort of Captain America gettup. A man aiming a bow right a Quill, a red haired woman in a black outfit. A nerdy guy with glasses who looked normal yet he was glaring at Quill. And a blond dude with an eyepatch whom seemed to be crackling with electricity all around him.

"Erhm. Hey." Quill waved at them all only for several pistols to click. "Wow-wow-wow!" he exclaimed. "Peace. I come in peace!" he exclaimed. "Come on you have no reason to shoot me. I'm a citizen of the United States. That's where we are right? Good old America. I'm from Missouri!" he exclaimed.

Finally the robot guy stepped forward and allowed his helmet to slide back to reveal the face of a pretty regular looking man with deep brown eyes. "A human?" he asked.

"And an American." The man dressed up like Captain America commented.

Of course it was just then Gamora decided to reveal herself behind Quill.

"What's going on?" Gamora asked and at ones all the guns were raised again.

"WOW! Easy. Wow!" Quill shouted. "Hey guys, stay _inside_ of the spaceship all right. I'll figure this out."

"What the hell is going on Quill?" Rocket suddenly asked appearing as he squeeshed himself through Quills legs and then looked towards the huge welcome committee. "Oh.." Rocket blinked. "Quill, what did you do?" he asked looking up at Quill.

Quill spluttered. "Me?! I don't know what's happening here."

The man in the iron suite blinked. "What the hell?" he asked. "Is… Is that a talking Racoon?" he asked.

That at ones earned him Rockets attention. "I am _not_ a racoon you moron!" he shouted. "My name is Rocket! Call me a racoon again and I'll tear your eyes out Tin man!"

"Wow! Stop!" Quill picked up Rocket. "He didn't mean it, it's okay!" he shouted at all the gun people. "Rocket here just have a temper. Peace, we come in peace!"

"Who are you?" The Captain America dude finally asked as he stepped forward. "Who are you and what are you doing here on earth?" he asked.

Quill swallowed as he stood still holding a hissing rocket racoon. Then finally he put Rocket down though Rocket was sneering. "please let me handle this." he asked in a quiet voice.

"It's your planet, go nuts Quill." Rocket invited.

Quill swallowed as he held up his hands. "My name is Peter Quill! As I told you, born and raised in Missouri. Though I was kidnapped in 1988 by intergalactic smugglers. This is my first time on earth since back then, so I might not be entirely up to date with how you greet people these days." he admitted. "We were send here on a mission. We were supposed to deliver a package to some King Thor of Asgard who is supposed to be on earth. And then, after we delivered the package. We would like to help! There's a threat coming your way a bad one. A Titan called Thanos and believe me he is the _worst_ kind of news. A genocidal maniac who kills half the population of planets. He's targeting earth. We how-ever, we are the Guardians of the Galaxy, we help guard this very galaxy and we just want to help!"

The man dressed as Captain America held up a hand. "Lower your weapons." he asked. "They seem all right to me."

"And if they aren't, we can still take them." The robot man commented.

Quill swallowed. "So erh. Can any of you contact this King Thor?"

The robot man smirked. "No need. The dude is here."

And that was when the blond with the eye patch stepped forward, and that was when Quill realized that this dude was _huge!_ He was a mountain of pure muscle and a roughed up scarred body. "I am King Thor of Asgard." the man informed in a deep voice. "Who send you with this so called Package?"

Quill tried to stand as tall as he could and not shake. Though even as he stood up on his toes, he still only went this king Thor to beneath the chin. "He didn't give us a name." he admitted. "A guy with long black hair, green eyes. Very green eyes. Pale white skin. He was about as tall as you are. Also he seemed to be kind of a ghost becoming visible and then invisible."

Thors eyes widened. "Loki…" he breathed. "From where did this package come?"

"This massive forge." Quill replied. "There was a giant there, he was the black smith. We helped fixing the forge so he could make this weapon we are coming with. Very specifically a weapon able to penetrate a Titans Skin."

That made everyone silence and then a small voice.

"I am Groot."

Everyone turned to see what looked like a tree, and somewhat of a teenager. He looked nervous as in his outstretched hands he held a large axe gleaming in beautiful silver that seemed to shine on its own.

"By the norns…" Thor gasped. "A work from the Forge Nivaldir, using the power of a dying star and fragments from meteors. This is…" he turned to the others. "Friends, these people must have come in good faith. This weapon might be exactly what we need! Loki must have astral projected himself through the stars to commission this!"

"Ahem." Suddenly Rocket pulled in Thors pants and Thor looked down.

"What is it my little fury friend?" Thor asked.

Rocket reached up a little paw. "Pay up!" he demanded. "We were promised payment upon delivery!"

Thors face faltered. "I am sorry little friend. My kingdom has recently been destroyed and we have nothing to give. I promise though, I will not forget what you did and one day I will find a way to repay you."

"WHAT?!" Rocket shouted. "Hey! We were promised a Zeikon jewel, massive one!" he exclaimed. "This Loki fellow promised."

"Well…" Thor hesitated. "Loki is my brother… And he is the god of Mischief. A master of lies."

That made Rockets eyes widen. "What?" he asked then he seethed. "WHAT?!"

"Okay that's enough." Quill picked up Rocket. "So guys, this was cool. Let's talk more kay?" he asked. "I think my own guy here might be hungry, we were thinking going for some pizza. Pizza Haven you know?" he asked. "We'll talk after that yeah?" he asked.

"WHERE IS THAT GUY?! THIS LOKI?!" Rocket shouted as Quill held him in place. "I AM GOING TO SCRATCH HIS FACE!"

"Scuse me! Sorry!" Quill shouted as he turned around and returned to the ship with the screaming Racoon in his arms.

Tony and Thor glanced at each other.

"Do that dude know Pizza Haven has been closed for what? Two decades." Tony asked.

Thor shrugged. "I never heard of this pizza heaven."

"Invite them to Pizza Hut Tony, you can afford it." Natasha suggested.

"Me? Always me isn't it?" Tony asked. "You want me to flip the bill for _everything."_

"You are a multi billionaire Tony." Natasha reminded him and Tony pouted. "So you're saying you don't want to eat Pizza with the talking racoon, the tree and what-ever else is inside of that spaceship."

"Dude, it's me. Of course I am going to eat pizza with the talking racoon." Tony replied and they all smirked amused.


	93. Chapter 93

As the Guardians of the galaxy was seated in this pizza place called Pizza hut with a good chunk of their welcoming committee Quill was starting to get the hang of this.

The dude in the robo suite was one Tony Stark, son of famous Howard Stark whom Quill did in fact vaguely remember from his childhood, being on television and stuff. Apparently he was a crime fighter now.

The guy looking like Captain America actually _was_ the real Captain America! Dug out from the antarctiv ice and somehow alive.

King Thor was an alien, but currently had asylum on earth with his people. The nerdy guy was some Bruce Banner and apparently he had super powers. They weren't supposed to make him angry.

And then there was the dude with the bow and the lady with the red hair, both shield agents. And those were the ones now sitting at the opposite side of the table which had five huge pizzas plopped unto it.

"This is indeed good!" Drax proclaimed as he was stuffing his face with Pizza.

Gamora was sitting with a more modest piece nibbling at it… And Rockets fur was already covered in cheese and grease.

Quill probably should have realized introducing pizza to a racoon wasn't a good idea, the greasy cheese was like cocaine for Racoons.

"So." Tony Stark commented leaning forward while sucking on a straw to his coke. "Human living in space huh?"

"Well… Technically I am only half human." Quill admitted. "My mom was a human. My dad was something called a Celestial."

"What?" Thor asked. "There are still Celestials?" he asked.

Tony blinked. "You heard of those big guys?" he asked.

Thor nodded slowly. "Their powers are on par with Odin. At least according to legend. They have other names as well. Eternals and so on."

Tony blinked as he looked at Quill again. "You got super powers dude?"

"Well erhm." Quill halted. "Yes and no…" he halted. "I mean, supposedly there is some sort of power inside of me. But it has only ever come out in extreme circumstances. I seem to function like a normal human most of the time."

Tony frowned. "So you know of this Thanos."

"Heh, know of him? We fought against him." Quill informed.

There was silence.

"We managed to push him back and make him flee, but only because we had the Power stone." Quill admitted. "And we could only use it because I am half celestial." he informed.

"Where is the power stone now?" Steve asked.

"Hidden. In a safe location at the edge of the Galaxy." Quill replied. "Don't worry, we did it on purpose so Thanos couldn't get to it. Most of us have reasons that we want to see Thanos gone. This is Drax." he presented Drax whom was chewing on his Pizza. "Thanos came to his planet, killed half of the population. And that included Drax's wife and child. Drax has sworn revenge since then. This is Gamora… She is Thanos's daughter."

Everyone turned to the green woman who looked down, she put the pizza down on the plate and looked up.

"I've seen it." Gamora said in a sombre tone. "Not just seen it, I helped him… As Thanos went from planet to planet. Talked about how he was saving them while murdering half of everything. Anyone who stood in his way, he would kill without mercy. He would say it brought him no joy, but I know him… I've seen his eyes. He _does_ enjoy it. He has convinced himself that his actions are just, they are not. Thanos is nothing but a cruel monster, he only destroys and kill, never create. The universe will be greatly served with him gone…. Even if it wasn't for the infinity stones. Earth would be planet Thanos is aiming at. A planet with a exponentially growing population that seems to have reached it peak and now consumes more resources than it creates. Only one thing has stopped Thanos from attacking earth until now."

"And that is?" Tony asked.

Gamora looked up. "Earth is Asgardian territory. Odin is one of the few who would have been able to defeat Thanos and seal him away. But if I understand correct… King Thor of Asgard." she turned to him.

Thors eye was wet as he swallowed. "Odin is gone." he said. Then he swallowed. "That's why you send my brother isn't it? Why you send Loki. So Asgards attention would be on him and not the puppet master…. Thanos. A scape goat."

Gamora nodded.

"Wait, you know of this Loki?" Quill asked.

"Loki was indeed the person who asked us to help him at the forge." Gamora admitted.

"You knew who he was all along?" Rocket asked.

"I did." Gamora nodded. "I didn't say anything because… I thought I owed him. The things my father and siblings did to him was." she halted. "Unforgivable. My brother Ebony Maw takes pleasure in taking people and twist them, turn them into something they weren't before. He calls it his art and Loki was his finest art work, in his own words. I was surprised to see Loki alive." Gamora admitted. "And seemingly free of the curse of the sceptre, if he wanted me to move a few stones for him. It would be the least I could do."

Thor huffed as he looked down, his entire body suddenly looking odd and dark. Static.

"You okay there big guy?" Tony asked.

"Thanos…" Thor breathed. "Thanos did this. To my brother!" he said. "I'll kill him… Whether it'll be the last thing I'll do. I will kill Thanos." and he looked up. "Thank you, Guardians. For bringing me the weapon I need! I swear to you you will be repaid. And I will kill Thanos."

"Easy there big guy. We are in this together yeah?" Tony asked. "This Thanos dudes, he's out for all of us. He send Loki to attack _us._ The real villain of New York. So, don't be a solo hero man. Let's work together, just like we planned."

Thor nodded. "Aye, I apologize. I have grown up being told a true warrior needs to be able to stand on her own. But what I have learned these years is that truth strength does indeed come from working with others. No one is strong when they are alone."

"There you go." Tony smiled. "It's all good see."

Quill sighed deeply. "Well, I'm glad we could all sort this out and be friends." he grinned picking up another pizza piece. "Man I missed earth! Pizza even better than what I remember!" he grinned. "Yo guys!" he turned to the other guardians. "When we have beaten Thanos we should go on a tour, Disney land! I _always_ wanted to go to Disney land!" then he turned back to the Avengers. "Disney land is still a thing right?" he asked unsure.

"Oh yes. It's a thing." Tony nodded. "Sadly the Star Wars section is only about all the new Star Wars movies and is kind of shit."

"THERE ARE NEW STAR WARS MOVIES!" Quill shouted standing up. "Holy shit, GUYS! We need to go watch those, right now! Oh my god that's the best news I heard yet."

Tony blinked as he looked at Quill. "Man it's refreshing seeing someone being so excited about that." he admitted while Quill was oblivious as he grinned happily with a childish innocent glee.


	94. Chapter 94

Thor sighed deeply as he sat on the chair beside a very specific bed, at the human hospital.

The beeping still kept going on and on, as well did the heavy breathing. Even if Loki miraculously did look better.

His beforehand blistered skin was now pale and smooth like it ought to be. Sadly, Doctor Strange had told Thor that Lokis insides were still a mess. And that the strain off travelling across space in his astral form now forced even Lokis conscious to rest deep inside of himself.

"It's okay brother." Thor assured. "You have done more than enough. You saved our lives so we could regroup, and you made sure I got the weapon I needed to defeat Thanos. You done far more than your share to defeat this Titan." he said as he reached out, then grabbed one of Lokis pale hands with both his hands, then held it tight.

"The Asgardians are doing remarkable well. Many asks about you, they are worried and wish to see you well." Thor informed. "Even the Jotunns keeps asking if you will soon be doing better. We are all ready for battle now. Thanos could come any day. And I promise, we are ready now. Everyone is working together. We'll do this, we'll defeat him! And then Loki… Then we can rebuild Asgard. Together! All of us, can you imagine?" he asked.

There was no reply as Lokis breath kept sounding from behind the mask.

"I need you to pull through okay." Thor swallowed. "I'm sorry, you've done so much. More than anyone else. But I still need you." he said letting go of Lokis hand with one hand, only so he could touch Lokis hair and brush it aside and away from his face. "One thing is the battle you know, but what about after?" he asked. "Rebuilding, starting from scratch, finding peace between realms. What if I screw up? It scares me… I need your guidance. And I swear, if you just pull through now. I will listen to you. So pull through all right?" he asked he leaned over, leaning his own forehead on Lokis. "Let me handle Thanos, your job right now is to pull through. Got it?"

As predicted there was no reply. The door opened and in came Sif holding two cups of hot chocolate she had said she would go get, allowing Thor a bit of privacy.

"Here you are." Sif offered Thor a cup which Thor accepted.

"Thank you." Thor smiled.

Sif smiled slightly in return then sat down on the other empty chair next to Thor. Then she glanced at Loki. "Man… Not very talkative today are you Loki?" she asked. "That's really weird for you you know."

Thor smirked.

"Look. I'll cut a deal." Sif stated. "It's a one time offer! Wake up and you get to talk all you want all evening and I wont complain. Just this ones."

Thor glanced at Loki, as if expecting Loki to open his eyes to take Sif up on her offer. Sadly no such thing happened.

"Reckless idiot." Sif sighed deeply as she took a sip of her own coco. "Thor, when he wakes up. Can we tie him down or something? So he wont pull any stupid crap like this?"

"It does sound very tempting." Thor admitted. "Alas I fear that even if we tried, I sincerely doubt it would work."

"Yeah." Sif sighed deeply. "Just get better you moron." she muttered as Stephen Strange entered.

"I thought I might find you here." Strange commented as he walked to the other side of the bed where they could see each other. Then he halted, his eyes landing on Sif.

"What?" Sif asked in a snort.

Strange frowned. "Am I right to assume you intend to enter the battle with Thanos?" he asked.

"Yeah. So?" Sif asked.

"Doctor Strange I assure you." Thor spoke up. "Sif is stronger than most men. She can hold her own."

"Hey. If she wants to risk her own life, that is her business." Strange commented. "I would just advice against it in her condition. It is not only her own life she would be risking!"

That made both Sif and Thor silence.

Thor blinked then he looked up. "What?" he asked.

Sif as well looked stunned. Then she frowned. "Excuse me, are you implying I am with child?" she asked. "I can assure you I am not!"

Strange frowned. "Yes you are." he simply stated. "There are _two_ sets of life forces coming from you. You are with child!"

"How?!" Sif asked as she stood up. "That's impossible!"

Strange looked at her. "Do I really have to explain this?" he asked. "You do know what sex is right?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" Sif exclaimed. "But we aren't married! I haven't received the all fathers blessing. So I can't be with child yet!"

"I don't know how it works at your planet." Strange huffed. "But here on earth, when the penis enters the vagina. Yes a woman can become pregnant."

"That makes no sense, why would it be different just because it's another realm?!" Sif asked.

Thors eyes widened. "Oh… Norns. Now I remember, mother told me."

"Told you what?" Sif asked.

Thors face was deep red. "I didn't want to listen, it was so embarrising with my mother telling me about these things."

"Get to the point Thor." Sif demanded.

Thor cleared his throat. "Well, it has become common practise on Asgard to enchant all the beds and blankets preventing unwanted pregnancies. The blessing of the all father doing marriage ceremony grants a couple a way to bypass these common enchantments when together. And that's why you shouldn't have sex outside of Asgard."

Sif paled, simply paled. Her hand on her stomach. "So… So I am."

"You are." Strange assured

Sif was stunned, simply stunned. She looked at Thor who also looked shocked.

Sif swallowed as she looked at Thor… Oh god, say something you idiot.

Slowly Thor stood up so he now stood in front of Sif. Sif kept looking at her, her body shaking and then Thor reached over and pulled Sif into a warm embrace.

"What a wonderful blessing in these dark times." Thor breathed. "I can't believe it."

Sif was shaking. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this."

"All the same. It is an amazing blessing." Thor stated, his voice broken. "Among all this death, a life is being created. That is a miracle."

Sif was silent, silent as she stood then finally Thor let go, only so he could gently grab Sif's neck and rest his forehead against hers.

"I'm so happy." Thor whispered.

"You… You are?" Sif asked.

"Aye." Thor swallowed, his one eye wet. "For the battle, I have a special task for you."

"Yes Thor." Sif replied.

"I want you to guard Loki." Thor informed. "He is vulnerable and a target for Thanos. You will guard him."

Sif glanced down. It was smart of Thor, a way out for Sif so it would still look like she was fighting honourable. All of Sif's being told her to refuse, she wanted to fight!

But then she realized, there was a life inside of her. Thors child… Her and Thors! _Their_ child. Her duty to that child was absolute.

Sif looked up as Thor cupped her face with his hands and then kissed her deeply. Sif's heart melted again as she leaned into a kiss and they let go as Thor used a thumb to swipe a tear away from Sif's eye. "Sif… I love you." Thor said.

Sif gasped and then she swallowed. "I love you to."

Thor smiled, his smile genuine but also a little sad. "I want to rebuild Asgard." he said. "I want to create a good home for our child to grow up in. With you, with Loki… and everyone else. That is my goal." he said as he took Sif's hand in his own and then kissed it gently.

Sif swallowed then nodded. "I will do what ever I can to aid you. Always." she said.

And Thor smiled at her, his one eye so warm.

Suddenly Sif realized how wrong she had been. She had said Thor was an easy man to love while Loki was difficult.

No… When it came to Thor. He loved almost everyone with equal measure. If you are not someone able to share, to accept that Thor will love many others. As brothers and sisters, the realms he loved. If you could not accept this, that you will _always_ be sharing. You should not fall in love with Thor.

His duty was to his kingdom first, family only second. But… His love was _real._ The happiness and love shining in his blue eye was real.

And dammit… Dammit Sif loved this foolish man so much. There was no way this was going to be easy. A nasty side of Sif wanted Thor all to herself. But that was never going to happen. _never._  
It wouldn't happen for anyone. That was the nature of Thor. If she decided to be with him, it would be to always support him and ease the burden. She would be the one there to support _him_ while always having to share.

How-ever, Sif was up for the challenge! She had decided, in this moment. Dammit she would take the challenge. She would stay and accept what was.

"So win this fight my love." Sif smiled cheekily. "You have a child now you need to watch over while it grows up! You have to win now!"

Thor grinned as he grabbed Sif's torso and then swung her around. "Indeed you are right!" he laughed. "Nothing for it now. We have to win!" he beamed.


	95. Chapter 95

Thor knew he probably needed to sleep as much as possible, but it was hard.

It was the middle of the night, he had his arms wrapped around Sif and was honestly afraid of letting go.

Memories floated through Thor. The people who were gone and was never going to come back! Both his father and mother, they were gone forever.

And he had been so sure that Loki had been gone. How many times had he almost lost Loki?

And now… Thor had someone else he didn't want to loose. The woman in his tight embrace and the child resting inside of her womb.

What if something happened to them? What if they died. The thought was terrifying to Thor and he could only be so relieved that the always stubborn Sif had agreed to guard Loki instead of going to battle.

Against Hela they had been outmatched. She would have killed them and Thanos… He wouldn't hesitate to kill… Everything.

Thor squinted his eyes shut as he held Sif's sleeping frame tight.

Please… not another please… Please… Please…

"Thor…" A whisper sounded, a male voice. "Thor can you hear me?"

Thor gasped as he sat up. "Lo.. Loki?" he asked.

"Apologize, I gathered enough energy to astral project, but making myself visible is so straining." Sounded Lokis voice though it was barely a whisper, all though as he spoke, something became visible. All though it looked more like a see through shadow in green and Thor gasped as he let go of Sif so he could slowly sit up.

"Loki… You are better." Thor gasped. "Thank the norns."

Loki nodded. "I regained enough strenght for at least this. You got the weapon?" he asked.

"I did." Thor assured. "Stormbreaker is here." he gestured to the foot end of the bed where the big axe was leaning up against the bed.

Loki nodded. "Good… Tomorrow Thanos will arrive. Around noon."

Thor gasped then he swallowed. "I understand. We are ready." he assured.

"No. You are not." Loki replied. "Sadly there is nothing else I can do to help. You have to make due with what you got."

"I… I understand." Thor stated.

"No Thor! You don't!" Loki lectured. "In recent years you have grown soft. You have grown to love a lot of beings from many different worlds. Humans, Jotunns, Asgardians. I've seen it. You no longer desire to spread hurt. You hesitate before killing. Clearly you are now trying to avoid killing."

"I…" Thor wet his lip. "I was wrong back then!" he said. "What I did, what I thought. It wasn't right!"

"Perhaps." Loki stated. "But you must lay that aside in this battle. You can _not_ hesitate. Do you understand me. They will _kill_ you." he said.

Thors eyes widened.

"If you get a shot, you must go for the _kill._ Do not try something noble going for the leg or arm. You must be uncompromising and go for the ultimate end _without_ hesitation!" Loki informed.

Thors eyes were wide again as his body was shaking.

"These people, they are not like Asgardians or Jotunns. They do not have that same sense of honour that we do. They justify their killing with their so called mission, but it's just that. A flimsy excuse because they _like_ killing. They love watching the result of their destruction, it makes them feel powerful. They do not create, they only destroy and leave their destroyed mess's behind as they just move on to the next one. Thanos and his children or not someone you can reason with or even bond with like the Jotunns. This will be kill or _be_ killed. Do not be killed Thor."

"I… I understand." Thor hung his hand and he swallowed.

"Something wrong Thor?" Loki asked.

Thor swallowed. "Hela…" he whispered. "I killed her as well, I still see it at night. Her face as I penetrated her heart. I feel it, her warm blood on my face and hands… She was my sister. Even if I never got to know her. And I killed her…. And now. I have to kill yet again."

There was silence, absolute silence. Then Thor looked up, and he saw sympathy in Lokis eyes.

It startled Thor, he honestly hadn't really counted on that. Yet there it was.

"Thor… You _must_ win this fight. And you _must_ survive." Loki stated. "Without you. Asgard will be wither and vanish. Asgard needs you."

"Do they?" Thor asked. "Even if I perish. There will be you Loki." he pointed out. "You have saved Asgard over and over. You proved you weren't a bad king. And that you will do what it takes to protect Asgard."

If Loki was flattered he didn't show it, he looked harshly at Thor.

"No. Thor." Loki replied. "Now I finally understand. It must be you."

"Why?" Thor asked.

"Because." Loki said. "You are willing to put your own wants aside for Asgard. You do not want to be King. I see it… You want to be free like you were. Roaming around on earth and be yourself. You do not desire the throne, not any more. And that is why it has to be you."

Thor swallowed.

"I'm selfish Thor." Loki laughed a hollow laughter. "I'll always put myself first."

"That's not true!" Thor gasped. "You came to Asgards aid saving them. You destroyed your body saving all of us. You risked your conscious self to bring me stormbreaker!"

"Yes…" Loki replied. "I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to show that I could… I wanted you to survive because I didn't want to be alone… I'm scared of Thanos. I don't want to live in fear."

Thor swallowed. "For the record I disagree." he stated. "I don't think all of those actions are the actions of a selfish person."

Loki shrugged. "Deep down we are all a little selfish aren't we?" he asked then he turned to him. "Thor… what-ever you do. Don't be a hero. Don't hesitate or try to have mercy. If you get the shot, it will probably be the only one you got. Go for the kill. You _must."_

Thor sucked in a breath. Then he nodded, a new determination coming over his one eye. "I am Thor. The king of Asgard. I have a responsibility! To my people and the nine realms. This is not about me but about all of them. I understand."

Loki nodded. "Good…" and with that, his misty figure faded away.

Thor breathed heavily, in and out. Then he laid down, wrapped his arms around Sif's figure and pulled her in, burried his nose into heir long dark hair, breathing in the scent of rough soap.

"Thor…" Sif's voice sounded.

"I'm sorry we woke you." Thor whispered.

"No…" Sif turned around so they were now face to face. "It's okay." she said as she reached out a hand touching his cheek. "For ones… I agree with him. Fully." she swallowed, her eyes wet. "Please Thor. Don't let your mercy or kindness kill you. Survive… I am here for you my love. Always."

Thor closed his eyes, feeling Sif's gentle hand on his cheek.

Slowly Sif managed to turn Thor around so she was now behind him. Having a warm arm around Thors body and with her other hand she gently stroked his hair and Thor sighed deeply.

And Sif kept holding the big blond, kept gently stroking his hair before finally Thors breaths became even and even then Sif did not let go as she laid down, holding Thor in her arms before she to drifted back to sleep.


	96. Chapter 96

Everything felt so eerily silent, the wind rushed across the ground in front of them.

Thors hand tightened around Stormbreaker. Behind him were people, mass's of people.

The warriors of Wakanda, the masters of the mystic arts, military people from the US, Canada, Europe… This concerned all of them.

Around noon Loki had informed him… Today. Thanos was coming.

Thor closed his eyes… Do not hesitate, do not try to play the hero. If you get the shot, don't be noble, go for the kill. One is most likely all you will ever got.

This was all or everything…

Then Thor remembered, the horror in Lokis eyes as he ran to Thor at Asgard, after they had finally won over Hela.

" _He.. He's coming. I'm sorry I thought he was further away but he's coming! He's coming now!"_

Thor… Had never heard Loki being scared before, not like that. He hadn't just be scared, he had been terriefied.

The cuts on Lokis back… The stories of the sceptre and what it had done to his mind.

And as Thor remembered, the fury inside of him grew. Then he smirked… Good! Just this ones, he would allow the rage to fuel him.

In the past, he had let his temper guide his actions and it had lead to childish foolishness. Over the years he had learned how to control his anger, to not act rash.

This time though… This one time. Do not hesitate, do not show mercy. Let the rage boil and fury fuel him.

He had to win this, no matter what.

* * *

Sif sat with bowed head beside Lokis bed, except for the beeping and Lokis heavy breaths there were no sounds.

Sif were in full armour and had a sword on her side, just in case. But it really felt like a farce. Thor and the others were out there risking their lives. And here she was… Useless.

"I hate this." Sif muttered.

"Ironic we agree on so much stuff these days isn't it?" Lokis voice sounded and Sif looked up to see Lokis astral projection sitting with crossed legs right on his own body.

Sif smirked. "Yeah." she admitted.

"Looks like we have a common goal now." Loki commented. "To keep that big fat oaf safe. And support him in what-ever way we can. So well… We are stuck on each other aren't we? Maybe, it's just better to get the best out of it."

"Norns! Again we agree on something. What's happening to the world? Ragnarok was real wasn't it?" Sif asked and Loki smirked.

Then Loki cleared his throat. "Erhm look. About… What happened at the forge. The truth is…" he hesitated. "If you had not come for me, if you had not held on as tight as you did and pulled me back here I… I would not have made it. My concious would have been ripped apart and spread across different dimensions. A horrible fate honestly. You… You saved me so well." Loki glanced up then spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper. "Thank you."

Sif smiled softly. "You're welcome." she said.

And then that was that, she didn't comment further or demand anymore as she sighed leaning back, then put a hand over her own stomach, feeling it.

Loki looked down at her stomach. "And I'm going to be an uncle… That's…" he looked up. "Weird."

"Tell me about it, I'm going to be a mom." Sif sighed. "I was shocked at first but now… I'm actually looking forward to it. This thing right here." she held her stomach which was very flat, didn't show any sign of pregnancy what so ever. "This is the future! The future of Asgard. Right here!"

Loki smiled. "You're right." he replied. "Heh, Asgards future… Is alive. Here."

Sif's face darkened. "We have to win this fight first."

Loki nodded solemnly. "If Thanos wins he will take half of all life, and that could be you… _and_ that future you are carrying around with."

Sif nodded. "And we are back at the beginning, I wish I could fight." she sighed leaning back her head. "I wish I could take this precious gift out, wrap it in cotton so I could go fight and then pop it back in when I am done."

"Sorry Sif, not even I could be able to do that for you." Loki smirked.

"Darn!" Sif muttered, then she smirked. "You are good at keeping secrets right?"

"Sif do you even know me?" Loki asked. "I am the best secret keeper in the nine realms, with the possible exception of Heimdal himself."

Sif smirked. "Okay, I wanted to surprise Thor. But I have decided." she put her hands over her stomach. "If it's a boy, I will call him Frigg. If it's a girl, her name shall be Friggyn. What do you think?"

Loki blinked. "Those are variants of Frigga." he realized.

Sif nodded. "I know Thor have difficulties with Odins legacy, it would not be proper to name a child after Odin. How-ever… when Thor speaks of Frigga, he only does so we love in his eyes. She died protecting someone Thor loved. And you want to honor her as well, don't you?" she asked.

Stunned Loki nodded. "Aye… I like those names very much." he said.

"Great!" Sif beamed. "And then when the child ask about his or her name, you can tell them about it! About their grandmother!"

Loki smiled. "Names carries their own story. You are gifting the child with a story." he said. "I like it a lot."

Sif grinned. "Wow, future family dinners may not be so awkward after all." she commented.

"You know Sif… If the two of us can get along, then perhaps anything is indeed possible." Loki commented.

"Have you _seen_ what is going on out there?" Sif asked. "Asgardians and Jotunns _singing_ together! Going to battle together as equals and allies. Everything truly _is_ possible. I would not have believed that before. But now I've seen it. So I have to believe it!"

"That's a good point." Loki smiled and he exhaled. "Win Thor… Just win." he asked and Sif nodded.

Dammit… Just win.


	97. Chapter 97

Thors heart was hammering, he could feel the blood rushing to his ears… There it was. Loki had been correct.

Right above them was a massive spaceship…. _Massive!_ It looked like it could contain a small country, but there was more than one spaceship. It was surrounded by hundreds or perhaps even thousands of smaller crafts, flying around the big one as if they were bees staying close to their queen.

Beside Thor Doctor Strange was clutching his hand over his infinity stone… Their plan had worked. They had all been lured to this specific position by the infinity stones that they had.

Slowly, the grand ship lowered and so did all the small ones around them and then, a large hatch opened revealing a number of people.

Thor seethed as his hands tightened around Stormbreaker. "Where is Thanos?" he asked.

Ebony Maw stood in front, right beside him was Corvus Claive, Obsedian Cull and Proxima midnight.

Ebony lifted his head. "Our father and master have other callings, things which must be done. We are here in his stead. Rejoice!" he spread out his arms. "For your planet has been chosen. It will be saved! And soon, the entire universe will be saved as well!"

Tony spat on the ground. "Bullshit." he stated.

"Our father allowed us to give you an offer." Corvus informed as he stepped forward. "Give us the stones, we know there are three right in front of us. Then only half of your planet shall perish."

"And if we refuse?" Clint asked.

Promixa smiled. " _All_ life on the planet will be wiped out." she informed holding up her axe. "So what will it be?"

Tony smirked grimly. "Neither." he said. "NOW!" he shouted and just then, multiple armours came flying. Tony's own armours, slamming into spaceships which were still in the air sending them crashing to the ground and in between them, hiding between all the flying armours was a woman, zooming between them and right into the group of Thanos's children like they were bowling pins.

Steve reached up an arm as he screamed. "ATTAAAAAACK!" and everyone roared as they ran, meeting the hordes of Chitauri.

Thor huffed as he ran and held up Stormbreaker and swung it, decapitating the first chitauri and then it continued.

Soon the bodies started piling up, Chitauris, everywhere. But Thor did notice… The children had mysteriously vanished. They had gone to look for the stones…. Blast. And their target Thanos wasn't even here. They had to keep going, until Thanos came.

* * *

Sif was sitting in silence… Loki had returned to his body. Trying to safe his magic, use it for healing. Which he really ought to.

A war was going on out there… Sif should be in it… She shouldn't just…

"Ah there you are."

Sif's eyes widened as she stood up grabbing her sword and saw… A white alien with stringy hair smiling.

"Who are you?" Sif asked clutching her sword.

The aliens eyes though weren't on Sif, they were only on Loki. "My master piece… Gone missing. How I missed you." he stated as he moved closer, reaching his hands for Loki.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sif screamed as she got into the way, pushing the Alien back with her sword.

The alien though barely flinched as he looked down at the blade then up at Sif as he smiled. Then he reached out a hand and then suddenly Sif felt herself being lifted from the ground, telekinesis. And then thrown aside into the wall while the alien continued towards Loki.

"No…" Sif hissed as she looked up. "Get away." she hissed reaching for her dagger and then she saw. Lokis eyes were open, wide open showing their green. And they were filled with terror.

"Oh… beautiful." The alien breathed sliding a white finger across Lokis face. "Unable to move, unable to scream. You truly must be terrified."

Sif hissed as she stood up, clutching her dagger, she could swear she was seeing Loki, trying to shake his head but was prevented. It didn't matter. Sif had a job, this was her job!

And she roared as she came running with her dagger aiming it at the aliens neck, only for him to reach up a hand and sweep Sif aside with her telekinesis.

Lokis eyes widened and then, suddenly in an instance he turned blue as a shock wave of ice came from his body and pushed the alien back as he covered his face.

"SIF!" Lokis astral projection was floating above his body. "Get out of here, you are with child! You are in no condition to fight!"

"No!" Sif shouted as she got up on her knee. "You are defenceless, I can't leave you! Thor would never be able to forgive me."

"He put you here to keep you safe you idiot!" Loki hissed. "Ebony she has nothing to do with this, let her go!" he demanded.

Ebony how-ever smiled. "Oh you care about her, nice to know. Now, go back to where you would feel the most terror." he asked as suddenly just grabbed Lokis Astral projection and shovelled it back into his body, then he turned to Sif. "And you, warrior maiden." he held up his hands.

What he would have done after that was impossible to know, an orange portal opened up and Doctor Strange himself came flying inside ramming into Ebony Maw.

"Doctor Strange!" Sif gasped.

"Get out of here!" Strange demanded as his hands was lightening in orange. "Take Loki and get out!"

Sif nodded. "Right!" and she rushed to Loki, tore off his mask and the IV's going into him making blood splutter from the wounds. Lokis body was still blue. No matter, Sif slung him over her shoulder and just ran.

Ebony though had already forgotten them as his eyes were on Strange. "The stone…" he whispered. "You have it… Give it to me."

"No." Strange crossed his arms. "The stone stays with me!"

Ebony smirked. "Fine. Have it your way then." he said and roared as he came for Strange and Strange stood ready lifting his shield while Sif escaped the building with Loki over her shoulder.

"Saving your ass again." Sif commented. "You're welcome." then she couldn't help but feel her stomach… It felt fine… Thank the norns. They were fine. For now.

* * *

Thor roared as he swung his axe as Proxima Midnight who easily blocked and laughed, seemingly enjoying the fight. "Oh so you're Thor. I heard about you." she chuckled.

"Shut it." Thor seethed.

"The golden Prince. How dear Loki would scream and curse your name!" Proxima grinned.

"YOU DID THAT TO HIM!" Thor roared as he continued.

Behind him a couple of Jotunn brothers were fighting on their own. Helbindi shooting ice and Bylestir decapitating incoming chitauri with his sword.

Thor pushed Proxima back so she slid across the ground and she laughed. "So strong! Thor King of Asgard!"

Thor huffed. "Come then." he invited.

Proxima smiled and then looked behind Thor, then she laughed as she jumped up in the air and then threw her axe down but not towards Thor.

Thor turned around to see what her target was and wide-eyed he realized Helbindi! Using all his concentration looking the other direction.

Thor saw it before it happened, but he was to far away.

Proxima with her axe, sailing through the air right for Helbindis back, Helbindi whom was busy keeping hordes of enemies back with his ice.

It was like the world entered slow motion as Thor reached out a hand towards the Jotunn Prince. He opened his mouth to yell his warning, even if it was to late. The axe would land before the words could even form on Thors tongue. Helbindi… No.

And then suddenly, another figure came from Helbindis left, another Jotunn. King Bylestir whom grabbed Helbindi and threw them both to the side, only for the axe to firmly lodge itself into Bylestirs shoulder and he screamed as he fell to the ground.

"BROTHER!" Helbindi shouted as the Axe was pulled out by Proxima and she laughed. "Bye Bye blue blue." she said ready to strike again.

This time though Thor had time to come to the rescue as he roared swinging his axe, barely did Proxima manage to parry surprised by Thors rage.

And then suddenly Helbindi came from the other side and he roared, his face and eyes twisted with a rage Thor had never before seen on the Jotunn Prince whom was always so calm.

Proxima had to dance to avoid all the attacks but that wasn't enough as finally Helbindi stapped her with a spear of Ice going through her body and Proxima screamed, giving Thor the precious seconds he needed as he swung his axe and firmly planted it in Proximas chest, cleaving through her heart.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

Helbindi and Thor both gasped as they looked at each other, seeing each other covered in dirt and blood.

Then Helbindis eyes widened and he turned. "BROTHER!" he screamed running for Bylestir who was laying on the ground with a open wound going from his shoulder to his chest.

"Bylestir!" Thor gasped as well as he came running.

Bylestir groaned as he laid on the ground, blood quickly pouring out. "Helbindi…"

Helbindi hissed. "I'm sorry! This is my fault. I have grown complacent! I should have been much more aware!" he stated as he put his hands over Bylestirs wound and then released ice which quickly encapsulated the wound and effectively stopped the bleeding.

Thor sighed relieved, at least this meant Bylestir wouldn't bleed out. Then his one blue eye grew harsh as he looked at Bylestir. "You all right?"

Bylestir hissed as he clinched his teeth. "I had worse. Don't mind me." he stated. "You have a job to do, don't you? Isn't it your job to protect _all_ the nine realms? Thor All father?" he asked.

Thor sucked in a breath then nodded. "Aye."

Then Helbindi looked up, rage in his tear filled eyes. "Get them King Thor!" he asked. "Don't worry about my brother. I'll watch over him. Get those who did this!" he asked.

"Will you be all right?" Thor asked.

"We are Jotunns from Jotunnheim!" Helbindi stated, his red eyes burning. "In our realm, death lurks in every direction. Every day is a struggle. But we survive! That is what Jotunns do! We survive and we _live!"_ he stated as he stood up, his hands sizzling with his magic. "No one touches my brother!" he stated in a voice filled with anger as he took position and Bylestir smirked from the ground then hissed from the pain. Then Helbindi swallowed. "This is my fault… My time at Midgard made me soft, I should have noticed the enemy. Forgive me brother." Helbindi asked.

"Don't think of it." Bylestir asked. "I know what kind of world you are envisioning. One where we wont have to struggle every day. Only you could envision such a future for Jotunnheim. And we need that to, someone able to envision it… I need it. I could never envision it myself."

"That is for tomorrow!" Helbindi stated. "Today, we _fight!"_

And Thor nodded. "Keep Bylestir safe!" he demanded.

"Don't even need to ask." Helbindi smirked grimly and Thor nodded then finally ran off.


	98. Chapter 98

Sif gasped as she ran through the streets with Loki slung over her shoulder. Thankfully it was easy to get lost in the crowds as all the Midgardians were screaming as well running in all directions while spaceships flew above them.

Sif turned a corner into a tighter alleyway and found several small backdoors, she found one that seemed the most frail and kicked it open to enter what seemed like a storage room in the back of someone's house. Sif sighed deeply, they should be safe here.

Then finally she noticed, a hand right on her stomach, lightly pressing against it. "HEY!" Sif shouted. "Keep your hands to yourself!" she demanded as she looked down to see Lokis pale white hand on her stomach, only then to realize the small green sparks coming from his hand towards her stomach.

"Must…. Protect… Asgard." Loki managed to get through his lips, his voice was so hoarse, barely even a whisper.

"Loki I'm fine!" Sif assured, only briefly wondering when he had turned back into an Aisir.

Loki managed to shake his head, it was so weak though.

"You need to safe your strength for yourself." Sif stated then gently put Loki down on the ground where he could lean up against the wall. His head though was dropping forward, as if he didn't even have the strength to raise his own head. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Loki didn't reply, just gasped for deep breaths. It sounded painful.

"Sorry, just rest." Sif asked as she headed for the door she had kicked in and then replaced it. Then pushed the washing machine and other appliances in front of it.

"Who are you what are you doing?!" A voice shouted and Sif twirled around. Then she saw, a stairway going down stood a man holding a baseball bat in his hands.

"I'm sorry!" Sif held up her arms. "We mean no harm we swear, we had to find a place to hide. My friend is very very hurt! And I… I'm with child." she admitted.

The man tightened his hands around his baseball bat as he took a few steps up to fully reveal his bulky frame. He looked at Sif, and then Loki sitting on the floor.

Loki did not look good, the places where Sif had ripped out the IV's were freely bleeding, his frame was so incredible thin and his breaths sounded like death itself.

Finally the man lowered his bat. "Come on down." he then asked and Sif blinked.

"After the last attack on the city I re-enforced the basement." The man informed. "We got food and beds down there. Come on." he gestured.

"We?" Sif asked.

The man nodded. "My wife and our children. Come on." he gestured again.

Sif nodded as she picked up Loki again, this time in a bridal position and walked down the stairs to where she saw a middle aged woman with mouse brown hair together with her blond teenage daughter and two younger sons.

The daughter gasped. "HEY!" she shouted. "Isn't that that Loki guy?! Who attacked us ten years ago?!"

Sif gasped as she stood with Loki in her arms, then she swallowed. "He didn't do anything this time, look at him. He's hurt. Please." she asked.

The family all looked startled as Loki was laying there, his breaths so loud and rattled.

Then the wife stepped forward. "What are you waiting for! He needs to lay down, come on. The bed is over here!" she gestured. "David get the first aid kid, he's loosing blood!"

"Yes dear!" The husband exclaimed as she ran and Sif smiled relieved as she followed the woman to another which true enough had a couple of beds where she laid Loki down on the nearest one.

Then Sif smiled as she leaned over Loki. "See… We're fine now." she assured. "We're going to be fine. And so is the little one."

Loki gasped for breath and then managed to speak, a hoarsh word. "Frigg…"

Sif blinked. "Frigg?" She asked. "So… It's a boy?"

Weakly Loki managed to nod.

Sif gasped for breath. A boy, she was having a boy! With blond hair and sparkling blue eyes looking like Thors. Sif was not quite sure how she knew that, she just did.

"Here is the first aid kit!" The husband came running with a red box allowing the wife to take over while Sif retrieved to another bed, sitting down touching her stomach and then realized… There was a good chance Loki had just saved this child giving them both a bit of his magic. She had been filled with adrenalin.

It was not uncommon for a body to reject a child if it believed the mother was in danger and needed all the energy.

Yes… Frigg. Frigg was a good name, she had no doubt.


	99. Chapter 99

Thor was covered in sweat, dirt and all kinds of different blood.

The constant swarm of enemies had eased down and Thor managed to get his bearings as he was looking around. Tony came flying down from the sky and landed in front of Thor, his visor opening up to reveal his face. "You seem to be holding up, that's good." Tony sighed.

Thor nodded. "Aye, we seem to have the first wave beat."

"Sort of." Tony commented. "Cap is down, broken leg. Hulk managed to take down like fifty ships by himself and that Obsedian dude. And he's not stopping."

"Good old Hulk." Thor sighed deeply swiping blood from his forehead. "Though this is far from over. They are merely restructuring." he pointed out.

"Or… They are just waiting for the big guy to arrive." Tony breathed as Thor nodded seriously. Then he halted, he turned around and looked up.

Tony did as well and they both quieted as above them was a massive, _massive_ ship. Blocking out the ship.

"The mother ship." Tony breathed. "You think that…"

Thor looked determined as his hand tightened around Gungnir and then he ran without another word.

"Hey wait!" Tony shouted as he let the visor slid back down and he flew with Thor to catch up.

* * *

Thor didn't even notice if Tony was following or not… He just had to get to that ship. Had to. On that ship was the source of all of this misery. The titan.

Thanos… He was so strong. He had picked up Thor, as if it was nothing. Had nearly crushed Thors skull under his foot. Thor had felt it, his own cranium aching, almost giving in… But that would not have been the end of it. Thanos would not have stopped after that, he would never have stopped.

As long as Thanos lived. No one was safe… Loki… Sif… Bylestir… Helbindi… Tony… Steve… _everyone._

Thor had to run through a forest patch with several trees then finally found himself in a clearing where the ship lowered.

Thor gasped as he looked at it then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked down to see Natasha right next to him. "You all right?" she asked.

Thor nodded. "Please stand back. No offence, but only the strongest one should face this one."

"I hear you." Carol Danvers stepped forward raising her hands. "We got this one king Thor."

The hulk stepped forward, huffing. "Hulk SMASH!" he proclaimed.

"I hope so." Thor breathed. "But I fear not even your power will be…" he didn't manage to finish, the hatch opened… Slowly. First revealing a thick pair of legs, then a torso and then at last… The Titan himself.

By the sight of him, Thor couldn't help but shake. The terror and hurt still fresh in his mind, somehow his missing eye seemed to be thrubbing again and his head aching and hurting. No! Thor shook his head. He had to stay sharp…. All or everything.

Finally the hatch had stopped opening, and slowly the Titan stepped out, walking down the ramp and there he stood before them in all his glory.

"So…" Thanos spoke in a soft voice. "We meet again."

"Stand down you oversized grape!" Tony exclaimed. "We beat your army the first time and we'll do it again."

Slightly Thanos tilted his head. "You have yet to face even a fraction of my army." he commented making Thors eyes widen and Thanos sighed, almost as if he couldn't be bothered. "It need not be like this children." he said. "Only half will have to perish and the rest… The rest will be saved!" he pointed out. "What is worse? A quick painless death for only half, or a slow agonizing death for everybody?" he asked.

"You're insane!" Tony exclaimed. "You think that's for you to decide. Eat shit!"

"Ah, so be it." Thanos commented. "You are fighting with valour… You death will be pointless. But honourable."

"Loki told me about you!" Thor suddenly shouted earning Thanos's attention. "He told me, you justify your abhorrent actions with your idea of being the saviour. But it is a flimsy excuse at best! You _enjoy_ it! You're a monster!"

If Thanos was moved by that, he didn't show it. "Or perhaps…" he spoke. "That is what you call projection. Dear Loki did seem to enjoy it, didn't he?" he asked. "As he got to lead his army and invade, as he got to be the conqueror himself… Did he not grin? Did he not enjoy himself?" he asked.

"Oh yes, he was grinning." Thor swallowed. "His pain behind a fake grin. Like you are hiding your malice behind your soft voice… I have grown up, being told pretty lies to justify horrible actions. I know what it sounds like. Who are you? To think he can safe the universe?" he asked.

"I'm the only one with the will to do it. The only one who dares admit what needs being done. And that's why the mission fall to me." Thanos said. "I do not enjoy it, I gain no happiness from it. I simply know it has to be done. And so it will be done, even if it has to be by my own hand."

Thor was shaking. "The river of bloods you have created… Combined they are an ocean planet, aren't they?" he asked. "An ocean planet of pure blood… Perhaps even more. And all those you left behind. Suffering, shaking."

"Suffering makes us stronger, better." Thanos replied. "You have suffered yourself, have you not? Thor Odinson. And your suffering has made you grow. You have become wiser… Stronger… Better. Is this not true?"

Thor was shaking, his entire body shaking. "And you think that justifies this?" he asked then his one eye looked up, anger burning. "NOTHING JUSTIFIES WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" he roared as he jumped forward with raised axe.

He swung it down and then… Thanos grabbed Thors axe stopping him in mid air with a hand, gloved in a golden gauntlet which had two stones shining from it. "Is this courage or foolishness?" Thanos asked. "I nearly killed you ones, only Lokis foolish actions saved you and now you try again? … I can't help but admirer you. But it is for naught." he stated as he just swept Thor aside sending him crashing into a tree.

And then Carol came, roaring with a raised fist only to be backhanded the otherway, follow up by Hulk who was roaring lifting a fist and aimed for Thanos's head, only for Thanos to grab Hulks fist and holding it up in the air as he smiled, a light in his eyes.

The Hulks eyes widened, pure shock coming over him.

"Beast." Was Thanos's simple word and threw him aside as well.

Tony was gaping, simply gaping as he saw their three strongest hitters just swept aside as if they were nothing. Then he hissed ."All right guys all bets are off! Any dirty trick in the book and it totally counts!" he shouted as he fired mini missiles at Thanos.

Natasha roared as she started firing her guns, Clint came with explosive arrows creating a firework of attacks all aimed at Thanos who just stood, each pellet just sliding off. Eat little missile looking harmless.

Thor groaned as he sat up then he saw it… And he realized. NO! Thanos was going to kill them, he was going to kill all of them.

Then suddenly from the tree tops came, a green woman screaming as she fell down and then planted a knife in Thanos's neck making Thanos roar. Then he turned to face the woman and he halted. "Gamora…"

Gamora hissed as she sat on the ground holding her knife now coated in Thanos's blood. "Not again… You will not get away with this again!" she hissed.

Thanos sighed. "Oh daughter, so this is the path you have chosen."

"I am not your daughter." Gamora swallowed. "You _killed_ my mother and my father. And then you think taking me in could make up for that?" she asked as she stood up. "You're a monster!"

"It hurts me hear you say that." Thanos sighed deeply.

"Good! I hope it hurts really fucking bad!" Gamora hissed as Drax came with his own sword roaring and Thanos turned managing to block.

"NOW!" Thor yelled as he and Carol re-entered the fight, now with all four working together they managed to enter a dodge dance, though barely any hit landed.

Hulk was shaking from where he said. "Strong… Stronger than hulk. Not possible." he gasped.

"Hey!" Tony shouted beside Hulk. "Big guy, look at me!"

And Hulk looked up.

"I face people _way_ stronger than me every single day. Has that ever stopped me?" Tony asked. "They need your help! Your friends need you!"

"Friends…" Hulk gasped then looked up. "Friends need HULK!" he shouted and got up again this time managing to hit Thanos in the head which surprisingly made Thanos stumble a bit and Thor saw it..

Lokis word… Do not hesitate… Do not hold back… Do not have mercy… Go for the kill…

Thor felt the power fill his body, he was the god of thunder. Something else came from his weapon though.. A coldness as from a Jotunn, a strenght as from a warrior maiden and a warmth, as if from a new life.

It filled him, filled every corner of Thors being as he roared and threw Stormbreaker, giving it all the power it had. Thanos was only stumbling for a second, it was all he was ever going to get, his only shot!

And then… Stormbreaker with all these powers combined made contact with Thanos's neck and then… cut Thanos head clean off.

Everyone silenced, they just watched as a huge purple headless body was standing and then… It fell to the ground and Thanos's head rolled on the ground and then stopped, Thanos's shocked eyes looking up into nothingness.

There was silence, utter silence as they all wide-eyed starred at the body and then a scream.

They looked around and saw the aliens, the chitauri scream.

"Retreat… RETREAAAAT!" and they all screamed as they retreated to their spaceships.

"We…" Tony gasped. "We won." he looked at the others not even believing it. "We won, we beat Thanos."

Thor gasped, he swallowed. His entire body shaking, a tear falling down his face and then he sniffed. "Loki… Sif… We're okay now." he swallowed and his one eye widened. "LOKI!" he shouted as he turned and ran, no one stopped him.

* * *

Thor ran, then he called upon stormbreaker without a second thought and quickly used it to fly, it carried him to the hospital where Loki and Sif were supposed to be, he rushed up the stairs and smacked open the door only to see a hospital room in ruins and Thor gasped. "SIF!" he shouted. "LOKIII!"

"Thor…" a weak voice sounded and Thor looked down to see Doctor Stephen Strange on the floor, exhausted and beaten, he sported a big blue eye and next to him was the corpse of Ebony Maw laying on the ground.

"Doctor Strange!" Thor gasped. "Are you…"

"I'm fine." Strange assured then weakly lifted a hand. "And so is your family, here." he waved his hand opening an orange portal and in there Thor saw… A figure sitting by a bed which another figure was laying in.

It was Sif who looked up and she gasped. "THOR!" she shouted as she stood up.

Thor didn't even hesitate as he ran inside and grabbed Sif in a tight hug. "Thank the norns! Thank the norns!" he cried.

"You won?" Sif asked.

"Aye… I won." Thor swallowed as he let go so he could grab Sif's face. "I had to right? So we can rebuild Asgard. So we can make a great realm for the little one right?" he swallowed, tears streaming down his face and he kissed Sif's forehead harshly, and then his lips moved a bit further down to meet her lips.

Finally they parted and Thor turned to the figure in bed. "Loki…" he breathed.

Slowly Lokis eyes opened and looked up at Thor, the green eyes misty.

"It's okay now." Thor assured as he fell to his knees. "Thanos is dead… Head removed from body. He's gone Loki. You're safe now."

"Tho… Thor…" Loki managed to speak in a weak voice.

"Aye." Thor replied grabbing Lokis hand, holding it tight.

"Thor…" Loki repeated in an exhausted but relieved voice as he closed his eyes and leaned back as a tear fell down his face.

"Rest now brother." Thor asked as he leaned over and kissed Loki on the forehead. "You no longer have a reason to be scared. You can rest peacefully."

Loki exhaled deeply and true enough seemed to relax, though he had yet to let go of Thors hand.

Sif smiled as she stood behind them. "Thank the norns you are both all right." she sighed deeply.

"We have to rebuild Asgard, I can't die you." Thor smiled. "I already tried loosing my entire family… Not again." he shook his head.

Sif put a hand on Thors shoulder. "It'll be all right now." she assured. "Tomorrow is a new day."

And Thor nodded. "Aye… It is."


	100. Chapter 100

After having first apologized and then thanked the humans many times who had given Sif and Loki shelter. Thor picked up Loki by himself, and together the trio left the building to make their way to the camp outside of New York where he was sure to meet up with the rest of the Asgardians and Jotunns.

Thor swallowed as he remembered how badly Bylestir had been hurt, and he had left him and Helbindi behind… He hoped they were all right.

Only to quickly did Loki pass out from exhaustion. Thor really didn't like this… Loki was little more than a ragged doll in his arms.

He knew that Loki was a very proud person whom under any normal circumstance would have been objected to be mothered let around being carried around like he was a sick body… That more than anything showed that Loki wasn't well at all.

It felt like it took forever, but finally they reached the camp and true enough. They were quickly swarmed by Asgardians.

"My king!" One asked. "Is it true, you delivered the killing stroke?"

"King Thor our hero!" "Your majesty."

"Please." Thor asked making them all quiet. "It warms my heart to see you well. We won the day, and soon enough we will celebrate. First though, we need to asses. Take care of the wounded." he swallowed. "Has anyone seen King Bylestir?" he asked and people silenced.

Then a woman stepped forward. "Yes my king. This way." she gestured.

Thor nodded as he followed the woman carrying Loki in his arms, finally they reached a tent where the woman opened the flap for Thor and allowed him to step inside.

By the sight that met him did Thor breath a deep sigh of relief, for there was Bylestir in bed, wrapped up tight in bandages and very alive with Helbindi sitting on the ground next to him, also bandaged up several places.

Bylestirs head lifted and he looked at Thor, then he send him a grim smile. "You did it." he stated.

"I couldn't have done it without the weapon Loki got me." Thor informed looking around then finally found an empty bed where he gently put down Loki. He took a look at Lokis face and gently swept away a strain of black hair obscuring Lokis face, then turned back to Bylestir. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'll survive. Like I always have." Bylestir stated grimly.

"Close one though." Helbindi admitted. "I was… Overwhelmed. To many Chitauri, they almost got me. If it had not been for those brave warriors who came to our rescue."

"Who?" Thor asked.

"I believe you call them the warrior three." Bylestir commented. "Hogunn, Fandral and Volstagg right?"

Helbindi nodded. "Yes… They saved us."

"That's good. I'm glad you're okay." Thor sighed then turned, looking worried at Loki.

"Loki don't seem to be doing good." Helbindi couldn't help but point out.

"No…" Thor sighed deeply then turned back. "But I don't know what I can do about it."

"I did have a thought…" Helbindi then admitted.

"And that is?" Thor asked.

"Well, remember when Lokis skin suddenly healed." Helbindi asked.

"Yes, it was amazing. He does have amazing healing magic doesn't he?" Thor asked.

"Actually… Loki didn't do that." Helbindi admitted making Thor blink. "I did." Helbindi then admitted. "I touched Loki and my touch transformed him to his Jotunn self, when I stopped touching him he reverted to Aisir and his skin was healed though… Doctor Strange informed me his insides were still very damaged and my touch couldn't do more than that."

"Oh.." Thor swallowed. "I… I see."

"I was wondering though." Helbindi commented. "What about the Casket of winters?" he asked. "If we allow Loki to bath in its energy it might heal him."

That made Thor halt and his eyes widened.

"To bad huh." Sif sighed.

"What… Why are you saying that?" Thor asked.

"The casket was on Asgard right?" Sif asked. "It must have been destroyed now."

"Well erhm… Actually." Thor blushed deeply.

Sif frowned. "What?"

Bylestir smirked from where he sat. "Oh, so you didn't tell anyone?" he asked.

"Told what?" Sif asked.

"Heh… It never came up. It was before Loki re-appeared on Midgard, while we still thought he was dead." Thor stated. "I sort of… I snook into Asgards vaults." he admitted. "And I took the casket of winters… and gave it back to Jotunnheim."

"Wait… What?!" Sif exclaimed. "You _stole_ the casket of winters from the vault?!" she asked.

"No I returned it to its rightful owner!" Thor exclaimed. "I just… Did it without telling anyone at Asgard."

"Wow…" Sif blinked. "You really are Lokis brother! That sounds like something Loki would say."

"Hehe." Thor blushed. "It's good though, we can try it!" he turned to the two Jotunns. "At least we can try! It might be able to heal Loki!"

Bylestir sighed deeply. "King Thor… I would gladly lend you the casket of winters for this endeavour, but we are still stranded on Midgard."

"Not for long, I'll get us home." Thor said. "I promise." he halted. "Doctor Strange still have the space stone, that at least should be able to transport us. We just need to…convince him to give it back."

Bylestir glared at Thor. "Could you tell him that I am a regent of a realm that is constantly at odds with itself. I _need_ to get back to Jotunnheim!" and then he hissed in pain, forcing Bylestir to sit back.

"You need to heal brother." Helbindi commented.

Bylestir hissed annoyed but laid back as he groaned.

Then Thor felt it, his own aches and pains. His empty eye socket was hurting as well.

"Thor…" Sif breathed touching his arm. "You need to lay down to. You look like death."

Drowsily Thor nodded, then laid down on the ground next to Lokis bed.

Sif sighed as she shook her head, but grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Thor "This is what I am in for isn't it?" she asked while tugging Thor in. "Well fine. I'll take care of _all_ the children involved." she commented stroking Thors hair one time, then stood up only so she could also tug Loki in with another blanket.

"King Thor is a lucky man." Bylestir commented and Sif turned to him.

"A warrior and a woman, brave and kind. Should you ever be tired of Asgard. Jotunnheim would only be better of with such a woman." Bylestir smirked.

Sif laughed amused. "Nice try King Bylestir, but I am settled thank you."

"Most likely for the better." Bylestir admitted. "My new shield brother and my newly found little brother most likely will need someone like you around."

Sif smiled. "Thor looks up to you, did you know that?" he asked. "I think… He wants you to be his older brother."

"Hmm." Bylestir smirked amused. "That's funny… I look up to him."

Sif blinked, then she smiled. "I would never have believed it. Not just peace, but friendship between Asgard and Jotunnheim. And I'm really happy about it too!"

"Yeah…" Helbindi sighed from where he was sitting. "Me to."

"You know, I think we're going to be fine." Sif commented and the two Jotunns nodded, the only thing between them relief and hope for the future.


	101. Chapter 101

Thor sucked in a deep breath, he was standing at a clear spot carrying Loki in his arms.

Next to him was Bylestir, Helbindi and a couple of other Jotunns.

Strange had agreed to return the space stone rather quickly, and had even created a new container for the space stone for them to use. This time in the shape of a sphere, shining just as blue as the Tesserect had. But with new restrictions in an attempt to make it less dangerous.

This also meant they couldn't use its full power and they had decided it was only safe to transport ten people at the time, so they had to take several travels to transport first to Jotunns back and later the Asgardians.

Strange had also said… There wasn't more he could do for Loki, other than just keep him alive. If they thought the casket could help him, at least it was worth a shot.

Thor was just grateful that Bylestir had allowed Thor and Loki to come with the first group to try.

"Ready?" Thor asked and the others nodded.

"Let's get back to Jotunnheim." Bylestir said and Thor nodded as he held the space stone in his hand, closed his eyes and called upon the power like he had before and the next second, they all felt themselves sweeping across the galaxy before finally, they landed in the thick white snow of Jotunnheim.

Above them the sky was dark, the snow seemed to light up the landscape on its own as the Jotunns looked around.

Then Bylestir closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "How I missed this." he commented.

Thor elected not to comment, to him this was very dark and dreary but looking around he could clearly see how all the Jotunns revelled in it. Then Thor looked down at the figure in his arms and saw the blue color of a Jotunn slowly crawling across Lokis skin turning him blue.

Thor could only assume that ones again this was just Lokis natural bodily reaction to deal with the temperatures around him. Thor himself were wearing thick enchanted furs to deal with the cold. Thankfully they seemed to be working just fine.

"The capital is this way brother!" Helbindi pointed. "We are not far." he smiled.

Bylestir nodded and soon they walked.

Thor recognised the place, they walked beside a river up river into the mountains, it really was strange seeing it from the ground this time instead of from up above. Thor remembered the little settlement Bylestir had made at this spot, and now it was the capital of Jotunnheim.

As they walked forward Thor became more and more eager to see it for himself, up close. The things Bylestir and his Jotunns had build.

As they walked the darkness fell over the land. Soon it was night, the snow reflecting what-ever little there was giving it all an odd soft light… It was quite beautiful.

Finally they reached a massive wall build in stone and dark wood. Thor clearly remembered, he had seen Bylestir dragging stones with the others to build this very thing. It was impressive up close, especially as he had seen the humble beginnings of it.

As they stood in front of the door Bylestir looked up and then shouted. "OPEN UP!" he demanded. "I Bylestir have returned! Your king!"

Almost immediately the doors started to open, slowly and with a creaking sound. And finally it opened up letting out a warm light coming from countless of torches attached to the buildings and there stood, all the Jotunns.

One shouted. "THE KING HAS RETURNED!" and then a big hurrai from the others.

Bylestir smirked as he put a hand on his sword and stepped inside. "Indeed!" he spoke making them all silence. "I apologize for the delay. First we faced the goddess of death herself and we were victourus!" he shouted to much cheer. "How ever that was not the end, we faced a Titan! By the name of Thanos. And ones again VICTORY!" he shouted to much screamed.

As Bylestir lowered his fist they all silenced.

"Soon I shall tell you all about it." Bylestir promised. "For now… King Thor of Asgard is here as a guest. Treat him with respect, your king demands it."

There was silence, stunned silence as all turned to Thor.

And Thor stood with Loki in his arms, then realized it had to look odd. Him the only Aisir standing there, carrying around with a limp Jotunn.

"I…" Thor halted. "I am honoured." he said. "King Bylestir and his warriors has showcased bravery, as great if not even greater than any Asgardian. His aid helped turning the ties of battle. Asgard owe him and his warriors much. And I am honoured to now stand among his people."

There was stunned silence, absolutely stunned. The Jotunns looked confused at Thor, then at each other. It looked like nobody really knew what to do.

"Look I…" Thor tried. "I know, I committed a huge injustice to your realm. And your people." he said. "What I did… was horrible. That day I was nothing but a mindless monster. Since then I have learned, I learned how wrong I was. The people of Jotunnheim are quite something. This city." he looked around. "This was not just some mercy from the Asgardians, no. This is yours, because you _build_ it! You owe nothing to no one. This was all you. No tricks, no magic. Just will and determination and… We, the Aisir. We have grown arrogant, we ought to learn from you. Not the other way around. And if you would let me… I would like to learn."

There was silence, absolute silence.

Then suddenly a shout from the back. "HAIL KING THOR"

Everyone turned to see a lonely Jotunn with his arm in the air.

"Hail our King Bylestir!" The Jotunn shouted again. "And if he wills it, hail King Thor!"

Bylestir nodded. "I will it." he stated then finally, more started to join in in shouts, chanting their kings name and Thor smiled, hope spreading in his chest.

"Well then!" Bylestir spread out his arms. "Your king has returned from victourious battle! Bring out the food and mead!" he demanded. "Let's feast tonight!"

And everyone roared as they held up their arms and then dispersed to fetch the items.

Bylestir smirked. "Come this way, the casket is this way." he gestured at Thor whom nodded as he walked with Bylestir followed by Helbindi.

They walked to what was combined throne room and feasting hall. Thor looked around, seeing the wooden beams. The long tables, the finely carved throne. All created by the people who were here.

They continued to behind the throne where there was a door leading to another room. A hallways with several doors, finally they reached stairs made of ice going down, and as they ventured down now everything was ice. A tunnel carved into the ice itself. On the way Bylestir had grabbed a torch which he held up.

The flame reflecting in the ice, then they reached what looked like a dead end but Bylestir held up his hand and the next moment the wall slid aside revealing what looked like an alter with the casket standing on it. "There it is." Bylestir said as he turned to Thor.

Thor swallowed as he stepped inside, gently did he put Loki down on the ground next to the casket. "I pray to the norns this will work." he breathed.

Lokis eyes opened slowly to reveal their red in his Jotunn form, they looked very drowsy as they looked up at Thor.

"Don't worry Loki. Just rest… Hopefully you will be a lot better soon." Thor asked.

Helbindi stepped in. "You might want to step back king Thor. I think this will be just a bit to cold for Aisir."

Thor nodded as he stepped back while Helbindi approached the casket, he put his blue hands on the lid and then opened it up.

It was like a storm came from the casket and Thor had to lift his arm to shield his face while pure energy came forcing Thor to step back.

"What now?" Bylestir asked.

"Now we give it time." Helbindi sighed as he stepped towards them. "We should go back upstairs and check on Loki later."

Thor swallowed but finally had to concede as the bitter wind was indeed to much for him, already he felt his own veins freezing even with the enchanted furs and he stepped back.

Bylestir put a hand on Thors shoulder and guided him back, it was with a last longing look Thor looked over his shoulder to get a glance at Lokis Jotunn frame laying in the midsts of the snowstorm created by the casket, then finally walked out.

Outside Thor halted as he wide-eyed witnessed the big bon fire which had been build in the centre of the town while they had been gone. That was an incredible speed to build a bon fire!

And then a torch was put to the sticks and they lithe up in flames as kegs were brought out and busted open to welcome the kings.

And then as drinks went around, the stories began. _Everyone_ eager to hear of Bylestirs tales, what he had been doing while away. There was an impressive new scar running down his body from where Proxima Midnight had nearly cleaved him in half, and Bylestir fully admitted to the entire story as people cheered.

Soon food was brought out as well and shared around, the plate came in front of Thor and Thor blinked by the sight.

"Isn't that Ursa tongue?" Thor asked pointing at it earning everyone attention.

Helbindi nodded. "Yes it is, it is considered a delicacy here."

"I never tried it." Thor smiled as he picked a piece up with two fingers. Everyone was looking at Thor as he examined the little piece of meat then finally put it in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, then he lightened up. "Hey! That's not half bad!"

That made everyone smile, Bylestir smirked amused.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Loki refused to even try it." Helbindi chuckled.

"Loki has always been a picky eater." Thor laughed. "And he has accused me of eating like a pig while not even looking at what I put in my mouth."

"Indeed." Helbindi smirked then he quieted as he looked behind Thor, everyone else did as well.

Thor blinked. "What is it?" he asked then he turned and stopped, for there was a newcomer. Looking like one of the Jotunns… But smaller.

Long black hair, green clothes. And he was standing up by himself.

"Loki…" Thor gasped.

Loki smiled lightly as he looked up, his eyes looking drowsy, ready to close at any second. "In the flesh." he spoke in a weak voice.

Thor stood up, then he smiled as he rushed towards Loki and pulled him into a tight hug. "You're okay!" he cried.

Loki chuckled weakly from Thors arms. "Just… tired." he sighed. "But aye… I'll be all right."

"HAHAAAA!" Thor laughed happily. "Thank the norns."

"Come on I couldn't just stay immobile forever." Loki smirked. "Without my help you're going to get lost."

"Aye." Thor swallowed.

"You weren't supposed to admit it." Loki pointed out.

"Why ever not?" Thor asked as he stood back. "Come sit down with us Loki!" he asked. "Try that Ursa tongue, it's actually not half bad."

For a moment Loki looked like he wanted to say some sort of profanity but finally held back. "FINE!" he exclaimed. "I'll taste the damn tongue, happy now?" he asked and Thor chuckled as he guided Loki with him to where they could all sit together while drinking, eating and listening to stories.


	102. Chapter 102

Even though Loki had clearly healed, he was still weak. He did his best to stay up and listen to stories with Thor, but soon enough his head started dripping and then he outright fell a sleep leaning up against Thor.

Thor did not mind, _at all._ In fact he was smiling all over his face. But agreed it would probably be better to guide Loki to a bed.

The next morning Loki had to lean up against Thor as they walked to an empty spot where they could transport themselves back to Midgard. He did how-ever plainly refuse to be carried. When Thor offered Loki gave Thor a look that was sending daggers his direction.

That was good news! Lokis stubborn pride was returning, he truly was doing better.

Soon after they re-entered the Midgardian camp, Loki hanging unto Thors arm and then the Asgardians came and all cheered by the sight of Loki standing up by himself.

"I'm all right." Loki assured in a hoarse voice. "Really I'm fine. I'm okay." he said.

Sif smirked as she stepped in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You look like death." she plainly stated.

"Always a pleasure Sif." Loki commented dryly.

"How many times do I need to safe your ass?" Sif asked.

"I dunno." Loki shrugged and Sif amused shook her head.

"Thank the norns." Sif sighed deeply. "I'm glad to see you doing well."

And Loki returned the small smile.

Thor was beaming then he looked up. "My friends!" he spoke and all Asgardians and the Jotunns who remained listened. "We fought a war, we fought _two_ wars and won! This is a good day, a glorious day. The fighting is over. How-ever, the work has just begun." he said. "We lost our home. Now we must rebuild. I am aware, it is going to be hard. We are going to start from nothing. But I truly believe we can do it. We are a strong and proud people. We can rise, we can build a future, a great beautiful one. We are all in this together, every single last of us. And we _will_ rise again! All it requires is that we do not stop and keep moving forward!"

People all nodded, determination lightning in their eyes as they looked up.

"I am honored and humbled to be your king now." Thor breathed. "I hope I will give this title justice, to do _your_ loyalty justice. I swear to you, I to will keep fighting. I to will work hard! I do though know, I can't do it alone. I can't do anything alone. As much as anyone I am dependent on help. On my brothers help, on your help on…" he looked at Sif.

Sif halted where she stood and Thor offered her a hand.

Sif swallowed then stepped forward, accepted Thors hand and allowed him to pull her over next to him where he kept holding her hand.

"Look." Thor started. "I know… This wasn't planned. Not really." he said. "And I know how it will come across. That I am asking you because you will be the mother of my child… That may be part of the truth." he admitted. "How-ever, I also know. You are one I have always been able to depend on, and I am certain I always will be able to depend on you in the future. I can't do this alone, I need help. Sif…" he breathed. "Will you stand next to me in this endeavour?" he asked. "Will you join me on this journey… Become my family? Sif, if you'll allow me to become your husband. I swear to you, I will stay loyal, to the last. I will honour you as a warrior and a woman and do all in my power to offer you the respect and love you deserve."

Sif swallowed, then her eyes grew misty as her throat tied itself into a knot.

Thor bit his lip. "So erhm… What do you say?"

Sif reached forward a hand, touching Thors cheek. Looking at his scarred face, the eyepatch covering his missing eyes, the fine lines of scar tissue around it. His short hair which had started to grow out in odd ways. She looked at his wrinkles, the grime and mud. And then his shining blue eye which was as honest as ever. "Yes…" she whispered. "With all my heart. Yes." she cried.

Thor gasped and then he smiled, the two leaned over and kissed while everyone cheered.

"Hail the all father! Hail the all mother!"

"And the new one!" Sif shouted as she parted with Thor. Then she put a hand on her stomach. "Right here is the new Prince of Asgard! Prince Frigg which shall be born in our home realm, in the buildings we are now going to build!" she beamed.

People gasped and then they cheered.

"It's a boy?" Thor asked turning to Sif. "We're having a boy?!"

"If Loki is to be believed." Sif chuckled.

"It's a boy. I felt his energy." Loki sighed deeply.

"HAHAAAA!" Thor laughed. "It's a boy, we're having a boy!" then he gaped. "Frigg?! His name is Frigg?" he turned to Loki.

"Don't look at me, it was Sif's idea." Loki informed.

And Thor turned back to Sif. "What a wonderful name." he whispered.

"You really like it?" Sif asked.

"I love it." Thor said. "It's perfect."

And Sif smiled warmly as Thor offered her an arm which she happily took, sighing deeply as she leaned against Thor.


	103. Chapter 103

"Thrudna! Get down from there!" The words were yelled loudly by a boy, a boy who was exactly that age where he wanted to show people that he was a man even though he still had to grow as much as one single facial hair.

It was very obvious though that when he did, he would be the spitting image of his father. Frigg had tanned skin, warm golden hair and bright blue eyes.

Just like his sister Thrudna climbing around high above him. The only thing that really sat Thrudna apart from Frigg in looks at current time was that she had their mothers brown eyes rather than their fathers bright blue. 

Prince Frigg of Asgard took his job very seriously as the oldest in this group of children living at the palace. It was _his_ job to lead and keep them all safe.

The issue just was that his little sister Thrudna rarely made it very easy for him.

"It's all right. I can handle it!" The young girl shouted from high above where she was climbing a large tower, laughing as she was grabbing the wooden beams and swinging in them as Frigg grumbled annoyed.

"Sister! You're going to get hurt!" Frigg shouted.

"You worry to much!" Thrudna shouted back from where she hung in her arms and laughed, and then… Of course the beam she was holding unto gave in and the young girls eyes widened as suddenly it snapped and she screamed as she plummeted down.

"THRUDNA!" Frigg yelled as he ran forward without thinking and the next moment, one young Princess landed right on top of one young prince sending him to the ground.

"Frigg?" Thrudna looked down at the body under her bum. "Are you hale?" she asked as she removed herself and Frigg was just laying there flat on his stomach.

"Aaauuuw."

"Oh dear." a new voice entered, smooth and sophisticated.

"In trouble again are we?" Another voice nearly identical commented.

Frigg groaned as he looked up to see his cousins just standing around grinning at him. Narfi and Vali. Identical twins.

Both had the same ebony black hair, the same shining green eyes and the same pale skin. Most people could not tell these two apart at all.

Thankfully Frigg was not most people, and as he sat up with crossed arms the two twins smirked amused. Then Frigg glared at Thrudna. "I told you!" he exclaimed.

Thrudna blushed. "Sorry brother." then she looked up. "It was fun though!"

"Maybe for you." Frigg returned.

"Does your back hurt?" Narfi asked. "Are you getting old Frigg?" Vali continued.

Frigg rolled his eyes as he jumped up on his feet. "I'm fine as you can see! As if such a triffle incident could ever hurt the son of Thor!" he exclaimed.

"That's the spirit Brother!" Thrunda laughed slapping Frigg on the back making him whince.

That was when the last person, and the youngest one in their little group came. A young girl. From one look you would be excused to believe this girl was weak and frail. Her frame was small, skinny. Her skin was delicate, paper white. Her long black hair would frame her slim face making her look even frailer while there would often be shadows under her eyes.

Her name was Sigourn. A strange girl in many ways. Not only was there her appearance, but also did she very rarely talk. And when she did, she would be using very few words.

You would think that was because Sigourn was shy. That though wasn't the case. She just didn't like wasting words on pointless conversations. And she was _far_ from frail. Her magic was unparalleled by anyone else her own age. Her two older brothers were top of their class in magic and yet she was more powerful than either. She could easily beat all the rest of them in combat if she so desired. There was no doubt that with time she would be one of the most powerful sorcerers the nine realms had ever seen. Just like her father.

Sigourn looked at Frigg her head slightly tilting. "You're hurt." she simply said.

By those words Frigg puffed up his chest, trying to look as big and strong as possible. "Not at all!" he stated. "It takes far more than that to take down a son of Thor! Auw!" he shouted by the unsuspected pain going through his back.

Sigourn sighed as she moved forward.

"Hey didn't you hear sister?" Narfi asked. "He isn't hurt at all!" Vali grinned amused.

Sigourn rolled her eyes as she put a glowing hand on Frigg's back, the next moment he felt the soothing energy running across him and the pain was already gone. He glanced at Sigourn offering her his most charming smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sigourn replied as she just moved on until she stood in front of the twins. "Father asks where you are. And if you have forgotten what today is."

The twins both pouted but sighed.

"Reliance day!" Frigg grinned. "The day symbolising the day Asgard and Jotunnheim formed their true reliance and friendship! A day where Aisir and Jotunn meet to celebrate and strenghten their bond. Do you think uncle Helbindi will come this year."

Sigourn turned to him. "That is likely. He likes the holiday."

"The Aisir and the Jotunns!" Frigg exclaimed standing up. "Standing together facing the goddess of death and then the Titan thanos!" he said stepping up on a stone. "One day my friends. That will be us! We will have our stories to tell!" he beamed.

"Heck yeah!" Thrudna cheered happily.

"Going to be awesome." Narfi stated. "We'll own those adventures!" Vali agreed.

Then Frigg turned to Sigourn. "You'll be coming to!" he said firmly.

Sigourn looked up at Frigg, then turned her head away to hide her slight blush. "Very well then. You are the leader." she said turning back her face now impassive.

Frigg beamed as he stood with his hands on his hip. "Watch out world." he smirked. "The sons and daughters of Thor and Loki are ready for any challenge!"

And the all smiled, eager to explore the future that awaited them.

_The end._


End file.
